


Animal Magnetism

by humble_beginnings



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Australia, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sydney - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student in Amelia's meditation class has her attention from their first meeting. What happens when she finds out he is a well known actor and only visiting Australia for a short time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Spring must be in the air, Amelia. We have a waiting room full of crates and I’m pretty sure they’re jam packed with kittens and puppies.” Haley says while she washes her hands. “I’m bringing the first one into Consult One now.” **  
**

“Kitten or puppy?” I ask, looking at my list of messages. How can there be so many at 8:30 in the morning?

“Kittens. Two females, 14 weeks.”

“Ok. Set them up for shots and I’ll be there shortly.”

I walk out to the front desk, standing next to Piper’s chair. “How are you this morning, Piper?”

“Good, hon. How was your night?”

“Blissfully quiet. Could you get me the files for these two please, along with their results that should have come yesterday? If they haven’t, chase them and let the lab know I need them this morning. I’ll call their owners when I’m done with the first two appointments.”

“Yep. No problem.”

“Thank you! And yes please when the coffee guy arrives.”

“He’s single, you know. And he asked about you last week.”

“Well if I’m available when he gets here, come and get me.”

Coffee-man isn’t  _really_ my type, but he’s typical Northern Beaches; blond, tanned, looks good with a surfboard. I doubt we’d have much conversation though.

My sneakers squeak on the linoleum through the hospital area and into the consult room where a tired-looking woman around 30 is cradling a box. I smile and peek in when I hear the tiny mewls of kittens.

“Hi,” I say, smiling. “I’m Dr Amelia Harris, I don’t think we’ve met before?”

“No, this is my first time. I’m Andrea and these are Socks and Stockings.” I chuckle as I pick up Socks – at least I hope the black one with white feet is Socks. “My little girls named them.”

“Well aren’t you just beautiful? Her eyes are lovely and clear, aren’t they? We’ll just weigh them, do all of their checks and then give them the vaccination. Do you have any questions or concerns?”

Most of my day follows the same pattern, meeting new and old patients and their owners, assuring them that this patch or that lump is likely not anything major, giving shots to kittens, puppies and some adult rabbits.

At lunch I close the door to the office with a yawn and a slight tear in my eye. “I love my job.” I flop into a chair in the break room and bite into an apple.

“Who did you just give good news to?” Haley asks from across the table.

“Remember Thor, the lab that came in last week with the tumors?”

“God, yes. I won’t forget him in a hurry, that poor family were a mess.”

“They were benign. He’s going to be fine.”

“Awww. They cried, didn’t they?”

“Yep.”

“You cried a little too, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” I laugh. “What’s on this afternoon?”

“We’re going to the shelter, remember?”

“Yes we are. I knew that.”

“I’ll forgive you, only because you’ve been here since yesterday.”

“At least it was a quiet night. I got two lots of solid sleep. I’m not sure how I’ll go this evening, though.”

“Meditation? How do you not fall asleep?”

“Practice. But even that might not save me tonight.”

A steady stream of people file into the library’s meeting room for the meditation session, and I greet them at the door. Mark, the teacher, is getting ready to begin and I’ve had very little work to do since I arrived; all of the students so far are regulars and creating a buzz of chatter while they wait in their seats. The clock ticks over to 6:30 and I’m about to be seated herself when a man comes hurriedly through the doors.

“I’m so sorry, am I late?” He says with a large hand spread sincerely on his chest. “I got a little lost.”

“Not at all,” I smile. “Come in, we’re just about to get started. Have you been to a class before?”

“Not here, no. I’ve been to a couple back in the States though.”

Well that explains the accent.

“Meditation is fairly universal, I’m sure you’ll be fine. There is a Buddhist prayer at the end of the first short meditation which is completely optional, your teacher tonight is Mark. Take a seat and we’ll begin.”

At the end of the class I’m sipping a cup of tea and mentally high-fiving myself for not falling asleep.

“I have to run, Amelia,” Mark says. “I’ll see you on the weekend?”

“Should do, yep. See you then.”

While the others engage in conversation I extract myself to begin loading the books, cds and other merchandise back into tubs to be stored until the next class, and see our new student perusing some of the flyers for upcoming courses.

“Are you thinking about taking that one? It’s really inspirational, the teacher is an amazing speaker.”

His bright blue eyes look up from the ‘Pursuit of Happiness’ flyer and he smiles a warm, easy smile.

“I’d love to, if I’m not working. I really got a lot out of this class. I won’t really know if I can until Friday, though.”

“Oh, that’s fine. It says you need to book beforehand but there’s always room for one more on the day. I’ll add your name to the sheet so they know to cater for an extra.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks. I’m Chris.”

“Amelia.” I shake his outstretched hand. “You’re obviously not from Sydney?”

“No,” he laughs. “I’m here for four months, though. I’m actually from Boston.”

“Uh huh.”

“You have no idea where that is, do you?”

“None at all. I know it’s in the US, does that get me any points?”

“Mm, half. Because I already told you that.”

“What do you think of Sydney so far?”

“It’s only been a few days, but it’s beautiful. This is the first time I’ve been here and I haven’t seen much yet. But the weather, the beach. Bliss.”

“Yes, it is.”

“You’re here every week?”

“I sure am. I’m usually at the weekend courses as well, when I can.”

“I’ll see you again soon then, Amelia.”

“You will. Nice to meet you, Chris. I’m glad you enjoyed the class.”

I arrived home exhausted and with takeaway Chinese, crashing on the couch before I finish eating. Somewhere around midnight I drag herself to bed, stripping clothes off along the way. Just before 8 the next morning I’m back in the surgery to do it all again.

I love my job, but the weekend can not come soon enough.

“What did you think of the black staffy at the shelter yesterday?” Haley asks.

“Health wise? She was perfect, a little thin maybe but they’ll beef her up.”

“I mean adoption wise,” Haley is now bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sometimes it’s very obvious she’s one of the newer nurses.

“Don’t do it, Haley,” I warn her. “This is how it starts and before you know it you’re taking home every stray that comes in.”

“You’d know.” Haley quips.

“Hey! I’ve got two, that’s a perfectly normal amount of dogs for a single woman.”

“Uh huh.”

“Just think about it for a few days, don’t rush. She was beautiful though, yes.”

“Got plans for the weekend?”

“Um, sleep? Actually I have a meditation course on Saturday. But otherwise, sleep. Lots of glorious sleep. You?”

“Going out on Saturday night, you should come.”

“No thank you. You might try to wing man me again.”

“Sorry.” She giggles. “That was pretty funny.”

“For you, yeah.” I laugh. “What’s on this morning?”

“We have a morning full of puppies, every one of them is under 12 months.”

“That’s my favourite kind of morning. Bring them in, Nurse Haley.”

Thankfully the remaining days are straightforward and after almost ten hours’ sleep on Friday night I’m feeling pretty well human on Saturday. The meditation course is held at a local school hall, and I am assigned to the front table to take money and greet the attendees. With everyone marked off a few minutes before start time, I make myself a cup of tea and turn back to close the doors.

And there he is. In the back of my mind I’d wondered whether Chris would make it, and now I feel just a tiny spark in the pit of my stomach. He is taller than me but not by a great amount, and his hair is short and thick with just a touch of stubble framing his full lips. His chest and shoulders are impossibly broad, appearing broader in comparison to his slim waist and hips.

I have stopped in the middle of the hall, and I’m staring at Chris. He is returning the look with one of mild amusement.

“Hi.”

“Amelia, hello. I have to stop getting in by the skin of my teeth.”

“You’re fine, Chris. Come in.”

The morning is filled with wisdom and guided meditation, which always has me on a high. “Enjoying it?” I say to Chris when he finds me through the crowd.

“It’s fantastic. Thanks for recommending it.”

“You’re welcome. So what brings you to Sydney?”

“Work. I’m an actor, we’re shooting a movie here.”

“Really? I had no idea. A big one?”

“Reasonably, yeah. What do you do?”

“I’m a vet. I’m a partner in a practice not far from here.”

“Oh my god that must be an amazing job!”

“It has its ups and downs but I love it, I could never do anything else.”

“You probably have a house full of animals then?”

“Two dogs, I’ve been very restrained so far.”

“Just you and the dogs?”

“Just me and the dogs. What about you?”

“I’m just me.” He laughs. “I had a dog pass away not long ago and to be honest I’m hesitant to get another one because I’m away so much. What sort of dogs do you have?”

“A cocker spaniel and a French bulldog. Olly and Nina.”

“That’s an interesting mix.”

“They certainly keep me on my toes. Listen, I have to get some things organised for Mark so I might have to catch up with you at the afternoon break.”

“Maybe we could get a coffee after the course?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’ll find you this afternoon.”

My mind is a little more difficult to keep settled in the afternoon session. On more than one occasion I look up to find Chris smiling at me and I have to refocus myself all over again.

I don’t know if I’m imagining the flirting, maybe he’s just really really friendly. Too early to tell.

Dr Amelia Harris is used to getting butterflies over newborn puppies, or giving good news to regular patients, but to have them over a man I’ve just met is quite something else.

Jackie, a good friend I met through meditation, helps me pack up the supplies at the end of the course. She is always the first to pitch in and help, even though she probably just wants to get home to her children. Or perhaps that’s why she helps.

“So, we have a celebrity in our classes. How exciting!” She whispers.

“Really? Who?”

“Chris Evans.”

“The actor guy? The American one?”

“Yeah. Seriously, do you live under a rock? He’s Captain America!”

“He’s what?”

“God, Amelia. I don’t expect you to have seen it, but I thought he might look familiar.”

“I’m guessing your boys have seen it.”

“A few hundred times, yeah.” Jackie laughs. “I only tolerate it because… well look at him.”

I look up and Chris is excusing himself from a conversation. I clear my throat and turn back to the task at hand. “I have, Jackie.”

“You should ask him out.”

“Yeah, right. Big Hollywood superstar and me, a vet. And he’s leaving in four months anyway.”

“Even better. Hollywood fling.”

“No, thank you!”

When we finish packing I find Chris standing on the other side of the table. “Ready to go? I assume you know somewhere good, local knowledge and all.”

“I do if you don’t mind a bit of a drive to the Northern Beaches?”

“I don’t even know where that is so, sure.”

Jackie looks from me to Chris and back again like some sort of shocking tennis match is happening. “Um, Jackie this is Chris. Chris, Jackie.”

“Hi,” she shakes his hand nervously.

“Nice to meet you,” Chris says with his beaming smile.

“Ok, let’s get going, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Captain America?” **  
**

“Damn,” he mutters into his coffee. “I was convinced you had no idea who I was.”

“Is it better or worse that I still don’t? Jackie told me, she has two young boys. I’m probably not your target audience.”

“Not for Marvel, no. I think it’s better. No preconceived ideas about me.”

“I’m pretty good at ignoring those anyway.”

“Ah, of course you are. Have you always been into meditation?”

“No, not at all. I converted to Buddhism a few years ago and I’m pretty involved with our little centre and what we do. But before that, no. I always thought it was a bunch of people sitting in lotus position and chanting.”

He laughs at the image. “Yeah, a lot of people do. I do it when I’m at home but I travel so much it’s hard to get to know a good group of people.”

“There’s this wonderful thing called the internet, Chris. We actually do online sessions now which is pretty cool.”

“I am so getting in on those. That’s awesome. I’m fascinated now, are you like completely into it? Do you drink?”

“Most definitely,” I laugh. “My actual lifestyle didn’t change, just my mindset I guess. I mean I follow all the rules, not drinking isn’t one of them. If you’re really interested I have plenty of info at home.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I want to convert but I find it really interesting.”

I clear my throat. “There’s plenty at the centre as well, obviously.”

“I figured,” he smiles at me and it somehow confirms we’re thinking the same thing without actually giving it away. “I think I’d rather… get to know you. Than the centre.”

“I’m not that exciting.”

“Come on, you’re a vet. You must see some amazing stuff!”

“I do, yeah. It’s pretty awesome.”

“Did you grow up in Sydney?”

“I did, right here in Warriewood. My parents and brother still live here, too.”

“I can see why. Do you only have one brother?”

“Yeah, one baby brother. He’s 25. Do you have siblings?”

“Brother and two sisters.”

“Are you close?”

“Yeah, all of us. We have our moments like everyone else.” He laughs softly and I can imagine him playing and fighting with his siblings as a child. It’s a heartwarming thought.

“As kids my brother drove me crazy. I mean as an eight year old getting a baby brother was so exciting, but as a teenager… oh my god. We’re really close now, though.”

“Ah, yes. Nothing cramps a teenage girl’s style like a little brother.”

“Exactly.”

“So um, I know I’m not in a position to offer you anything serious, but I’m here until early December. Do you think maybe I could have your number and see you outside classes?”

I’m not in any way unfamiliar with casual relationships, it’s all I’ve had for the last few years. I think Chris is expecting me to completely balk at the idea, and his eyes widen a little when I smile and say “yeah, I’d like that.”

“May I?” He holds out his hand and I fish around in my bag for my phone, remembering I haven’t switched it back on since the lunch break. It immediately chimes with two messages from Haley.

I hand it to Chris first and he dials his number before handing it back. “Well I feel very privileged.” I say as I’m calling Haley. “Sorry, I have to return this it’s one of my nurses.”

“Hi, Amelia. Sorry to interrupt your weekend.”

“It’s ok, hun. What’s up?”

“I was at the shelter today and they have an Aussie shepherd that isn’t looking too good. She only came in yesterday, no microchip and they’re worried about her infecting the other dogs. I thought if you’re on your way home you might take a look and see if they need to bring her straight in?”

“Yeah, I can do that it’s not a hassle. I’m going past it anyway. You adopted the Staffy, didn’t you?”

“What Staffy?” She says innocently. “Not yet, it will take a few days.”

“This is how it starts, Haley. You’ve been warned. I have to go, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“I can live with being crazy dog lady. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Everything ok?” Chris says when I hang up.

“Yeah, just a dog the shelter want me to take a look at on my way home. I’ll take you home first, though.”

“You sure? I can get a train, it’s no big deal.”

“I brought you all the way out here-”

“And I’m very glad you did.”

“So I can take you home. Unless you want to visit a shelter and play with some dogs first?”

“Can I do that? Come with you?”

“Of course. Let’s go.”

Meg, the owner of the shelter, is waiting for me when I arrive. “Meg, this is Chris. He’s tagging along, don’t let him adopt any animals.”

Chris laughs and I see the shock and recognition on Meg’s face. Apparently he’s more famous than I thought.

“I take no responsibility for dogs attaching themselves.”

“So what’s going on with the shepherd?”

“She came in yesterday, poor thing looks neglected and isn’t chipped. Last night I noticed she was coughing a bit and today it’s worse, her eyes are gunked up and I think she has a runny nose.”

“How’s her general demeanour compared to yesterday?”

“Ok I think. She’s a lovely girl, loves people, gets a bit nervous but the tail is always wagging. She’ll be snapped up quick, as long as she’s not sick.”

We arrive at a small office where I hear the thump of a tail before I can see the dog. Meg was right, she’s thin and her coat doesn’t have the shine it should, but she’s a gorgeous blue merle with blue eyes. She’s small, it’s impossible for me to say if she’s miniature, a runt, perhaps a cross breed. I can guess by her size and personality that she’s not very old, either.

“Hey beautiful girl,” I coo and she bounds across the room toward me. I sit on the floor and open my bag, pulling out a thermometer, ky, and stethoscope. Before I can get organised she’s licking my face and rolling over on the floor for a belly rub. I notice Chris hangs back a little and I wave him in. “Can you give me a hand?”

“Sure. She is beautiful. What is she?”

“Australian Shepherd. She’s fairly young, I wonder if she might be a miniature, Meg?”

“I thought the same, but then with her weight…”

“Probably just stunted, not looked after. Alright, miss. Chris here is going to distract you with a treat and a pat while I take your temperature.” He raises an eyebrow at me. “Would you rather have the business end?”

“Hell, no.” He laughs and takes a handful of liver treats from Meg, and the dog immediately sits. I can’t help but laugh.

“She’s been trained that far at least. Uh, Chris, I appreciate the obedience but I need her off her bum.”

“Oh.” He gives her the treat and gets her standing, scratching her ears and ruffling her head while I take care of the thermometer.

“Ok, show me those gorgeous eyes.” I love blue eyed dogs. Come to think of it I like blue eyes in general, but they’re not so common in dogs. “They are definitely not right, and there’s the nasal discharge. I’m guessing she’s been coughing all day but stopped when I walked in?”

“Pretty much,” Meg laughs.

As though on cue, the poor dog starts coughing. A dog having a coughing fit is heartbreaking, and there’s so little you can do for them. I get a good listen to her lungs while she’s doing it at least.

“I’d put money on Kennel Cough, Meg. Raised temp, nasal discharge, runny eyes, that cough. It’s not a mild case and she’s already weak.”

“Shit. I thought so.”

I pull out a sheet of chewable antibiotics and hand them to Meg. “Twice a day, there’s enough there until Monday. I’ll drop back on my way home on Monday and see how she’s doing, and bring you some more. There’s another medication I can give her to suppress the cough but I don’t carry it with me, so call me if you’re really worried and I’ll bring some out.”

I can see the look on Meg’s face and I know what she’s thinking. The shelter is run on donations and volunteers in her backyard. Money is a constant problem, and so is pride. I give the dog a tablet, treat and a pat and leave her with Chris while I stand and move closer to Meg.

“Don’t worry about the meds, ok? You keep her isolated, make sure the room is warm but well ventilated and get some puppy food into her and the rest is taken care of. I won’t do a swab just yet unless she doesn’t respond to the antibiotics. Promise you’ll call me if you’re worried?”

“I will. Thank you, Amelia. You guys are a god send.”

“She’s going to make a lovely addition to a family one day.”

“Yeah, like I said she’ll be snapped up once she’s better.”

“I’ll bring vaccinations for her on Monday, too.”

Meg nods and hugs me before we leave, and then we’re back in my car driving across Sydney. I can see Chris is uncomfortable, every time I have to turn at an intersection he flinches.

“I will never get used to this side of the road. It’s unnatural.” He laughs. “I don’t mean to pry, but you did all of that for the shelter at no charge?”

“Pretty much. They might have to pay a discounted rate for the medication, I’ll run it past the other partners on Monday but it’s rarely a problem. They wouldn’t survive otherwise, the cost of vet care for a couple of sick dogs and they’d be closed in a couple of weeks.”

“God that sucks. That’s a really great thing you did for her, though. I guess it essentially comes out of your pocket.”

I shrug. “Sometimes literally. But the other associations won’t take a contagious dog, so there aren’t many other options. She deserves a chance, they all do.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Taking me with you. I had no idea, you’ve opened my eyes a little bit.”

“Isn’t this what compassion is all about?”

“You want to grab some dinner while you’re in town or do you need to get home?”

“I can get dinner. No rush. Nina and Olly don’t worry unless I’m out after ten.” The words are out of my mouth before my brain has even switched on. I’m having dinner with an American actor I met three days ago. Pfft, and Haley says I’m too trusting.

I feel unusually comfortable with Chris, and I get a really good vibe from him. He doesn’t guard what he says and he seems so genuinely open and honest that I can’t help but trust him. That might well be a mistake, but it wouldn’t be my first. And as mistakes go I could do worse, right?

Chris has rented an apartment not far from the studios, it’s lovely and shiny and new but it’s obvious he hasn’t made his own mark on it yet.

“It lacks soul, I know.” He laughs.

“Heh, mine probably has a little too much soul.”

“I found this great Thai place last week just around the corner.”

“Ooh I love Thai. How do you find it being so close to the city?”

“It’s a bit much at times, but I can walk to the studios and get to everything else by train. Do you spend much time in the city?”

I hide a shudder. “No,” I say a little softer than I intend. “I prefer the other side of the harbour if I can help it.”

Dinner is quiet and casual and to my surprise the conversation flows easily through family, friends, work, food. By the time I get back to my car it is almost nine.

“Would you like to come back up?”

“I’d love to, but I should get back. What’s your work schedule like?”

“A bit unpredictable unfortunately, it depends on the day. Mostly just eight to five or six at the moment, maybe we could have dinner or something one evening? After class?”

“Sounds good. I’m on call Monday and Tuesday night and I have Thursday off.”

“I’ll call you, then. Soon.”

“Anytime.” He leans in and kisses my lips, lingering for just a second.

“Take care, Amelia. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

When I open my door there are two very excited dogs wagging their back ends as though their lives depend on it, and a message on my phone.

> Would tomorrow be too soon?


	3. Chapter 3

[Meet me at the Ferry Wharf at 11:15 and I’ll take you on an adventure.]

[I do like adventure. Looking forward to it.]

On Sunday morning I take Nina and Olly for a rather more energetic walk than they’re used to and by the time we get home Nina is snorting at me and threatening to stop altogether. Perhaps I’m a little eager to get going.

After a short ferry ride I look around the platforms for Chris and realise I probably should have given him a more specific place to meet; the whole area is packed with people enjoying the sunny late winter weather.

I’m looking for a quiet spot when my phone rings and I smile as I answer it.

“Hi, I need your advice.” Chris says before I can say anything.

“Uh huh. Is it directions to the ferry wharf?”

“No no, I’m already there. I’ve just seen this beautiful woman get off the ferry and I really want to ask her out. What should I do?”

A funny sort of choking sound comes from my throat, I think I might actually be swallowing my tongue. “Uh…”

“Turn around, I’ll point her out and you can give me your opinion.”

His voice doesn’t come from the phone, it’s right behind my ear. I compose myself before I turn slowly to face him.

“Where is she?”

“She got back on the ferry.”

I punch his arm, and I’m only mildly surprised that it doesn’t yield at all under my knuckles. Chris dutifully feigns injury and then laughs.

“I thought we’d wander here for a bit, then go over to Manly for lunch.”

“Perfect.”

“So you want to ask her out, huh?” We’re walking back toward the city.

“Well I at least want to make sure she knows I’m interested.”

“Hmm. You can’t just come out and say it?”

“Nah, I get all tongue tied and sound like an idiot. It’s a mess.”

“What if she’s interested, too? What if she gets all nervous and doesn’t say anything, either? This might just go around in circles and then you’ll leave and it will be too late.”

“In that case, if we have coffee and then lunch in the same day, is that two dates or one?”

“Oooh. See now you’re in a grey area, because if you did that two days in a row then you’re already up to the fourth date.”

“Shoot, that means we have to squeeze in at least first and second base before coffee and then a quickie before lunch.”

He pulls out a chair for me outside a cafe and I try to will away the blush in my cheeks. It’s not working, they’re on fire and they’re not the only part of me.

“So, Amelia.”

“Yes Chris?” I look up at him and hope he doesn’t notice my flushed complexion. “I really like you.”

“I really like you, too. We’re not having sex before lunch, though.”

He laughs and grabs his chest. Chris has such a joyful and genuine laugh it’s contagious.

“Damn,” he says to the table.

“So what do you think of Sydney so far?”

“It’s beautiful. I’ve only been near the harbour once before.”

“You’re in for a treat today, then. Do you get recognised a lot here?”

“Not really. It’s not like I’m Brad Pitt or something. The beard helps. I should warn you about photographers, though.”  
“I don’t care if you don’t.”

“I don’t.”

We finish our coffee and walk back to the wharf and I lead him on to a ferry. We’re sitting outside in the warm sun and Chris has his hat and sunglasses on.

“I’ll tell you something about Sydney, you have no concept of weather. This is not winter!”

“Ha! You should have been here two months ago!”

“Was it below zero?”

“No.”

“That’s not winter!”

He throws his arms up toward the sky in mock frustration and when he brings them back down I notice one is draped on the seat and resting across my shoulders. I watch his face as we cruise across to Manly, the way he looks up at the bridge and out across the blue water. The day is spectacular and there’s barely a hint of a breeze, the sun is warm enough that I can take off my jacket and be comfortable in short sleeves.

Given the beautiful day and that it’s Sunday Manly is crowded and busy so lunch is much shorter than I’d hoped. Chris insists on getting ice cream afterwards and we’re walking parallel to the beach when he takes my hand.

“Where are we going?”

“If you feel like a walk my place isn’t far. Maybe 20 minutes?”

“You live here?” He smiles excitedly.

“Not far from here, yeah.”

“Lead the way, then.”

Anyone with dogs will tell you they are generally a good judge of character, and I see this everyday. I have honestly never seen a neurotypical healthy dog that wasn’t spot on in their assessment.

So the fact that my two launch themselves at Chris and try to lick him to death? A good sign. Tick that box. Olly even goes so far as to drop his lead at Chris’s feet and it warms my heart. After that I feel a little betrayed, though. I thought Olly was more loyal, the little tramp.

He sits on the floor and laughs while they play and I get us both a beer from the fridge. We move outside to the balcony with the dogs sitting happily at our feet, he takes a drink and then sits silent for a few seconds.

“I can hear the ocean.”

“Yeah, it’s just over there. It’s amazing in summer when it’s hot, having all the windows open so the sea breeze comes in and listening to the waves crashing while I go to sleep.”

“I can see why you love it.”

“So about this girl you like… how’s it going?” Why is it so much easier to discuss personal things in third person?

“I’ve wanted to kiss her all day, but I didn’t want it plastered all over the internet so I had to choose the right time.”

I turn to look at him and I swear if he gets any closer my heart will leap out of my chest and down his throat it’s beating so fast. His cologne is divine, and I can feel the rough stubble brushing my face as our lips meet. He stills and kisses me gently, his lips are warm and soft and I can taste the beer on them as he closes them over mine. When he kisses me again I let my lips part and he nibbles my bottom lip and ghosts his tongue over it. I put my hands on his shoulders and press against him, pulling his mouth hard against mine and letting our tongues dance together.

Chris pulls away and strokes my face, his blue eyes meeting mine. A warm blush colours both our cheeks and it’s nothing to do with the beer.

“Do you have any plans this evening?” I can’t help but laugh, it just falls out.

“Why, Mr Evans. If I didn’t think you were a gentleman I’d say you’re looking for the shortest route into my pants.”

“Shit. No, that’s not- I didn’t mean so we can-”

I silence him with another deep kiss, and this time when we part I need a moment to catch my breath.

“I never said I was a gentleman,” he chuckles. His fingers are tracing circles over my neck and I can barely think straight.

“I never said you had to try so hard.”

The words are out of my mouth before my brain is engaged, and I’m horrified I’ve made myself sound way too easy.

“I mean… I… you don’t have to pack three dates into a weekend just so we can… you know.”

Chris moves closer and puts a hand behind my neck to kiss me again, our tongues gliding hard against each other and our breathing heavy. His other hand strokes lightly down my side and sends shivers across my back while I drag my fingers across the stubble on his cheek, scratchy against my skin.

When we part I stand and take his hand, leading him to my bedroom. “Amelia,” he says softly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Damn straight we don’t,” I say as I tug his shirt over his head and discard my own. Chris laughs and presses his bare skin against mine, his lips against my mouth. He pushes me back onto the bed and takes his weight on his elbows, his hands trailing over my skin and through my hair. I feel the smooth skin on his back, the hard muscles moving with his actions under his skin.

I let my head fall back as Chris starts to kiss behind my ear and down my neck, licking his hot tongue over me and leaving a burning trail. His hand teases my breast through my bra, firm but gently kneading and lightly pinching the lace around my nipple. I gasp as he kisses down the middle of my torso to my navel and back up, reaching to unfasten my bra as he does.

He groans in appreciation as my heavy breasts are freed and he takes them in both hands, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. I can feel his erection pressing my hip through his jeans as he takes a pink peak in his lips and sucks it into a hard pebble, and I moan under him. His full lips close over my breast over and over and I buck my hips a little when his teeth graze over my painfully hard and sensitive nipple.

My fingers are tangling slowly in the soft hair on his chest and I trail them down to the waist of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unzipping him so I can feel him with my hand. I easily find his cock in his boxers, rubbing it gently through the fabric and feeling it harden further under my touch.

Chris breathes in sharply and moans into my mouth as he kisses me again, his tongue searching hungrily for mine and thrusting between my lips. I hook my thumbs into his pants and push them down so that his erection springs free against my leg and stroke slowly, taking in every vein and ridge. When he pulls his lips away and looks at my face I swipe the drop of precum from his tip and bring it to my mouth, slowly and deliberately licking it off and watching his eyes widen as I suck the tip of my finger.

A deep groan rumbles in his throat and his hands move down my body to my pants, quickly removing them and my panties and leaving me naked. He runs two fingers up from my ankle to the inside of my thigh in a painfully slow trail and lies down at my side, pushing my thighs apart. His hand cups my mound and I know he must be able to feel the heat radiating from it and the juices pooling there. Two fingers gently part my folds, dipping into my sex and spreading the wetness up to my swollen bud. I gasp as he thrums it a few times before slipping his fingers inside, stroking them over my gspot and moving in and out and back over my clit.

My hand takes hold of his cock and strokes up and down firm but slow, feeling precum beading on the end and sticking to my palm. Chris bends his head and kisses me again, urgently gliding his tongue against mine in time with his fingers in my sex. I reach my other hand over and grip his shoulder, my fingers digging in as I feel tension building inside.

“I want you, Chris. I want you inside me.” I whisper. I can see his eyes are shiny and blue but dark with lust, his breath quickened with arousal, and I’m grasping at his waist, desperate to feel his weight on top of me and his length filling me.

He withdraws his fingers and I reach to the bedside table for a condom while he lays back and sighs heavily. I look down at his hand, his fingers glistening with my arousal, and while I’m putting the condom in his other hand I lean down on impulse and lick his finger, sucking the tip clean in my mouth. “Jesus Christ, Amelia,” he breathes.

I lay back and he positions himself between my legs, teasing his head between my folds. Chris begins with short, shallow thrusts, angling himself so he occasionally rubs my clit and I’m torn between wanting him to go deeper and wanting him to stay right there. He sucks my nipple into his mouth, drawing his teeth over it gently, and almost withdraws but continues thrusting over my bud. After only a few seconds I’m overcome and shattering around him, tensing and spasming with orgasm as I cry out his name.

“Yeah, baby,” he whispers into my ear, and then he’s buried inside me to the hilt and I’m crying out again at being filled so completely and suddenly. “Fuck, you feel amazing. So tight and wet and spasming around me.”

Chris sets the rhythm, lifting my leg to his waist and thrusting hard into me again and again, rubbing over my gspot and filling me with his length. My fingers grip his hips, digging into his flesh and leaving marks on his skin as he drives into me. I hear his breath catch and I meet his thrusts eagerly with my hips, our skin slapping together as I’m about to tip over the edge again. “Oh, god, Chris,” I moan loudly.

“Come, Amelia. Let go.”

I bit into his shoulder as I’m flung from the precipice again, drowning in waves of pleasure and contracting around his shaft, triggering his release. I feel him twitch and still inside me and he kisses my lips sweetly before he withdraws and lays down beside me on the bed.

“Oh my god,” he says quietly between heavy breaths. “You are something else. There’s a naughty girl hiding inside Dr Amelia.”

“I need to let her out more often.”

“Please do.” 


	4. Chapter 4

We lie in my bed for a couple of hours talking until my stomach rumbles with embarrassing volume and I hide my face under the covers. **  
**

“How about dinner? You never did tell me whether you had plans.”

“I don’t. Dinner would be nice, there’s a cute cafe down the road that makes amazing hamburgers. Then I can drive you home if you like?”

“Just to the ferry is fine, really.”

“Ok. I guess I should find some clothes.”

He pouts and then leans toward me and I suck his bottom lip between mine.

“Can we… can I see you again later in the week?”

“I hope so.”

It’s cold outside but nothing like what Chris is used to. An icy white moon hangs in the clear night sky and by the time we finish dinner stars are twinkling through the smooth pitch black and a bone-chilling breeze is blowing across the water. As we leave the cafe and start down the alley into the carpark he presses my back against the brick wall and kisses me hard and fast enough that I’m suddenly warmed from the inside and out of breath.

He brushes my lips with his thumb and then smiles. “Sorry. I’ve wanted to do that all evening but I think we should keep it out of public places.”

“So you’re going for round two in an alley? I have a reputation to uphold in this community, Boston boy.”

He blushes and looks down at his hands as they clasp mine. “I wouldn’t… you know I wouldn’t, right?”

“Yes. I’d hope you have better control over your impulses.”

“I do. I’ve had a really great time today, Amelia. God there’s nothing I can say that doesn’t sound like ‘thanks for the awesome sex’.”

“Well then you’re welcome,” I say with a little hesitation. “I had a great day, too. And I know that’s not what you mean. We should get going so you don’t have to wait too long for a ferry.”

I put my hand behind his neck and kiss his soft, full lips gently, flicking my tongue over his mouth before I pull away. When we pull up at the ferry terminal he comes around to my door and kisses me again, this time short and sweet, and walks toward the waiting ferry. I’m almost ashamed to admit how long I watch him walk away, but I find myself quite mesmerised by his back, shoulders and ass just as I am by his eyes.

That’s just balanced appreciation, right?

I’m lying in bed wishing Nina would stop snoring at my feet when my phone buzzes and her sleep is disrupted by the noise.

[I just wanted to explain, I’m not at all bothered by being seen with you. I don’t want you to be asked questions or bothered by media, and since you have a bit of a profile I know they would. Sweet dreams xx]

I chuckle and type a reply. [You worry too much, Boston. I understand. Good night, I’ll see you soon.]

[I hope so ;)]

[Thank you, by the way. Your timing was perfect, I’ve been nudging Nina with my foot so she’d stop snoring and your message woke her up. Now I can go to sleep!]

[Haha you’re welcome. I totally planned that.]

The following morning Meg brings in the Aussie Shepherd I saw over the weekend as soon as I can fit her in.

“How’s the cough?” I ask, lifting her on to the table.

“It’s fine, improved heaps since Saturday. But uh, I noticed her nipples this morning and now I have another concern.”

“No…”

“Yeah. I’m not sure, but-”

“You think she’s pregnant.”

“I think it’s possible.”

“Do you have any idea where she came from?”

“No. She was left at the shelter, you know that’s not uncommon.”

“Do you think maybe she’s from a puppy farm? Or her owners knew she was pregnant?”

“Could be either, I suppose. Can you tell if she’s had other litters?”

“I should be able to. Why don’t you leave her with me and I’ll drop her back on the way home. We’ll have some answers by then.”

“Ok. Amelia, you know I can’t afford-”

“I know. We’ll work something out.”

It’s impossible to be completely impartial in these situations. After I’ve spent the morning checking and vaccinating a multitude of puppies it’s difficult to feel completely detached when I see 5 puppies on the ultrasound screen while examining the belly of the Aussie.

Of course there’s the small matter of who will care for mum – who is still nameless – and the pups. I know what will happen to them if they go to a bigger shelter, what their chances are, and I know Meg’s shelter doesn’t have room or the resources to care for them.

By some miracle all of our inpatients are routine recoveries who don’t need me to be in the surgery so I can actually go home and still be on call. I call in with the Aussie at the shelter and deliver the news to Meg.

“If you can keep her here a bit longer, just give me enough time to sort something out. Brad and I talked and we can do most of her care for reduced rate or no charge. I understand you can’t keep the pups. At least there’s only five, nice small litter.”

She gives me a tight smile and I know I’m pushing my luck.

“I have to go, I’m on call tonight so just call if you need anything.”

I give Meg the Aussie’s lead and she nuzzles into my palm for a pat before I go.

“Thanks, Amelia. Are you dating that lovely man you brought over the other day?”

“Chris? Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Lucky girl. Lucky man.” She winks and fans herself.

“Yes I am.”

Tuesday night is in complete contrast to Monday with a hospital full and two emergencies and I almost have to call in another vet. When Haley arrives on Wednesday morning I’m sleeping in the back room, she kneels next to me and shakes me gently.

“Rough night, hey.”

“Yeah,” I groan and stretch. “What time is it?”

“8:30. You have half an hour. Piper has spread your afternoon appointments between Brad and Jess, so you can go home after lunch.”

“Please tell her I love her.”

“I will. I’m going to get you a coffee. The morning is fairly easy, a couple of vaccinations and a bunny with a sore ear first up.”

“Ok, I’m up.”

I change into clean scrubs and pull on my sneakers just in time for Haley to return with coffee so I can go over the charts from the night before and dictate some instructions to the day nurses.

“Milly had a paralysis tick removed and needs to remain on fluids the rest of the day. I’ll call her family to update them, the tick was small and she was only just showing signs so we got the anti venom in nice and early. Monitor closely and check her over thoroughly every time she’s toileted please. Tigger has feline herpes flu and is here for fluids and monitoring, isolation protocols must be followed and offer food every two hours. He needs a feeding tube if he hasn’t eaten by midday. The rest you’re all familiar with, surgical recoveries mostly. The only one with changes overnight was Rosie who needed additional pain relief and she’ll be reviewed by Brad this morning. The two being discharged today have had their owners notified and their charts updated. Any questions? No? Awesome. I’ll be here until this afternoon and then I’m going home for some sleep, if you need anything before then just ask.”

I look up at Haley as the room empties.

“So what’s the story with the bunny?”

“Doesn’t get along well with her doggy brother, apparently.”

“Right. Bring me in a suture kit and cleaning solution please.”

“I’ll be there shortly. Everything else is already set up.”

A stitched up bunny, vaccinated puppies and a Ragdoll cat and an x-ray on a mastiff round out the morning and I’m at home in bed by early afternoon. When my phone rings next to my head I’m startled awake and answer before I open my eyes.

“Hello? Um, Amelia Harris.”

“Oh, I woke you didn’t I.”

Ahh… I know that accent. “Hey, Boston. You did, but it’s ok.”

“Sorry. I’m guessing you’re not coming to class tonight?”

“Yeah, I-… what time is it?”

“Almost five-thirty.”

“Fuck, I have to get dressed.”

“Just come in what you’re wearing.”

“Chris, I’m in my underwear.”

“Kinky.”

“My scrubs were covered in mastiff fur. Less kinky.”

“You should sleep.”

“I can sleep tonight. I have tomorrow off, too.”

“Hopefully I’ll see you there, then.”

Somehow I’m showered, dressed and out the door in fifteen minutes and get to the class with a minute to spare, whispering an apology to Mark on the way past.

I rush in and sit down next to Chris, I can see his smile from the corner of my eye as Mark starts speaking. By the time we finish I have resolved not to sit next to Chris again; I can smell him, hear him breathing and shifting in his seat, and when I’m supposed to be focusing on a clear mind I’m invaded by thoughts of his body against mine.

They’re lovely thoughts and all, but there’s a time and a place.

I’m helping with the pack up after class and I can feel his eyes on me even before I look up and see him walking in my direction.

“Do you have time to get a coffee or something to eat?”

“I sure do, like I said I have tomorrow off. And I just slept a few hours. Where would you like to go?”

“We’re on your side of the bridge so you choose. I haven’t had dinner.”

“Me either. I’ll drive.” I give him my best wink, which probably looks more like some sort of palsy. Either way he laughs so it has the desired effect.

I take Chris to a wine bar not far from the harbour, not for the wine but the atmosphere. I come here often in winter if I’m near the city, they have a huge double-sided open fireplace right in the middle, with leather couches surrounding both sides. The food is hearty, warm-your-soul, slow cooked dishes; which is perfect because the temperature outside feels like we might have moved a little closer to Antarctica.

“How’s your week going?” I ask while we wait for our meals.

“Pretty cruisy actually. Yours?”

“Yeah. Monday was nice and quiet but last night was like a war zone. Cat with the flu, dog with a tick, mastiff crying in pain. It doesn’t sound like much but when they all start up at 2am it was a long long night. And what the hell is with a tick in the middle of winter? Hell is freezing over out there!”

“One day I’m taking you to Boston to show you an actual winter. What was wrong with the mastiff?”

“She just had surgery on her hip and was doing really well, so I have no idea. She’s such a big beautiful thing, but moving her around is a nightmare. She’s like a three person lift if she cooperates! Oh, and remember the Aussie we saw at the shelter?”

“Please tell me she’s ok and this is a nice story.”

“Yes and no. She’s pregnant.”

“Is that bad?”

“I wouldn’t ever say it’s bad, but it’s not ideal. We don’t even know how old she is but I’d estimate right on a year, maybe a bit less. We’re not 100% on her breed, whether she’s purebred, whether she’s a mini or just small, how she was treated, or what she bred with. I honestly don’t know what to expect, but she is carrying five pups. The problem is the shelter can’t keep her and the pups, they can’t afford medical care for her. Then there’s the kennel cough. We just have to wait and see when they’re born.”

“Wow. When will that be?”

“That’s a guess as well, but I think four weeks, five at the most. She’s a mystery dog. Those eyes, though. They get me every time. I have such a soft spot for blue eyes, and it’s so rare in a dog.”

He’s looking at me with his big ocean blue pools sparkling away at me like he’s just switched them on and he’s waiting for me to realise what I just said.

“Yes, Boston, that includes you and your pretty blue eyes.” I smile across the table and we’re interrupted by the waiter.

“Maybe you should adopt her.”

“I’ve considered it, but I don’t have time for puppies. And she might not get along with Nina and Olly, there’d be issues with her being pregnant and they’d feel threatened.”

“Mark my words, she’s going to bat those pretty blue eyes and you’ll end up keeping her. Maybe it will be after the pups. She needs a name, ‘the Aussie’ is a little too broad.”

“Go on then, give her a name. She doesn’t have one, we don’t know if she had one before.”

He watches the fire for a few minutes while he eats, deep in thought.

“Rubi. With an ‘i’.”

“Because she’s red merle? I like it.”

“No, because she’s a puzzle. Short for Rubik’s Cube.”

“Ooh you’re good at this. Maybe you should take her.”

“I wish I could.”

For a few seconds he stares at me, his mouth is smiling but his eyebrows are furrowed.

“Amelia, would you um… spend the night with me?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. I know it’s short notice, and-”

“I’d love to.”

“What about your dogs? You’re welcome to bring them with you.”

“I have this amazing neighbour who will feed and put them to bed for me, occasionally I have to ask when I get stuck at the surgery. She won’t mind. Otherwise I’d have to go all the way home and come back again.”

I make a quick call to Kat, my amazing neighbour and ask if she wouldn’t mind watching over Nina and Olly for the evening.

“Not at all, love. I might even bring them in here since it’s so cold. The boys will love having two extra dogs to cuddle when they wake up.”

“Thanks so much, Kat. They’ll happily sleep in their crates if you like, they’re in my laundry.”

“I’ll go in and get them now. Do you know when you’ll be home?”

“Sometime in the morning.”

“We’ll be home all morning so come in for a cuppa if you like.”

“I’ll do that. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I turn back to Chris. “Done. She’s going to take them into her house for the night. She has four and two year old boys who will keep them entertained for the morning until I pick them up. I am all yours for the night.”

Chris gets a little glint in his eye and it’s a look I’ve seen before. Suddenly the fireplace beside me feels just a little too hot for comfort. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we’re inside the door Chris pushes me back against it and kisses me hard until I moan into his mouth and pull hard on his neck. When he pulls away he looks into my eyes and strokes my cheek.

“You are totally under my skin, Amelia. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

In response I pull his mouth back to mine and glide my tongue between his lips, sliding my hand under the back of his shirt. I peel the hoodie from his shoulders and then lift his shirt over his head, our lips only parting long enough for the fabric to pass between them. My hands roam over his warm smooth skin, over the hair on his chest and down over his rippled abs. Unfastening his belt, I move my lips to his neck and make a path of kisses down his torso while I free his erection from the denim and sink to my knees in front of him.

“Wait, what are you- ohhh.” My lips kiss the tip of his cock while my eyes study it, all pink and veined and perfect, growing as I kiss and lick at the purple head. I take him into my mouth and lick the precum from the tip before releasing him and standing up.

Chris toes off his shoes and leads me to his bedroom, pulling my jumper off over my head and kneading my breasts through my bra. I kick off my shoes and his hands move to my jeans, unfastening them quickly and sliding them down my legs so I can kick them off. He settles me in the middle of the bed, clad only in a plain black bra and panties, while he slips out of his pants and moves up the bed toward me. He kisses my neck, letting some of his weight press me into the mattress and soft bedding under my back, and trails his tongue over my clavicle. His breath is hot on my skin and the moisture he leaves behind is like fuel being dripped onto a fire. My fingers grip his shoulders and dig into his flesh as he moves down and mouths my nipple through my bra, reaching under my back to undo the clasp.

I can feel his erection on my thigh and I bend my knee to move against it, feeling Chris moan against my breastbone as his hands remove my bra. His mouth continues its journey down my body to my navel while his hands turn my nipples to hard pebbles in his palms. On the way past he dips his tongue into my belly button and makes a small circle, trailing it down to the waistband of my panties. Both hands spread out and slide down my sides, leaving pink trails where his fingers dig into my skin, and they come to rest on my hips.

Chris catches my eyes and holds them as he dips his head down and his tongue pokes out, touching my skin right near the tiny red bow on my panties. He traces along the line from hip to hip and back to the middle, runs his nose down over my mound and parts my legs to trace the elastic on the inside of my thighs. My throbbing cunt is so close to his mouth, I almost beg him to rip my panties off and grant me sweet release.

Chris snags the top with his teeth and drags them slowly off my hips and down to my knees where I can wriggle them off and I am naked beneath him, silently pleading to be touched, to be fucked and filled. He kisses slowly up my legs, teases two fingers between my folds and inside and my breath catches in my throat. I whimper when he withdraws them again and then look down to see him spread my lips with his hand and plant a lingering, tender kiss, using his lips and tongue to tease me to delirium.

When he moves back up my body I watch him suck his fingers into his mouth and reach out to pull him to me, but he ducks out of my grasp and I sigh with frustration.

“Please, Chris. I need you.”

“For someone who just finished a meditation class you have a severe lack of patience, Doc.”

I can see the fire in his eyes but he smiles and keeps his eyes locked on mine while he takes my breast in his mouth and flicks my nipple with his tongue. His knee is between my legs and I roll my hips in the hope that he’ll grant me some sweet friction.

“Relax, Amelia. I promise when you finally come undone it will be worth the wait. You won’t remember your own name.”

My brain is on overdrive trying to think of all the horrible things I must have done to deserve this – I am burning in hell beneath a captivating Satan.  

“I love the way your body responds to my words, even when you don’t want it to.” His lips are next to my ear now, kissing that sensitive little spot behind it while his hand kneads my breast.

I reach down and take his length in my hand, the skin is already stretched taut and I can feel it throbbing in my fingers. My hand moves down to cup and massage his balls and I feel as much as hear his groan resonate in my neck. He rolls off me to his side and pulls me back against him, draping my leg over his hips. I can feel his hand between my thighs, rubbing and spreading and dragging his short nails on my skin. He dips his fingers a centimetre into my sex and drags my juices up over my clit, around the sensitive bud a few times until it hardens under his touch.

My hand has closed on his shaft, and I stroke from the base all the way to the tip with a snail’s pace, rubbing the precum over the head. Chris kisses me and I can feel his quick breaths as he thrusts himself into my hand. His mouth closes over mine and he inhales as though he wants to suck the life from my lungs.

At this point I wouldn’t stop him if I could.

Two fingers sink into my cunt and I can’t fight back a moan as he rubs his fingertips over my gspot. The pad of his thumb hovers over my clit, barely moving and only touching to let me know it’s right there before it moves back again. My breath comes in shallow pants and I can feel my stomach sucking in with each one before releasing back to press against Chris’s skin. While I continue alternate strokes over his cock and balls my other hand grips the back of his neck, my fingertips grazing his hairline and pulling his face into mine and his tongue into my mouth.

I can feel an intense orgasm pooling in my stomach, feel the pressure threatening to explode over his hand and the blinding light that is about to burst forth in front of my eyes.

Chris breaks the contact and rolls to his back, reaching for a condom in the nightstand. I am overtaken by primitive urge and snatch the opportunity, using surprise to my advantage and straddling his hips. He hands me the foil packet and I hold his stare while I rip it open between my teeth, taking my time to roll it over his straining cock with firm fingers. He bites his lip, his tongue flicking out to wet it before catching it between his teeth again when I stroke his balls.

Two can play this game, Boston.

I rub myself up and down his shaft, feeling every vein and the ridge of his head flick over my hypersensitive bud. Chris’s hands glide over my skin, exploring my sides, my ribs, my breasts and settling for a second on my hips while I roll them over him. My eyes are fixed on his as I press my palms on his chest to lift my hips and take his head between my folds, sinking down onto his length so slow that I feel every millimetre pass over my threshold until his head is stretching my limits.

“Fuck me,” he moans.

“Patience, Boston.”

I’m sitting upright and using measured, deliberate movements to slide him in and out of me, his tip rubbing over my gspot with every roll of my hips. His hands are guiding my thrusts, not allowing me to increase speed and pulling me down deep on to his balls each time. My head falls back and I can feel my hair brush over my shoulder blades as a long moan is drawn from my throat. When I look back to Chris he is watching my face intently as though reading my mind and I know he can see the sheen of sweat glistening on my skin, the flush in my cheeks and my breasts heaving with hard shallow breaths.

“Let go, baby. Come undone on me.”

Like I have any control at this point.

With another two thrusts I cry out his name and I am overcome, closing my eyes as white light bursts in front of them, my walls contracting around his cock and juices surging out around our melded flesh to cover his balls. Chris sits up and presses our bodies together, holding me tight while he kisses my lips and lets his tongue trace the inside of my mouth while I recover.

Resting my head in the crook of his neck I take in ragged, noisy breaths while he strokes my back with the pads of his fingers. “Wow,” he whispers into my ear. I feel his teeth graze over my earlobe and a low chuckle before I pull back to admire his eyes, glancing his lips with my thumb and kissing his forehead.

When my breathing has slowed he takes my legs around his waist and I join my ankles at the curve in his back while our lips meet again. His kiss is gentle, in complete contrast to the way he flips me in one movement to my back, his cock still seated inside me and making me spasm as I bounce into the mattress.

Chris pulls his lips away and gives me a wicked grin as he pulls out and thrusts into my swollen and tender cunt with a muffled squelch, making me gasp and bite my lip. He sits back and keeps one leg around his waist but straightens the other so it rests near his shoulder, stroking and holding it firm with his hand.

With a steady pace he repeatedly stretches and fills me as he thrusts and pulls, my eyes fall closed and I listen intently to his moans and ragged breath, the rhythmic slap of our skin meeting and the smell of our combined musk and sweat.

“Oh, god. Amelia, look at me. Open your eyes.”

Watching his face, registering every detail and subtle movement, the way his eyes widen a little when I moan or meet his thrusts – and feeling him do the same with his dark eyes blazing into mine – is intoxicating. Without looking away he bends his head and kisses my ankle and his hand runs down the inside of my leg, and then I feel the pad of his thumb graze my engorged bud between thrusts. A whimper escapes my parted lips and I bite down to hold back more as he circles and flicks it with increasing pressure.

“Don’t hold it back,” he pants. “I want to hear you.”

“Harder,” I gasp. He gives me that devilish grin again and reaches for my hand, removing it from his thigh where it had been gripping his flesh for dear life and putting it between my legs. My hips are hoisted up so my ankle rests on his shoulder and he thrusts hard and deep while my finger rubs over my clit. The combination of him filling my cunt and my fingers on my clit threatens to send me hurtling over the edge and I back off, but Chris is still watching my eyes so intently he knows I’m close.

“I’m not stopping until you come again.”

His words alone are almost enough to bring me undone, with a long measured exhale I bring my finger directly to my clit and shocks immediately fire straight into my core, making light convulsions around Chris. His moan echoes around the room and I know from the way he slams into me that he is close, with one last almost thrust that makes me wince he empties into me and rips me apart. I call out his name over his heavy breathing as I clamp down on him, contracting and gushing until I feel my own fluid seeping out and down between my cheeks. My seizing cunt milks his seed until he collapses next to me spent and rasping and pulls me against him.

“Baby… oh my god.” He pants in my ear, kissing my cheek. “You are just-”

“Me? I didn’t do anything. I have never, ever… you know.”

Chris’s laugh vibrates against my skin. “I love how you can be such a dirty girl and then turn into a blushing flower. It’s one of your many endearing qualities.”

I am indeed blushing; I don’t know if it’s afterglow, or the fact I’ve never had an orgasm so intense, or I’m a tiny bit embarrassed to be laying in a small puddle that is completely my own doing.

“Many, huh?”

“Many. The way you physically shake yourself off when you’re a bit uncomfortable, like you did just now. Your independence, passion, confidence. Your seemingly endless compassion, the way you seem so unflappable.”

“I assure you I’m not unflappable.”

How has he noticed all of this in such a short time?

“Well to someone who’s very quick to uh… flap,” he laughs loudly and scratches his jaw. “You have an air of unflappableness. Is that a word?”

“It is now. And if you’re ever anxious it doesn’t show.”

“That’s because I have a good therapist.”

“I love hearing a man admit that he has a therapist. Admit his own faults, even if I don’t consider them faults. You have your own endearing qualities, and I promise only half of them are physical.”

“Thanks.”

“Your appearance isn’t what caught my attention. There is something in your smile, and it’s not that it’s pretty or that it makes your eyes sparkle. It’s genuine, it’s real. I can not help but smile back at you, and neither can anyone else. For someone who is such a sex symbol,” I feel him cringe and I stroke my hand over his face. “You are, no point in denying it. But you’re so humble. You’re a fucking superstar who could have his own personal driver but instead you walk to work every day, you get the ferry across the harbour, you get the train if it’s raining. And then you do the sweetest pin-me-against-the-alley-wall because you don’t want me to be followed or asked questions. Chris, you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“Well now I’m blushing.”

“You’re no flower, though.”

“Ha! Thanks, Doc.”

Chris rolls onto his back and pulls me onto his outstretched arm. I close my sleepy eyes while we continue talking, and I’m pretty sure his heart under my ear lulls me to dreamland mid-sentence.

* * *

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Chris is nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

“Mmm, yes it is. What time is it?”

“Seven. I was just going to leave you in bed but I thought I’d offer you some breakfast.”

The way his naked body is wrapped around me, and the something firm pressing into my thigh, I’m wondering if he means breakfast in the traditional sense or something that has nothing to do with food.

“I thought you’d be out running or bench pressing a truck or something.”

“Not today. It’s raining and there’s a beautiful… warm… naked… sexy… woman… in my bed.” He punctuates his words with kisses on the back of my neck and shoulder blades, sending goosebumps all over my back and arms.

I turn over to face him and kiss his mouth. “I can skip breakfast if you had something else in mind?”

He scoots out of the bed and stands up, I can’t help but admire the view and he catches me biting my lip. Throwing the covers off he tugs my legs over the side of the bed and then lifts me up squealing, wrapping my legs around his waist. When I’ve recovered from the shock, I gaze into his eyes and run my fingers through his hair.

“What are you doing?”

“If we have a shower now we’ll still have time for breakfast. But only if we do it at the same time.”

“You run a tight schedule, Boston.” I kiss his mouth again, this time leaving no room for doubt as to what kind of shower I want. “Let’s go, then.”

* * *

I stop off for a bunch of flowers and two slices of cake before returning home and change into clean clothes before I visit Kat. When I knock on the door I am greeted by five small whirlwinds – three of the four legged canine variety and two little boys.

“Good morning!”

“Come in, Amelia. I’m just putting the coffee on.” Kat shouts from the kitchen.

“How’s my favourite boys?”

“Good Meely. Nina and Olly had a sleepover with Spot!” Brodie exclaims.

“So that’s where they are, cheeky dogs!”

Ryan, the youngest, is standing in front of Nina and pointing her to “Sit!” in a rather commanding voice for a two year old. My dogs are nothing if not obedient, and she continues swishing her little tail on the floor while sitting as still as an excited bulldog can.

While the boys play and the dogs settle under the table, Kat is arranging her flowers while I get plates for the cake.

“You really didn’t have to, Amelia. But thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“I know, but you’re so good to me. And I felt a bit cheeky when I usually only ask when there’s a work emergency.”

“Last night wasn’t a work emergency?”

“No,” I sit down at the table and she has her eyebrows raised for more information. “I had a date.”

“Must have been a good one.”

“It was.”

“Who’s the lucky man?”

“Are your boys too young for Captain America?”

“Yeah, but I’m not. That Chris Evans is hot!”

I blush and grin and the table. “Well, that Chris Evans is in town.”

She almost spits her coffee at me, and chokes on it instead. I pat her back furiously while she recovers the ability to speak.

“You’re not.”

“Oh, I am.”

“Is he amazing?”

“In general? Yes.”

“All round?”

“Yes,” I giggle. “It’s not serious, obviously. He’s going back to the States at the end of the year. As casual flings go I’m pretty sure this is the holy grail.”

“Holy shit!”

“Can you keep this to yourself? I don’t really want it sprung on me next time I’m doing an interview.”

“Who the hell am I going to tell, Amelia? Oh my god. So what’s he like? How did you meet?”

“At a meditation class of all places-”

“Buddhism never looked so appealing.”

I laugh before I continue. “He just turned up one night and then we went out for coffee after the next class. He’s so sweet, and still being a perfect gentleman even though we’re essentially just fuck buddies.”

“I don’t know… if he’s taking you out on dates that’s more than just sex.”

“Yeah. It’s very casual though. I mean it can’t possibly go anywhere, we live on opposite sides of the world.”

“You could have a fling and then sell your story. ‘Celebrity vet tells all about her whirlwind romance with Marvel superstar’. I can see the magazine cover now.”

“I don’t think so, Kat.”

“Hey, I’ve always wondered. Did he make you sign an NDA or something?”

“Because that would be so sexy. No, of course not. I didn’t even know who he was. I still don’t!”

She stands and marches to her entertainment unit, returning with a stack of DVDs. “Want to find out?”

“No. Thanks, but no. I’m happy with him just being the guy I met at meditation.” She leaves them on the table and shrugs. “I am curious, though. Is he any good?”

“Yes. He’s not just a pretty face and superhero body, that man can act!”

“Huh. I thought as much.”

“I bet he’s a bit rough. Is he?”

“Kat, I am not discussing the finer details with you.” I’m pretty sure my face is a lovely shade of beetroot right now. This is what I love about Kat, she’s not afraid to say what’s on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: description of violence / hostage situation / shooting

_Trigger warning: traumatic event (hostage situation & shooting) mentioned. _

Friday morning I’m feeling refreshed after a relaxed day off, and excited that Chris is coming over this evening to take me out for dinner. Brad and I are discussing the inpatients when Haley arrives.

“Oh, Amelia. You’re here early.” She gives my shoulder a comforting squeeze. “How are you two doing today?”

“I’m fine, Haley. It’s just another day.”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Brad chides. “Are you coming to the memorial?”

I shake my head, and I can feel the frustration oozing from him like a rotten smell.

“Amelia-”

“Don’t start with me. I have patients. I have work to do.”

“You can’t avoid this forever.”

“Maybe not, but two years I’ve managed just fine.”

“Alright,” Haley holds her hands up. “I didn’t want to start an argument.”

“Are you ok to go ahead with the Aussie’s care?” I ask him, keeping my tone neutral.

“Yeah. What are you going to do with them, though?”

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll take them myself if I have to.”

I’m in a consult with a Dachsund after lunch when Jess, the third vet in our practice, pokes her head in. “Brad is leaving for the city now, he wanted to make sure you’re not coming?”

“I’m not. Thanks, Jess.”

I can feel Haley’s stare from a metre away. “Don’t say anything.”

“Wasn’t going to. I value my job.”

“Good. Clean this guy’s ear for me while I make up the script.”

I’m in the dispensary when Piper comes bouncing in and stands so close our arms are touching.

“Um, hi Piper. What’s up?”

“You have a visitor without an appointment.”

“Ok… I need to finish up with this patient and then all I have to do is follow ups so can it wait twenty minutes?”

“Uh huh,” her voice is at least two octaves higher than normal, and I frown after her when she bounces back out again.

Almost half an hour later I find out why. “Who wanted to see me?”

She points, I think she’s gone mute. I look up and Chris is sitting in the waiting room. “Ah. I see.”

“We’ll be having words about this on Monday, Dr Harris.” She whispers.

“Hi,” he says from the other side of the desk. “I didn’t want to interrupt but we finished up early today for the memorial.”

“See? You could have gone-” I kick Piper’s ankle under the desk.

“Come through, Chris. I just have some charts to finish up.”

He gives me a quick, chaste kiss before we head for the office. I’m very much aware of my fur-covered scrubs, my sneakers and my hair that’s haphazardly piled on top of my head.

“I like you in scrubs.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’s a Grey’s Anatomy on-call room thing.”

“It’s good to see you,” I say when we’ve finished the tour of my little workplace.

“You too. What was that about the memorial? You were going to go?”

“She should have,” I hear Brad say behind me. Perfect timing. I turn and see he’s changed out of his suit back into scrubs.

“Chris can we talk about this later?” He nods but still looks confused. “This is Brad and Jess, my fellow vets and business partners.”

Chris shakes both of their hands, and if they recognise him they don’t show it.

“How was it?” I ask Brad.

“Moving, emotional. So eerie and strange when the centre of the city just falls silent like that.” I think I’ve contained my shudder but Chris drapes an arm around my shoulders; evidently I failed. “Next year, you’re coming. No arguments. You’re the only one who wasn’t there.”

“No, I wasn’t,” I whisper. I turn to Chris. “I have a couple of calls to make and then we can go, I can do them from home if you’re in a hurry.”

“No rush,” he shrugs and sits down in the corner while I start on the stack of charts. I notice him smile or chuckle occasionally while I’m talking to owners and humming to himself while I’m writing notes and rather than finding it distracting it’s pleasant. I’m getting used to his company. More than that, I cherish his presence.

“Am I right in assuming you have some sort of personal connection to the memorial today?” He asks while I’m putting down my bag at home and changing out of my scrubs.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Ok.” He smiles and squeezes my hand. “I’ll listen if you change your mind.”

“Do you want to eat in tonight? I can make pizza?”

“Yes please, it’s been a big week.”

He sits on the loungeroom floor and Nina and Olly promptly sit in his lap and beg for attention while I get drinks from the fridge and join him.

“Oh, I see how it is. You traitorous buggers jump ship just because he’s new!” I have to laugh when Olly comes back and plants himself at my feet but Nina stays in Chris’s lap.

“Apparently all the bitches are defenceless to your charms, Boston.” He clutches his chest and lets out the most glorious laugh, almost making Nina jump off his lap in shock.

We drink and talk for a few minutes and then sit in contemplative silence.

“I was there.” I whisper. “I was one of the hostages.”

“What? When?”

“The attack in the city, the one the memorial was held for today. Two years ago.”

“Oh my god.” He puts his arms tight around me, and I know now that I’ve started I have to tell him the whole story. Drawing in a shaky breath, I wish I could relay the events without remembering.

“Brad and I were at the studios, we used to be fairly regular guests on the morning show and bring in animals, give advice on pets. Seasonal stuff. We were there to talk about hayfever in dogs.”

Chris’s lips are against the top of my head and I feel them tense against my skin.

“Yes, you can laugh if you want. Dogs get hayfever. So do cats.”

“Well there you go, I had no idea.”

“We were just waiting around in the green room and the monitors went dark. When they came back on I could see the terror on Tina’s face. She was the host. I knew something was horribly wrong. She was reading from a piece of paper… I’m sure you’ve seen the video.”

He nods against my hair. “I have, it made me feel sick.”

“When she was done they took the camera off her and… Point blank range, straight into her temple. We couldn’t lock the door. When we tried to barricade it another gunman appeared. He made us all sit on the floor. They took our phones. After a couple of hours they moved us upstairs and stood us against the windows. We were there almost 27 hours.”

“I remember it being all over the news. Amelia, I had no idea.”

“You wouldn’t. If Brad hadn’t opened his big mouth I wouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s too raw for you to go to the memorial?”

“I can’t. I can’t go anywhere near the building.”

“That’s understandable.”

“The woman next to me sat down just as the sun came up on the second day. We’d stood there all day and all night and she couldn’t take anymore, she just collapsed. They shot her; didn’t even give her a chance to get up. They all had explosives strapped to them, and said if anyone tried anything they’d blow us all to pieces. When they shot S-Sarah… I looked down and wondered if I could help her and then there was a gun under my chin. She bled for so lo- long. So long. I could have helped… I could have helped her. She was so kind, she was a chef. She had t-two little… little boys.”

Chris lifts me gently and sits me in his lap, holding me to his chest like a distressed child. I clutch fistfuls of his shirt and sob into his shoulder until I have nothing left. Every few minutes I can feel him sniff against my hair and wipe his face on his sleeve.

We both sit silent and still and the only sound is the ocean outside, the light wind rustling the trees. Chris’s fingers trace down my spine and I release his shirt to wipe my face before I look up at him.

“And you thought I was unflappable.” I say with a weak smile.

“Oh, Amelia.” His thumbs swipe the tears from my cheekbones and his blue eyes glisten as he stares at me. “The fact you can even talk about it-”

“I don’t. Ever. The only other person in my life who knows exactly what happened is Brad.”

“What about your family?”

I shake my head. “All they know is that I was there and it was traumatic. They stopped asking after the first year. Kat sort of… well she knows I didn’t leave my house for a month. Because she was here, and she walked me out the front door and into her house. Nine months later she was with me when I went back across the harbour for the first time.”

“Is that when you got into meditation?”

“I’d done it before, but after the… that’s when I went back and really got involved. I spent a lot of one on one time with Mark in the beginning.”

“You were so brave, baby.” He kisses my cheek and I shake my head as fresh tears fall down my cheeks. Pulling away from him I cover my face.

“Don’t say that!”

“Why?”

Chris waits, it feels like an eternity and a universe pass between us. The space is insurmountable even though I’m in his lap.

“Amelia? Why, babe?”

“All the others went back a few weeks later to show how strong they are, how we won’t be beaten. All of them. Even the two who were caught in the crossfire and should have still been in hospital and the families of the people who died. I’ve missed both memorials. And I had it easy.”

“Sweetheart-”

“See? You think I’m independent and unflappable. I’m not. I’m just a scared little girl.” Not wanting to talk anymore I stand and move out to the balcony, pulling my cardigan tight around me. When I hear the door slide open a few minutes later I don’t turn around, my ears are focused on the ocean and my eyes are closed in an attempt to hold back a torrent of tears.

Chris doesn’t say anything. He drapes a blanket over my shoulders and sits on the chair behind me without making any sound. I don’t know if he doesn’t know what to say or if he knows the best thing he can say is nothing.

About half an hour in the cold gets to me and my bare feet have gone numb. I feel like we’re in some sort of standoff, if I turn around he’ll be right there with his strong arms and his sympathetic eyes and I’ll crumble in a heap.

I can’t remember why, but that’s a bad thing.

He stands behind me, tall and silent but for his breath. Strong arms wrap around me and a kiss is planted on the top of my head. I lean back against him and let him turn and embrace me, burying my face in his chest. Chris leans in so his lips brush my ear.

“You are a beautiful, strong, brave woman, and I will never stop telling you. What you went through could have made you angry and bitter and twisted, but you got up and you went out that door. You went back across the harbour. One day you’ll go the rest of the journey, it doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow or even next year. And I promise you this, no one thinks less of you because you’re not ready. No one.”

After a few more minutes listening to the night he pulls back and presses a tender kiss to my lips then takes my hand.

“Come with me,”

He pulls out a stool for me at the bench and proceeds to find everything he needs to make pizzas, insisting that I don’t help any further than pointing him to the right corner of the kitchen. A man in someone else’s kitchen has its own comic value, and its impossible not to be buoyed by his spirit.

Comedic-pizza-base-tossing aside, the man can cook. We sit on the couch and share a huge pizza while I tease him about his New York inspired dough-tossing skills.

“By the way, Australian pizzas aren’t generally the size of a truck tyre.”

“Are you dissing my pizza? Size matters, Amelia.”

“I’m wondering if you’re compensating with the size of your pizza.” I giggle.

“I haven’t heard any complaints about my size recently.”

“I hadn’t thought to compare it to your idea of pizza!”

“Thank you.” His voice is soft and his eyes are gentle, searching for mine.

“For what?”

“Opening up. Telling me what you did. It must have been really difficult, and I feel honoured that you trust me enough to share it with me.”

“You’re an easy man to trust.”

I lean in and kiss him, letting my mouth and tongue explain just how I feel without need of words.


	7. Chapter 7

Some hours later I wake up in bed, a dull headache scrapes against my skull as I struggle to remember how I got there. I can hear Chris’s light snores behind me and feel his long limbs encircling me, I’m still wearing my tshirt and panties. I lie awake and listen to his steady breathing, his stubble is scratchy on my shoulder and I can smell his cologne. The clock in the bathroom begins to tick away the seconds, the sound echoing into the bedroom. Slipping out of his embrace I fumble in search of some ibuprofen and a glass of water and stand in the dark kitchen for a few minutes enjoying the quiet. When I return Chris has rolled onto his back and I lay my head on his bare chest and close my eyes.

_Standing in front of the window, leaning on the icy glass. Legs threaten to buckle, but I must fight. Must be strong. Sarah, at my feet in a pool of blood that congeals on my shoes. Her eyes wide, terrified and grey like an overcast sky._

_Never ending, deafening, silence. As though we are in a vacuum. The air is thick with terror, the smell of fear burning my nostrils. No one is coming. There is no plan, the city outside has stopped and abandoned us. No one is coming. Sirens long faded into the darkness, taken away with the sun. No one is coming. Movement outside our glass tomb no longer brings hope, we are alone, left to die. No one is coming._

_Time has stopped, only colours exist. Yellow, blue, grey, pink fades to black. So much black. The lights that never sleep have found slumber. Black lifts to pink, purple, orange._

_Yellow again._

_No one is coming._

_Tired. So tired. Eyes rest for a second, legs wobble. Let them wobble and it will end, you will sleep. Just fall. Ring a rosie, we all fall-_

_Glass shatters. Wind, gusting, papers blowing in the wind like a ticker tape parade._

_We all fall down._

_Fireworks, blinding my eyes. Can’t see, everything is white. White and red. Deaf. Ringing and deaf. Acrid, metallic smell. Taste of blood, blood filling my mouth. Chaos. I always thought death would be peaceful._

_Picked up by a man in black. He has a gun. Big gun. Scream. Get away. He’ll shoot me. Shoot me in the stomach and leave me to bleed until I melt into the floor._

“Amelia!”

_He’ll shoot me. We’ll blow you to pieces. No one is coming. We’ll blow you all to pieces. Put a bullet in your skull and blow everyone to pieces._

“Babe, it’s me. You’re safe. Wake up. Amelia, wake up. Shhhh.”

“No, don’t help me! Don’t help me! He’ll shoot, they’ll blow us to pieces! Don’t touch me!”

“Shhhh. Baby, you’re safe.”

When I open my eyes I’m sitting upright in Chris’s lap, clutching at his shoulders with my face jammed into his neck. He’s soothing me with gentle strokes up and down my back and unexpected sobs rack my body.

“You’re safe, baby. You’re safe.”

“I’m sorry,” I croak when my voice returns. “God I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be silly. You were dreaming, you didn’t mean to.”

My fingertips are wet with Chris’s blood and his shoulder is marred with deep claw marks. I try to soothe it with a cool washcloth but he takes it and instead wipes my face. “You thought I was going to hurt you?”

I nod and bite my lip. Telling him the rest is the last thing I feel like, but he probably deserves an explanation.

“I was so tired. My eyes wanted to close and my legs wanted to collapse, and for a second I just wanted to let go and let them shoot me. They kept telling us over and over ‘no one is coming’. Again and again. ‘We’ll blow you all to pieces. We’ll blow you all to pieces because no one cares and no one is coming’. When I bent to try to help Sarah, he put a gun under my jaw and said he’d put a bullet in my skull and blow everyone to pieces, and it would be my fault.”

Despite my weak protests, Chris wipes my face as more tears fall.

“They had snipers. That’s why we were stood against the windows, so they couldn’t use them. But once they started shooting hostages… Two snipers took out the windows and then two took out two of the gunmen and a heap of tactical officers stormed the building with stun grenades and took out the other two. Never as long as I live will I forget the noise, I didn’t know sound could cause physical pain until then. All I could see was white and red flashing in my eyes. I couldn’t move, I was frozen and standing in a pile of shattered glass, and then a man picked me up. The first thing my eyes could focus on after everything had happened was his gun, and I thought he was taking me away to kill me. The poor man is trying to rescue me and I’m clawing at his face and screaming to escape.”

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.”

I take the washcloth from his hand and dab at the gashes I’ve left in his shoulder, watching him clench his jaw at the sting.

“Were you hurt?”

“I had a few cuts from the glass but that was it. I was covered in blood but hardly any of it was mine.”

“You were brave, Amelia. I will never stop telling you. You didn’t give up.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s just a scratch, really. Makeup will have a field day wondering what kinky shit I’ve been up to.”

A tiny giggle escapes and Chris strokes my cheek with a chuckle.

“You have a beautiful smile, babe.”

I kiss him gently and he lies back down to pull me into his chest, relaxing me back to sleep with long strokes on my back.

* * *

After a lazy Saturday lunch we’re walking the Nina and Olly along the path parallel to the beach.

“What’s the water like this time of year?” Chris asks.

“Cold,” I laugh. “Very very cold. Somewhere around 18 degrees I’d say.”

“That’s not cold.” He laughs and laces his fingers into mine. “Actually, I might check out the Gold Coast beaches. Are they warmer?”

“Definitely. A bit far for a day trip, though.”

“We’re shooting there for two weeks. Maybe three. I leave on Monday.”

“Oh.”

“I would have told you sooner but it wasn’t confirmed until yesterday.”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Chris.”

I shake my shoulders and we continue the rest of the walk talking about the film and the Gold Coast.

“You have to promise me a swim in the ocean before I go home.”

“When it warms up, definitely.”

“Amelia, come with me.”

“Huh?”

“To Queensland. Come with me.”

For a few moments I consider the idea, going with him, having a holiday on the beach. It sounds like bliss, a tropical holiday with Chris by my side. I sigh when I realise we’re perilously close to attached couple territory here; and there’s the small matter of my job.

“I can’t, I have to work.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“If you change your mind, the offer’s always there.”

“I’ll keep it in mind. You don’t think that’s too…” I pause and wave my hands about trying to think of the right word.

“Couple-y?” He supplies.

“Yeah. I mean no one knows about us, right?”

“Not no one. A couple of people I work with know. Not many.”

“What are we, though?” I laugh and he joins in. “Sorry. I’m not normally the one who starts this conversation, honest.”

“I’ve been waiting for it.” He thinks for a few seconds, scratching at his beard. “I guess we’re dating. With an end date.”

“So we’re expiration dating?”

I have to turn around because at that he stops walking, earning him a disgruntled huff from Nina. “That’s a thing?”

“No. It’s from Sex and the City.”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I guess we are. Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know. I guess so. What are you telling people, though? You’re dating a woman temporarily?”

“I just said I was seeing someone, that’s all. They don’t need to know more and they know better than to ask questions.”

We walk in silence for a few minutes, we’re almost at the turn to my house when he stops me. “None of what we just talked about does you justice, Amelia. I need you to know that. Don’t ever think there’s no feelings involved, because there most definitely is. You are so special, I’m only going along with it being casual because it’s impractical to think otherwise.”

I nod and look down at our clasped hands. “I feel the same about you, you know.”

“I like you. A lot. I like being around you, you have this positive energy that seems to radiate around me and make me buzz. I love the way you feel wrapped around me, in my arms, your body against mine. It’s not casual at all, really. I think I’m trying to cram in as much of you as I can before I have to go.”

“You’re staying tonight, then?” I chuckle.

“Sure am. Tomorrow, too, if you like.”

“I like.” I smile up at him and his blue eyes are dancing with happiness. He abruptly pulls me into a short kiss against the railing and although I know there are eyes on us I no longer care. He presses against me for a few seconds before releasing me and then turns toward my street.

“Race you,” he says before he darts across the street.

Olly and I pick up the pace to a slow jog and pass Chris easily a few houses before mine. Nina is huffing and snorting and giving him a look that clearly says she doesn’t love him anymore and I have to laugh. As I get to the door I watch him scoop her into his arms and run the rest of the distance carrying her.

That night I’m laying on his chest, still breathing heavily and coated in a mixture of sweat and other fluids; mine and his. Chris runs his fingers gently through my damp hair and I close my eyes.

“Thank you for telling me all of that stuff last night. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“I’m not sure ‘you’re welcome’ is the right thing to say. But it felt right. I trust you.”

“Do you have nightmares often?”

“No. Maybe every few months.”

“Hm.”

“I don’t want you to treat me differently.” I whisper. Chris moves me onto my pillow and props his head in his hand.

“Why do you think I would.”

“I mean if you want to be a bit rough… that’s ok. I’m no shy flower, you know that. You don’t have to be gentle with me.”

“Are you asking me to be rough in bed?”

“Uh… I’m telling you if the urge takes you it’s ok to act on it. I’ll let you know if I don’t like it.”

“God, Doc. You’ve got me all aflame.”

“Sorry.”

“You will be.”

He sits up and flips me to my stomach, reaching my wrists above my head with one strong hand.

“Up on your knees, babe.”

I raise my hips and bend my knees under them so my bare ass is upward, the cold air cools my hot throbbing sex. Two fingers are teased between my folds and then thrust inside, making me jolt forward and moan. The next entry is three fingers and he rubs the pads over my gspot for a few seconds before removing them again. I turn my head and he puts his fingers in my mouth so I can suck my juices off and I do so eagerly, lapping my tongue over his fingers and sucking each one hard. I bite the last finger and he moans while he rustles the second foil packet for the night.

Chris rubs the head of his cock over my slit and I feel my essence spilling out and being spread back and forth. I hang my head between my stretched arms and a moan is torn from my throat as he fills me in one thrust. Seated inside he leans over me and grips the back of my neck to whisper in my ear.

“You say stop and I will. Trust me?”

“Yes.”

He kisses down my spine and moves back to his knees, his long fingers digging into the flesh of my hips as he withdraws and buries himself once more. He stops and I feel his thumb slipped in alongside his cock, stretching me and spreading my juices upward over my ass before he launches into a steady pace. One hand alternates stroking up my spine with clutching at my hip while the other splays out over my lower back and his thumb circles my ass, rubbing around the hole with my juices.

With his tip grinding over my g spot I can already feel an orgasm building as he presses his thumb against me, and I tense at the foreign sensation. He massages my back with a gentle hand until I relax, allowing him a shallow entrance. I hear him growl behind me and it only spurs me on, angling my hips so he can sheath himself fully, his skin slapping hard against mine until I come hard around him with a strangled wail.

Chris stills inside me and rubs my spine and hips. I can hear his laboured breathing behind me, smell my own arousal and feel it seeping over or joined bodies. He leans over and kisses my shoulder and I put an arm behind me to stroke the back of his neck.

“You like that, babe?” He whispers, removing his thumb slowly.

“Mm hm.” I groan.

Chris drives into me with renewed intensity, pushing me forward so my hands are pressed against the head of the bed. I turn my head to look back at him and feel him tug gently on my hair to pull my face upward.

“Chris,” I gasp. “Please,”

“What, babe? What do you want?”

“I want more… of what you were doing before.”

A low chuckle breaks his rhythm and he slows his movements. “You’re going to have to ask for it.”

“I want more of you… your thumb… in my ass.”

“You are a wicked, wicked woman, Amelia.” He lubricates his thumb and coos softly in my ear to relax me while he slips it past my defences and I moan in pleasure. He pushes further inside with every thrust and the full feeling is exquisite, I feel dominated and wanton. He grips the back of my neck with the other hand, his thumb and fingers leaving red marks on my skin as he braces himself against me.

“Oh, god. Chris. Fuck.” I can feel his balls slap against my clit, my legs spread wide to give him easy access to drive into me, stretching my cunt and my ass while he forces my back to arch and raise my hips to meet his thrusts.

“Come, my beautiful kinky girl.”

His thumb presses down inside me and his cock pushes against my walls and I’m overwhelmed, shattered by an orgasm that makes me see stars. I feel Chris’s grip stiffen on my neck as he spills his seed and spasms inside me, my walls still contracting around him and milking him until we both collapse onto the cool sheets in a panting, quivering mess of tangled limbs and sweat.

As my breathing slows he rubs his nose against mine and I chuckle at the sweetness of it.

“You’re blushing again, Doc. Don’t. That was… ugh. So hot. You have no idea.”

“I’m not blushing, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He kisses me and cuddles me against his broad chest, and I hear his soft snoring before I drift off to a pleasant and dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After lunch on Sunday we visit the shelter to see how Rubi is doing. Meg meets us at the door and is no less star struck by Chris the second time around.

“How is she doing? Kennel cough settled?”

“Completely. She’s doing really well. If she keeps up like this I might be able to keep her until she’s ready.”

“That would be amazing. You’ve done this before, yeah?”

“Yeah a couple of times.”

“If you call me when her temperature goes up I’ll make sure everything’s ready, then when it drops I’ll pick her up.”

“Sounds good.”

“Perfect. Hopefully it’s all straight forward.”

“I hope so. I’m going to miss her, she’s a beautiful girl. What will happen to her?”

“I’ll keep her for a while I think, with the puppies. Then we’ll adopt them all out.”

“You know you’ll end up keeping at least one,” Chris says with a laugh.

“We’ll see. I do have some self control or I’d go home with an extra every time I’m here!”

I sit on the floor to examine Rubi and feel her belly while Chris has a chat with Meg, rejoining them after a few minutes.

“She’s looking good, healthy and happy.”

“Thanks, Amelia.”

When my alarm goes off the following morning I lie in Chris’s arms and listen to the drizzling rain and blustering wind for a few minutes before I wake him with kisses on his chest.

“Well good morning to you too, Doc,” he says in his gravelly morning voice. “What time is it?”

“6:15. I was going to run but it’s raining.”

“You have another kind of workout in mind?”

“I do. Want to join me?”

His mouth falls open in a deep groan and he rubs his eyes with a large hand. “I just had the sexiest image of you… doing it yourself while I watch.”

“That’s not sexy,” I giggle. “That’s lazy!”

“Oh. Well in that case,” he kisses me passionately and flips me over so I’m on my side with my back to his front, our warm skin pressed together. “Allow me.”

He fondles my breasts and pulls my leg over his, exposing my sex to his expert touch.

By seven Chris is carefully washing my sated body in the shower and I return the favour, trying to commit every part of him to memory to tide me over the coming weeks.

Before work I drive him to the ferry wharf and we spend a few minutes saying goodbye in the car, teenage-style; letting the actions of tongues and hands say what our words can not.

“Dr Harris,” Piper surprises me when I enter the surgery – she isn’t due to start for half an hour. “We need to talk.”

She drags me into the staff lounge where I find Haley, Brad and Jess waiting and closes the door before handing me a coffee.

“This is an intervention and the coffee is a bribe. Spill.”

“Huh?”

“Was that, or was it not, Chris Evans that picked you up from work on Friday?”

I laugh with relief. “Yes. Yes it was.”

“And?”

“And what? We’re dating. That’s all. It’s not serious, he’s going back to the States in December.”

They’re all smiling at me. It’s disturbing.

“That explains your mood lately.” Haley says. “You’ve been so chipper it’s frightening.”

“Gee, I’m sorry.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Piper throws her arms around me and hugs me until I choke.

“We’re not getting married, Piper! It’s just casual. And none of you will breathe a word of this to anyone outside this room, got it? If photographers start following me I know who to blame. Don’t you all have patients?”

The rest leave but Piper stays behind. “What’s he like?”

“Handsome, sweet, smart, funny.”

“Ugh. I knew it. Lucky girl.”

“Can you block out Monday and Tuesday for me next week?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m taking a couple of days. I’ll be back Wednesday. Just let me know if I have anything already booked.”

“Ok. You’re not going to give me any juicy details, are you?”

“Nope. We met at meditation, we’ve been out a few times. That’s all you’re getting.”

“Not all you’re getting though, is it?”

“My lips are sealed, Piper.”

I have an unusually quiet week, with only one on-call night on Thursday and my day off on Friday. Not having Chris around leaves my diary wide open and I quickly fill it catching up with friends and meditation classes.

Friday morning arrives and I’m relieved the week has passed without any drama. Nina and Olly are safely in Kat’s care and I walk out the airport doors into the warm Gold Coast sun. The temperature is in the mid-20s, warm enough that I brought my swimsuit despite being the tail end of winter. Thanks to a little detective work through our messages, I know where Chris is today and I know he has some down time over the weekend while they film some scenes where he isn’t required.

Unfortunately I can’t just wander on to the set unescorted so I call him when I get to the gate.

“Doc. What’s up?”

“Not much. I was in the area, thought I’d stop by.”

“Huh?” I give him a few seconds. “Wait. Are you here?”

“I’m at the gate.”

There’s a click as he ends the call and then the guard is ushering me through with a smile. He points me in the general direction and I see Chris jogging toward me before I get far. He pulls me into a much deeper kiss than I’d expect in front of that many people, twirling me around before he sets me back on my feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you.”

“I thought you couldn’t.”

“I made it work.”

He takes me by the hand and walks me to his trailer, kissing me against the door.

“Sorry. It’s been a long draining week.”

“You can’t ever apologise for kissing me, Boston.”

“I have to be ready in five minutes, you can come watch if you like?”

“Can I?”

“Of course,” while we talk he’s stripping clothes off and I’m having difficulty focusing on his words.

“Ok.” 

He pulls on a freshly pressed pinstripe suit and light blue shirt with a dark tie, completing it with dress shoes. A knock on the door startles me out of my daydream – which may or may not involve removing said suit piece by piece without using my hands.

“Mr Evans, they’re ready for you.”

“I’ll be right there,” he calls.

I rush over before he opens the door and tug him close to me by his tie, kissing his mouth quickly before I release him and straighten it.

“Hold that thought. I’ll be done in an hour, tops.”

I giggle as we leave the trailer for the set.

I’ve honestly never appreciated the art of acting. I know it takes skill and commitment, but I’ve probably watched far too many behind the scenes documentaries where it was all fun and games. To see Chris work this hard, and in an emotionally raw scene, is something I will always cherish. The chemistry between him and Sacha, his co-star, is evident even in this short scene; the hurt is real, the tension palpable.

He introduces me around before we go back to his trailer, and the general theme I get from everyone is ‘we’ve heard so much about you’. By the time we wander back across the lot I’m feeling a bit giddy.

“So they’ve all heard about me?”

“Yeah. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, they were supposed to just be cool when I introduced you.”

I loosen his tie while he’s talking and he looks down at me with those big blue eyes. “I know that look, babe.”

“What look?” I try to sound innocent.

“That look,” he laughs. “I have to get this back to costumes in a few minutes. Then I’m all yours, I should be ok to leave a bit early.”

“Do you have a suit like this?” I slip the jacket from his shoulders, undo the tie and start on the shirt buttons.

“Yes, actually. Why?”

“You need to find an occasion to wear it. In Sydney. With me.” I unbuckle his belt and pull out his erect cock, moving down to my knees to take it in my mouth.

“Done. No occasion. I’ll wear it every day.” He gasps as my tongue flicks over the head and then I release him and stand up so he can get dressed.

“Wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.” I say, sitting on the couch.

He returns a few minutes later and sits next to me, turns to face me and takes my hands in his.

“I’m really, really, glad you’re here, Amelia.” His eyes are soft, his lips together in a sincere smile.

“Me too. I missed you. A lot. I don’t think I’m supposed to admit that, but there it is.”

He chuckles softly and strokes my cheek. “Well I did, too. A lot. And it’s even less cool for me to admit it.”

“I do like a man who’s in touch with his feelings.”

“You know this isn’t just about sex, right? Because it isn’t, it’s more than that.”

“I know.” I pull his face to mine and kiss him slowly. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It’s just been a full on week.”

He lifts me so I’m sitting on his lap and holds me tight to his chest. My fingers comb through his hair and stroke the back of his neck while he nuzzles against me and we sit like this until I’m sure his legs must have lost all feeling.

We walk along the beach just before sunset and he holds my hand tight in his long fingers. The roar of the ocean negates the need for conversation, the air leaves salt on my tongue and skin and the sun leaves trails of pink and orange as it disappears into the water on the horizon. It’s almost dark when we walk back to the doors of the hotel and ascend to Chris’s room with takeaway fish and chips to eat on the balcony.

“I have to be on the set tomorrow morning, just for a few hours. Then I can give you the proper tour if you like?”

I nod with a mouthful of crumbed fish.

“How did you get out of working?”

I swallow before answering. “I had the weekend and today off already because I was on call last night, and I took Monday and Tuesday off.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I wanted to see you.”

“Usually I have someone from home with me, at least for some of the time. Scott, or a mate, or someone. But being so far away makes that impossible. And I can’t just go home for a few days and come back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Having you here is just what I needed. I hadn’t really noticed it while I had you to hang out with, but this week it sort of hit me.”

He looks so sad I kind of want to give him a cookie and tuck him into bed. As we don’t have any cookies I give him the next best thing – I sit in his lap and kiss him until our lips are bruised.

“You look so tired, baby.”

“I am,” he yawns.

Having noticed a bathtub in the rather spacious bathroom I stand up and order Chris to stay put while I run a bath and fill it with bubbles. Note that down under movie star perks – nicer hotels.

I lead him to the bathroom and slowly peel off his tshirt, shorts and boxers then watch his hard body disappear into the bubbles. I rest his beer on the side of the bath and walk to the doorway.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, out there?”

“Uh-uh. Get in here.”

I go to the tiny kitchen first and find some oil and take it to the bedroom, re-arranging the pillows on the bed.

I can feel Chris’s eyes on me as I slowly strip off my clothes and step into the bath, letting my body relax into the hot water. He lays his head back on the edge and I sit between his legs, my head resting between his shoulder and neck. His arms wrap around me and rest in the middle of my stomach just over my navel, and I let mine rest on top, playing with his fingers under the water.

Comfortable silence surrounds us, the sound of the waves crashing outside the only one that carries to our ears. When the water begins to cool I unfold out of the water and instruct Chris to dry off and meet me in the bedroom, earning me a waggle of his thick eyebrows. I pull on a fluffy robe and sit on the edge of the bed while I wait for him to get comfortable face down in the middle.

I warm a tiny bit of oil on my fingertips and begin with his neck, just below his hair. The muscles feel taut and firm under my hands, and I’m surprised how quickly they relax under my touch. Chris groans every time I find a knot and work it out, and I find my eyes concentrating on the way his beautiful muscled back and shoulders shimmer with the oil. My hands work down over his lower back and firm ass and I feel him shift his hips on the bed when my fingers dig into his glutes.

I wipe him over with a hot soapy washcloth and lay kisses down his spine while straddling his thighs. He surprises me by rolling over under me and a squeal of delight slips out of my mouth when his erection is pressed against my sex.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” I giggle.

“Wasn’t it?” He sits up and wraps his arms around me, stroking my back while he kisses my mouth. “Thank you. You’re amazing.”

He flips me over and kisses me tenderly while his hands explore my skin, kneading my breasts and cupping my ass to pull me up against his hard shaft. He teases me with his tip and chuckles in my ear.

“Apparently you enjoyed that as much as I did, Doc. You’re so wet.”

“I want you, Chris. Now.”

“Just uh… fuck.” He looks at me sheepishly and runs a hand through his hair. “Did you bring condoms?”

“Yes. In my makeup bag.”

I laugh as he races to the bathroom and returns holding the box triumphantly.

“At least I know you’re not sleeping with anyone else.”

In record time he has one rolled over his erection and is pushing slowly inside, stretching and filling me until I can’t help but moan. Chris rolls us both to our sides so we’re facing and latches onto my neck, nibbling and sucking while he thrusts and pulls slowly. Our eyes remain locked, only closing when our mouths and tongues meet.

He increases his pace and snakes a hand down between us to rub my clit, making me moan hard into his mouth and grip his shoulder until my fingers turn white. When I feel him slam into me and twitch as he comes it is my own undoing and I quiver and contract around his shaft while he settles me with a deep kiss.

Chris withdraws from me and resumes his position, nuzzling into my hair and holding me close. Within a few minutes I can hear him snoring softly, his heartbeat comforting in my ears over the beat of the waves outside.


	9. Chapter 9

“Is that…. was that…”

We’re walking onto the lot together on Saturday morning and I’m having trouble forming words.

“Marky Mark?” He laughs. “Yeah.”

I slap his chest, although I’m not sure he actually feels anything.

“You didn’t tell me you were making a movie with Mark Wahlberg!”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you were that into movies.”

“I’m… just not really into superhero movies. Nothing against you, baby.”

“Huh. Well come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“No!”

“Alright, keep your knickers on. Come have a look at the set we’re working on today.”

While he shows me around, I’m paying more attention to his face than anything else. The way it lights up when he talks about work and he becomes so animated waving his hands around.

“I was forgetting you’ve worked in television,” he says on the way to makeup. “You’ve probably seen most of this stuff.”

“Some of it. But I love having you show me around anyway.”

“Have they asked you to go back?”

“Yeah. Often.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I loved it. Animals always made for chaotic television. It was a great laugh and we got to spread a good message, too.”

“You’ll get back there one day.”

“We’ll see.”

“Amelia, this is Karen. She’s here to make sure my skin doesn’t show at any time.” He laughs and Karen slaps his arm.

“Hi Amelia, I’ve heard so much about you. And I’m sure you know he’s joking.”

“Yeah, I do. Drama queen, he is.”

“I like her, Chris.” Karen says.

“Of course you do, she’s agreeing with you!”

“Do you want a coffee?” I ask Chris while he gets ready for makeup.

“Yeah please, babe. I’ll be here for a little while if you want to have a wander.” He leans down to kiss me quickly before I go in search of coffee.

While I’m waiting I look up and find Mark Wahlberg standing next to me.

“Hi,” I squeak.

“Amelia, right? You’re the vet?”

“Um, yes?”

“I saw you with Chris earlier. I’m Mark.”

“I know.”

He laughs and bows his head. “Chris talks about you. A lot. You’ve had quite an effect on him.”

“Really?”

“Definitely. He was telling us about the shelter you work with, among other things.” He smiles and I wonder just how much detail Chris has told them. “Hopefully we’ll see you around a bit when we’re back in Sydney?”

“Maybe, yeah. Nice to meet you, Mark.”

The bright blush in my cheeks must give me away, when the barista hands me my coffee she gives me a knowing look. “I know, right? You don’t expect them to be so bloody charming in person!”

I chuckle and wander back toward the makeup trailer, fairly sure I’m still blushing. I don’t know if I’m more excited that Chris has been talking about me or meeting Mark.

My first thought when I see Chris in the mirror is how plain his face looks, like some of his character has been covered. I understand that they do this for filming, and I understand why, but the freckles on his nose, the bigger ones on his cheeks and the one on the side of his nose beneath his left eye are all gone.

My second thought is that I’ve spent far too much of the last few weeks studying his face. I’m not sure I could tell anyone the significant marks on my own skin.

“I hear you’ve been talking about me,” I say on the way back to his trailer.

“Uh, yeah. A little bit. I try not to, sometimes it just falls out. Who told you that?”

“Mark Wahlberg.”

“Remind me to thank him for that.”

“You haven’t told anyone anything… intimate. Have you?”

“Oh yeah. They all know your favourite position and all those naughty things you like that have just turned your face to beetroot.”

“You’re a smart ass, Boston.”

“You have a smart ass, Doc. Your move.”

He winks and opens the door for me.

When the filming is finished for the day he returns to his trailer where I’m waiting for him on the couch, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

“What’s that look for?”

“Something I’ve always wanted to do. Not today, though. I need a shower, then we can go.”

I resist the urge to follow him and wait on the couch, when he comes back he looks like the Chris I know only with messy wet hair dripping onto his face and neck. He wanders out with only a towel slung around his hips and I narrow my eyebrows at him.

“Are you taunting me?”

“Never. The wardrobe is out here. Would you rather I didn’t come out with the towel?”

“Well… yes, actually.”

“Maybe next time, little minx.”

Chris pulls on a tshirt and shorts and slips his feet into shoes, running his fingers through his hair. “Ready?”

“Where are we going?”

“The beach. You promised me a swim.”

* * *

“Firstly, this isn’t the beach. Secondly, I don’t have my swimsuit.”

“On your first point, it’s more private and perfect for a picnic. And on your second, you won’t need it.”

Chris opens the car door and we’re surrounded by lush humid rainforest. He says something inaudible to the driver as a woman gets into the front of the car and then they turn and drive back the way we came in. Chris takes my hand and leads me up a winding path until I see a thick picnic blanket set under the shade of a tree, next to a huge collection of rock pools and gentle waterfalls.

“How did you organise this?”

“A gentleman never tells, Amelia. Care to join me?”

“I don’t think I have a choice. Are they coming back?”

“Yes. We have until four thirty unless I call them.”

I groan as I bite into a turkey, camembert and cranberry sandwich, chased down with a sip of champagne.

“Dating you certainly has it’s perks, Christopher.”

He chuckles and sits silent for a few minutes, listening to the birds and the trickle of the water.

“I’m sorry I was so on edge yesterday.”

“Don’t be, you’ve had a big week. You’re ok, though?”

“Yeah. I have to do some radio interviews on Monday and Tuesday. And then a few more in Sydney before the end of the year.”

“And?”

“I hate them. I feel like an ass talking about myself. Like, who the hell cares? Ask me about the movie, any movie, someone else’s movie. I don’t want to sell myself. It makes me really anxious.”

“That’s just your fans wanting to know you, though.”

“I know, otherwise I just wouldn’t do it. I feel bad for hating it, and I overcompensate and look like an idiot.”

I watch him fidget with his watch and put my hand calmly over his until he stops. “It’s ok, I understand. You’ll be ok. You always get through it ok, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit of a mess afterward. You might want to bail out early on Monday.”

“Never. Just breathe, and worry about it when it happens. Be here, now.”

“See, dating you has it’s perks for me.”

When most of the food is gone he stands up and takes off his shirt. “What are you doing?” I ask, my mouth gaping.

“Going for a swim. You coming?”

“There could be crocs in there, Boston.”

“There’s not. I checked. Come on.”

“I don’t have a swimsuit!”

“You don’t need one. There’s no one for miles.”

I hang back for a minute, watching him climb the rocks to the largest pool at the bottom of the falls and strip off his shorts before he dives in naked. After a second his head appears on top of the water and he flicks the water off his hair.

“C’mon, Doc! It’s perfect!”

Evidently modelling has made Chris a little more comfortable naked than I am, and I stand on the edge in my bra and panties for a few minutes watching him swim until he starts splashing and threatening to just pull me in. He steps out and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my mouth deeply while he unfastens and removes my bra and pushes my panties down my legs.

Without warning he scoops me into his arms, ignoring my squeals of protest, and jumps back into the water. I come up laughing between splutters and coughs and between his own chuckles he looks just a little concerned.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, you bloody cave man. That was uncalled for.”

“You wouldn’t have got in otherwise.” He shrugs.

The water is fresh and warm and feels like silk on my skin. Once I’m confident there’s no one to sneak up on us I float on the surface, relishing the silence of the water in my ears, the warm water holding my weight and the hot sun on my exposed breasts and hips. Blue sky opens up above me, broken only by a few trees on one side, and I feel so very small in an infinite world. I find comfort and peace in the insignificance, and just when my thoughts are starting to sink deeper I hear the disturbance of water next to me and Chris takes my weight and scoops me into his arms.

“You have no idea how hot that is, floating just under the surface with your nipples poking out of the water.”

He releases me and I wrap my legs around his hips, immediately feeling his erection twitch against my leg.

“Don’t look now, but I think there’s an eel pressing into my leg.”

“That ain’t no eel, babe.”

“Oh. Ooh.”

* * *

Chris wakes me with gentle kisses on my bare shoulder on Monday morning, and when I turn over to snuggle into him I find him already dressed even though it’s still dark.

“Go back to sleep, gorgeous. I’m off to the radio station.”

“Ok. Call me when you’re done. Do you want me to meet you at the set?”

“We’re going to be flat out all day, I’ll call you from the car after the interview. You should shop or go to the beach or something.”

“Maybe I’ll just wait right here.” I groan into the pillow and he laughs as he kisses me with minty lips.

“I’ll call you in a little while.”

“Don’t worry, Chris. You’ll be great.”

I quickly doze back to sleep and the phone wakes me just before 8am.

“How did it go?”

“I don’t remember.” He laughs. “Hey, I didn’t mean you can’t come today. I just won’t have much time to myself and I thought you’d be bored.”

“I get it, it’s fine. I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Ooh, ok.”

After a day in the warm sun I squeeze in a quick shower because Chris comes back. I spot a face peeking around the glass screen and almost jump out of my skin.

Not quick enough, apparently.

“Jesus,” I breathe, turning off the water.

“Sorry,” he laughs.

“You do like to shock me, don’t you?”

“I like seeing you jump. It’s cute.”

“How was your day? How did the interview go?”

“Good I think. Today was so full on, I’m wrecked.”

“Why don’t we stay in, then?”

“No, I promised you dinner. I’m taking you out while I have the chance.”

“Ok Mister Bossy. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Despite being August it’s warm enough for me to wear a knee length short sleeved dress, although I take a coat just in case. The sound of the ocean accompanies our footsteps as we make the short walk to the restaurant at Palazzo Versace, a gentle breeze blowing my hair and cooling my sun-kissed skin.

“Wow. Did your minions book this, too.”

“I resent the insinuation that I have minions.”

“So yes?”

“No, this was a recommendation from Karen.”

“She has good taste.”

“She must have, she’s still raving about how gorgeous you are.”

Sipping champagne and looking over the beach I feel like I’m living in some sort of dream. Things like this just don’t happen to me, being swept off my feet by someone like Chris wasn’t even on my radar a month ago.

“What are you thinking about? You’re staring out to sea with a huge smile on your face.”

“Just you. This. My life at the moment, it’s a bit surreal.”

“It is, huh.”

“Oh, come on. This IS your life, you do this all the time!”

“You think I do this all the time? Really?”

“Don’t you?”

“Amelia, I have never, ever done anything like this before. Yeah, I’ve had the odd fling, but nothing like what I have with you. Normally when I’m filming there’s no time for anything like this.”

“Why is there time now?”

“I’m making time. I can promise you eating at places like this and having picnics next to waterfalls is not my every day life.”

He reaches across the table and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles with soft lips.

“We both know that in December I have to go, and I know this was supposed to be casual, but it’s much more than that. I don’t want to waste a moment while I’m here with you.” He pauses and takes a sip of his drink. “No one has ever surprised me like you did, when you flew up here to see me. Never. And it was just at the time when I needed you. Thank you doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m really glad I came.”

On the walk home I can see the tiredness in his red eyes, the way he fails to stifle a yawn every few minutes. I insist he goes to bed and I wait until he’s asleep to sit on the balcony and enjoy the quiet dark of the night with a beer.

When I snuggle into his chest he’s deep in sleep and barely moves except to put his arm around me and spread his big warm hand over my back. I plant a few kisses over his tattoo before I close my eyes, when I open them again his alarm is going off.

Chris groans and rolls over, pulling me tight against his chest. “Do you have to go home?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Mmm I need five more minutes, then.”

“Don’t you have another interview this morning?”

“Fuck.”

“No time for that,” I giggle. “My flight doesn’t leave until this afternoon, I’ll come and see you.”

“I’ll make sure they let you in.”

He kisses me softly before getting dressed and leaving for the studio. For a few minutes I lie in bed and try to go back to sleep but give up when daylight starts casting shadows on the ceiling.

A lazy morning reading on the balcony with breakfast makes the time pass quickly, and I rush to pack and get to the set to say goodbye to Chris. I send him a text and wait in his trailer, he returns right when I get a text from Meg.

“Hey gorgeous. Everything ok? You’re frowning.”

“Yeah, it’s Rubi. Meg’s had an influx of puppies over the weekend and I’ll have to take Rubi as soon as I get back. Nothing major. How did it go this morning?”

He shrugs and I stand up to put my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine. His tongue glides easily into my mouth, dancing slowly against mine until a breathy moan issues from my lips.

“How long do you have?”

“About forty minutes.”

Chris’s mouth catches mine again and tells me without words where we’re headed. He presses me against the wall, one hand caressing my breast through my dress while the other gathers up the long fabric covering my legs.

“You sure about this?”

He grinds his hips against me while he fishes in his back pocket and pulls out a condom. “Yep.”

“I… don’t even know what to say. Do you always have one of those in your pocket at work?”

“Only when there’s a beautiful woman waiting in my trailer to fulfil one of my fantasies.” He winks.

“You’ve never done it in your trailer? Ever?”

“Nope.”

“I guess it’s your lucky day, then.” I unfasten his pants and they fall to the floor. “Sit down.”

I slide my panties down my legs and step out of them along with my shoes. Straddling his thighs I roll my hips over his length and kiss him, his tip rubbing my clit and my juices coating his shaft. Chris leans in and slips the straps of my dress off my shoulders, latches his mouth on to a nipple while I unfurl the condom over his cock, releasing me so I can lower myself onto him. He moans between my breasts as I engulf his length, and I pull his face back to mine to kiss him.

“You’re not worried about getting caught?” I breathe, moving up and down slowly.

“Not if you can be quiet. I’m just holding you in my lap and saying goodbye.” He smirks.

Rolling my hips a little faster I gasp as his head grazes my g spot and his mouth finds my other nipple, sucking it in and out between his teeth.

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?” I whisper while biting his ear and neck.

“Never.”

After a few minutes my fingers tangle in his hair and he’s sucking hard on my breast just above my nipple. I bend my head down, desperate to bite back my moans as I feel an orgasm beginning. Chris clamps a huge palm over my mouth and I bite the flesh as I come and contract around him, my juices dripping onto his balls as he empties himself into me and I collapse spent into his shoulder.

An eternity passes and I don’t want to move from this spot. Finally when I regain my breath I lift my head and he leaves a tender kiss on my lips.

“Ouch,” he says, holding up his palm. There is a clear set of teeth marks turning a pale shade of purple before my eyes. “How am I supposed to explain THAT?”

“Sorry,” I bite my lip and do my best to look remorseful. A laugh bursts from my mouth when I look down at my chest, though. “How the fuck am I going to explain THAT?”

A 4cm round bruise is forming above my nipple, outlined with angry red spots.

Chris looks down at his lap and laughs quietly. “Sorry, babe.”

“No you’re not.”

“Anyone who sees that should keep their paws off my girl.”

“Oh, I’m your girl now, am I?”

“I hope so. You just bit my hand and it’s not the first time you’ve spilled my blood. Violent little minx.”

I feign shock but I’m still reeling from him saying ‘my girl’. Fuzzy unfamiliar feelings are bubbling in my stomach.

“I’m your violent little minx. For now at least.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

I poke my tongue out at him and he pounces on it, sucking it into his mouth and holding it gently between his teeth before he kisses me deeply.

When my legs start to cramp I move off his lap with all the grace of a newborn elephant and take my panties and shoes to the bathroom to compose myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, let me know what you think of this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I shiver and tug my leather jacket tight around my chest, I’ve underestimated the change in climate coming back to Sydney and adding a layer over a thin maxi dress just isn’t cutting it. Meg opens the door and greets me with a hug. **  
**

“What’s on the Gold Coast?” She asks a few minutes later over a cup of coffee.

“Chris,” I say simply, watching her eyes widen.

“You’re really into him, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s hard not to be. He’s pretty amazing.”

“And pretty,” she laughs. “You should see the way he looks at you.”

“We’re, you know… it was supposed to be casual but I think we’ve both given up on that. It will all be over in a few months so we’re just enjoying one another until then I guess.”

“I’ll say, judging by the bite mark on your neck.”

“What?” I put my hand up to my neck, already knowing where I’ll find the tender spot, remembering his lips and teeth on my skin as I ground my hips into his. “Shit.”

Meg is laughing at my bright red face as I take a long drink from my mug. “Sorry, I thought I should tell you in case you didn’t notice before tomorrow.”

“Thank you. So professional of me.” I chuckle.

“You don’t need to worry, honey. I wish someone would do that to me once in a while.”

“Let’s talk about Rubi, shall we?”

She giggles. “Ok, she’s healthy, her left ear tends to get a bit yeasty. You’ll know when she starts scratching at it, I’ve just used some anti fungal ointment and cleaned it twice a day until it clears. I did a baseline temperature for three days and she’s averaging 38.7, I’ll put the chart in with her things so you can see the daily variation.”

“Meg, that’s incredible. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I knew it would be helpful and I feel awful making you take her so early when you’ve got enough going on.”

“Don’t feel bad, I’m stoked you kept her as long as you did. I know if she hadn’t been with you her fate would have been much worse.”

“She’s had some basic training and is fairly consistent, walks well on a lead, she’s still at normal activity level and I’ve just increased her food slightly.”

“You’re amazing, Meg. I don’t know how you fit it all in.”

“Well I don’t have sexy actors chasing after me giving me love bites.”

“Ha ha. All right, Friday morning we’ll take my two and Rubi for a walk and introduce them and then I’ll take her with me.”

When at last I open the door and find that Kat has already brought my dogs in, I’m sniffed and licked to within an inch of my life and ready to collapse into a coma. My phone is flashing next to my head when I wake at six and there’s a message waiting from Chris thanking me again for the weekend and wishing me sweet dreams.

I might have missed the intent by falling asleep early but it’s a lovely start to an easy day. Being called in to two emergencies Wednesday and Thursday night – one a caesarian puppy delivery for a chihuahua and the other a very sorry rottweiler who ingested a sock – I’m not feeling too energetic on Friday and can only hope the first meeting of my new little pack goes without a hitch.

I’m fortunate that both of my dogs are relaxed and accepting of new additions, whether that is by nature or nurture. I’ve temporarily cared for other dogs before, and they’ve always been willing to adapt and welcome their new playmate, even calming the behaviour of one particular nervous and snappy dachshund.

To my relief they’re walking together in a matter of minutes and after a few hours I’m confident to take them all home. Hard as I try I can’t help but imagine Rubi as a permanent part of the pack, she fits so well with Nina and Olly with her easygoing nature.

I’m getting them all settled for the night when my phone beeps with a message from Chris: [I’ll be back tomorrow, first flight of the morning xx]. A smile spreads across my face and remains while I get myself into bed and open my book.

I don’t get very far, and when I wake in the morning it lies open on the pillow at the same page along with my phone, which is displaying three new messages.

[Cyclone off the coast has delayed our plane from Sydney so we won’t be leaving for a few hours.]

I haven’t heard about a cyclone, although it explains the wild weather I can hear outside. An unfortunate habit of mine is completely missing what’s happening in the world until Sunday when I read the paper. Modern technology really should have solved that but after the siege two years ago I lost a little faith in the ever-so-helpful ‘up to the minute’ news reporting.

The Bureau of Meteorology quickly has me up to speed – a large category four cyclone is just off the east coast, slow moving and predicted to make landfall in two days. Until this morning it wasn’t moving at all, almost like mother nature gave it a little push to test my patience.

The next message, from a few minutes later: [All flights cancelled until this evening. I’ll call you later.]

And the last: [Call me when you’re awake, babe. We won’t be leaving until tomorrow.]

I hold my thumb on his name and listen to the ringing while I wait for him to answer.

“Well this sucks.”

I have to laugh at the grumpiness in his voice.

“There are worse places in the world to be stuck, baby.”

“When it’s sunny, yeah. Not when it’s blowing a gale and I can’t go outside.”

“Cheer up. You’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Did you pick up Rubi alright?”

“I did. She’s settling in well, Nina and Olly weren’t at all put out. So far so good.”

“That’s good, I can’t wait to spend some time with her. When can I see you?”

“I’m working every day but I have the weekend off, I’m on call Tuesday and Thursday.”

“As soon as I get home, then?”

“If it’s not during work hours, come straight over if you like.”

“I will.”

“Feeling a little less cranky, Boston?”

“A little.” He grumbles. “I shouldn’t miss you this much when it’s only been four days!”

“No, you shouldn’t,” I chuckle. “I miss you, too. I’ll see you soon and you can call me whenever you like, I’ll be here getting set up for Rubi. Go have some fun. Make some mischief.”

“Not my style, but I’ll try. Stay safe, I hear it’s a bit rough there, too.”

“A bit but we’ll only get the edge of it.”

I busy myself building a box for Rubi to nest and whelp in when she’s ready and clear a space for it in the laundry. Once it is ready I have lunch with Kat on Sunday and she offers to look in on the dogs a few times a day while I’m at work.

“And if you need help with the puppies…”

“Are you offering your services as a vet nurse?”

“And a babysitter.”

“You’re welcome to take a puppy or two when they’re old enough, if you like. I know how the boys would love one. They look after Spot so well but he’s a bit-”

“Stuffed?” She laughs. “We’d love one. Just one, thanks. How many are you expecting?”

“She has five. From what I can tell they’re all viable but it’s difficult to say. She was malnourished and underweight, and we have no idea what breed the father was.”

“I’m sure you have it under control but if you need anything just give me a yell, ok?”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

“Have you heard from Chris?”

“Not yet. Poor bugger is bored out of his mind, so I’m surprised I haven’t. I’ve been watching the cyclone and it’s moving back offshore so hopefully they’ll fly today.”

“You two make a nice couple.”

“Do we?”

“Ian saw you walking the dogs the other day. Actually I believe he saw Chris carrying Nina up the street.”

“Yeah,” I laugh. “He underestimated Nina’s athletic ability.”

“Well he came in the door and said how lovely you looked together.”

Ian is Kat’s skyscraper tall husband, and honestly I’d be surprised if he recognised me in the street. He’s lovely and knows me well enough, he’s just not the most observant man.

Right on cue when I open my door the phone rings, and I get a little excited flutter in my stomach at the thought of Chris coming home.

“We’re not leaving until tomorrow,” he says as though his world has just ended.

“I’m sorry, baby. Did you find something to do?”

“Yeah,” he giggles. “Mark and I found the bar.” His words are slurring just enough to make me giggle along with him.

“Oh dear.”

“I miss you, Amelia. I miss you alot.”

“I know. I miss you, too.”

“I can’t wait to-”

“Chris, stop. Are you alone?”

“No, Mark is right here. Do you want to talk to him?”

“No, I want you to not tell him all my dirty secrets.”

“Oh. I wasn’t going to. I was going to tell you how amazing your boobs are.”

“Please stop.”

“But I have more.”

“Tell me in person. When you’re here.”

“Oh. But… I need to tell you one more thing. I really like you. Like, oh my god, I can’t even… I more than like you. I think… I think I l-”

“Ok dude, no more phone for you.” I can hear Mark pulling the phone away and Chris’s mumbled protest. “Sorry, Amelia. I’m sorry. This seemed like a really good idea a few hours ago.”

“I- um… it’s ok. You’re having fun, it’s all good. Maybe confiscate his phone until he sobers up a bit?”

“I will. I’ll look after him.”

“You’re drunkerer than I am!” I hear Chris yell.

“I’m not. Promise. See you soon?”

“Yeah. Tell him to call me tonight if he’s awake otherwise I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

I giggle quietly to myself and look down, finding three dogs curled up on the rug at my feet and giving each one a good scratch before I turn on the television.

With the backlog of flights and redirections due to weather, Chris’s flight doesn’t land until late Monday night. Given the hangover he won’t admit to this is probably a good thing. He calls me while he’s waiting for his luggage and I look at my watch – they must have scraped under Sydney airport’s curfew by a matter of seconds, it’s already after ten.

“Hey, babe.” He yawns. “Are you still up?”

“I sure am.”

“Can I come over?”

“You’re not tired?”

“I have tomorrow morning off, we’re doing a night shoot. So I can sleep all day.”

“Lucky bugger.”

“If you’re tired I’ll just head home though, I can see you on Wednesday.”

“Totally up to you.”

“What’s the quickest way to you from the airport?”

“Hmmm… have you got your bag yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Go out the doors, cross the road and go toward the pick-up parking area.”

“What am I looking for, ‘cause there’s a heap of taxis.”

“Don’t get in a taxi, just keep going toward the car park.”

“And then?”

“Keep your eyes open. You’ll see.”

I hang up the phone and open the car door, crossing my arms around myself as I step out. I can see Chris walking toward me and after a few seconds I see the recognition on his face when he sees my car and then me.

“Hey, handsome. Need a ride?”

“I can’t believe you did this. Have you been here long?”

“Timed it perfectly as a matter of fact, I’ve only been here a few minutes.”

He puts his bags in the car and pulls me into a kiss, wrapping his arms tight around me.

Once we’re in the car he reaches over and takes my hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” I smile at him. “I knew you wanted to see me tonight and it was quicker to pick you up myself. As a bonus, you don’t have to wake me up!”

When we get to my house I’m barely inside the bedroom before Chris is pulling me into a deep kiss and removing my clothing piece by piece.

“In a bit of a hurry there, Boston?” I watch him unfasten and remove my jeans and panties in one swift movement, leaving me naked next to the bed.

“I need to show you just how much I appreciate you picking me up.”

“Oh. Ohhhhh.” He bends his knees and licks a hard tongue between my folds.

“Lay down,” he whispers, pushing me with two fingers onto the bed. “Spread your legs, babe.”

He removes the last of his clothes and kneels between my thighs, kissing my mouth and nibbling a trail down over my breasts to my navel and then my inner thighs. Chris’s mouth latches onto the soft flesh and sucks it hard between his teeth, lingering long enough that I know there will be a large tender bruise there in a matter of hours. He doesn’t release me until I whimper, leaving soft kisses on the spot as his fingers made their way gently between my folds, opening me up to his tongue.

Oh gods, his tongue. The way he softens it to lap at my clit and then flexes and hardens to thrust into my sex has me writhing under him and grasping handfuls of sheet as though I’m barely holding on to reality.

Chris slides two fingers inside and continues licking and gently sucking my clit, his free hand reaches up to squeeze my nipple and knead my breast. I’m biting my lip so hard to stop from screaming that I taste blood, and when I relax my jaw a strangled cry is torn from my throat and I’m overcome by a shattering climax.

Everything spins, my heart races, and my legs shake. I can feel his lips kissing their way back to my mouth, his hands running over my sweaty skin, but I might as well be floating on the ceiling for the way my brain can make sense of it.

As I recover, panting and gasping for breath, Chris takes a condom from the drawer and sits next to me, stroking my skin with light fingertips until I’m covered in goosebumps. I push up with stiff arms and he helps me into his lap. I’m in awe of the way our bodies fit together like this, with our curves locking against each other so perfectly, his arms around me and kneading my ass as I roll my hips and sink down onto his shaft. He pulls my hair aside and moans into my ear, kissing the side of my neck and squeezing hard with his strong hands as I start to move over him.

“God, Amelia. You’re so beautiful, so perfect. I love the way your body fits into mine, like I was made to be inside you.”

Chris is a man of few words, but he chooses them well. I am yet unable to think straight let alone form a coherent sentence, so I kiss him and let my tongue speak directly to his. I grind down on him with slow, controlled movements, his head stretching me and rubbing over my g spot and his balls grinding against my ass. Our torsos, chests and legs rub together, joining the sweet friction in my core and making my nipples turn to hard pebbles against the soft hairs on his pecs. With my hands in his hair I kiss his mouth again and I can feel another orgasm building, feel the delicious pressure behind my pubic bone and the quickening of blood flow and heart rate. As my pace quickens he pulls away, his face an inch from mine, and locks my eyes with his. He pulls my lip from between my teeth, wiping away fresh blood and rendering me helpless to hold back. A long primal moan escapes my lips as I slow down and use long strokes to draw out a powerful release, spilling my liquor out over his cock and balls. I slow for a moment to catch my breath and kiss his neck, biting playfully into his shoulder.

“Fuck, I love it when you come all over me like that.” He growls into my ear. His fingers grip my hips and he flips me to my back, sheathing himself inside me, thrusting and pulling harder until the wet slap of skin on skin echoes in the near darkness. His hand holds my hips up to meet his deep thrusts and his mouth closes around my breast, sucking my nipple between his teeth.

With a hard thrust that makes me grip his shoulders he shudders and spills into me until his legs shake with release and he collapses next to me on the bed. We both lay breathing heavily as the sweat cools on our skin before he tucks me under the covers and pulls me back into his clammy chest to spoon me and kiss my shoulder. 


	11. Chapter 11

I wake early and rub my eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed before I can fall back to sleep in Chris’s arms. I look back at him sleeping peacefully while I pull on yoga pants and sneakers with a baggy shirt and stuff my hair under a baseball cap.

My body aches to be back in the bed, snuggled into his warmth, wrapped in his arms, waking him with smooth touches and light kisses so he can make love to me before I go to work. I have taken on the responsibility of Rubi’s care, and she needs to be walked. So we walk along the wide path near the beach, the four of us passing runners, cyclists and other walkers with dogs, greeting each one cheerfully along the way.

This was much easier when I didn’t have to leave a man sleeping in my bed.

When we arrive home the sun is just clearing the horizon and I spend a few minutes on the balcony enjoying the peace while I feed and water the dogs. The silence inside tells me Chris is still sleeping and I go straight to the bathroom for a shower. Standing under the warm pounding water I let it wash away the salt from my skin and then shampoo my hair. I’m lathering my body with bubbly cleanser when I feel two strong arms slip around my waist, and rather than jump in surprise my skin has already registered his familiar touch and I lean back against him.

“Good morning. I thought you’d sleep for a while yet.”

“I could have, but I can’t resist you in the shower.”

He kisses my shoulder and I turn in his arms to rinse my hair while he takes the weight of my breasts in his hands and massages.

“Christopher,” I breathe when I feel his lips on my neck. “I have to go to work.”

“I won’t stop you.” He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks, releasing it with a pop.

“You won’t make it easy, either.”

“Nope. I’m going to make it very, very, hard.” He punctuates his words by pressing his erection between my folds until I moan and surrender to his desires, and my own.

While I’m making breakfast Chris appears in jeans with his chest bare and I’m sure I was going to say something but all coherent thought has faded away. He moves in behind me and presses his front to my back, kissing my neck until I giggle and swat him away.

I put the bowls on the table and remember the ‘something’ I was going to say.

“This is for you,” I say, holding up a keyring. “Only if it’s not too much. I figured if you want to stay after I go today, or be here when I get home, or come in late at night-”

“That would be creepy,” he laughs.

“You know. Now you have my spare keys.”

“Thank you. It’s not too much.” He leans across from his chair and kisses me. “Is there anything you want me to do before I go?”

“No, just don’t lock the dogs inside.”

“Noted. I can manage that. You’re on call tonight?”

“Yeah, and Thursday.”

He frowns. “I’ll see you Friday night, then?”

“You better. Actually, meditation class is on tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you there.”

* * *

One of the best indicators of impending labour in a pregnant bitch is their temperature, and I’m so grateful for Meg’s forethought in taking a baseline. On Friday I note that it has increased a couple of points so she accompanies me to the surgery for the day so I can continue checking. It continues rising a point or two every few hours, and before I leave I take some blood to make sure she doesn’t have an infection.

Between the three vets and a breeder who happened to bring in a litter we have established that Rubi looks like a miniature Australian shepherd, based on size and weight. Of course she might be a cross breed and I intend to find out after the puppies are born and I can’t wait to see what they’re like. The poor girl is looking uncomfortable and has been nesting like mad in her whelping box, and over the last few days she has stopped wanting to be exercised and increased her food.

Chris and I had a quick dinner together after meditation before we both decided to go home so by Friday I’m looking forward to seeing him. He finishes a little early and meets me at the surgery, much to the delight of the rest of the staff.

“Hey you,” he says casually when I emerge from a consult, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing my cheek.

“Hi,” I say quietly, turning my cheek to rub against his. “One more and I’m done. Do you want to come through and get Rubi?”

“She’s here? Is everything ok?”

“I think so. Her temperature is a little elevated, which probably means it will be puppy time soon. I wanted to keep monitoring it through the day.”

I take him to the hospital area and open Rubi’s cage, noticing her slow movement out to lie at Chris’s feet.

“You sure she’s ok?” He kneels on the floor and rubs her head, tugging her ears affectionately while Rubi looks into his face and wags her tail a little less enthusiastically than usual.

“She’s just about ready.” I tell him with a shrug. “I think we’ll be delivering puppies next week.”

Chris looks at me with wide almost terrified eyes. “We?”

“Rubi and me. She births, I help?”

“Thank god. I thought you were expecting me to help.” I frown at him. “Not that I wouldn’t, I just mean I’d be useless. Does this mean I’m not going to see much of you the next few days?”

“Yeah. I’ve taken a couple of weeks off work but it will be full on for a while, depending on what sort of shape they’re in.”

After my last consult he takes Rubi to the car while I collect a few emergency supplies. As soon as we’re inside she goes to the whelping box to lie down and I watch her for a few minutes before finding Chris playing with Nina and Olly on the deck.

While I’m making a chicken caesar salad for dinner I look in on Rubi and decide to check her temperature again and I’m not really surprised when it’s quite low. Chris sits on the other side of the bench while I’m washing my hands and starts picking at the salad bowl.

“Oi! Just because there’s extra prosciutto doesn’t mean you can eat it all!” I laugh and slap his hand away.

“But Amelia,” he whines. “I’m really hungry!”

“Two minutes and we can eat.”

“Beer?” He offers, opening the fridge.

“Please,” I say while I arrange the chicken and put the pan in the sink. “So, Rubi’s temp has dropped which means there will be puppies tomorrow.”

“Oh, wow! You can tell that from her temperature?”

“Usually. It drops sometime in the 24 hours before.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Literally,” I giggle and he rolls his eyes.

After dinner we’re watching a movie and I notice Chris checking on Rubi a few times under the guise of getting a drink or using the bathroom. I can’t deny it makes my heart flutter just a bit.

When the movie is finished Chris turns off the tv and we sit in the dim light, my legs draped over Chris’s lap and my head tucked into his neck. He strokes my back and plays with my hair and I drink in his warm scent.

“If you keep that up I’m going to fall asleep on you,” I whisper.

“We can’t have that.” He catches my mouth in a warm, deep kiss, his tongue stroking mine with hunger and need.

After a quick check on Rubi I join him in bed, finding him naked and spread in the middle with his hands behind his head and a cocky grin on his face.

“Pick a side, Boston,” I say while I strip off my clothes.

“Bottom.” He winks.

I straddle his hips and rub against him while I kiss his mouth and down over his chest, watching his lips fall open as his eyes close. Oh how I love making him pull that face. He produces a condom from somewhere and within minutes I’m grinding down on him with his cock deep inside me, the head rubbing all of my most intimate and sensitive places until I’m crying out with release and he’s convulsing under me and spilling his seed.

* * *

When I hear soft footfalls behind me I glance at the clock; it’s almost 3am. Chris wanders out of the bedroom in his boxers and rubs his eyes.

“What are you doing, babe?”

I’m sitting on a beanbag outside the open laundry door, a night light providing just a hint of illumination from the other room where I can hear Rubi moving around in the box.

“It’s not obvious?” I chuckle softly. “She’s in labour, I’m supervising.”

“Shouldn’t you be supervising in there?” He points in to the laundry and looks in at Rubi, and I can see alarm spreading over his face.

“No. She needs space. I’m just here to keep an eye on her.” I stand up and pull his face to mine and kiss his lips and jaw. “You should go back to bed.”

“Don’t you want some company? Or help?”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

He kisses me again and goes back to the bedroom, but it’s only a few minutes before I hear him in the kitchen and then I’m presented with a steaming coffee when he sits on the floor next to me.

“Thanks. I thought you were going back to bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He shrugs. “How long?”

“A couple of hours, maybe? It’s hard to say.”

He looks past me into the room for a few seconds. “I think she’s too hot.”

“She’s fine, Chris.”

“She’s panting. Is that normal? Has she got water in there?”

“Yes, and yes. That means she’s in labour. Relax. If you’re stressing she’ll get anxious.” I smile and rub his head, his clucking over her makes me all warm and fuzzy even sitting on the cold floor.

I check her again when I finish my coffee, at Chris’s insistence, and as she’s ready to birth the first puppy I decide to remain in the room with her.

“Can I help?” He asks timidly.

“Only if you want to.”

“I didn’t think I would, but… yeah, I do. What can I do?”

I smile and kiss him then show him the various instruments and equipment I have laid out in case we need them so if I ask for something he can pass it to me.

“Chris, I can not stress this enough. You have to relax and let her do what she needs to do. We’re going to help if she needs help, but mostly we’re going to watch and keep her calm. If you can’t do that, you need to go.”

He takes a deep breath and smiles at me, holding my outstretched hand in his. “I’ll try.”

“If you can’t, step out and come back later. I hope you’re ready, it’s puppy time.”

“Really?” He whispers, and I nod while I reach for a clean warm towel. When my eyes flick back to Chris I have to stifle a laugh, he’s literally biting his finger at the obvious pain Rubi is in and for a moment I get a glimpse of Chris in a birthing suite with his future child about to be born.

An hour later I can feel the contractions are good, water has broken and she’s pushing with all her little might. For the first time the doubt creeps in, that she might not be strong enough for this. It was always a risk, she was so weak and sick when she first presented, but she seemed so much better the last couple of weeks.

“You ready to play midwife?” I look back at Chris and he nods but his eyes are wide with nervous energy. “I’m going to help her get the first one out, and there’s another one right behind. I’ll clamp the cord, you need to sweep all of the sac away from it’s face and rub it with the towel. Hard. Think as hard as you’d expect a newborn puppy to cope with, and double it. Keep going until it breathes.”

“Shit, Amelia, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You can. You have to.”

The first puppy comes out with a lot of help. My heart sinks, it’s blue-grey and limp. I suction it’s mouth and nose, clamp and cut the cord and hand it to Chris while I remove the placenta and examine Rubi for any sign of the next puppy.

“Rub. Hard.” I’m trying not to be too short with him because I don’t want to scare him but now isn’t the time for pleasantries. “Harder than that. You can’t break it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” I snap. Drawing a deep breath, I feel the next puppy ready to be born and look back at him. “Sorry. I’m sorry. The next one is coming, I’m going to give this one to you and try something more drastic with that one, ok?”

Chris nods and moves closer. Poor Rubi is already looking exhausted and I’m wishing I had another pair of hands. With a reassuring rub on her tummy I help her deliver the next one, this time with the sac intact, and take the puppy from Chris’s hands.

The look of total confusion actually makes me laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. “It’s ok, I’m going to talk you through it. Normally mum would do this but she just doesn’t have the energy.”

“Ok. What do I do?”

“Break the sac with your fingers, it should just tear. Pull it away from the face.”

I’ve picked up the first pup and hold it up at eye level, listening for breathing. With my arms raised, I hold it firm and bring them down hard as though I’m going to throw it. I hear Chris gasp next to me as I bring it back up to my ear and repeat the action, this time holding it upside down for a few seconds and following it with a much more vigorous rub.

“Just worry about what you’re doing. Take the hemostats, clamp about an inch away and then cut on the other side. Perfect. Suction the mouth and nose and then rub. That one’s already pink, it should squeal pretty quickly.”

While he’s doing that I kneel on the floor and ready the stethoscope for the first puppy who is still blue and lifeless. As soon as I touch the cool metal to its fur it squeals and splutters and starts breathing right at the same time as it’s sibling.

Chris and I let out simultaneous sighs of relief and when I look at his face his eyes are shining and filled with tears. “Oh my god,” he whispers.

“I’ll make a midwife out of you yet, baby. Two down, three to go.”

We place the puppies in front of an exhausted Rubi and she licks them lovingly while they squeak and root for milk. It’s only a few minutes before I see the discomfort of more contractions and another puppy appears. This one is quite small and she easily delivers it by herself, but it’s so quickly followed by the next larger one that I let Chris take care of it while I help her out with the final two. The puppies snuggle on a heated bed while Chris takes Rubi outside and I change the bedding in the box and make sure the temperature is right. When they’re all weighed, checked over and suckling while Rubi sleeps the sun has started to rise and I can see the golden light of dawn beginning through the window.

Sitting on a pile of blankets and leaning against the cupboard, I bring Chris and myself a coffee and sit between his legs, leaning my head back against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and sips his coffee before I hear him sigh against my hair.

“That was amazing, babe. Incredible. Five healthy puppies?”

“Two boys and three girls.” My chin starts to tremble. “The first one, though…”

“He’ll be ok, won’t he?”

I shake my head and tears roll down my cheeks. “I don’t know. It’s nothing to do with the birth. See how his head is all white, ears too?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Rubi bred with another merle. It’s a genetic problem, the white around his head probably means he will be deaf and have vision problems. Sometimes they don’t even have eyes.”

“Fuck. What do we do?”

“Wait. It’s hard to know for a couple of weeks. Double merle is the reason people shouldn’t just breed dogs if they don’t know what they’re doing.” I try to keep the growl out of my voice but the way Chris strokes my hair I don’t think I’ve succeeded.

“What about the others? I can’t believe none of them look alike!”

“Yeah, it’s hard to say if they’re pure Aussies, I’m going to get them tested. They all have the right colouring, just different versions. I think the second one is a yellow, which isn’t very common. A red tri, a black tri, and a blue merle. And the first one is red merle with the white head. If I understood genetics better I think I’d be fascinated.”

“Is Rubi going to be ok?”

“I think so. I’ve managed to get some supplement syringed into her and I have a drip here if she needs it. She just didn’t really get the chance to get strong, the puppies took it all out of her. She will now, though. I’ll stay here, you should go get some sleep.”

“I think I’m too wired. I can’t stop looking at them. What do I need to watch out for?”

“Just watch Rubi, make sure she doesn’t get overzealous with cleaning them. I don’t think she will, she’s too tired. The other thing is making sure none of them get suffocated in the bedding or under Rubi.”

“I can do that. Lie down.”

The next thing I know I’m opening my eyes to bright light and a stiff neck and back. I meant to have a short nap, not sleep until mid morning. Chris’s fingers are trailing slowly through my hair but he’s yet to notice I’m awake, he has a beaming smile on his face while he watches the puppies twitch in their sleep. Rubi seems to be sleeping soundly and comfortably, and Chris looks down at me when I rub my eyes.

“Hey you.”

“I didn’t expect to sleep that long.” I sit up and realise I’m still wearing the same clothes. “Let me change and then you should get some rest.”

“It’s ok. You need sleep, you’ve been up most of the night.”

“I’d suggest you go home tonight, otherwise you’ll be shattered by Monday.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m just going to change my clothes.” I lean down and kiss his lips softly. “Thank you for being so wonderful.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” He laughs and holds my fingertips until the last second.

When I come back I sit on the beanbag. “Have they fed again?”

“No, I was just thinking about waking you to see if they should.”

“Yeah, I’ll give it a go. I don’t think Rubi has it in her. They’ll need to go to the toilet as well and they can’t do that on their own.” I take his hand in mine and look into his tired, red eyes. “Thank you, for last night. You were amazing.”

“I didn’t bring a puppy back to life. That was quite a moment.”

“I’m not sure I did him any favours.”

“You gave him a chance. Amelia, I feel privileged to have been a part of it. I really do. I thought it would be gross or something, but it was just breathtaking to watch. Not just Rubi and the puppies, but you. The way you stayed calm and in control and kept me and her calm. Wow.”

“You’re a natural, you’re going to be an amazing dad one day.” He chuckles. “See how they’re all huddled together? That means the temperature is pretty spot on. If they’re cold they’ll do that but they’ll whine as well. If they’re all spread out it means they’re too warm. And they’re starting to stir, that means it’s food time.”

I move over to the box and bring the puppies closer to Rubi, lining them up with her teats and making sure the littlest is on the far end. “What do we do about the little one? Is he the runt?”

“Yeah, we just make sure he gets two teats each feed for a while. He’ll pick up.” I rub his nose and mouth over the teat until he’s latched and starts to suckle along with the rest before I sit back and admire the peaceful scene. Rubi has cleaned them all up while I was napping and now she looks down at them for a few seconds before closing her eyes again. “You did good, little Rubi. You’re a mumma.”


	12. Chapter 12

The remainder of the weekend is an endless pattern of four hours’ sleep, four hours’ watching Rubi and the puppies, preparing her food, weighing and checking for dehydration, putting them on and off teats and four hours’ watching them together for both Chris and I. When I get the hemostats to remove their dew claws on Sunday night Chris gives me a horrified look.

“You’re just going to pull them off?!”

“Not really. Sort of. They’re a hindrance, all they do is catch on things and cause pain. Removed now it doesn’t even hurt them. You don’t have to watch.”

“I’m curious now.”

“Good. Have the styptic powder ready in case it bleeds.”

When I clamp the first one and then scrape it off with my fingers he makes a sort of muffled gagging noise.

“Look – this one was only born with one. They’re completely non-essential.”

“He squealed.”

“He didn’t like being restrained. Does he look like he’s in pain?” I hold up the first puppy, his little head flops sideways onto my hand as he sleeps.

“I guess not.”

“It’s fine, I promise.”

He nods and looks away while I do the others but I see him tense every time one of the pups squeaks.

“Done. Not one drop of blood.”

“I’m going to get you some dinner.” He announces, standing up.

“Then you should go home. I can’t drive you to the ferry tomorrow.”

“I know. I’m still not leaving until morning, though.”

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you,” I yawn. “I’m afraid I can’t promise an exciting night.”

“Excitement is overrated. I have a beautiful woman and puppies.” He wanders in the direction of the kitchen and it occurs to me there probably isn’t a lot of food in there, given I haven’t left the house since Friday.

Chris goes out for takeaway Chinese, returning not only with dinner but enough groceries to last me a few days so I don’t have to worry about leaving the dogs unattended. After dinner I allow Olly and Nina a quick introduction under Rubi’s guidance before I put them to bed, and I’m confident enough in her instincts to sleep in the room with them without waking every couple of hours for feeding.

Tuesday afternoon the pups are thriving and I’ve just finished weighing them when Chris arrives.   
“I think I might manage some sleep tonight.” I mumble into his chest.

“God you need it. I don’t know how you can still stand.”

“I don’t either. Adrenaline, I think. How was work?”

“Good. Quiet, I don’t have much on this week.” He moves me to the couch. “Amelia, have a nap. I can watch them for a while.”

“Ok. Rubi’s outside with Nina and Olly, the puppies are sleeping. They’re not due for anything for an hour, just let Rubi back in then. The other two are allowed in the laundry now as long as they’re quiet.”

A few minutes later I feel him pull a blanket up over my shoulders and kiss my cheek, using the last of my energy to smile before I drift into the best sleep I’ve had in days.

“Shit. Shit. Amelia, wake up. Babe? Wake up!” He’s shaking me awake and the first thing I hear is his voice as background noise to the deafening ringing in my left ear.

“Huh?”

Chris answers but all I hear is a low mumble.

“Stop. Slow down and talk into my right ear.” He frowns at me but repeats himself on the side where I can still hear.

“Something’s wrong. It’s Rubi, she’s… something’s wrong.”

As I sit up way too fast my head splits open and I’m pretty sure my brain explodes out. I’d forgotten this little side effect, it’s been a long time since I was sleep deprived to this extent.

“Where?”

Chris takes me to the laundry and I can see Rubi on the tiled floor. I immediately want to congratulate him for having the sense to separate her from the pups or they’d all have been crushed. She’s seizing on the floor and struggling to breathe.

“Get my phone and call Brad, tell him I’m bringing her in.” I reach for the tub with the whelping supplies in it for a bag of fluid and add calcium to it. I hear him dialling on my phone and talking to Brad, who I guess has asked to speak to me.

“You’re on speaker,” he takes the bag from my hand so I can focus on getting the IV into a vein.

“Brad? I’m bringing Rubi in.”

“No. Stay put and I’ll pick her up. You need to take care of the pups and you’re not in a state to drive. What’s happening?”

“Eclampsia I think. I’m putting calcium in now.”

“She vomited,” Chris interjects. “That’s why I brought her in. She was vomiting outside and breathing funny.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.”

I hand the phone back to Chris and I can feel his eyes on my trembling hands. I close my eyes and look down at Rubi, trying to steady them enough to put the cannula in. They continue to shake uncontrollably.

“Hey. Breathe, babe. Just take a breath.”

His hand on my shoulder is enough to calm me and finally I manage to place it correctly and start the IV.

“Come on, Rubi girl. You got this.” I stroke her head as she comes out of the seizure and lies on the floor, her wide frightened blue eyes staring at me. “Don’t you give up on me, darlin. You’ve got five babies depending on you now.”

From my kneeling position I crumble down to the floor and Chris is kneeling behind me, holding me up.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain when she’s ok. I think… I need to go with her.”

“Babe,” he sighs. “You can’t. You’re exhausted. You can’t do anything for her that Brad can’t do. You know he won’t let you treat her.”

“I need to be with her. She’ll be scared.”

“So will the puppies. They’ll be wondering where their mumma is. You’re tired, you’re not thinking straight. Let Brad take her and help her and then we’ll go in.”

I give in and nod, soothing Rubi with long strokes down her nose.

“Did this just happen today?” Brad says on the way to the car.

“She was a bit off her food this morning, I thought she was just tired. You know they get that drop when the milk comes in.”

“You know how this goes, Amelia.”

“Yeah. I know. Just help her, do whatever you have to do. Please.”

“You know I will. I’ll call you when she’s stable.” He hands me a crate and I frown at the contents. “Puppy formula. You’re going to have to be their mum if it’s eclampsia.”

“Thank you.” I whisper.

“What’s eclampsia? Don’t humans get that?” Chris asks when we’re back inside.

“Not the same thing. In dogs it can happen after whelping when the puppies take all the calcium through feeding. I was supplementing her but it mustn’t have been enough. I should have watched more closely, had her blood tested.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

“Anyway, I’m confident that’s what it is. It’s bad, Chris. Really bad.”

“She won’t be able to care for the puppies?”

“She might not come home.”

He puts his arm around and squeezes my shoulder. “I turned on the heating pad for the pups. What do I need to do to feed them?”

“I’ll make it up in a second. You might have to help though, I’ve only got two hands.”

“Tell me what’s going on with you?”

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

“And deaf, apparently.”

I cover a sigh with my hand. “I get tinnitus and migraines. Side effect of the stun grenades, they burst my eardrum on this side and I’ve had this ringing ever since. Usually it’s not bad but when I get tired it just sort of explodes and then I get the splitting migraine.”

“You know if you’d told me that a few days ago I’d have insisted you get more sleep.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. You have to work during the day, I don’t.”

“There’s nothing that can be done about it?”

“No. When it didn’t heal itself they closed it up with surgery. Eventually it will deteriorate and I’ll probably be deaf in that ear. The ringing is probably permanent and the migraines are probably head trauma.” I shrug. “No one knows.”

I move to the kitchen to boil water for bottles and start preparing formula for the pups who are already missing Rubi and crying persistently for food. Chris stands behind me and rubs my shoulders until I lean back on his chest. “God I feel like I haven’t held you in forever.” He whispers in my ear.

I turn to face him and run my fingers over his jaw. “I’m sorry. You didn’t sign up for this.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else. I didn’t really expect to be delivering and caring for newborn puppies but it’s been amazing. I’m really glad you’ve let me be part of it.”

I reach up and pull his face down to mine, kissing his lips and letting my tongue trace lightly over them. He kisses me back and it’s not the hungry, passionate, tear-my-clothes-off kiss I’m used to. It’s tender and gentle. It’s enough.

Chris’s blue eyes stare intently into mine and he opens his mouth like he’s about to say something but closes it again. The way I feel about this man; I can’t even put it into words. Maybe it’s exhaustion, or my pounding head hammering against my brain, but I literally can’t find the words to tell him.

“You’re going to take the little one, I’ll do the rest. Then you’re going to sleep.”

“No. Not until I hear from Brad.”

“I’ll wake you, I promise. You can’t take care of these little guys if you can’t stand up, and they need you.”

While we’re feeding my eyes continually move from the tiny puppy on my lap to Chris’s face and back again. The way he looks at the red tri puppy on his lap takes my breath away.

“Can I name them?”

“Well, you wouldn’t normally. When they’re adopted their families will give them names. Otherwise they get confused.”

“What if I named them just so we can tell them apart?”

“If you like.” I wonder if someone has swapped grown up Chris for one of the little boys next door, the way his face lights up.

“Come on, little one.” I hear Chris’s whisper next to my ear, followed by a puppy squawk. Apparently I fell asleep on the couch burping him on my shoulder. He lays the pup across his arm and pulls my hand until I stand up. “Bed, Amelia. Now.”

“They need to be toileted.”

“I know. Warm washer on their bits. I’ve got it under control. Go.”

I stumble to the bedroom and find he’s already left me painkillers on the nightstand with a glass of water, bless him.

* * *

“Shit… fuck… no, you probably…wake her? Ok.”

I’m woken by my phone ringing and I can hear Chris talking to someone through my ringing ears and the fog of sleep. My exhausted brain can’t make sense of what he’s saying, and just when I’m wondering why he’s answering my phone sleep takes over and my heavy eyes fall closed.

_Puppies._

_One of the puppies is crying. Rubi should be feeding. Maybe she’s squashing one._

I sit up and put my feet on the floor, regretting it before I even open my eyes as pain splinters through my head again.

Rubi. She’s not here. I should have heard from Brad by now, it’s dark. The bedside clock tells me it’s after 11pm.

“Shit.”

_The puppies._

Squinting at the dim light in the hallway I move slowly toward the whining sound, and then I hear something else and stop in the doorway to the loungeroom.

Chris is sitting on the couch with the tiny blue merle on his arm, teasing the teat of a bottle into his crying mouth. While he does he’s singing softly, and I have to move closer to make it out.

“… I do hope that doggie’s for sale. Come on, drink up little buddy.”

I lean against the door frame and watch for a few more seconds, my heart swelling in my chest at the tender scene before me. Contentment washes over me and even makes the hammering in my head subside. When I move a little closer I can see the blanket on Chris’s lap is moving as the other four puppies twitch and get comfortable in their sleep, snuggling against one another. Part of me wishes I had a camera, the rest knows a camera could never accurately capture what’s happening.

“Hey,” I whisper and plant a kiss on his cheek. “How are they doing?”

“Good. They’ve all eaten, I just wanted to get a bit more into him. Amelia, meet Asha.”

I lean against his shoulder and pat the puppy’s head. “Hi little Asha. I need to call and check on your mumma. Brad should have called by now.”

Chris hands me the phone and I dial Brad’s mobile, moving back to the quiet of the bedroom.

“Hey, Amelia. Did you get some sleep?”

“I did, I only just woke up. How’s Rubi?”

“Sweetheart, I’m really sorry. I told Chris not to wake you.”

“What? Just tell me how she’s doing!”

“She didn’t make it. Her heart stopped while I was taking some blood and I couldn’t get it started again, she was just too weak. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you give her epi?”

“Yes,” he sighs. “Amelia, I did everything I could. I promised I would, and I did. She was just too weak, it’s not your fault.”

“When?”

“We got her here and spent two hours trying to stabilise her. About three or four hours ago.”

When I hang up Chris is standing in the doorway. I swipe at my wet face with my hands without looking up.

“You said you’d wake me.”

“I know I did, and if there was something you could have done I would have. She was already gone, babe.”

“I should have gone with her. I could have saved her.”

“You couldn’t.”

“You don’t know that!” I yell and storm to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. The hot shower streams over my face and body, washing the tears away before they’re felt. After a few minutes I hear the quiet creak as the door opens and I turn off the water, accepting the towel Chris holds out at arm's’ length.

“I’m sorry,” I sniff as I wrap it around my chest. “I’m not angry with you.”

“I know.” He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest while I cry into his shirt. Rubi might not have been part of my pack for a long time, but I was planning on keeping her at least until she could be adopted and after what she went through having the puppies I thought I was taking good care of her. “I’m so sorry, babe. You did everything you could for her, you know that.”

“I do wish I’d gone with her. At least been with her and reassured her. She must have been so scared.”

“She’s not now. And you’ve got five puppies counting on you. They’ve all been fed and toileted and they’re sleeping with the heat pad. I’ll stay up with them tonight.”

“You can’t.”

“Yeah, I can. I have the day off tomorrow.”

Fresh tears swamp my face and I look up at Chris’s red, watery eyes. “I’m so lucky to have you. Even if it’s only temporary.”

The more I think about the puppies it occurs to me that they don’t need to stay in the box in the laundry any more, and I take the spare crate from the back of my car. Once it’s set up next to Olly and Nina’s bed we latch the door and I use the baby monitor Kat loaned me to keep an eye on them from the bedroom.

How long has it been since I had a whole night in my bed? I don’t remember and I’m too tired to think about it.


	13. Chapter 13

"She was a beautiful dog," Chris says as I lay my head on his chest. **  
**

"In my heart I was going to keep her. My brain hadn't caught up yet, but my heart had already decided."

"I'm sorry, Amelia."

"I know. There are so many things I could have done differently."

"Don't do that. You did everything you could have done, you didn't know what would happen."

"Did I, though? There had to be a sign, something I missed. A symptom I should have picked up on."

"Is it possible she was just so malnourished that there was nothing you could do? What if you'd given her more calcium?"

"I'd risk going the other way and end up with the same result. Too much too fast is just as dangerous."

"So there's nothing you could have done?"

"Not really unless I kept them all in the surgery. When did you get so smart?"

He chuckles against my hair. "I met this beautiful intelligent doctor, she must be rubbing off on me." Chris holds me tight against his chest, my cheek rubbing against the soft hair and smooth skin.

"I'll miss her," I sniff and a tear falls onto his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't wake you when Brad called." I can hear his voice tremble and he rubs his nose. "I was really worried about you this afternoon."

"It's ok. I wasn't angry with you, I was just angry it was out of my control. Thank you for being here, looking after me. And the puppies."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, babe. Go to sleep."

That weekend Chris stays again to help out, and by this time he's named all of the puppies. Almost all of their eyes are open and they're trying to move around on their front legs with tails wagging. Olly and Nina have become attached to them and I'm beginning to trust them when it comes to daytime napping and cleaning. Without any encouragement they seem to be filling the role of parents - doing all of the natural species-specific teaching that I can't.

I'm up early Saturday morning to take the big dogs for a walk before feeding the little ones when I notice something unusual in the double merle – the one with an all white head who is the only one yet to open his eyes. I've put off doing a proper examination but at this stage I'm prepared for him to have underdeveloped or non-existent eyes on top of potential deafness. I rush him in to the bedroom and put him on the bed next to Chris where he quickly nuzzles into his favourite spot – Chris's neck.

"Good morning, Olaf." He grumbles. I'm still not sure giving them names is a great idea, but he's so enthusiastic I can't bear to tell him no.

"Olaf has something to show you." I'm unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Has he opened his eyes?" He's immediately sitting up and bringing Olaf down to his lap. "Hey buddy, how you doin?"

"Yep. I'll let him show you himself." I wait a few seconds and watch Chris stroke his tummy while he rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Boston, he's not going to open his eyes if you rub him back to sleep!"

"Oh, right." He smiles and lifts him up to a sort of slouched sitting position where Olaf flops. "What time is it?"

"Just after six."

"Come back to bed."

"I can't, I've got to walk the dogs and feed the puppies."

"That's what I'm here for, so you can have a break."

"You've been flat chat all week, and I've had some help from Kat. I'm ok, honestly. Not even tired, I promise." I point to Olaf. "Chris, look."

Olaf has his eyes open and is staring blankly at Chris. He can't really see anything at this point, but he looks to be gazing straight into Chris's face.

"Oh my god. They're... is that ok? Is that normal?"

"Yeah, it can be and it's common in Aussies. They're fully formed, the right one has some dark blotches around the edge of the yellow but that's ok. And that ice blue is so beautiful."

"He has one blue eye and one gold. Wow. He's going to be ok, Amelia. I know it." I can see his eyes are touched with tears and he hugs the tiny puppy to his chest. "That's good, right? That was your main worry?"

"I was convinced he wouldn't have eyes, I was so shocked when I saw him this morning. It's a huge positive for getting him a home. We can't be sure he can see yet, but I'm a lot more hopeful than I was."

"You sure you're doing ok?"

"Yes. I promise." I kiss his lips. "You don't need to worry."

"I do, though." He pulls me against his chest and Olaf lets out a squeak of protest at being moved from his warm spot. "I feel like I haven't seen you properly in weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been so tired and focused on the puppies. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Babe, I didn't mean sex. I meant having you to myself. That's not a complaint about you spending too much time on them or whatever, I was just saying I miss it."

"Well they should be in their adopted homes right in time for you to leave." I smile and try to force a laugh but it doesn't come out. December is something I prefer not to think about.

"I don't want to think about it."

I'm a little caught off guard that he's just said what I was thinking, my heart starts to beat a little faster and something tightens in my stomach.

"Me either."

He insists on helping with the puppies and when they're back in clean bedding and napping we take the big two for a walk together along the beach. Chris slips his hand into mine, lacing our fingers together as though it's the most natural thing in the world. I don't hesitate, but my mind starts to race with worries about photos, or rumours, or generally becoming too attached and being gutted when he goes back to his life.

"Scott is coming over in a couple of weeks. If the logistics work out I'd really like to introduce you."

"I'd like that. You two seem pretty close."

"We are. He um... he knows all about you."

"Does he just?" I raise my eyebrow. Chris's face is flushed and he looks down at Olaf rather than at me.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course it's- Wait, how much exactly?"

"Oh nothing explicit," he laughs. "Just how much time I've been spending with you. How I feel."

"That's ok, then. I'd love to meet him."

While we walk we're talking about the puppies again and Chris insists on using the lovely names he's given them. It's growing on me, he put so much thought into them that they might even stick when they go to their new homes.

"So Luna – the yellow one, has brown eyes. Asha and Zola have blue and Hela has brown?"

"Uh, which ones are Zola and Hela again? I get them confused."

"Zola is the red tri. Hela is black tri."

"Then yes. Asha looks a lot like his mum. Even down to his size. I'm going to take blood this week and have it sent off for testing to see what breeds they have." I let out a shaky sigh and he squeezes my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"The Breakfast Show have asked me to come in and do a segment on backyard breeding."

"And it will be your first one since the siege?"

"It won't be the first time they've asked."

"Are you thinking about it?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I should do it or I never will. One day I'm going to have to go in there."

"When do they want you?"

"They're flexible. Anytime I want. In a month or so."

"What if I help and we slowly build up to going in to the studio?"

"Chris, I'm not your problem."

"I want to help. Would you let me?"

"I can't promise I'll be a success story."

"I don't care. You're worth the effort. Any time you say stop we'll just stop and I won't mention it again."

I consider for a few minutes while we walk. "Ok. I'm not committing to the show until I can make it all the way inside, though."

"Deal."

"And you can't tell anyone. Brad has put so much pressure on me about this, I couldn't take another failure."

"My lips are sealed."

In the afternoon Chris insists I have a nap and although I protest that I don't need one my eyes are heavy and I'm asleep in a few minutes. When I wake I find him next to me under the covers, stripped down to his boxers with his arms around my waist. I can feel his warm, sleepy breath on my neck and his light snores fill my ears.

I press back against him and close my eyes, listening to his slow breaths and trying to fall back into sleep. After a few minutes I roll over in his arms and snuggle into his chest, breathing in his sweet warm scent and wrapping my arm around to his back. The vibration of his groan is in my cheek and he presses his lips to my forehead, wrapping me tight against him and pulling the covers back up around us.

I still can't go back to sleep. The puppies aren't due anything for at least an hour, I can hear Nina snoring so I know she and Olly aren't up to no good. At this moment, no one needs anything from me for the first time in weeks. I could get up and meditate, and I probably should. I haven't had a good long meditation since the pups were born.

My mostly-focused Buddhist mind is ready.

My body has other ideas, and without instruction my leg is draping itself over Chris while my lips leave light kisses on his neck. My hands roam his back and shoulders, dragging over his smooth skin until he groans into my ear again. He bends his head down and caresses my face with his hand, looking into my eyes until our lips meet. It's gentle and deliberate, savouring our movements as his tongue grazes my lips and slips inside my mouth to glide against mine. We kiss for minutes that feel like hours while our hands explore the other's body and soft moans are drawn from our throats.

When our lips part I'm desperate to feel every part of him inside and against me. I tug his boxers off while he removes my clothes with eager haste, teasing my breast with his mouth while I roll a condom over his shaft and pull him closer.

Chris keeps my on my side and presses his body against mine, wrapping my leg around him to slide easily into my wet folds. I hear his gasp as he is surrounded by my warmth and he begins to move slowly. From this angle the friction is exactly where I need it and it's only a few minutes before I'm keening into his neck, begging him to go faster and make that delicious sound he always makes when he comes.

Finally I hear his breath catch and his thrusts become ragged hard snaps of his hips, tipping me over the edge with his climax. He buries his face in my neck and leaves a trail with his tongue while his heavy breath warms my ear.

"God I've missed that," my voice eventually returns.

  "Me too, babe."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please remember to leave kudos or consider a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you're interested in downloading a free pre-release copy of my debut novel, head over to http://elsagrainger.com/2016/04/10/giveaway/ and it's all yours. No strings. No emails from me, and I promise your information is secure, it's only for validation. I WILL NOT EMAIL YOU! Perhaps a follow on Facebook or Twitter if you like, spread the word, but there's no pressure.


	14. Chapter 14

When I mentioned returning to work a few days ago Kat insisted on taking the puppies during my work hours. She and the boys have been a godsend so far and they’re better protected from illness there than in the surgery with me so I graciously accepted her offer. On Sunday morning I’m surprised when she knocks on the door to pick them up and informs me that Chris has asked her to have them overnight before she starts taking them during the day on Tuesday.

“I’m taking Nina and Olly as well,” she says with a knowing smile. “You two have a nice day.”

“Kat, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know the specifics, Amelia.”

“Sure you don’t.”

She stays silent but winks on her way out the door and I find Chris sipping a coffee in the kitchen with a cheeky grin on his face.

“What are you planning, Boston?”

“Just taking you for myself for the day. And maybe the night. I have a late start tomorrow so I was hoping you might spend the night at mine?”

“OK, but those puppies are my responsibility. I can’t just dump them on Kat.”

“You’re not, she was happy to have them. It’s one night in weeks, and you need it.”

I give in with a sigh. “Alright. Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Get dressed, we’re getting the next ferry.”

* * *

Salty wind whips my hair around my face on the back deck of the ferry. Chris stands behind me with his hands resting on my hips.

“Would it bother you if people knew about us? Not that anyone cares that much about who I’m dating, especially here.”

“Mm… not really, no. Why?”

He brushes my hair to one side and I feel his stubble scratch my neck. “If it did I wouldn’t do this in public.” His soft lips linger on my neck for a couple of seconds before he spins me around and put his arms tight around me to kiss my mouth. “Or that,” he says as he pulls away.

“Then I’m absolutely fine with it. Tell anyone who will listen.”

Chris leans back a little and laughs, watching the water disappear behind us as we head for Circular Quay and the ferry wharf.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“For lunch. I’ve got a place in mind.” He takes my hand and starts telling me more about the new movie – we’ve had so little time to talk lately I have a lot to catch up on. Without realising how long we’ve walked the conversation has moved on to family and Christmas, which reminds me my family is having a barbecue next weekend.

“Do you want to come?” The words are out of my mouth before I can catch them, like a bug that flies out of your hands when you try to peek in. “If you want to, I mean. It’s not a big-”

“I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

The throng of people surrounding us has grown steadily thicker and I’ve been so busy talking and following Chris’s lead I haven’t paid attention to landmarks along the way.

I see one now and it stops me in my tracks, causing two people to almost fall over me and another to curse me under his breath.

Without a doubt I know where we are, I don’t need to see a street sign or a building. We’re almost in the centre of the city, on the same street as the studios where I was held hostage.

“Amelia,” Chris’s hand is so tight on mine it’s painful, like he’s afraid I’ll run. “I’m here, and we’re just walking. We’re not going all the way, and you’re safe. I promise. I’ve got you.”

I can feel his thumb stroking mine while he tugs me gently and somehow my feet are moving despite my brain screaming.

“I can’t,” I whisper.

“Just to the square and we’ll stop.”

“No,” I try to swallow and my mouth has turned to a desert. “I can’t.”

“You can, babe. You’re doing it already. We’ll stop just up here, we won’t go any further than the square.”

My feet propel me forward despite my negative reaction and Chris keeps a steady pull on my hand. Within a few seconds we’re in a large square that opens up to the underground rail network and is surrounded by cafes. From here I can see the studio building, I can see the area I spent almost two days straight staring at, desperate for a sign on life or rescue. The stark contrast between the bleak empty pavement then and the crowds of people now doesn’t escape me.

“Sit with me?” He gestures to a table outside the nearest cafe and pulls out a chair for me to sit down. When I’m seated he moves his chair next to mine and takes my shaking hands in his, leaving a soft kiss on my knuckles. “I’m proud of you.” I return his smile with a weaker one and he pours me a glass of water.

“Thank you.” I whisper when I’ve wet my mouth.

“We don’t have to stay here, we can go if you like. You’ve gone more than far enough for one day.”

“I think… I think we can stay. I’m not sure I can eat, though.”

“How about some garlic bread and a beer?” 

How can he know me so well after such a short time?

I nod and he gives our order to a waitress who appeared while I wasn’t looking. “Are you doing ok?”

“I think so.” My free hand rubs up and down my thigh in an effort to release some nervous energy. “It’s so different to what I remember. Amazing how your brain can distort and exaggerate memories; I remember this area being much wider and the buildings much taller so barely any sunlight came through.”

“You tell me if it gets too much.”

“I will. Thank you. I couldn’t have done this on my own.”

“You don’t have to.”

I manage a small piece of garlic bread and a beer settles my level of discomfort to that of walking on hot pavement rather than hot coals. With the knowledge that keeping me talking and occupied helps distract from the anxiety, Chris asks what he’s in for with my family.

“They’re pretty tame I guess. Jonathan is a radiologist and he’s bringing his girlfriend Jenna. She’s gorgeous, she’s just been made junior partner in her law firm. Dad is an oncologist and I don’t think he’ll ever retire. Mum is a university lecturer in linguistics.”

“Wow.”

He looks at me with his mouth agape and his eyes wide then takes a long draw from his beer.

“What?”

“Smart runs in the family, then.”

“You’re not nervous, are you? None of us are any smarter than you, Chris.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“We all worked hard, we’re not the sort of people that think we’re better than anyone else.”

“If they’re anything like you-”

“They are.”

“Then I’m sure I’ll-”

Chris’s words are drowned out by a shattering of glass behind me. Even before I do he knows how I will react and he has a hand closed tight over mine and his lips next to my ear as though he’s telling me an important secret.

“It’s ok, Amelia. It’s ok, just a bottle. You’re ok.”

My lungs won’t fill, I can’t get enough air, and my voice is gone. I’m holding Chris’s hand in mine with such tension that my muscles cramp and I must be leaving marks in his skin. I want to leave but my legs won’t support me.

“Look at me, babe. Look at me.” I shake my head and he puts a finger to my chin to encourage it upward until I meet his eyes. They’re narrowed with concern and I can tell he is trying to soften his expression to calm me. “You’re safe, it was just a bottle. Focus on your breath.” His lips glance my cheek before he sits back as my wits return. I feel as though I’ve just run a marathon; my chest is heavy and burns with every raspy breath; my legs quiver like jelly and my body aches.

“I’m sorry.” I wheeze.

“Don’t be. Would you like to go?”

“Soon, yes. Please.”

The tension and anxiety dissipate into the concrete under my shoes as we walk toward Chris’s apartment. By the time we get there I almost feel human again.

He sits me on the balcony and brings out two beers. I feel him behind me and he plants a kiss on the top of my head before putting his firm hands on my shoulders. With gentle squeezes he releases tension I didn’t know I was carrying from my shoulders and neck.

“Are you all right, Amelia?”

“Yes, I think so.” I sigh as he finds a knot in my shoulder and rubs it out with his thumb.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

For a moment he squeezes tighter, like he wants to say something and he’s physically holding it in. When he releases he sits down on the other chair and his clear blue eyes burn into me until I meet them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. It was easier than I thought. Easier with… with you there. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but you did the hard part. I’m sorry about the glass-”

“It’s fine,” I wave away his concern with my hand. “Not your fault. Everything’s fine.”

“OK. I’m cooking dinner, I thought you’d like a night in after that but we can go out if you want. Until then we can do whatever you feel like.”

I take a mouthful of beer and as it fizzes down my throat it gives me the extra push of courage I need. My brain cries for the distraction of his body, his groans of pleasure.

“I want to be your bad girl.”

If it were possible for Chris’s eyes to actually pop out of his head, I think they would. “You what?”

“You heard me.” I lick my lips and with another swig move my chair closer to his so I’m sitting right in front of him. He leans forward to kiss me and I drag claw-like fingers roughly down his chest while our tongues purl together, only stopping when I reach the bulge in his jeans and he groans into my mouth.

Rubbing through the fabric, I waste no time extracting his pink erection from its confines and stroke with a closed hand until nectar beads on the tip and I release his mouth to kiss and nip at his neck. His growl vibrates in my lips and I can feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. They widen when I look up at him and kneel between his open legs, licking the salty-sweet drop with a pointed tongue and savouring it in my mouth before I kiss his tip.

I gradually take more of his length in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the ridge and head and feeling every pulsating vein as my lips glide over the smooth skin. My hand cups his heavy puckered sack and occasionally I let my fingers reach out to massage the sensitive path behind.

“Oh my god, Amelia.”

My eyes look up to his, dark and burning with building ardor, as I take all of him into my mouth until he touches the back of my throat. I inhale deeply, his musky scent and arousal filling my nostrils, and release back to glide down to his base again with my lips. Chris’s hand tangles in my hair, gentle and massaging at first, and then he tentatively grips with his fingers when I stroke with more fervour. He looks down at me, searching my face for agreement, and I close my own hand over his, tightening it in my hair and lapping at his head until he moans.

I set a steady pace, alternating my hands, lips and tongue to torment him into a frenzy until his hand is tugging almost painfully at my hair and his loud gasps are carried away by the late afternoon breeze. Finally I take him deep into my mouth again and swallow, my tongue flat against the throbbing underside of his long cock as he grunts and cries out my name. His balls contract in my hand and his seed flows down the back of my tongue into my throat until he shudders and releases my hair, slumping back against the chair while I tenderly kiss his spent shaft.

“Oh… my… holy,” he rakes his hair back while I run my hands over his shoulders. “…fuck.” Chris takes my face in both hands and pulls me to him, kissing my mouth hard with renewed passion and appreciation. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything. Speechless is good.”

His chuckle echos in the concrete balcony walls. “You’re a fucking goddess.” I shrug and he laughs softly again, caressing my face with his palm. “Just give me a minute to regain use of my legs, and-”

“I can wait. After dinner.” I smile and Chris’s head falls back.

“You’re going to be the death of me, little minx.”


	15. Chapter 15

When the air cools we move inside to the couch and I snuggle up on his chest while he reads on his phone. Chris’s big hand strokes my arm and side while I close my eyes and listen to his heart beating beneath my ear, my fingers under his shirt against his warm skin. I grumble a while later when he leaves me there to start dinner, joining him on the other side of the bench while he cooks chicken for pasta sauce. **  
**

“I was talking to my mom earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“I might have been texting her all about this amazing woman that was lying on me on the couch.”

“Which one?”

“Zola.” He laughs. “You, of course.”

“You’re really close to your mum, huh?”

“Closer than close. I tell her everything. She already knew, we were just talking more about you.”

“You weren’t telling her what I did on the balcony, were you?”

Chris clutches his chest and laughs until I can’t help but laugh with him. “Absolutely. ‘Mom, I just had the best blow job I’ve ever had in my life.’”

“Really?”

“Um, yeah. Really. And no, I didn’t tell her that. I was telling her about what we did this morning, about Rubi, what happened to you… shit. Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” I shrug. “It’s public knowledge.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course. Since you told me how close you are I treat her as an extension of you, anything you know she knows. Is it weird I haven’t told my mum yet?”

“Not necessarily.” I’m not sure if that’s a little bit of disappointment in his eyes or I’m imagining it.

“I will, before the weekend. I just know how she is, she’ll be talking wedding bells and babies so I’ve put it off.”

“I’d have thought she’d want better for her daughter than an American actor.” How can he be so amazing, have done so many beautiful things for me, and think so little of himself?

“Hey,” I slide off my stool and move around the bench, guiding his face close to mine. “There is no one better for me. You have done more for me in a couple of months than I could ever ask for, and I already told you they’re not like that.” I press my lips gently against his and wish I could stop the rest of the world just to give us more time. I don’t think about him going home, I squash it down to deal with when the time comes; otherwise I know I’d have ended it when I started having feelings for him to avoid the hurt later.

I’m in way too deep for that now.

Chris kisses me back, pulling me against him and breathing me in while his tongue glides over mine. When our lips part he presses his forehead against mine and brushes my lips with his thumb, and I get that familiar notion that he’s holding back what he wants to say.

All that remains of dinner are dirty dishes, and Chris insists I relax in the bath while he clears up. When I try to help he swats at my ass and leaves a stinging handprint, which I think is supposed to be a deterrent.

Relaxing in the warm vanilla bubbles I barely notice what’s happening outside the room. All that exists is my body and the water that washes away the anxiety of the day, taking with it some of the demons I’ve carried from that place for the last two years. Chris opens the door and strips his clothes off in the five steps between there and the bath, his sculpted and tattooed body disappearing under the bubbles and making the water rise almost to the edge of the tub.

“Come here,” he says, spreading his legs so I can sit between them. I move so my back is to him and he lathers my skin with soapy hands then pulls me back against his chest. My head rests on his collarbone and he brings his arms around me, alternating resting them on my stomach and gliding over my skin. “So, back to work on Tuesday?”

“Mm. I’ve enjoyed having time off. Thank goodness for Kat looking after the puppies.”

“Do you want to try the studios again on the weekend?”

“Umm… yeah. Sure.”

“We can always wait longer if you’re not ready.”

“I think I can do it now. I know going in there will be hard, but I thought getting as far as today would be impossible.”

“I have to go in about three weeks I think. If you’re up to it maybe you could come with me and just watch? Scott will be here then too, so you’ll have company. Think about it.”

“I will,” I smile and let my eyes fall closed as his hands drift over my stomach and breasts. Chris’s soft breathing is the only sound mixing with the slosh of the water against the edge and it laps at my skin as his hands move beneath the surface. When he shifts his hips I can feel his erection grow and press into my lower back.

“I could just watch you all day, the way your body responds to me. How your nipples stand up with just a passing glance of my hand, how you got goosebumps when my lips brushed your ear just now, the way your skin flinches when I find a particularly sensitive spot… and the way your mouth falls open when I cup your beautiful breast in my hand.”

The water starts to cool and Chris helps me out of the bath, the bubbles sliding off my skin and leaving me bare in front of him.

“Baby, you’ve got my towel.”

“I know,” he says, waving it behind his back and raising his eyebrows. He wraps his own towel around his hips, letting his hair drip onto his shoulders before he holds the other out to me.

I join him in the bedroom a few minutes later, only two candles illuminating the darkness. Chris is lying on his pillow waiting for me with his head supported on his hand, and he pulls back the covers for me to slip in against his warm skin. He rolls me to my back and our lips meet softly a couple of times before he cups my cheek and glides his tongue into my mouth.

His hand ghosts over my ribs and my body is already reacting to his touch. My heart beats faster, skin flushes in anticipation and my breath comes a little harder. Sweat dampens my skin as our warm bodies move together under the covers.

For a moment he leans over to the nightstand and then tugs the covers down to my thighs, leaving my top half exposed to the cool air. As his lips move down I shiver and break out in goosebumps and a trail of cold water is left in his wake – he has an ice cube in his mouth and is tracing it over my skin. Chris moves over my nipples and they strain against his cold lips and tongue, almost painful as he rubs the ice cube around the edge. He takes it down to my navel and drops it into the dimple, lapping at the water as it melts and spreading the iced liquid around my hot surface. When it has melted my nipples, breasts, chest, stomach and ribs have all been cooled and moistened, rivulets of melted ice run down onto the sheet below.

Just when I think he’s done, another cube is dropped into my belly button from his mouth while he pulls the covers completely off and spreads my legs. The delicious sensation as his fingers dip into my core while I try not to wriggle and spill the contents of my navel is soon outdone by a frozen tongue licking at my folds and teasing me to the edge of insanity.

The ice is long melted, the last of the water cooling my lower abdomen when his dextrous fingers and sinful tongue send me spiralling into a shuddering orgasm and I’m left gasping for breath, tasting myself on his lips while he kisses me.

When Chris pulls away I can see the intensity burning in his serious eyes. “Are you my wicked little girl?” I nod and bite my lip wondering what he has planned next. “My beautiful plaything?”

I think my insides have just reached meltdown and turned to mush, all I can do is whisper a lusty “Uh-huh.”

“Good. Trust me?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.”

He flips me to my front in one easy movement and brings me up to my knees, spreading my thighs apart with his leg before I feel him kneeling behind me. His sheathed length slides easily inside and I moan as he stretches me. When I think he’s found a rhythm and I can feel the tension building inside he stops and slaps my ass cheek hard enough that I yelp, but the pain soon gives way to a pleasurable burning sting that only increases my arousal. I push back against him as he starts thrusting again and from his growl I know he knows we both enjoyed it.

The next time he slows and stills inside me I’m expecting another slap, but instead he slips his thumb in to coat it in my juices and then eases it in between my cheeks and slowly inside my tight hole. Shortly after I’m filled and moaning as he alternates thrusts of his thumb and cock, his fingers spread across my lower back to hold me steady. When I feel his hand in my hair tugging my head back I’m overtaken by another powerful climax, spilling my essence out and triggering Chris’s orgasm.

We collapse together in a tangle of quivering limbs and sweat-covered skin, the air filled with gasping breath and the scent of arousal. Chris growls and kisses me slowly, his hands soothing my shuddering body. When I finally tuck my head into his chest I’m spent and smiling contentedly, his hand drawing circles on my lower back while I go to sleep.

* * *

_The glass is cool against my sweaty skin. I can see a faint yellow illumination around the room, the sun must be rising over the city. Usually by now the building would be a hive of activity with people preparing for their day, makeup being applied, hair styled, outfits perfected and guests welcomed._

_Today there is an eerie silence. The city holds its breath._

_Chris is next to me and he gives my hand a comforting squeeze, his thumb rubbing my knuckles as a substitute for the words he can’t say. ‘I’m here, it’s ok.’_

_A deafening explosion rings in my head, leaving behind static like I’ve been tuned in between brain wave frequencies. I search for the comfort of his hand again, stretching my fingers toward him and finding only cold empty space._

_When I look down he’s curled over on the floor, blood spilling through his fingers as he holds his stomach. It pools on the floor beneath him and I’m frozen in horror, unable to look away, unable to force the building scream from my throat._

_Cold metal is pressed under my jaw and Chris looks up at me. I know he’s speaking but I can’t hear his words, he shakes his head and his eyes plead with me to leave him be. Tears pour down my face and I collapse to the floor next to him, my own clothes soaking up his blood. Another explosion, this time followed by hot searing pain through my head and I can feel myself falling…_

* * *

I clutch at my head and sit up, gasping for breath that won’t come fast enough. I reach out next to me and find Chris’s bare chest, clutching at it with my hands before I lie on top of him and startle him awake.

“Hey, Amelia, what’s wrong? Babe, what’s wrong?”

Even if I could speak through the sobs that rack my body, I couldn’t tell him. I put my hands on his stomach and feel his smooth skin, intact and dry; I listen to his heart beating strong in his chest and his even breath filling his lungs.

He cradles me against his chest, holding me so tight I’d feel crushed and suffocated if I didn’t need to feel safe.

“Shh. Shh, it’s ok. I’m here, it’s ok. Nightmare?”

I nod against him and he kisses the top of my head.

“It’s over, babe. It’s done. You’re safe.”

Clutching at my ringing ears and pounding head, my sobs turn to hiccups against his chest until I can breathe again.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. Are you all right?”

Truth be told I’m struggling not to vomit and I think my brain is trying to make a rapid exit out my eyes. “Yeah.”

“Amelia,” he chastises. “Does your head hurt?”

“A little.” He gently extracts himself and leaves the room, returning a minute later with a glass of water and my bag.

“Sit up, sweetheart. Do you have tablets in here?”

“Yeah, inside the zipper compartment. Yellow ones.” He hands them to me and watches me take them with a gulp of water before laying me back down and wiping my face with a cool cloth.

“Does that help? I read somewhere that it helps.”

“It feels nice,” I mumble and smile at him. “I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

“I will, when you do.”

* * *

I have concluded that I need Chris in my bed every night for the rest of my life. Just in case of such emergencies as last night.

I’m looking over his peaceful sleeping body in the glow of the early light, casting golden shadows and making him look like some sort of sculpture. On any other morning after a nightmare or a migraine I’d wake up groggy and exhausted having barely slept the rest of the night. Any migraine sufferer knows the medication really only works if you take it at the first sign, and one day I’ll learn that ‘wait and see’ is the worst approach to take; it’s only been two years. Although there’s still a distant alarm ringing away in my head and I’m still a little deaf in one ear, all I’m left with this morning is a barely noticeable headache; and thanks to being cuddled securely back to sleep I don’t feel horribly tired, either.

I can’t bear to wake him, I had him up in the middle of the night for god knows how long. When I start to get restless I have a shower and get dressed then sit on the balcony with a coffee and watch the sun peek around the buildings to wake the city. After a while I feel his hands squeeze my shoulders and he kisses my head, bidding me good morning before he takes a shower while I cook breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, these two are about to get a little more intense in more ways than one...  
> Let me know in the comments if you'd like a couple of chapters from Chris's POV!


	16. Chapter 16

I meet mum for coffee before I go home and as soon as I mention bringing a friend to the barbeque her eyes light up.

“Someone special?”

“Someone temporary. He’s only here until the end of the year. Kind of special though, yeah.”

“Then I need to know all about him!”

“All right,” I surrender. “His name is Chris, he’s an actor. From Boston.”

“A famous actor?”

“Apparently. Captain America?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know him in the street but that’s a pretty big series.”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s been in other things too but that’s the one most people recognise.”

“What’s he like?”

“Really really sweet. Kind. Handsome. We met at meditation class. He helped me deliver and take care of Rubi’s litter.”

“That was so sad. How are the puppies doing?”

“Really well. The one we were worried about has opened his eyes and I think he can hear at least a little. It’s too early to know for sure.”

“That’s great. And you’re back into it tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’m keen to get back to work but I’ve enjoyed being at home.” I take a deep breath and make a split second decision that’s been gnawing at me. “Listen, mum. I’ve never told you about this, but after the siege I never went back into the city. I couldn’t do it. Not for memorials, not for anything.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I guess that’s a normal reaction though. Have you tried talking to someone?”

“I saw a counsellor for a while, but other things got in the way. I’m telling you now because the Breakfast Show have asked me to come back. Actually they’ve asked a few times, but this time I’m going to do it. Chris took me in there yesterday, to the square down the block. He distracted me until we were almost there and then we had lunch there. He’s going to help me get back to the studio and for the first time I think it’s possible.”

“He’s more than kind of special then, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” I smile. “Yeah, he is.” My cheeks burn with a hot blush that can’t possibly escape her notice, but I try to hide it behind my coffee all the same.

* * *

When the alarm wakes me the next morning it takes me a few minutes to remember I have to go to work. By the time I’m done showing photos and videos of the pups our first patient is waiting for me and from there I’m on my feet until lunchtime.

I slump into a chair in the kitchen with my chicken sandwich and a little light reading on canine lupus treatment only to be interrupted by Piper and a bouquet of flowers larger than her head.

“Ooh, Piper. Who’s the lucky man?”

“You tell me, they’re for you!” She’s bouncing on the balls of her feet while I look at the card. 

> _Doc,_
> 
> _Hope you’re having a wonderful day, looking forward to the weekend._
> 
> _xx Boston._

“They’re from Chris, aren’t they?” She squeaks. “Aren’t they?”

“Yes,” I smile. “Why don’t you put them at the front desk for now and I’ll take them home at the end of the day. Share the love.”

“Or, remind the rest of us we don’t have sexy and thoughtful boyfriends?”

“How about just share the love,” I laugh. Before I open my lunch I send a text to Chris: [Thank you for the flowers, they’re beautiful. Hope you’re having a great day, too. xx]

[Bet they’re not half as beautiful as you, but you’re welcome :)]

Turning the cheesy all the way to 11 today, apparently. Even his cheesiest charm makes me weak at the knees, and Haley has sprung me daydreaming without even starting lunch.

“Ready?”

“For what?”

“Your next patient, Amelia. We have a Retriever with gastro symptoms. Do you want to finish your lunch first?”

“I think I just lost my appetite,” I put it back into the fridge and follow Haley to the consult room.

As soon as I see the curly haired retriever on the table in the consult room my heart sinks. He’s lying on the table panting and is visibly dehydrated.

“Get me an ELISA kit please, Haley?”

“Sure.”

“Hi,” I say to his owner. A man I’d guess in his late 20s, he looks almost as sick as the dog with worry. “I’m Amelia.”

“Spencer,” he says. “This is Buddy.”

“How long has he been sick?”

“This is the second day. Before that he was a bit off his food but only one day.”

“Has he been vaccinated?”

“Yes. He usually sees Brad, he’s all up to date.”

“Good. Has he eaten anything funny that you know of?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Is he in regular contact with other dogs?”

“Yeah, we go to the dog park every week, and the beach. I have another dog at home as well.”

“The other one isn’t sick?”

“No. Not that I’ve noticed.”

Haley returns with a test kit while I finish examining Buddy.

“Thanks, Haley. Spencer, I suspect Buddy might have Parvo, have you heard of it?”

He nods his head.

“This test should tell us in around 15 minutes. Either way I think we need to keep him here and get some fluids into him, that’s the most dangerous thing with vomiting. If it’s negative I’ll do an xray and see if there might be something stuck. We’ll give him some anti-emetics to help the vomiting and if it’s Parvo he’s going to be here a few days at least. I have to warn you it’s very serious, and you’ll need to keep a very close eye on your other dog. I’ll also give you some information on disinfecting your environment because the virus is very robust, it can live on surfaces for months.”

“Can he still get it if he’s vaccinated?”

“It’s rare, but it happens. I’m going to get some paperwork for you while this develops and we’ll move him out to a bed, all right?”

He rubs a hand over his mouth and I can see the devastation in his face and tears in his eyes. I take off my gloves and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll take good care of him, you have my word. We’ll do everything we can.”

“Ok,” he trembles. “Cost is… it’s not a problem. Whatever you need to do, do it.”

I nod and move back through the door to the hospital area. Parvo makes me shudder and feel nauseous, I already want to have a shower in disinfectant. I already know the test will be positive, at worst it will be inconclusive. I’ve seen enough cases in unvaccinated puppies to know what this is.

Sure enough, the test returns positive and the three of us transfer Buddy to a bed and wheel him through to the hospital. Once he’s settled I return to Spencer in the waiting room.

“He’s stable. Fluids are going in and he hasn’t vomited.”

“That’s good, right?”

“It’s better, yes. But the gastro symptoms are because his insides are attacking themselves, so…”

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“I’m not going to sugar coat it. He might not survive. We’ll have to take it hour by hour.”

“Fuck.”

“We’ll take care of him and call you if anything changes, all right?”

“Can I call to check on him?”

“Of course. As often as you like,” I smile and squeeze his hand.

“Thank you.”

The next 90 minutes are barely organised chaos. Piper and Haley disinfect the consult rooms while I shower and change into clean scrubs and fresh shoes, then move the remaining three patients to a consult room each while they disinfect the waiting area. Eventually I get to the last patients, all minor situations thank goodness.

When I arrive to pick up the puppies from Kat I must look quite a mess.

“Day from hell?” She asks, opening the door.

“Something like that.”

“Wine?”

“I really should get them home and fed, get myself to bed. I think tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“Tomorrow, then. They’re all snuggled up and ready to go. My god they’re the most beautiful little things.”

“They are pretty cute at this age. Are you sure you don’t mind having them?”

“Not at all.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, then.” I take the crate from her hand and give her a one-armed hug. “Thanks, Kat.”

“You’re welcome, sweet. There are harder jobs than babysitting these guys.”

* * *

When I hand over to Brad on Friday afternoon Buddy’s condition is up and down like a yoyo. Spencer calls like clockwork in the morning and late afternoon, and my heart aches for him. I wish I could just tell him we’re out of the woods.

I arrive home exhausted and aching and find my house already full of the sound of playing puppies. A smile spreads across my face, widening when I find the source of the noise – Chris is lying on the floor and the pups are nipping at his arm.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” I put down my bag. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“I know,” he grins. “I had puppy withdrawals. Ouch! I think Zola has teeth!”

“That would explain the mouthing, yeah.” I laugh at the yellow pup attaching herself to his arm. “When they do that you need to say ouch in a high pitched yelp so they learn that it hurts.”

“Channel my inner princess?”

“Something like that.”

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, like that.”

“That was genuine,” he laughs. “Asha got my balls!”

“Serves you right for being so edible. Up for meeting my crazy family tomorrow?”

“They’re my kind of crazy,” he shrugs. “I think I’ll fit right in.”

I flop down on the couch. “I have had the craziest week. I was hoping to sort of ease back in.”

“Why don’t you go get changed then I’ll cook?”

“You don’t have to make that offer twice,” I say on the way to the bathroom. “Quick shower, be back in five.”

“Take your time, babe.”

“I like your cooking,” I sigh from the floor while his strong hands rub my shoulders.

“Thought you might. My honey chicken is to die for.”

“So is your omelette. It’s so similar to the Chinese place down the road, you might have missed your calling.”

“I have a talent for ordering in. That’s where it ends as far as Asian.” He laughs and moves up to my neck, sweeping my hair to one side.

“God that feels good.”

He kisses the nape where my hairline dips down, sending shivers down my spine, and then stands up and puts the pups in their crate for the night.

“Come to bed.”

He doesn’t have to make that offer twice, either.

Lying on my stomach naked as requested I wonder what he has planned. Then I feel warm, almost uncomfortable, thick liquid drizzled down my back. The heavenly scent of vanilla and coconut fills my nostrils.

“Not too hot?”

“Mmm. No. Perfect.”

The next drizzle is straight down my spine, followed quickly by another down the side. His large hands start to work the oily substance into my skin, massaging hard into my tired muscles.

“Oh my god, Chris. I have no idea what you’re doing but it’s heaven.”

“I knew you’d like it, I had other plans for these but this is their intended purpose. I thought your inner minx would like the idea of hot wax.”

“What!?” I push back onto my elbows and snap my head around to look at him, sending a bolt of pain up the side of my neck. To my disgust he’s laughing as he hands me an extinguished candle in a tin.

“Soy wax, babe. Completely safe, not the hard core stuff.”

“You were going to put this on me as a… as a kinky thing?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “But if you don’t like it I’ll put it away and never mention it again.”

“Don’t you dare,” I lay my head back down. “I am appalled that you know what I want better than I do, and so turned on right now you might not get far with the massage.”

Although my eyes are closed I can tell just from the sound of his laugh that he’s clutching at his chest, leaning back with a wide smile across his face. Smug bastard.

I hear the strike of a match before he carries on smoothing the oil over my skin and rubbing hard into knotted muscles I didn’t know I had. The mixture of relaxation and pain is so good I’m almost ashamed.

Almost.

Large strong hands reach the cleft between my cheeks and one rubs the dimple at the base of my spine. I’m so focussed on that I don’t notice the movement of his weight shifting on the bed, or wonder what his other hand is doing, until searing hot wax is dripped from my neck all the way down to meet his hand. My threshold for almost ashamed has just shifted quite dramatically, the previous benchmark doesn’t even compare.

I let out a loud shuddering breath and feel Chris’s lips kissing my shoulder. “Good? Too hot?”

“More, please.” I’m expecting him to chuckle but instead he groans, and I know this is as much a turn on for him as it is for me.

For the next fifteen or so minutes, molten wax is dripped, dribbled and painted onto my skin until I am a flushed and aroused work of human art. Chris makes me wait an agonising extra few minutes while the wax cools and hardens, puckering the skin beneath and allowing him to photograph the patterns he made on my back. His hand caresses my ass, tracing the curve where it meets my thigh and dipping between my cheeks toward my core.

“Fuck, you’re so hot and wet I can feel it already.” He pushes my legs apart and runs two fingers over my swollen lips and clit, making my eyes roll back and a gasp escape my open mouth. “So hot, so wet, so beautiful.” I can feel him sitting between my legs and I can feel his eyes roaming over my body, his gaze settling on my glistening folds. The more he stares in appreciation and rubs the cheeks of my ass the more I feel moisture slowly escaping and need building inside me.

“Chris,” I beg. “Please… I need-” a strangled moan is muffled by the pillow as he pushes two fingers deep inside. My hands grip the pillowcase for dear life and he withdraws to thrust again, his hot breath warming the curve of my lower back. His fingers move between my walls and I can feel his lips travelling down the dimple in my spine, down the tender skin of my ass until I feel him suck gently and pull the flesh between his teeth. As he bites down I cry out and he slips two more fingers in, exploring my depths with the soft pads. He withdraws and slaps playfully and I push up onto my elbows laughing.

“You did not seriously just bite my ass!”

“Oh, I did. Tell me how much you liked it.”

“Not at all,” I giggle.

“Liar.”

“Kinky ass-biting weirdo.”

“You bit me first, if I remember correctly.”

Still laughing I try to roll over but he has hold of my waist. “What’s your plan here? Argue with me until I fall asleep, or finish what you started?”

“Oh, I have a plan. Get on your hands and knees.”

“You’re not going to spank me, are you?”

“Not if you do as you’re told.”

Goosebumps cover every inch of my skin at his deep voice saying those words. File that one under ‘things I didn’t expect to be a turn-on’, along with the hot wax. When I’m in position I wait for him to kneel behind me, but he doesn’t. He discards his clothes and sits with his legs crossed so his chest is pressed against my very exposed sex.

I shift my legs, trying to bring them together or angle myself downward. This is too much – I’m exposed and vulnerable, and for the first time with Chris I’m uncomfortable. His hands rub the backs of my thighs in an attempt to soothe and still me.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing I just… I feel a bit too… out there.” I hear his soft gravelly laugh behind me. “I’m serious, can we try something else?”

“Amelia, relax. What are you worried I might see?”

“I don’t know.” I squeak. I’d rather not vocalise it and ruin the mood, and I curse his big stupid strong body that stops me from controlling the situation.

“Tell you what,” he dips a finger just inside my sex and spreads the juices over my folds and I hear a low groan in his throat. “Give me one minute to convince you. Time it. If you’re still uncomfortable I won’t argue. Deal?”

“Ok,” I’m not convinced, and the thought occurs that I’m not really in a position to find a stopwatch. His hands spread me open further and then I feel his warm lips on my lips, sucking gently while his tongue explores my aching folds.

“You can stop me any time you like.”

“Mm hm.” His thumb slips inside while his tongue laps at my clit until I moan and he pulls back.

“Babe, you have a beautiful cunt.” Two fingers again, working their magic on that glorious little sponge of ecstasy. “I want to watch you contract and come and spill out all over me. Up close.”

Were his hands not currently supporting my weight I’d have collapsed into a warm puddle in his lap. He didn’t even need a whole minute.

Chris alternates his tongue and fingers, working me into a desperate frenzy until I’m begging for release. He finally grants my plea with two fingers, stroking with a devastating lack of urgency right over my g-spot until tears fall from my eyes with the force of my shattering orgasm.

“Oh, yeah,” he slips his fingers out with a slick sound and gently kisses my sopping lips. “You fucking goddess.”

Shifting his legs out to either side, he positions my hips over his lap and my legs fold beneath me, grateful for a moment’s rest. I’m guided forward so he can roll a condom on and then he pulls my hips back toward him, sinking me easily down onto his erection with a hiss between his teeth. His firm hands rub hard up my back to my shoulders, guiding me down with my arms stretched above my head and my face just above the bed. He runs his fingers gently through my hair and then takes my hips and moves me slowly up and down his length.

“Oh, my god…” I breathe as he sets a steady rhythm, rocking me over him and occasionally leaving light kisses on my lower back.

“I love you like this, all pliable and melding to my body. Like a gorgeous rag doll.”

I move with him, grinding against his base and angling my pelvis so his balls brush against my swollen clit. Chris’s hands leave imprints on my hips as he moves them up and down over his shaft and I can hear his heavy breathing become shallow and ragged. Deep in my core I can feel another climax building, feel myself swell and grow heavy with it. I whimper when he slows and stills me, holding me down tight against him so that I’m stretched taut around his thick length. His fingers trail over my thighs and back and I clench my muscles around him until he groans, desperate to take him in a pounding rhythm until he comes.

“Turn around, babe. I need to see you.”

Switching around on his lap and letting him fill me once again, he pulls me down by my neck and our lips crash together as he sets a punishing pace with my hips. I moan into his mouth and he brings one hand back up to hold my face against his, our foreheads rubbing as our bodies rut together urgently. His hot breath is on my face, his mouth in an ‘O’ of ecstasy as his climax nears its peak, and he looks straight into my eyes as I cry out his name.

When he twitches and spills inside me it tips me over the edge and my body shudders with release, Chris takes my face in both hands and kisses me. The tenderness in his warm lips and mouth is in such contrast with his actions only minutes ago and it throws me into foreign emotional territory. My heart switches from racing to a swelling, thumping beat that I feel in my entire body and my head spins with a kind of peaceful euphoria.

Our tongues glide against each other and I drink in his scent, our combined scent, the taste of us both on his lips and the security and comfort of his body pressed into mine. The kiss lasts an eternity and a few minutes pass before I open my eyes and find his glistening bright blue ones fluttering open as though he’s awakening from a deep sleep.

“Amelia,” he caresses my cheek and I nuzzle into his hand, kissing his palm. Moving my body to his side I lay my head on his chest and sigh with content as his heartbeat fills my ear. We stay silent while I listen to his heartbeat slow like a train pulling up at the station.

“Can we go back into the city on Sunday?” I ask quietly.

“Of course, if you’re up to it.”

“With you next to me I am. Right now I think I could take on the world.”

“How about we conquer Sydney first.” He kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers through my hair. I’m sure he breathes in to say something, but whatever it is doesn’t make it through his lips.

* * *

“Chris, this is Marie, my mum and Charles, my dad.”

“It’s so lovely to meet you, I’m guessing Dr Harris and Dr Harris?”

“God, we have more Dr Harrises than we know what to do with. Marie and Charles are fine.” Mum interjects. “Good to meet you, Chris.” She kisses his cheek and I can’t help but blush and hope he’s ok with that. Fortunately dad just goes straight for the handshake.

“Jonathan and Jenna,” I gesture toward them across the deck and they both greet him with warm introductions.

“Did you bring the puppies, Am?” Jenna asks.

“Yeah, you want to help me get them out of the car?”

“Yes!” She squeals.

“You can’t have one, Jen,” Jonathan yells as we move for the front door.

“Ignore him. He’ll come around.” She waits until we’re outside to ambush me. “Are you fucking serious, Chris Evans? Holy shit, Am!”

“Did I forget to mention that last time we talked?” I grin.

“Um, yeah! Oh my god!”

“Chill out, Jen. He’s only here for a little while.”

“That’s a shame. How do you feel about that?”

“It is what it is,” I shrug. “I’ve known from the beginning.”

She carries the crate with the pups inside for everyone to goo and gaa over, and then they’re doing the same over Chris while he gives them milk. I can’t take my eyes off him today, there’s something different and magical about him I can’t put my finger on. It’s the same Chris; the same stunning blue eyes that stare back at me when he catches me, the same full lips I could kiss for hours, the same muscles straining under the same shirt I’ve seen before; but still something is different.

He and Jenna hover and swoon over the puppies as though he’s never seen them before, and again I’m swamped with images of him doing the same with his children. By the time we’ve eaten lunch I’m sure my family are as besotted as I am, and when mum corners me in the kitchen I honestly wonder if she’s going to ask for a loan.

“He’s wonderful, Amelia. There must be a flaw somewhere, he seems just perfect.”

“There is a flaw, he’s going home.”

“There’s no reason you couldn’t go with him, or split your time between here and there.”

“That’s impossible for me to do, mum. I have a practice here, I have a life here. And neither of us want that.”

“I don’t believe neither of you want it for a second, darling.”

Even if we didn’t, what does it matter?

The next day I’m feeling far less relaxed, even with the same Chris next to me. We’ve opted for early morning and he’s wearing a baseball cap to hide himself a little just in case. I’m kind of grateful, at least if I lose it in the middle of the city he won’t be recognised.

“I had a really good time yesterday,” he says while we walk hand in hand.

“Really? You don’t have to say that if you didn’t.”

“No, really. You have a really nice family. Made me miss mine a lot.”

“You, mister, are what we call a parent pleaser.”

“Is that a good thing? It sounds a bit dirty.” He laughs and clutches his chest to laugh harder when I slap his concrete pillar of an arm.

“Yes it’s a good thing. Get your filthy mind out of the gutter.” I giggle.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m ok. Keep talking.”

“Ok, um… puppies. Where are the puppies up to?”

“They can try solid food this week and we can start weaning them off the milk. I’m going to make their area a bit bigger so they have a toilet area and play space as well as their bed.”

“Our babies are growing up,” he sniffs and mimes wiping a tear from his eye.

Finally I look up at the buildings as they pass, and I can see the studio ahead. Every one holds a memory, whether it’s watching people evacuate or watching police come and go or watching the sun rise and set in its windows. I cling on to Chris’s waist.

“You ok?”

“Yep.”

When we’re right outside the studio doors he stops, and although I desperately want to just walk right past, he holds me on the spot. The entire front of the building is glass – the live studios are backed by full length windows as are the upper floor gallery and production offices. Arriving at the entrance means we have actually passed the bulk of the building, the main doors are at the far end and behind them wardrobe, makeup and the green rooms stretch toward the back.

Chris stands behind me, his arms crossed securely over my body and his breath on my neck. He stays silent as though taking it all in for himself, waiting for me to speak. I look back over the ground floor and through the windows I can see the lighting rig where they’re on air for the weekend breakfast show, the white hot lights pointing back toward the windows and silhouetting the hosts against the exterior glass.

“Tina. She was right there, where they’re sitting now.” My voice is weak and shaky but it’s audible which is more than I expected.

“Do you think that’s a bit strange?”

I shake my head. “No. They debated what to do for a long time, but in the end they agreed she’d have wanted everything to carry on.” I clear my throat and pull a drink from my bag before I go on.

“We were sort of right behind the entrance. You’ll see when you go in there. In the green room, ready to go on. Having a chat and a laugh with coffee and pastries without a care in the world.”

He squeezes a little tighter and then relaxes but I hold on to his forearms. “We saw her but didn’t really catch what she said. We just thought it was a monitor glitch. Then the camera turned away and we heard the gunshot. I had no idea until then just how deafening they are. We only found out months later that it was the cameraman that stopped it happening on live television, he turned at the last moment. People outside though… even from here if you looked hard enough you’d have seen it. There were a few people standing at the windows.”

“God,” he turns his head against my hair, resting his forehead before kissing the top of my head. “You must have been terrified.”

“Our first thought was if we could lock the door, barricade it, and stay quiet they wouldn’t know we were there. We could just wait for the police to come and rescue us.” A humourless laugh shakes my shoulders.

“They walked us through the studio, made us walk right past Tina slumped on the desk like she was napping. And then upstairs, pushing guns into our backs or knives to our throats. And then we knew, standing against those windows, we were fucked.”


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the morning we wander the heart of Sydney, my hand held tight in Chris’s. When the occasional memory is triggered he curls his fingers a little tighter, strokes my hand with his thumb, and speaks low into my ear.

“I’m really proud of you,” he says on the way to his apartment.

“I’m really grateful for you. I can’t even begin to thank you.”

My phone buzzes in my bag and it’s a number I don’t recognise.

“Sorry,” I squeeze Chris’s hand and we keep walking. “Hello?”

“Dr Harris?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry to call you on a weekend. It’s Spencer, Buddy’s owner?”

“Sure, Spencer. What can I do for you?”

“Uh, I’m not sure. When I called this morning they said he’d been vomiting again overnight so they had to increase the medication and they want to sedate him. That’s bad, isn’t it?”

“It might be, I’m not in the surgery this weekend so it’s hard to say. I think Jess would be looking after him, is that who you spoke to?”

“No. It was a nurse.”

“Ok. I’m sure it’s not critical or they would have called you.”

“Is sedating him good in your opinion?”

“I don’t know. If you can wait an hour or so I’ll speak to Jess and call you back, how does that sound? I’m just in the middle of something right now but I won’t be long.”

“You sure you don’t mind? I just don’t want to do the wrong thing.”

“It’s ok. You’re worried, I get it. Give me an hour or so, though.”

“Thank you, doctor.” I can hear the tremble in his voice and my heart breaks for him. He’s right, sedation might be the end of the line but it’s impossible to say without seeing Buddy.

“Spencer, try not to worry. I’ll call as soon as I know.”

Chris squeezes my hand as I put the phone away.

“Who was that?”

“Dog owner, the one with Parvo? Poor guy. He doesn’t understand the update they gave him this morning.”

“You’re so sweet offering to call back on your day off.”

“Buddy is my patient and so is Spencer,” I shrug. “Any one would do the same.”

I send a message to Jess asking her to call me back when she can and sink into Chris’s couch.

I give him an apologetic smile when she calls back. “What’s up?”

“Sorry, Spencer called me about Buddy. I guess I’ve built a bit of rapport with him because I was there when he came in. I’m guessing he’s not doing well?”

“No,” she sighs. “He’s not. He could still recover, but I think sedation and transfusion is the best way right now. If nothing else it keeps him comfortable.”

“That’s what I thought. I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, Amelia.”

Chris hands me a beer while I break the news to Spencer and reassure him that I’ll be back in the surgery tomorrow.

“How are you feeling after this morning?”

“OK I think. I’ll call this week and tell them to book me in. I guess now I’ve stood right in front and really taken it all in it lost a bit of its power today.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever be comfortable there, at least not inside. You did better than I thought you would.”

“That’s because you were there.”

“All I did was hold your hand. You surprise me every day, babe.”

* * *

* * *

“What a difference a week makes, hey Buddy?” I lather up his fur with dog shampoo. “You’re going to smell so yummy for your Spencer.”

Ordinarily the dog washing is Haley’s job, but we’ve had a steep learning curve with Buddy this morning. He _hates_ having a bath. Since I have a half hour break between patients it falls to me to assist, which I’m more than happy to do.

What the hell, I needed an extra shower anyway.

Once his fluffy fur has dried and he’s looking like a different dog to the one that came in, he accompanies me to a consult room where Spencer is waiting.

I expected tears. I’ve spoken to Spencer so many times in the past week I’ve lost count, and there have been a lot of tears. Until today though, none of them were mine. The joy on Buddy, finally being reunited with his beloved owner, has me swiping at my eyes more than I’d care to admit.

“Thank you so much, Dr Harris,” Spencer sniffs. “You have no idea what Buddy means to me, I was sure he wasn’t coming home.”

“He’s a tough one,” I crouch to give Buddy a pat and he quickly covers my face with his wet tongue. “And a lovable one. I’m going to miss him but it’s fantastic to see him go home. Just call the surgery if you have any concerns.”

“Actually,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I was wondering if I could call you some time. For coffee or dinner?”

“Honestly there’s no need, Buddy was a model patient.”

“I mean on a date,” he laughs.

“Oh!”

I freeze for a few seconds. If I’m honest, he’s the type I’d normally go for. And gorgeous to boot.

“The thing is, I’m sort of seeing someone…”

“Of course you are. It’s fine, I didn’t think. You have my number if you change your mind.”

“I do. We’ll see you next week for a follow up.”

* * *

“You turned him down?” Chris says when I relay the whole awkward story.

“Of course I turned him down. I can barely keep up with you and the puppies, what would I want another man for?” I joke.

“Amelia, we’re only temporary. If you meet someone you think might be the real deal then you should go after them. I can’t offer you that and I can’t hold you back from finding it.”

“Hold on… are you saying you’d just end it if I met someone else?”

“Yeah,” he gulps a mouthful of beer. “I’d have to.”

Well that kind of stings. A lot more than it should.

“What if I don’t want you to? Are you actively looking for a relationship with someone else?”

“Well that’s not fair, I’m on the wrong side of the world.”

I put down the knife I was using to chop vegetables, fearing I might cause him harm with it even though he’s on the opposite side of the bench.

“But say you met someone on set who was from Boston-”

“Because that happens all the time.”

“Say you did. Hypothetically. You’d expect me to just say ‘oh ok, well we had fun. You two have a nice life.’”

“I… no. No I wouldn’t. I’m in this until the end of the year, Amelia. I actually wish there was a way to make it work after that, but there isn’t and I have to accept that. It is what it is.”

I want him to say he’d be hurt, because the thought of him being with anyone else makes my heart contract in my chest as much as the thought of me being with anyone else makes me nauseous.

But then, he’s right. We knew this all along, it’s a temporary arrangement. A fairly passion-filled one, yes, but temporary all the same.

“For the record, I won’t be seeing anyone else while you’re around. But if you were to meet someone I guess I’d show you the same courtesy as you would me.” My voice is forced and raspy, but I drag the words out kicking and screaming. He watches me across the bench with concern in his blue eyes, but he doesn’t say any more and I certainly don’t plan on bringing it up again.

After dinner and a shower I find Chris reading on the couch and get the dogs settled for the night.

“You wearing anything under that robe, babe?” His gravelly voice whispers behind me.

In response I tug the tie undone and turn around, pulling back the sides of my black silk robe and exposing a hand-width strip down my naked middle.

He pulls me down into a kiss and lies me back on the couch, pressing his weight on top of me and baring the rest of my front to kiss my neck and chest. I reach down and put my hand under his shirt, the other rubbing the bulge in his jeans and feeling his erection strain against the denim.

Sucking my breast into his mouth he teases the nipple with his teeth and abruptly stops and stands up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this here,” he says, tugging me up by my hand.

“What? The couch?” He nods. “Why?”

“The dogs. The puppies. They’re right there.”

I burst out laughing and he shoots me a hurt look.

“I’m sorry,” I cover my mouth and try to straighten my face. “You’re worried about the dogs seeing us have sex?”

“Yeah.” He squeaks.

“You’re so cute I could eat you.”

“Come on, then. Bedroom.” He lifts the back of my robe and slaps my arse hard as I walk past and I’m grateful our earlier conversation has been forgotten. “I’m going to show you just how edible I am.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris’ POV, a lot of smut and a lot of feels. This chapter is shorter than usual so I MIGHT put up another one in a few hours. 
> 
> I want to thank those of you who have stuck with this fic because it isn’t hugely popular but I love writing it. To those that do read and kudos and comment, a thousand grateful hugs!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

 

##  **Chris**

I refuse to acknowledge that it cuts me, having to tell her if another man asks her out she should say yes. I want her to be happy, but I don’t think I could stand actually seeing her with another man.

What I want is for her to be happy with me. Failing that, I hope to god she doesn’t listen to a word I just said and decides to wait until I’ve gone home.

Amelia is just so complex, I wonder if I’ll get the chance to really know her. On one hand there’s the professional Doctor Harris, who is calm and collected even while saving the life of an animal or informing their owner that their beloved pet might not make it. Then there’s the side who cried when reuniting Buddy with his owner, and cried again while telling me the story. Anxious Amelia, the one who suffers debilitating panic attacks and nightmares after the trauma of being held hostage, the same one who tries to pretend she doesn’t still suffer physical after-effects even while she can barely hear me talking to her on her bad side and while she’s puking into a bucket with a blinding migraine.

And then there’s the Doc in front of me now, with her lips wrapped around my dick. The same woman who encompasses all of that can deep throat like a boss, and then she’ll pull out something even more surprising and suck gently on my balls until I’m sure they will explode. Her velvet tongue is lapping at that delicious spot just under the head while her hand kneads my balls, and her total lack of urgency is the sweetest torture I’ve ever been subjected to. She holds me in her mouth with her lips only millimetres from my sack and breathes in deep, moaning softly and vibrating around me while her fingers spread saliva back behind my balls toward my arse.

No force on this earth could make me admit this out loud, but her fingers pressing against that forbidden hole while she swallows around my cock makes my knees buckle.

“Fuuuuuck,” my head thumps against the wall as it falls back. That ‘best blowjob of my life’ is about to be surpassed, especially if she keeps that up.

I intended to take her to bed, but we didn’t make it that far. As soon as we were inside the bedroom she pushed me up against the wall and dropped my pants while kneeling in front of me and slowly slipping off her robe. She releases me with a slick ‘pop’ and looks up into my eyes while kneading my balls in her hand, and if I thought my knees were going to buckle before then the next thought would turn them to a boneless, fleshy puddle.

I love her. 

So much I have to tear my eyes away from hers because I’m not supposed to love her and I’m sure as hell not supposed to say it out loud. We’re a temporary arrangement, and we can never be anything more. If I look her in the eye right now it will fall out of my mouth and I’ll never be able to take it back.

“Get on the bed,” I whisper at the ceiling. “Hands and knees.”

If I can’t tell her how I feel, I can give her the next best thing: Multiple orgasms.

I move in behind her and kiss her pussy slowly, dipping my tongue into her essence. She arches her back and moans as I lap at her clit, dragging my flat tongue hard over it. Her voice grows louder, her sounds more urgent, her grinding hips more insistent against my face. The familiar gasping breath as she approaches climax makes me concentrate harder on her clit and she’s rocked by a hard orgasm, her muscles contracting and convulsing around my tongue as I bring her down slowly.

My cock throbs, begging to be buried inside her. I move up to my knees and rub the head over her dripping cunt, the spasms still pulsing around me as I push inside.

“Oh god… Chris…” she’s panting and gasping for air and I move slowly in and out, hitting her depths every time and grunting at the pleasure of filling her. With one hand I spread some of her juices upward between her cheeks, lubricating my thumb and circling her tight hole. I love the way she reacts to me, pressing back against me in a silent plea.

“You want this, babe?” I ask as I press one finger against the muscle.

“Yes,” she moans. I keep up the pressure until she relaxes and it slips just inside, feeling her immediately clamp down and draw me further in. Withdrawing slowly, I replace the finger with my thumb and spread my fingers over her arse to hold her still, driving my cock harder inside with forceful thrusts.

Her fingers graze my cock as she rubs her sensitive bud, and I increase my pace until her legs quiver and shake and I have to hold her up with an arm around her hips. She grips me tight and her juices spill out over me, and finally I fill her with hot cum and pull her down to the bed with me.

* * *

I don’t remember falling asleep but when I open my eyes it’s just gone 3am. Sea birds are squawking in the distance, over the ocean and the waves I can hear collapsing on the shore just metres away.

A tiny sliver of light lets me see Amelia sleeping in my arms, her honey-caramel hair spilling over the pillow and the slightest of smiles on her pink lips. I hope that means she’s having sweet dreams, and I selfishly hope those dreams might be about me. Her milky skin reflects the light, her chest and shoulders still bare and cool, the curve of her warm back moulded perfectly to my front.

I’d like to wake up to this every day, but it’s such a hike to the studio from here. And people would find out, there’d be photographers following us… I wouldn’t care about any of that. The only reason I don’t ask is that it would be that much harder to say goodbye at the end of the year. And like it or not, that has to happen. There’s no other way.

I brush a lock of hair from her forehead and it’s enough for her eyes to flutter open, the smile growing on her lips when she looks up at me in the dim light.

“What’s wrong?” she whispers.

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful. Were you dreaming?”

“I might be, now.” She turns over in my arms and snuggles against me, laying kisses on the tattoo below my collarbone. “Mmm, you’re so warm.”

Holding her close I kiss the top of her head, filling my nose with her scent, and expect she’ll go back to sleep. I start to get other ideas when she drapes her leg over my thigh, though.

“Doc, go back to sleep.”

“Can’t. There’s an erect cock down here with my name on it.”

“God, you’re a horny little mix.”

“I’m your horny little minx.” Her eyes lock on to mine and I bite my lip to stop those words falling out, instead leaning in to nuzzle her nose. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

I can’t tell her. She’ll think there’s more to this and – the universe willing – she’d fall in love with me, too. And I’d break her heart.

So I make love to her tenderly, worshipping her soft body while I slide in and out and slowly build her to a long climax; the kind that makes her wrap herself around me and hold on for dear life while I finish inside and the rest of the world falls away.

I am so far over my head with this woman I’m not sure I’ll make it out alive.


	19. Chapter 19

##  _Amelia_

Two weeks later when Scott arrives I still get a good kick in the guts when I think about his casual suggestion that I should go out with Spencer. Part of me wants to agree to a date just to see if his feelings are as strong as mine, and deep down a part of me can’t bear the thought that they might not be. **  
**

The end is getting closer now. We’re counting in weeks instead of months and I find myself daydreaming about him deciding to stay. I won’t deny entertaining the idea of working abroad for a while, either, although I quashed that pretty quickly. He doesn’t want that, I’m almost certain of it. And where would I base myself? New York, Los Angeles, Boston? He splits so much of his time, it’s a hopeless situation.

When we’re together, though, none of that matters. Despite all of my practice in Buddhism and meditation, the only time I’ve ever truly been in the present moment is when I’m with Chris. When he’s not around this frightens the shit out of me, but when he is… the world, the worries, the past, the future, all melts away.

And so here we are, in bed on a Sunday afternoon like two horny teenagers. Scott went for a run a while ago but Chris was so intent on ‘stocking me up with orgasms’ that his brother was back and in the shower before we’d made it to penetration.

“He understands, babe. It’s all good.”

“We are not going to stay in here having loud obnoxious sex while your brother amuses himself in the living room.” I hiss, trying to roll him off me so I can get on top.

He’s not having a bar of it and grabs both of my flailing arms in a vise grip around my wrists.

“I’m not going to see you all week, and he surprised me a few days early. Not my fault.”

“Would you just fuck me already?!” I yell, right before I hear Scott’s heavy footsteps down the hall. I groan and look away. If I could cover my face I would, but his long fingers are curled tight around my wrist and he’s not releasing me anytime soon. “Fuck.”

Chris laughs and buries his face between my breasts, his stubble scratching the already sensitive skin that’s still aflame from the last round of orgasms.

“Now at least he knows you’re as dirty and insatiable as I say.”

“What?! Ohhh…” he barely stops speaking before pushing inside all the way in one movement. “God damn you, I hate it when you avoid a conversation by putting your dick in me!”

“I’m not sorry,” he laughs and thrusts hard and fast, covering my mouth with his hand when I start to moan.

Chris’s hips slap against mine and he forces my legs wider, hitting me deep and rubbing my gspot with his crown on every push. He briefly releases his hand and takes one of mine between my legs.

“Touch yourself, babe,” he pants.

Suddenly everything inside me ramps up, and what was a bonus post-climax fuck becomes another coil winding up in my belly faster than I’m ready for. At the first sign of a whimper he lays his hand over my mouth again, but as the passion builds he slides it down to my throat, his eyes silently asking permission. He keeps two fingers over my lips and puts featherlight pressure on my throat, so that I know his hand is right there, and the vulnerability doesn’t escape either of us.

I know this moment will stay with me, because it’s right this second that I realise the extent of my feelings and how deep they run. I trust this beautiful man with my life; his huge, strong, caring hand is slowly closing on my throat and I know I won’t even need to say the word if it’s too much, he’ll see it in my eyes.

Fuck it, I am in this way over my head.

My body trembles and a powerful orgasm slams into me, leaving tears in my eyes. Chris shudders and I feel the warm rush inside as he comes on a long, low groan. His fingers are pressing into the hollow under my jaw when he claims my lips in a rough kiss, and then I’m overcome and it’s too much. I have to reef his hand away as the drops spill from the corners of my eyes and he rolls off to lie next to me, concern furrowing his brows.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I thought… I didn’t think at all. I’m so sorry, babe. Amelia?”

“It’s not your fault, it was just… when you pushed up under my chin it was-”

“Fuck!” He pulls me so tight against him I feel more in danger of asphyxiation than when his fingers were around my throat. “I’m such an idiot. God I’m so stupid.”

“Chris, it’s OK.”

“Nothing about this is remotely OK, Amelia. That’s right where it was, right? Where the guy put the…”

He doesn’t want to say it. Where I had a gun pushed into me and a man threaten to blow my head off. My reaction was visceral, it was pure instinct. I hadn’t even come to the conclusion myself, yet.

“It is OK. I promise. I liked it, up until then. I was just overwhelmed is all.”

“You promise? God, the thought of frightening you like that, of hurting you. I can’t believe I was so careless.”

“I promise.” I kiss his lips gently. “You didn’t frighten me at all. I trust you. I’m sorry I freaked out.” I snuggle into his chest and wipe my eyes, his thumping heartbeat in my ear instantly calming me. “We should probably get back to Scott, but if you liked having your hand around my throat then you can do it again.”

He growls and buries his face in my hair. “Probably.”

After a few minutes he stands with a groan and pulls his jeans and shirt back on and kisses my head before he leaves.

“I’ll be out there, you take your time.”

* * *

When I talk to Chris the following night the tension in his voice is obvious even through the phone. “You OK?”

“Yeah, just a big day. Scott and I are going out if you want to join us.”

“I can’t, I’m on call tonight. You deserve a boys night, anyway. Go stir up some trouble.”

“Amelia, you are more than enough trouble for me right now.”

“Thanks. I think. Are you worried about this breakfast show thing?”

“No… yes.” His voice is so small he sounds like a little boy, not a grown man.

“Scott will be there, you’ll be fine.”

“I know.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Who? Scott? Why?”

“Just put him on the phone.”

After a few seconds of shuffling and an obvious joke about the better looking brother…

“Hey, Amelia. S’up?”

“I was thinking about tagging along tomorrow if you don’t mind. It will give me a chance to get inside the building before I go in for filming next week.”

“Yeah, that would be great. You want me to keep this to myself?”

“Yes please. If I have a busy night tonight I might not make it, I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“You’re really good for him, you know that? I know it’s not ideal, but I think if you’d met in different circumstances, or there was a way one of you could relocate…”

I’m relieved he doesn’t voice the rest of that thought, because I just don’t need the reminder.

We don’t have any high dependency patients so I’m lucky enough to be on call at home in my own bed, and although I’m up at 5am to do rounds and hand over to Jess I feel reasonably rested when I get into the city.

I had not factored in having to walk up to the studio on my own. We’ve done it three times now, but I’ve always had Chris holding my hand and removing the option of flight. Now my heart pounds and sweat makes my long flowing top cling to my chest.

Breathe. One foot in front of the other and breathe. Walk and breathe. I’m walking up the street. I can do this. Chris is at the end.

I stop at the front doors, knowing it’s not too late to turn around. I haven’t told them I’m coming, I could just go home. Making it this far on my own is still a huge achievement, and-

“Amelia!”

No turning back now, Scott is jogging down the hall toward me from the green room.

_Damn._

“You OK? Do you want me to get Chris?”

I shake my head and he puts a hand behind my back.

“You can do this. He’s just through that door. Just breathe and walk.”

A strangled laugh escapes my lips. He and Chris are so different and yet so alike, and he knows Chris so well it’s almost as comforting having Scott next to me. Almost.

I manage to keep going with my eyes ahead until we get inside but now I can see the doorway, and it feels like a vacuum pulling me in whether I want to go or not. My feet keep moving but the rest of my body wants to turn and run, I can’t hear anything but the sound of my own heart hammering in my head.

The next thing I know is a pair of huge strong arms holding me tight against a familiar-scented broad chest. Chris murmurs into my ear about how proud he is, how amazing I am, how much better he feels with me here. After a few minutes on the couch pressed against him, focussed on his body, his words, his eyes, I finally look around a bit.

The layout has changed, the couch is on the opposite wall now and everything is sort of mirror image to before. The furniture is all new, and I remember everything being replaced because so much was damaged by the time we got out.

“Chris, we’re ready for you,” one of the producers stands in the doorway and as he releases my hand her eyes fall to me. “Amelia? God, it’s good to see you! I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

I stand and let her pull me into a hug. Rani is one of few crew members that returned when the studio re-opened. She’s also the one I’ve spoken to about coming back recently.

“I needed a dry run. How are you?”

“I’m great! I have to run but…” she trails off and looks from Chris to Scott to me and back, waiting for an explanation. “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, Amelia goes to the same meditation class as me.” Chris says.

Why does that feel like a kick in the guts? What did I expect, to be introduced as his girlfriend? Fuck buddy? Temporary fling?

_Yeah, Amelia is my expiration date._

“Oh, right. Of course. Are you sticking around?”

“Just until Chris is done, then I’ll head out with them.”

“We’ll catch up for coffee later this week, OK?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer but whisks Chris out the door, leaving Scott and I to watch on the monitor.

“You’d never know he was nervous,” I say with a smile. He’s sitting back on the couch looking relaxed and effortless, confident as always.

“He’s perfected the art of hiding his feelings,” Scott says and then out of the corner of my eye I see him turn to me. “He can’t hide them from me, though.”

On the way out he’s holding my hand again and it feels right. I remember the first time he tried I was so worried about someone seeing and desperate to keep it all to ourselves. It’s not that I want to share it with the world, the world quite simply doesn’t exist when he’s next to me.

“I have to get back to the set,” he groans. “Come with us if you want.”

“Nah, I’m going to head back home. I’m getting the puppies ready to be rehomed today.”

“No, already?”

“Yeah,” I sigh. “Our babies are leaving the nest.”

“When?”

“As soon as I can find homes, a couple of weeks I guess.”

“Oh.” He leans down and kisses me square on the lips, holding me tight against his body. “When can I see you?”

“Baby, hang out with Scott. You were missing him so much and he’s only here for a couple of weeks. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re right. I’ll call you tonight, though.”

* * *

When I get home I sit on the floor with the pups to do something I’ve put off for too long. It’s difficult to test a puppy’s hearing, and almost impossible to pick a deaf one when they’re with their litter mates, but I have to decide whether we need to do further testing on Olaf. I let him mouth me for a few seconds with his razor-sharp milk teeth and I’m relieved he seems to have learned soft mouthing, which means he might be able to hear the other pups or dogs squeak when he bites too hard.

Or he might be really good at copying.

I try a few loud noises behind them and they all turn to look at me, I can’t be sure if I’m imagining that Olaf is a fraction of a second slower or I’m just reading too much into it. A friend of mine works at the veterinary specialist centre a short drive away and when I call him he insists I bring Olaf straight over to do the hearing test.

Craig greets me with a familiar hug and then takes Olaf. “You look great, Amelia. Different. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, why?”

Craig and I went to university together and while we were there he met the love of his life and knocked her up. When we spoke about genetic testing not long ago they’d just found out they’re expecting number five.

“Maybe motherhood suits you.”

“Puppies are enough for me right now, thanks. How’s Janet?”

“Sick. Very, very sick the poor thing. She’s never had morning sickness before, she’s already saying this one is the last and she’s not twelve weeks yet!”

“Oh dear.”

“Your genetic testing came back this morning. 100% Aussie shepherds.”

“You’re kidding?”

I was expecting at least two breeds, even if it’s a few generations back. It’s unusual for a pure breed like Rubi to just be dumped while carrying a litter, unless they realised their mistake breeding two merles. Even then, a reputable breeder wouldn’t do that in the first place.

“Good for you, you’ll get more for the puppies when you sell them.”

“Yeah, actually if you know anyone who’s looking they’ll be ready in a few weeks.”

“I’ll keep my ears open. So we want to test this one’s hearing?”

“Yep. You’re the expert, I’ll just hold him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Olaf. Don’t ask,” I say when he laughs. The reminder of Chris’s face when he was naming them, the joy when Olaf opened his eyes for the first time and saw they were normally formed, makes me forget why I’m here for a moment. “We got lucky with his eyes, I think. There’s a tiny abnormality in the blue one but his vision isn’t affected.”

Once Olaf is all wired up and complaining like a world champion at being restrained, I sit with him in my lap while Craig performs the test. Olaf falls completely still and silent save for the odd head tilt or twitch of his left ear.

“He has fully developed hearing in his left side.”

“None in the right,” I say with a nod, and he nods his head in response while he removes the wires.

“That’s probably the best outcome you could have expected, most people wouldn’t even notice he was deaf in one ear.”

“When he was born and we saw his face and head, I didn’t think he’d have sight or hearing. He took so long to come around after he was stuck during delivery I didn’t think he’d make it at all.”

“You’ve done well with the little guys, it’s bloody hard work raising an orphaned litter. How are they going with solid food?”

“Wolfing it down,” I say with a laugh.

“I’ll pass on your number if I find anyone looking for Aussies.”

“Thanks, Craig.”

I call Chris on the way home because I know how excited he’ll be to hear about Olaf, but he doesn’t answer. For a few minutes I consider going over to tell him in person on the set or when he’s back at home, but I recall insisting he spend time with his brother and feel I should honour that.

Until he calls me back at least.

The next day at work is so flat out I don’t even have time to eat unless you count Haley getting me a juice when my hands start to shake. We have a checkup with Buddy, who’s doing exceptionally well, and a look over Spencer’s other dog Chasey who to our relief is fit and well. Generally my clients and social life are very separate things, but I won’t deny having been on a date with one before (the owner, obviously). I find myself wondering about Spencer – if I’m missing out on something by turning him down, if Chris has the right idea about ending it early if one of us meets someone.

The thought turns my stomach. I can’t imagine having Chris right there and being with someone else, it just doesn’t compute.

On the way out he hands me his card and asks me to call him if I change my mind, he’d love to go out for a drink or dinner.

“The way you said sort of seeing someone I wasn’t sure if it was serious, so…”

“It’s complicated.” I can’t help but return his smile and be warmed by the way he blushes. “I’ll hang on to this, though.”

Just when I think I can relax, the phone is ringing in my hand when I walk in the door. I assume it’s Chris and I’m disappointed when it’s an unknown number. Turns out it’s Rani from the Breakfast show wanting to catch up for coffee, and that’s the last slot filled in my diary. She’s put me on the show next Friday and suddenly it’s all very real, the idea of keeping it together enough to appear on national television makes me instinctively reach for the phone and dial Chris’s number.

I put it down again before it starts to ring. When did I become so dependent on him to calm me? Who’s going to quell the panic that bubbles in my chest when I think about him leaving at the end of the year if it’s always his hand I’m reaching for?

So instead I call Mark, and arrange to see him for a chat. He’s gotten to know Chris at our meditation classes and I suspect he knows about us although we keep it to ourselves and sit apart because neither of us can focus on our own breathing when we can hear the other’s.

Mark has one of those voices that seems to make my mind just calm itself. It’s impossible not to feel more peaceful just listening to him. It’s almost midnight when I leave his apartment for home with some new strategies under my belt, and I flop naked into bed when I get there.

With a start the next morning I wake up and realise I didn’t switch my phone back on, and when I do I’m sure it beeps and vibrates solidly for a minute with messages and missed calls.

_Chris: [3 missed calls]_

_Chris: Babe, everything OK? Scott and I are going out for dinner and I’d really like you to come if you can._

_Chris: [2 missed calls]_

_Chris: Amelia can you call me please, just want to know you’re OK. I don’t think you’ve switched off your phone in the whole time I’ve known you._

_Chris: Let me apologise in advance, I called the surgery to see if you were working or something had happened. I was worried, that’s all. I still am._

_Chris: All right I’m going to bed now, call me as soon as you can no matter what time it is. I miss you xxx_

At that point I stop reading and hit the call button.

“Thank god, are you all right?”

“Good morning to you, too. I’m sorry, I went to see Mark last night and forgot to turn my phone back on.”

“Fuck I thought you were angry with me, or something had happened to you.”

“I’m really sorry, Chris. I’m not used to anyone worrying about me.”

“It’s OK I’m not mad, I just… I missed you. And I was worried. Anyway, how are you?”

“I’m good, just getting ready for work. I have the weekend off if you want to do something.”

“I definitely do, I’ll talk to you this afternoon.”

After I’ve hung up I turn on the shower, wondering if I should make it a cold one. Just hearing his voice is always enough to turn me on, but hearing him say he missed me and the relief in his tone after only three days apart has made my heart race and every extremity is suddenly flushed with additional bloodflow.

A cursory glance at the nightstand reminds me of the vibrator I haven’t had need of in a while, but then I see the clock and decide against it. Anticipation is supposed to be a good thing, isn’t it?


	20. Chapter 20

“What’s up with you today? You’re all… something.” Haley waves her hand vaguely in my direction like I should know what she’s talking about. I shrug and smile, turning away to take my lunch from the fridge. “How’s Chris?”

“He’s good. Spending some time with his brother while he’s here.”

“That explains it. You’re antsy because you haven’t seen him.”

“Oh, calm down. I am not.”

“Not what?” Brad wanders in and does his usual ‘open and close the fridge and hope something appears’.

“She’s antsy and missing her boyfriend.”

“Where’d he go?”

“He’s hanging out with his brother.”

“Bros before hoes, huh?”

Up until this point I’ve just watched with my mouth open like some sort of weird tennis spectator. “Hey! I’m right here!”

“By the way, Jess will be all over him like a rash if you let her. Keep him on a tight leash, would ya?”

“Insecure, much? You and Jess are engaged, she’s not going anywhere.”

“Unless Captain America tries to whisk her away.”

“I’m ending this conversation now, I’d rather not think about Jess and Chris, thanks. I do have something to tell you, though.”

“You’re marrying him? Moving to the States? Are you in lurve?” Brad teases.

“I’m going back to the Breakfast Show. Next Friday.”

Brad holds the fridge half open until the alarm goes off, and Haley has stopped with a fork halfway to her mouth.

“Just like that?” he says finally. “One minute you can’t even go near the place and the next you’re on the show?”

“I’ve been in there a few times now, even into the studio. I thought you might come with me, we’re talking about backyard breeding and I’m taking the puppies in.”

“Shit, next Friday? I’m in Melbourne for that surgery conference.”

“It’s all good, I’m fine on my own.”

“I’m really glad you’re going back, Amelia. Big step.” He pats my shoulder.

“Thanks.”

After admitting a rabbit with a mouth abscess I find a message from Mark on my phone and have to make a quick decision, which I’m not good at at the best of times.

> _Hey, I know you didn’t put your name down for the retreat but I’m short one assistant, can you come?_

> _It’s this weekend. All weekend, from tonight until Sunday afternoon._

> _Sure, I’ll see you tonight._

I’d like to say I feel great about this from the beginning, but truthfully I feel I should because I’ve sort of lost myself in Chris recently. I can’t put my life on hold until he leaves otherwise I’ll have no life left to go back to. So this entire weekend will be me meditating, hanging out in silence and peace with my Buddhist buddies.

I have to wait until later to call Chris and I can hear the disappointment in his voice but at least he has Scott to keep him company over the weekend.

“Next weekend I’m all yours, cross my heart.”

“I’m holding you to that, babe. Scott leaves on Friday afternoon.”

* * *

Driving into the city is a surreal experience when I’m used to walking it, but the puppies aren’t old enough for that yet. I’ve arrived half an hour early but Rani still greets me at the door and takes us in for a quick makeup and hair touch-up before we’re escorted to the green room.

I’m very relieved to have puppies to cuddle and keep me occupied, because the nerves are kicking in. Actually the nerves are kicking my stomach in, and I’m having to focus on every breath to stay calm. I’ve forgone the scrubs today and worn my other work uniform – cargo pants and a polo shirt. I’ll still argue the point with Brad that the cargo pants make us look like zoo keepers, but at least they’re balanced by the baby blue shirt. Somewhat.

When Rani comes back to chat with me she’s not alone, and if I thought my heart was thumping before it’s practically beating its own can-can now. Following right behind, looking even more gorgeous than I remember and wearing the checked shirt I adore, is Chris. He beams at me, almost like a proud dad but in a sexy way, and kneels on the floor in front of me with his hands on my cheeks.

“I am so fucking proud of you right now.” He kisses my lips gently and then remembers Rani standing behind him. When I open my eyes she’s giving me a thumbs up and I giggle and blush like a teenager. “Sorry,” he says, dragging his hand over his face.

“Don’t be.” Rani laughs, and then looks at me. “Chris is going to go on with you and help keep the puppies in check while you talk. And be a familiar face.”

“This was your idea?” I ask her.

“No, all his. He called me yesterday.”

“When you told me Brad couldn’t make it I hated the idea of you doing this on your own. You shouldn’t have to.” He shrugs. “Now, you don’t.”

“You are sneaky and amazing, and…” I kiss him again because what the hell, Rani’s in the loop now. _And I love you._

“I assume you don’t want to talk about this?” She waggles her finger between us.

“No. Just puppies.”

“Me and you are going to talk about it,” she says to me. “But your secret is safe. They’re ready for all of you.”

I don’t look around too much when we get onto the set, I’m too focused on puppies. It’s impossible to forget what happened here, but having Chris right next to me I know everything will be fine. He manages Asha and Hela while the hosts take Luna and Zola, leaving me with Olaf. We talk briefly about Chris and his support of dog rescue organisations back home, and then onto the complications of breeding merle dogs, the issues with backyard breeding and statistics surrounding small dog rescues. A lot of the attention focuses on Olaf with his white head, deaf ear and unique eyes, and he handles it like a media trained pro, tilting his head at the camera and looking around every time we say his name.

As the last guest for the morning we have a chance for a chat afterward while the puppies tumble around the green room. Rani quickly appears in the doorway and scoops up Olaf as he tries to escape.

“Amelia, he is gorgeous. And it’s so good to have you back.”

“How do you feel?” Chris says with a hand on my back.

“Yep.”

That’s all I can get out without losing it, and I hope it’s enough to prevent further questions. He seems to get the message and pulls me against him to kiss my temple without saying any more.

“I know how hard it was for you to get here,” Rani says gently. “Don’t underestimate that. I know Brad has given you a hard time but there are a lot of people who won’t come back into the building. You did something huge today.”

That does it, I pinch my nose and try to hold it back but tears spill onto my cheeks. I don’t even know why I’m crying, I’m not sad or upset or even anxious. I’m relieved it’s over.

With my head down I’m expecting the arms around me to be Chris’s, but he releases me to go and round up puppies while Rani pulls me into a hug. This is something we shared together, she was right there with me when it all went down and she’s one of the few people who know that when I was always too busy to come back it was just an excuse.

“I have to get to work, but you and I are going to catch up for coffee soon.”

“Yeah we are. I need to hear all about this guy. He seems pretty amazing.”

“He’s the reason I got here.”

“You did it, babe,” Chris says when we’re putting them back into the crate and Rani has gone. “Not me or anyone else. You.”

“I had a little help.”

“They’re going to go like hotcakes, those puppies.”

“I hope so. They’ll be needing homes very soon.”

“What would be involved if I wanted to take one home?”

“Not alot. They’d have all of the paperwork from me and there’s no quarantine going in to the States. Why?”

“I think I want to take Hela, if I can arrange it.”

“You’ve had dogs before, you know what’s involved. I have no problem with it, but you’ll have to make up your mind before next week when I start taking deposits.”

“Let me talk to Scott, he’d likely be taking care of her while I’m away.”

“OK.” We walk to the carpark and my car, and I let him lean me against the door to kiss me breathless.

“Fuck I’ve missed you. Please tell me I can see you tonight?”

“Come over whenever you’re ready,” I say against his lips.

“How about now?”

“No, now I have to go to work, and these little guys are being desexed this afternoon.”

“Oh. Poor buggers.” He pouts.

“On the upside they’re spending the weekend at the surgery because they’re so young, so we can do anything we want and we only have the big dogs to worry about.”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving the house, but that’s good to know.” He winks as he gets into the passenger side and lets me drop him off at the studios, where he leans in and kisses me until I’m giddy again.

* * *

“You’re becoming part of the furniture,” I hear Piper say to someone in the waiting room. I smile as I sip my coffee and then head for the break room, assuming she’ll send Chris through when he’s done charming everyone. He’s a little early anyway, and I have another consult or two before I can finish up.

I’ve waited a few minutes before I poke my head out and then move through the door looking for him, but I’m ambushed by a very excited Buddy, instead.

“Hey!” I exclaim, ruffling behind his ears with the same energy. “Everything OK?” I ask Spencer.

“Yeah we were just out walking and I wanted to make sure he’s putting weight back on. I can’t really weigh him at home.”

“I think he’s doing just fine,” I choke out when he jumps up and puts his huge paws on my chest.

“I also wanted to get your advice on feeding, he’s still a bit off his food.”

“Uh, yeah. OK.” I turn to Piper. “My next one isn’t here yet?”

“They rescheduled.”

“Did I hear Chris come in a minute ago?”

“No.” She smooths her hair back and pulls lip gloss from her purse under the desk and I can’t help but laugh. “Are we expecting him?”

“I don’t know, I just heard…” I trail off. She was talking about Spencer and Buddy being part of the furniture, not Chris. “Nevermind. What was his weight?”

“Twenty four kilos.”

“All right.” While I’m thinking the door opens again and this time it is Chris. His presence takes my breath away, like he just absorbs all of the oxygen in the room. When his blue eyes lock on to mine and he smiles his beaming smile my heart hammers in my chest and for a few seconds I’ve completely lost my train of thought.

“Hi Chris,” Piper says. “Amelia will just be a few minutes.”

Spencer looks from me to Chris and back again. “If you have another patient I can come back.”

“No no,” I smile. “That’s not a consult. He’ll be fine waiting a minute.”

Chris winks at me and I almost melt into the floor. What was Buddy here for again?

I point Spencer to some easily digested foods and while we’re talking I’m aware of Chris moving in behind me. Right as he gets next to me Buddy gets all excited again and stands up with his paws on my chest.

“Hey, someone’s jealous,” he says in my ear, resting his hand on my hip. “I’ll be out back when you’re ready, babe,” he says a little louder than he needs to. When he follows it with a lingering kiss on my cheek there’s no doubt about what’s happening.

“OK,” I squeak, scratching Buddy’s head.

Spencer doesn’t say anything but I’m left reeling from Chris’s little alpha male performance. Once they’re gone and I find Chris in the break room I stand in front of him with my hands firmly planted on my hips, refusing to budge when he tries to pull me in to him.

“What was that about?” I ask harshly. “You can’t do that to me at work, I was with a patient.”

“You were with a guy that wants to get in your pants, Doc.”

“Come on, he asked me out once. I turned him down, what more do you want?”

“I don’t want anything, I told you to go out with him, remember.”

“Then what was that little display about?”

“I missed you, that’s all. When I said jealous I was talking about the dog. And that guy absolutely wants in your pants.”

“Well he’s not getting in my pants. You’re more than enough to fill my… pants.” I smile and lean against him, kissing his lips lightly. “I have one more patient and then we can go. The puppies are all in recovery and we can see them before we go if you like.”

“Yeah I’d love that. That’s why I came over. So it all went well?”

“All good, yeah. None of them will be reproducing. They can go to their new homes in two weeks.”

“Already? That’s so soon.”

“They’re ready.” I shrug. “I have a patient. And Chris?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You can’t do that to me at work, OK? Doesn’t matter what I’m doing, if there are clients around I need to be professional.”

“OK. I’m sorry.”


	21. Chapter 21

##  **Chris**

No one could be more surprised by my reaction to Spencer than me. I’ve embarrassed Amelia and myself and I don’t know what came over me, I just couldn’t stand by while he looked at her like that.

That’s not true, I know exactly what came over me. I’m trying to fight it, and I’m losing.

Sitting on the floor with Nina and Olly curled up in front of me I prepare to break the bad news to her, even though it’s still like an ice shard to the stomach when I think about it.

“Um, I have to tell you something. We got some news today about the shoot.”

“Yeah?” She gulps from her beer and sets it back down on the table.

“We’re ahead of schedule so they’re going to try to get the last location done before Christmas.”

“That’s amazing. Where is it?”

“New York.”

“Oh.” Her smile fades. “So you’re going home early.”

“In a month.”

She nods and takes another two gulps, her hands fidgeting with the label. It shouldn’t matter, we were always a temporary arrangement. But it does, and I can see in the drop of her shoulders that it matters to Amelia, too.

“Let me apologise in advance, but I intend for you to be utterly sick to death of my face by then.” I lean over and kiss her.

“Never. But if it means seeing you every day you’re welcome to try.”

“God, waking up with you and coming home to you at night. I wish we could make that work all the time.”

“There’s no reason you can’t stay here until you go,” she says casually. “I could drive you to the ferry or the studios.”

“Really? I didn’t want to invade your space, but if it’s what you want, too… I can be picked up from here that’s not a problem.”

She leans in until our lips almost touch. “Please invade my space, Boston.”

I groan and kiss her hard, my tongue thrusting through her parted lips as I lie her back onto the rug and hold her hands above her head.

This is probably a mistake, I should be pulling back before I leave and softening the blow, not moving in for a month. There is no softening it, though. Not for me, at least. I crawl over and open the door so the dogs can play outside then lie myself on top of her, kissing her neck slowly.

As our clothes are discarded we move to the bedroom, her hair fanned out on the pillow as she lies completely at my mercy. My lips touch every inch of soft warm skin, worshipping her supple body until she whimpers quietly and my mouth finds her centre. Her lips are hot and slick with salty-sweet nectar, her bud swelling against my tongue as I lick and suck at it.

“Mmmm,” I groan against her at the familiar taste.

She swirls her hips against me and I slide two fingers inside, beckoning her climax by rubbing them over her g-spot. As I lap at her clit she tenses and holds her breath, her thighs quivering beside my ears. As shuddering moan is forced from deep in her throat as her essence spills out and her walls contract and grip my fingers. I lick and kiss her slowly as she comes down, my hand stroking her smooth belly as she fills her lungs again.

I move back up and lie beside her, wiping my face with the back of my hand before she rolls to nuzzle and kiss me deep and slow. Her delicate hands trace over my skin, her fingers reading the tattoo on my collarbone and tangling in the hair on my chest. My cock bobs against her, desperate to burrow in her heat, but I’m enjoying her tender kisses too much. She takes her time, presses her body against mine and we melt together while our mouths share the other’s breath. She can be kinky, constantly surprising me in the bedroom with her taste for things just a little wicked or taboo, and then she’s this sweet sensual woman who takes her time kissing and touching me as though we have all the time in the world.

_I love you, Amelia._

The only way I can keep from saying it aloud is to keep my lips otherwise occupied, so I thread my hand in her hair and pull her deeper, devouring her beautiful mouth. She drapes a leg over my hip and I roll to my back so she straddles me, her kisses and nips moving down to my neck and shoulder.

She sits upright and rolls her hips over my erection, her bright eyes never leaving mine with their libidinous gaze. By the time she notches it between her folds and lowers herself down I’m dripping with her moisture and I feel every ridge between her tight walls, the spongy spot I know so well that makes her gasp as my crown glides over it and beyond, filling her to the hilt until I feel her lips on my balls.

Shuddering, she draws a deep breath and lets her head fall back, arching her full breasts out for my hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” I whisper as my fingers roll over them, like I’m telling her some shocking secret.

Threading her fingers in to mine she pulls me up to her, and I know what she craves because I need it too. Closeness, the connection of our flesh pressed together inside and out. My mouth makes a spiral of kisses around her breast toward her nipple and I suck it between my lips, making her move herself up and down. Her arms take hold around my shoulders and she pulls me back to her mouth to kiss me hard while she sets a steady pace.

Nothing exists but our bodies moving together. Her hands explore my shoulders and back, her nails drag over my shoulder blades until I’m covered in prickly goosebumps, her forehead presses against mine and her lips fall open so her warm breath covers my face. My chest feels her hardened nipples graze over it like warm smooth pebbles, my stomach feels her core flex and retract to control her movements, and my balls are soaked with her. Amelia never stops moving and her eyes never leave mine. I stroke up and down her spine and wrap her hair around my hand, holding without pulling, her moans firing off in time with the spasms of her cunt. She’s close, I can feel her starting to grip and pull me deeper, and I’m working hard to outlast her.

On a quiet, almost mournful cry she clamps down and clings to me tight, riding out the last waves of orgasm and I erupt and release deep inside her.

Silence falls over us but for our racing hearts and rasping breath, we remain still and holding on for dear life for what feels like hours until our skin cools. I kiss her long and slow and when I pull back she’s smiling, her eyes sparkling in the softening light.

“I love you, Amelia.”

She strokes my face with a shaky hand and looks down at my mouth as her thumb grazes my lips.

“You shouldn’t,” she whispers.

“I know.”

When her gaze finds mine again her eyes are wet.

“I love you, too. We’re doomed, you know that.”

“I know,” I say again. “But I love you anyway.”

“I guess we’ve got a month to make it count.”

It’s never going to be enough. A lifetime wouldn’t be enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Amelia  
**

A month. Not even a month, now. 27 days before Chris goes home.

I’ve accepted that it’s going to hurt like hell. No more denying emotions, trying to lock away my love for him and pretend life will just go on without him. He’s taking Hela with him and I’ve decided to keep tiny little Asha because Nina and Olly are quite in love with him. The rest are just about sorted for their new homes, Olaf is going somewhere very special I haven’t even told Chris about yet.

The weather is warming up, we might even get that beach dip in before he leaves without ending up with hypothermia. I feel like Christmas is coming at me way too fast, the culmination of a full-on year I’m not ready to end yet. Chris only had a suitcase full of belongings so he’s all moved in and unpacked, all mine until he leaves.

My alarm has just gone off, but there’s a warm man in my bed and he seems to have his own gravity – I physically can’t get out of bed and leave him there. His hair is spiked up on the pillow, his front still curled around the way he was before I turned to face him. I inspect his tattoos while he sleeps, just as I’ve done so many times when he’s awake only now he’s not distracting me. It’s funny because I’ve never had a strong opinion on them, but I’m going to miss seeing them. I wonder if he’ll get more.

“What are you up to?” he says in his thick gravelly voice when I lift the sheet.

“Checking out the sexy naked man that I keep waking up next to.” I snuggle back into his arms and kiss his chest. “26 mornings left and I’m making the most of it.”

“Don’t remind me, Doc.” He holds me so tight against him I think he might break my ribs and I feel so secure and safe there I don’t want him to let go. Much as I don’t want to rely on or need him I can thoroughly enjoy every moment I have him here, especially here in my bed when I wake up. “Can I come walking with you today?”

“Well I was going to stay in bed…”

“We need an earlier alarm so we can do both. Today I have a late start, though.”

“Isn’t that a happy coincidence, I have a day off.”

A passionate kiss seals the deal, and our entangled bodies move together as low moans break the morning silence. We come apart together and take a few minutes to recover, sharing in the sweaty afterglow until the last second.

And then we’re walking the path along the beach with Nina and Olly, hand in hand with the salt spray on our faces.

“I love this, being able to walk with you and no one noticing. I guess it’s probably nothing new for you.”

“Um, Chris, you’re the closest thing I’ve had to an adult relationship.”

He stops walking so abruptly I have to backtrack.

“Serious?”

“Yes. I’ve dated and had casual stuff but nothing like this.”

“Are you telling me you’ve never been in love before?”

“Does teenage love count?”

“Oh my god.” He wipes his hand over his face while Olly tries to pull my arm off. Closing the gap between us he cages me against the railing with both arms and kisses me so hard I wish we weren’t in public.

“What was that for?”

“Cos I’m the luckiest guy in the world. And I love you.” He grins and keeps walking.

* * *

It’s amazing how quickly you can fall into a routine and become accustomed to having someone else in your space, we’re already joking about being an old married couple. Thursday night Chris was shooting late into the night and I tried really hard to stay awake but apparently when he came home I was snoring on his pillow in my negligee.

Very sexy.

He didn’t wake me, just slipped in quietly and was there when I woke up in the morning. Friday afternoon I got stuck at work with an emergency surgery and found him in almost the same position (minus the negligee), snoring on the couch with dinner keeping warm in the oven.

Finally on Saturday we have a whole day off together, and I have a surprise for him. Today he went running while I walked the dogs, up and down and passing us four times before we walked back together, each time stopping to kiss me with salty lips. I don’t care at all that he’s not walking with us today because I just love to watch him run; his body moves like he was made for running and with the grace of a classical dancer he strides away again into the distance before turning to sprint back toward us and stop for another kiss.

Now all the pups have been desexed and recovered they’re ready for their new homes, and were making a special delivery this afternoon. A woman named Amber called me after seeing us on television and said they’d like to adopt Olaf for her son Brayden, so I had Haley and Piper make up a hamper of supplies they’ll need for a special new puppy and Chris and I will take him over.

“Where are we going, exactly?” he asks in the car.

“About an hour north, they live on the central coast. Let me tell you about Brayden. Firstly, he loves Captain America.” I look over and he’s grinning proudly as though he actually IS Steve Rogers, his chest all puffed out as though he’s inflated when I mention the name. “Secondly, he has a degenerative hearing impairment. He’s at a moderate loss at the moment but he’ll lose it all before he finishes primary school. He has hearing aids and uses sign language, and he fell in love with Olaf because he’s partially deaf, too. They’re going to use hand signals to train him just like they use sign with Brayden.”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. How old is he?”

“He’s six. You don’t have to do anything special, odds are he won’t recognise you with a beard and without the costume. I just thought you’d like to be there when Olaf goes to his new home.”

“You know I’m gonna cry, right?” He laughs.

“Yeah I know, you big sook. One of the many things I love about you.”

As we speed up the motorway he takes my spare hand and tickles my palm with the tips of his fingers, lacing our hands together and kissing my knuckles.

“This is gonna be so awesome, how long until we get there.”

“Another half an hour.” I roll my eyes at him jittering in his seat like an excited child.

Olaf whines from the back and Chris pouts. “I’ll really miss the little guy.”

“Me too,” I say. “But we can’t keep all of them.”

When we arrive at the house Brayden bounds outside, stopping short when he spots Chris carrying Olaf.

“Hey, buddy,” I hear him say while I’m pulling the hamper from the back. “Brayden, right?”

“Yes,” the little boy says. Amber, his mum, emerges from the house with a broad smile and reacts almost the same way when she spots Chris.

“Amelia,” she says after a few seconds. “So lovely to meet you in person.”

“You too,” I smile and she pulls me into a hug.

“I heard this little guy is coming to live with you, is that right?” Chris says to Brayden. The little boy nods excitedly and Chris releases Olaf, who goes immediately to Brayden and starts sniffing at him. When Brayden sits down on the grass Olaf jumps into his lap and licks at his face, causing the little boy to erupt into giggles and fall back onto the ground. I can already see the emotion bubbling on Chris’s face.

“I didn’t know you’d bring Chris, too,” Amber whispers.

“Well, he wasn’t busy today,” I shrug and wink at her.

“You know who this is, right?” Amber says and simultaneously signs to Brayden.

“Captain America,” he says quietly while Olaf sniffs his hair. I had no idea there was a sign for Captain America, but apparently there is.

“Well, I get to pretend to be Captain America, which is a pretty cool job. Do you think you could teach me that sign?”

Brayden nods enthusiastically and demonstrates, taking Chris’s hands and manipulating them himself when he gets it wrong. “He’s never going to forget this,” Amber says while taking a video on her phone. “Thank you so much for organising it.”

“It was nothing, really. Chris will be talking about it for week, too.”

“Does Olaf have hearing aids, too?” Brayden asks Chris.

“That’s a question for the gorgeous Amelia, I think.”

“No, he doesn’t. He can hear in one side and that will be enough for him to get by. We can’t really put hearing aids on dogs, their hearing is too sensitive and they like to pull them off.”

“I do that, too,” he says to Olaf, giggling.

Amber invites us to stay for coffee while Brayden gets acquainted with Olaf and Chris.

“So you two know each other?” she asks with a raised eyebrow and a nod toward Chris.

“Yeah, we do. Chris actually helped deliver the puppies, especially Olaf. He has a bit of a soft spot for Olaf. Are you going to keep the name?”

“Definitely.”

“Chris named him, too. He’ll be stoked.”

“He’s a natural with Brayden, he’s even speaking properly so he can understand easily.”

“He’s pretty special.”

The words are out before I realise what I’m saying and remember that I shouldn’t be, and I hear Amber chuckle when I look down and blush.

“Your secret is safe with me,” she says.

I hand over some medical info and all of his documentation before we get ready to leave, and my mobile number in case they have questions.

“We can never thank you enough, Amelia. This is amazing.”

“I’m really happy he’s going to a good home, I hoped he’d get a special family.”

“One day when we have the money-”

“Don’t worry about it,” I cut her off. “I mean it. You’re giving him a good home. That’s all I wanted.”


	23. Chapter 23

##  **Chris**

I can see moisture in Amelia’s eyes as we’re leaving, but she holds it together until we’re around the corner at least.

“I just need a minute,” she says, pulling the car over to the kerb. I reach over and squeeze her hand, rubbing at my own eyes to stem the tears. Brayden has really had an effect on me, I signed some stuff for him before I left and I could already see a bond between him and Olaf.

“When Amber mentioned money… did you give them Olaf?”

“Yeah, and all of the essentials. They can afford to keep him and feed him but I’d rather give him to a perfect fit family than take money for him. I knew when she told me about Brayden it would be perfect.” This is one of those moments I fall a little bit more in love with her, I always knew she had a immeasurably huge heart but it’s as soft for children as it is for animals. One day she’ll be the most kind and beautiful mother, and my heart aches that I won’t get to see it.

“Thank you, for taking me along and letting me be part of it. That was incredible.”

“You’re welcome. Zola and Luna are going on Monday and then they’re all gone.”

“You OK?”

“Yeah,” she sniffs. “Happy tears. Heart-warmed tears.”

“Can I take you out for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. You trying to get some dates in while you’ve got the chance?”

“We didn’t really date in the beginning, because we knew I’d be going home. Kind of feels like all bets are off now, though.”

“I’d love to. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“So wherever we can get in on the Northern Beaches on Saturday night?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” I laugh and pull out my phone.

By the time we’re back at home – calling Amelia’s house ‘home’ seems so strange but at the same time so natural – I’ve asked my assistant to do me a huge favour and book everything and he’s confirmed our dinner plans. I wouldn’t normally, especially on a weekend, but I couldn’t do it in the car with Amelia sitting next to me without her knowing and he has more local knowledge than I do.

“Where are we going?” she asks when I suggest she start getting ready.

“All I’m telling you is we need to be at the ferry wharf in an hour and a half.”

She looks at her watch and frowns. “Are you sure? There’s no ferry in an hour and a half.”

“I’m sure, I never said we were getting a ferry. Just trust me and let me surprise you!”

“All right, all right,” she laughs as I swat at her bottom on the way past. “What do I wear?”

“Um, I don’t know. I’m wearing dress pants and shirt but no tie. Does that help?”

Her eyes almost pop out of her head as the realisation dawns that we’re not going somewhere local. “Ok,” she squeaks excitedly and titters off to the bathroom.

I feel bad we haven’t had a lot of romantic dates, I deliberately avoided them when I knew I was falling for her in the hope of keeping my emotions at bay. Now I wish we’d had more, wish I’d spoiled her at every opportunity because our time is running out.

When she emerges I’m sipping a beer in the kitchen while reading my emails, wearing grey dress pants and a cobalt button shirt. I look up as soon as I hear her heels click on the tiles, in part because she wears them so rarely it’s not a sound I’m accustomed to.

One thing I love about Amelia is the way she can be so sexy without showing a lot of skin. She could pull off short skirts and low-cut tops – god knows she’s got the body for it with those amazing legs and ample tits – but she doesn’t need to. Her heels are nude and higher than I’m used to, when she reaches up to kiss me she’s almost level with my lips, and the soft skirt of her dress hangs in overlapping layers that swish around the top of her knees when she walks. The crossover of gathered fabric falls between her breasts and separates them so perfectly I want to just reach out and hold them in each hand, her waist gathered in with a wide belt of the same deep plum colour.

She’s let her hair fall into loose curls – another thing I’m not used to – and it dances on her shoulders when she turns her head, a few errant locks draping over her face. Her eyes are sparkling like emeralds with a hint more makeup than usual making them wider and more prominent, her lips touched with shimmering gloss.

“Wow,” is all I can manage as I look down at her. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

She shakes her head and giggles, a blush colouring her pale cheeks.

“Well you are. Ready?”

“Yes,” she says, taking a beige trench coat from the rack near the door. “All yours.”

I lead her out the front door despite her confusion when she tries to go to the garage, opening the door of the car waiting at the kerb. When we arrive at the wharf the water taxi is already waiting with a glass of champagne for each of us and fairy lights twinkling on the back deck.

“Mr Evans, Dr Harris,” the driver nods to us. “I understand your destination is a surprise?”

“Yes,” I reply, meeting Amelia’s scowl with a wink.

The trip across the harbour with the sun setting behind the cityscape is breathtaking. The bridge casts its huge shadow over the water and us as we pass under it, weaving our way between ferries, yachts and other vessels on the journey to Lavender Bay.

“Been to Luna Park?” I ask her as it comes into view.

“Not for a while, actually. Would you like to go?”

“Yeah, if we can fit it in.”

We slow as we approach the wharf and she looks up, gripping my hand tight. “How the hell did you pull this off at the last minute?”  
“A gentleman never tells, Doc.”

“I’ve wanted to eat here for years.” Her eyes are wide as I help her off onto the jetty, looking around at the bay behind us and the waterfront restaurant in front. She’s extra careful getting across the wooden boards but I have to chuckle quietly when she gets her heel stuck toward the end. “See, this is why I don’t wear heels!”

“You don’t ever have to wear them for me, babe. You are absolutely stunning tonight, though. I can’t take my eyes off you.”

She keeps her fingers laced between mine while we enter the restaurant and are taken to our table overlooking the water. Her gaze is out over the bay, watching the yachts moored nearby and the lights of Luna Park and the city across the harbour; but I can’t tear my eyes away from her. I want to memorise every feature, every line on her face from her frequent and readily-given smiles and laughs, the sparkle of her eyes, the way her hair untucks itself and falls back against her cheek no matter how many times she pushes it behind her ear.

The seafood here is like nothing I can get back home, I love being able to sit here and eat something that was caught in this harbour just this morning. We have to do this more often before I go, I’m going to miss it.

We’re both so full from two courses and a bottle of wine that we decide to share a chocolate cheesecake dessert and I insist on feeding it to her across the table, not caring who’s watching or what anyone else thinks. All I want for our last days together is for them to be memorable and happy.

“What’s next for you after this film wraps?” she asks when dessert is finished, sipping her wine.

“Christmas at home and then the next Marvel film in February, it goes for about four months.”

I feel tired just thinking about it. Excited, but tired.

“I’ll bet you love Christmas.”

“I turn into a big kid at Christmas. Love every second of it. I can’t wait to have my own kids to share it with.”

“I can see you with children, you’d be the cool dad,” she says with a laugh.

“We’ll keep in touch, right? We can still talk and stuff?”

“Of course.” She smiles as I squeeze her hand across the table but I can see the same sadness that tugs at me reflected in her eyes.

“Mr Evans?” I look up and see the chef standing beside our table. “I’m sorry to interrupt I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your meal.”

“Oh my god, it was amazing. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. My son is a big fan, he’ll never believe you were here.”

“Do you want me to sign something for him?”

“I’d never ask you to do that when you’re obviously on a date.”

“Amelia?” I ask her.

“I don’t mind. Do you want me to take a photo as well?”

I end up doing a few photos and autographs and I know I’ve probably just outed us, but I can make it up to Amelia later. I’ve purposely asked the water taxi driver to take it nice and slow on the way back, and she sits with her legs draped over mine as we cruise back toward Manly with bright white moonlight overhead and fracturing on the water.

“I love you,” she says as she nuzzles the side of my face. I’ll never get tired of hearing those words from her, it’s like music singing directly to my heart.

“I know,” I reply with a playful grin, turning to catch her lips in a kiss so heated it leaves her blushing. I’m starting to regret asking to go slow, I can’t wait to get her home and make love to her. I trail my fingertips over her ankle, up her smooth shin to her knee, drawing a circle around her knee cap and then up to the hem of her dress. She giggles softly when I tease beneath it and up the front of her thigh, squeezing and rubbing it gently. She rests her head on my chest so I can feel her warm breath on my neck and flutters her eyelashes behind my ear until I shiver.

“Saying goodbye to you is going to kill me, Doc.”

Her sigh warms my neck and I pull her tight against me where she stays for the rest of the journey.

I take my time undressing her, making sure not a millimetre of her skin goes untouched. When she finally lies before me naked a rosy blush colours her cheeks under my heated stare and she reaches up to relieve me of my shirt and pants so I can lie over her. Stroking her face softly, I tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear before I kiss her slowly, my tongue parting her lips and probing for hers to draw a long sigh from her throat.

My lips trail down her neck, my tongue tasting and searching for her nipple, fluttering against it and sucking it into my mouth, grazing with my teeth. She moans and arches her back for more, her hand holding my head and tickling the base of my skull. I grind my hips against her slowly and she meets my movement with her pelvis against my thigh as my erection grows painfully against the seam of my shorts.

By the time my fingers dip into her essence she’s tugging at the waistband and I wriggle out of them without breaking contact, my lips seeking hers again as I kneel between her thighs and slide two fingers inside. She’s slick and hot, rolling her hips up to encourage me deeper while stroking my cock. I ignore her pleas to fuck her, block out her delicate hands caressing my cock and balls, and continue rubbing her clit and g-spot in equal measure until she’s crying into my mouth and bucking her hips in desperation. I delve deep inside and circle her clit with my thumb until she quivers and spasms, reaching down to grip my wrist as she’s overwhelmed with sensation.

Keeping still inside I can feel her walls contracting on my fingers and coating them in the sweet juices that spill out with every pulse. With both hands behind my neck she pulls my lips down to her in a deep breathless kiss and positions my tip at her entrance.

I pull back to look at her and slowly slip inside, inching forward until my balls are wet with her and her eyes glaze over. For every slightly kinky act we’ve tried, every shattering, screaming orgasm I’ve given her, I’d just as soon make love to her slow and deep like this, with our breath in each other’s face and our bodies moving together. I alternate kissing her lips with nipping at her neck and shoulders and her fingers grip hard into my back as her orgasm builds, her breathy moans growing in volume until I can’t hold back any more. I bite back a grunt and her walls close around me, drawing my seed deep into her as I collapse and gasp for breath.

My head sinks into the pillow and I pull her in, her cheek resting on my chest and her arm draped over my stomach, right where she belongs. I feel her hair brush my skin as she tilts her face toward mine and I kiss her tenderly, watching that sleepy afterglow smile spread across her lips as her eyes droop shut.

“I love you, Doc.”

“I love you too, Boston,” she murmurs.

* * *

As I shut off my alarm I notice the flash of unread messages and find a number of them from Victoria, my publicist. They’re links to a few stories saying Amelia and I had hooked up after meeting on the Breakfast Show, that we were out to dinner and taking photos with fans last night. I don’t know how she’ll feel about all of this, but we only said a few days ago how lucky we’ve been that it hasn’t happened already. For a while there I thought we were going to get away with it completely.

Sleeping soundly next to me with her lips curled in the hint of a smile, I tuck her back in and leave her sleeping while I head out for a run.

This is easily the most picturesque circuit I’ve run, with the sun breaching the horizon behind the sandy beach and breaking waves. I turn up the music and carve out my usual course along the path next to the beach for a couple of kilometres before I recognise a photographer with his long lens aimed at me rather than the sunrise.

I can live with my privacy being compromised, and I know Amelia doesn’t mind if we’re out and about, but the idea of them being outside her house makes my stomach lurch. When I pass the same place on the way back he’s gone, and I hope to god he got enough to move on to something else.

Just as I get to the end of Amelia’s street I can see her on the way down with Nina and Olly, her face lighting up when she sees me. She greets me with a kiss – which must be sweaty and unpleasant – and I take Nina’s lead to walk with her. The sun is well above the water now and traffic on the path has at least tripled, with every third or fourth person wishing her a familiar good morning as they pass. She knows most of the dogs by name, and medical history as well.

Recently I’ve wondered what she’d say if I asked her to come and live with me, even if only for short stints while I was at home. Living with her has given me a new appreciation for how settled she is here and how much she’d miss if she left, not just the people and her home but the practice she’s built as well. I couldn’t ask her to leave any of that behind.

I thought we were pretty well blending in with the crowd but there’s a group of men with cameras a little way ahead telling a different story.

“Shit. Paps dead ahead. You want to turn around?”

“I’m good if you are. We can go back if you want.” She keeps her pace and squeezes my hand.

“Nah. Let em have their photos.” I hold tight to her hand and lean down to plant a kiss on her lips without breaking stride.

“I got a few texts from Victoria this morning, there’s some stories going around about us. Nothing bad, but they know who you are.”

“I’m flattered,” she laughs. “I figured they’d take one look at me and figure I wasn’t your type.”

“Why?”

“Look at me, Chris,” she gestures down to her cropped yoga pants and tank top, her hair covered with a white baseball cap and curls exploding out the back. “Do I look like Hollywood girlfriend material?”

“You look like my girlfriend. If anything you’re too gorgeous for me.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Boston.” She smiles. God, I love that smile. “What exactly are you going to say when people start asking?”

“I’m not telling the media anything. Let them make up their stories.”

Olly pulls her up short to pee on a pole and she reaches up to kiss me again, long and hard until we’re both giggling like teenagers and the dogs are trying to rip our arms off.

“Might as well leave ‘em in no doubt!” She shrugs and turns to follow Olly. 


	24. Chapter 24

##  **Amelia**

_“‘Paging Dr Harris: what you need to know about the Aussie vet who stole Chris Evans’ heart’, ‘Spring fling or something more?’_ Ooh ooh. This one’s totally original, are you ready? _‘Puppy love for Captain America.’_ ”

“Really?” he cackles.

“What’re they going to say when you’re gone and I’m still here?”

“Oh, the usual. _‘Trouble in paradise’ ‘I couldn’t compete with his job’ ‘He left me for another woman’._ ”

“Yeesh.”

“Get back down here, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

On our second to last weekend together we’d planned to go on a harbour cruise and swim at the beach, but the weather turned ugly on Friday and an East Coast Low is making it way too cold, wet, and windy for anything outdoors.

Like that was ever going to be a problem. We’ve been in bed all day. Literally all day, we woke up with a quickie, ate breakfast naked and wrapped in the sheets, had another round of sweaty, mind-blowing sex and went back to sleep. Now we’ve had lunch in bed, too, although I’ve pulled on Chris’s t-shirt and I’m sitting on the edge reading the tabloids’ headlines as they pop up on my Google news feed. Not so long ago it was full of obscure canine diseases and feline behaviour journal articles.

Chris has officially infiltrated every part of my life, all because I Googled him once.

He leans over and snatches the phone from my hand, pulling me back down on top of him. I struggle for a bit like a turtle on its back until he pulls my hair aside and kisses my neck.

“I need a shower.”

“Ooh.” He leaps up so fast I hover mid-air for a second before falling back onto the bed. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Without bothering to cover himself he darts off to the bathroom and a minute later I hear him filling the bath. Just as I’m sitting up and tossing off his shirt to join him he returns and carries me – flailing and squealing – to the bathroom, placing me very gently in the bathtub laden with bubbles and steam.

“Much better idea, Boston,” I say as he slides in behind me.

The wind rattles the windows and the roar of rough seas and huge swell competes with the rain battering down on the roof, and I lean back against him with my head nestled into his neck. Sometimes I’d swear our bodies were made to fit together.

Only eleven days remain before Chris leaves, and we sit here in our own silent cocoon for what feels like hours, lost in our own thoughts. Everything we want to say has been said, all that remains is to enjoy each other’s company until the absolute last moment. We’ve decided that will be here, not at the airport. I offered to drive him but we’d both prefer to say our goodbyes in private and to be honest I’m not sure I’ll be fit to drive afterward.

The only thing I haven’t said is the one thing that would break us both. Please don’t go. I hate the idea of being so dependent, and I know I’ll be fine when he’s gone. Life will go on, my broken heart will heal, and one day it will be ok. But a part of me doesn’t want to go on without him, doesn’t want to heal, doesn’t want to be just fine when he’s gone.

Hela has been all signed off to make the trip, taking the same flight as Chris does. Thankfully she won’t need quarantine on arrival, she’ll go home with him and he’ll be keeping her with him until he’s back in Boston for Christmas. How he convinced the hotel to let his Aussie shepherd puppy stay in his room I’ll never know, but I can picture them all curled up together in bed, the rest of the cast and crew fawning over her while he’s shooting, her bounding toward him when he’s done for the day and tripping on the huge paws she hasn’t grown into yet.

Zola is all settled in her new home, a newlywed couple took her a few days ago. Luna’s adoption fell through at the last minute when their existing dog wasn’t keen on her and although they might have worked out we all felt she was best going somewhere else. So she did – next door to Kat and the boys.

I look down at our fingers laced together under the water; Chris has such beautiful hands. Strong but soft, his long straight fingers are relaxed around my hand as I lift it from the water, revealing the nails he keeps short partly through chewing when he’s nervous. The veins on the back of his hand rise beneath his skin like a textured map leading up to his heart and when I turn it over the blue and purple lines show easily on his pale wrist. I trace the deep lines on his palm; I have no idea which is which but every one is long and deep and I can only hope that means a long, happy life filled with love. I wonder if there’s a little bump along the way for ours.

His skin is unusually blanched, it’s uncommon for me to be around someone with less colour and I’ll admit it’s a nice change. I know he hates it and wishes it would brown easily in the sun but I love the freckles it shows up across his nose and cheeks, the way his nipples are so pink in contrast and the hair on his chest so dark.

The man is a work of art sculpted by the gods. Ok, I don’t believe in god and he was actually sculpted by hours in the gym. Back at conception when his cells divided, though, they surely did take on all of the most beautiful features available. And that’s just the outside, don’t even get me started on his big soft teddy bear heart.

He turns and kisses my forehead and then inhales against my hair.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks in a soft gravelly voice.

“You,” I answer simply.

Once the water starts to cool he sits me up and lathers my back with soap, smoothing it gently over my shoulders, neck, and arms. I turn and do the same on his chest and shoulders, rinsing off the bubbles before kissing him slowly.

Unsurprisingly we end up right back under the covers, where he raises my arms above my head and holds my wrists in one of those lovely large hands and kisses my mouth hard. I can feel him fumbling around and I start to giggle against his lips.

“What are you up to, Boston?”

With a flourish he grabs the scarf from my bedside table and loops it through the bedhead then around each wrist.

“Tying you up.”

“Oh, ok then,” I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. “And then?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. And you’ll see this time, because I’m doing your front and I’m not blindfolding you.”

He reaches into his bedside table, pulling out a vaguely familiar candle and lighter. Once it’s lit he kneels with one leg between my thighs, straddling my leg and leaning down to kiss me hungrily, biting my bottom lip with a playful growl. His kisses trail down my neck, behind my ear, over my shoulder, down to the smooth valley between my breasts. He touches every millimetre with a lick or peck, sometimes a nibble, but leaves my nipples hard and wanting, moving further down to my stomach and licking around my navel until I squirm.

Picking up the candle he drips it first onto the inside of his wrist to check the temperature, and then swirls it around in his hand so that a tendril of smoke rises from the wick and the scent of vanilla and berries fills the air. Without looking at my face or asking permission he dribbles a trail across the top of my chest. The tiny burn gives way to a pleasurable warmth, the act of having the wax dripped onto me is as arousing as the sharp sting itself. Another line is made between my breasts, the sensitive skin taking the heat with a little more burn, and then spirals around my round globes. The anticipation of that sweet sting on my nipples makes moisture pool between my legs and my nipples turn to pebbles, but again he ignores the brown-pink territory and moves on to my stomach.

A whimper escapes my lips as he makes a shallow puddle in my belly button and I hear his breath catch when my stomach ripples back.

“Too hot?”

“No…” I breathe. “So good.”

“Fuck that’s sexy,” he groans, setting the candle down.

And then those beautiful hands rub the wax into my skin, melting the areas that have cooled and hardened with his warm palms and fingertips and massaging it into my skin. As they glide over me I’m at once so relaxed I could dissolve into the mattress and so aroused Chris must feel the heat from my sex on his knee.

If he does he doesn’t let on, instead spreading my legs wide and frog-like and picking up the candle. For a moment I tense, thinking he’s going to drip it onto my pussy, but he gives me that reassuring look with his eyes and shows me that he’s aiming for my inner thigh. Oh god, the sweet sinful sting as it burns the sensitive skin, the area that’s so close to where I crave his touch but so far away.

Holding me open he splatters the wax in curves up and down from my knee to pelvis, one side and then the other, then up over the swell of my mound. And he sets it down again, spreading the warm balm all the way down to my feet. He resumes his previous position straddling my leg and I can feel his erection resting on my slippery skin, wishing I could stroke it or take it in my mouth and drive him to the brink of insanity along with me.

Chris raises the jar again, his deep blue eyes piercing my green. “It’s getting hot, you ready for this?”

“I trust you.” I lick my dry lips and close my eyes.

Drip.

I cry out as it sears my nipple, arching my back for more.

Drip.

I whimper again because I was expecting it on the opposite side. The heat is on the threshold of burning my skin, the scorching pain in the sweet spot between pure pleasure and intolerable agony. Repeating his action over and over, I keep my eyes closed and head back, never knowing which side or which spot of raw skin will be next. He’s holding me on the edge of inflamed senses and infernal hysteria, a writhing, gasping, moaning mess completely under his control.

Finally his fingers tweak and tease as he smooths it around and two stiffened digits are driven deep inside my cunt. I’m on the verge of orgasm within a few seconds, his firm touch pinching and pulling at my nipples while his fingers thrust in and out over and over…

“Come for me, babe.” His voice is thick and gravelly with lust and as soon as he presses up on my g-spot I feel the release of my liquor into his palm and onto the sheets, my pussy contracting and closing in on his fingers as an intense orgasm knocks the air from my lungs.

“God I love that,” he says with a salacious grin, withdrawing his fingers and running them up my body to untie me and rub my wrists. “Turn over.”

He enters me from behind in one push, my muscles squeezing his cock as he sets the pace. With one hand he grips me, holding me still while he slaps against me, the other raking up my stomach and over my chest to settle on my throat. By way of encouragement I tip my head up to elongate my neck and he tightens his grip before slacking it off again. Surrendering to him like this makes me come alive, I’m completely at his mercy and he can’t see my face  but I know he won’t harm me. His grunts of pleasure and encouragements through gritted teeth have me flicking two fingers against my clit as he slams into me, tipping me into a second orgasm with his fingers around my throat and his long cock rubbing against my depths.

My legs shake as he folds over me and drags my mouth around to his, sealing me with a passionate kiss before he starts to move again. This time his hand drags hard down my spine and between my cheeks to tease my puckered hole with his thumb. He uses my own juices and the oil as lubrication, working his way in slowly as I relax and admit him to fill me everywhere at once.

He doesn’t set his usual pace but instead glides in and out with long fluid strokes, taking his time and savouring the moment to build us both up slowly. Suspended in delirious bliss I give myself over to sensation and his expert movements, let him carry me higher and higher until I’m holding my breath and trying to hold on to the peak of climax when he buries inside and fills me with warmth.

I collapse into a boneless mess and Chris holds me up just long enough to withdraw and lie down so I can rest my head on his chest, stroking my hair while I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

##  **Chris**

An entire weekend in bed has obviously been good for Amelia but I envy her ability to fall asleep before midnight on Sunday. Her tiny snores on my neck are so sweet that I just lie there and listen for almost an hour. **  
**

The scent of her shampoo fills my head with berries and vanilla; I wish I could bottle her unique perfume and take it with me. Eau d’Amelia; top notes of strawberry sundae, a hint of Marc Jacobs and a lingering base of 100% pure sex. Only for me, though. I don’t want anyone else sniffing around my girl. And there it is, like Mjolnir to the guts: one day she’ll be someone else’s girl. I can’t keep her, in ten days the full time siren will sound and I’ll be on my way home.

I extract myself with the same careful precision I used as a kid to beat everyone at Jenga or Kerplunk, and she doesn’t even stir. One day I’m going to record those little snores, she refuses to believe me when I tease her about it in the morning. In the darkness of the living room I start up my laptop and find the itinerary for the trip back home, and as though they have a mind of their own my fingers are googling flight times between Sydney and the States. It’s almost feasible, almost not too big a stretch to think we could make it work, almost a glimmer of hope that I could make her happy enough to counteract the time apart or the isolation and sacrifice of everything she’s built here.

_Almost._

Amelia’s life is here, and mine is there. In another hemisphere with opposing seasons; where we don’t wear thongs on our feet, suck coffee through Tim Tams, or get sunburnt just walking to the letterbox in winter. We do make films, though, and the most important people in my life – aside from Amelia – are waiting for me.

I hear the soft tap-dance of Hela’s claws on the floor and she nuzzles at me until I set the laptop down, jumping up into my lap and licking my face while I scratch her neck..

“Hey, little girl. You can’t sleep either, huh?”

In response she yawns and flaps her ears before settling down and closing her eyes. Women like to sleep on me; it’s a gift.

“You’re gonna help me, right? We’ll get through it together.”

She half opens one eye and raises her eyebrow with a tiny whine before snuggling back into me. I have to remember this as a positive experience and always see it with the rosy tint of things I wouldn’t have seen if not for Amelia. The lagoon we swam at in Queensland with its still, clear water and the stunning memory of her floating atop it like she was embedded in glass, the sun kissing her bare skin. Being there when she overcame her greatest obstacle, holding her sweaty, shaking hand as we walked into the city for the first time since the trauma of the siege. Delivering the puppies, the way she stayed so calm throughout and talked me through reviving Olaf, bearing witness to their first tiny squeaking breaths. The sacrifices she made to give Rubi and the pups a fighting chance, knowing all along it was an uphill battle.

Surrendering her magnificent body and confessing her fantasies to me, allowing me the honour of fulfilling a small sampling and guiding her through pleasures she’d never imagined. Her eagerness to dip her toes into the unfamiliar and plead for more, her willingness to entrust me with her fears while we dove into the unknown together… I’ve never met anyone who goes ‘all in’ quite like Amelia does, with her body, her mind, her heart and soul.

The first time I realised I loved her; sitting back on the deck watching the puppies play in the back yard, taking the first mouthful of beer after a long week. She was still in her scrubs with her hair in a haphazard bun and sunglasses holding back the loose strands around her face when it hit me with the force and terror of a runaway train.

I should have told her right then. Who was I kidding, thinking I could just bury it? The constriction of my heart starts a chain reaction spreading from my chest, the lump in my throat giving rise to breathy sobs as tears well behind my eyes and spill onto my cheeks. The heel of my hand rubs circles on my breastbone as though I can ease the physical pain, just as I hope by stretching out my torso I can ease the choked-up blubs that shake my shoulders.

Hela leaps upright, alert and ready to fend off whatever causes my lament, and I can’t help but chuckle as she licks the salty tears from my face. I close my eyes as they’re replaced by a fresh torrent and she cleans those off, too, stopping occasionally to cock her head at me when I start crying all over again. She doesn’t lie back down until she’s convinced her task is complete and my eyes are dry and scratchy, and then she keeps a comforting paw on my stomach right up until I set her back in her bed with Asha, who grumbles his displeasure at being disturbed.

I sneak back to the bedroom, slip out of my pants and back between the sheets to cuddle around her warm relaxed body. She turns in my arms and buries her face in my chest, her arm falling over my waist as she plants a soft kiss on my cool skin.

“Where’d you go?” she murmurs.

“Nowhere. Go back to sleep.”

“Don’t go,” she says, rubbing her cool nose into my chest. “I don’t want you to go. I love you, Chris.”

I bite my lip but it still trembles while I try to choke words out, she’s just stabbed me right in the guts.

“I love you too. Sssh, baby. Go back to sleep.”

I roll onto my back and pull her head onto my chest, pinching at the bridge of my nose with my other hand and squeezing my eyes shut. Her weight shifts on me as she gets comfortable and snuggles in, but then she sits up.

“What’s wrong?”

I shake my head. “Nothing.”

“Chris, what’s wrong?”

“Leaving you… it’s gonna kill me.”

I just hold her tight and let her scent fill my head, her soft sniffles into my neck tearing at my heart. She strokes my face, her eyes shining with unshed tears in the darkness, and engulfs my mouth in a salty kiss. As soon as her leg drapes over my waist it deepens, our tongues moving against each other as her hands claw at my chest and sides. Her thighs fall to either side of my pelvis and she grinds against my growing erection, moaning softly into my mouth.

“I need you,” she whispers, pushing back so the tip of my cock slips inside. I groan and thrust up to meet her, continuing our congruous movements until she pants with impending climax. I slip a hand between us and she cries out as I help her to orgasm, emptying into her a few moments later in a shudder of ecstasy and fresh tears.

I fight to stay awake until she’s sound asleep, but as soon as her head is safely tucked into my neck again it’s a losing battle.

* * *

When I first feel her thrash against me I release her and think my alarm must be going off, but all I hear is the rain pattering on the window.

Guess I don’t have to go running, then.

I groan at the clock, it’s only just gone 4am.

“No… no, please…” she’s gasping for air like she’s running uphill, her voice hoarse and thick. “I’m sorry… please, don’t…”

Taking her sweaty body in my arms and holding her against me I rub her back gently. “You’re just dreaming, babe. Shhh.”

She claws angrily at my chest and shoulder, her voice growing weaker and her words chilling me. “No. Chris, no!” she falls silent and then wails mournfully into my chest.

“Amelia, I’m right here. I’m right here.”

Finally she opens her eyes, her face red and swollen and wet with tears. It takes her a moment to register my face and then she melts into me and sobs, tugging and rubbing at her ear.

“You’re safe, babe. I’m here.”

When she releases her white-knuckled grip around my neck she whimpers and pinches the bridge of her nose, and at last this is something I can help with.

“Please don’t go,” she pleads as I scoot off the bed.

“I’m just getting your meds, I’ll be right back I promise.”

I don’t notice the four dogs waiting anxiously in the doorway until I’m almost falling over them, but it makes my heart swell the way they watch over her. Returning with a glass of water and bag of medications I draw her attention to them as she sits up and she smiles through the tears that threaten to wash over her face again.

“They’ve always known when something was wrong. A few times Olly has woken me by licking my face when I was just getting in to a nightmare, I think he knew. Breaks my heart, they must have thought I was never coming back when it happened.”

“At least I know you’re in good hands.”

She lies back while I draw all of the curtains and try to slip gently back in without disturbing her side of the bed.

“I’m going to see if they can go without me for a few hours this morning.”

She gives me a confused look, turning to face me and opening her eyes in a sort of glazed concentration. “Pardon?”

I speak more slowly while brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek. “I’m going to stay with you for a bit if they can do without me this morning.”

“You will not. Go to work, I’ll be fine. I’ll call in sick and sleep it off.”

“Christ you’re stubborn.”

She smiles weakly and snuggles against my chest while I rub the back of her neck until she’s sleeping. I hate leaving her like this, knowing she’s in pain and nauseous and can’t hear, but I’m not really in a position to be calling a sick day, either. What I can do is make it easier on her, so I take Hela’s crate from the laundry and let all four dogs out for a run in the yard while I eat breakfast and get myself ready. Before I leave I take her phone and call Brad to let him know she won’t be in and kiss her forehead gently, replacing the washcloth with a fresh, cool one that brings a tiny smile to her face.

When I close the door behind me Nina and Olly are standing guard at her bedroom door. I know they can’t actually get anything for her, but a little comfort and cuddles is better than nothing and I’m confident they’d raise the alarm if something went wrong.

Gavin assures me he doesn’t mind taking a little extra cargo and helps me secure the crate in the back of the car with Hela and Asha wagging their tails excitedly inside. As soon as we’re on the road I pull out my phone to make one last call before focusing on my scenes for the day.


	26. Chapter 26

##  **Amelia**

I wake up damp with sweat and toss the covers off my naked body. Gingerly I peel my eyes open, letting the light in little by little until I’m sure I won’t be blindsided by a sledge hammer. Chris has drawn all of the blinds, leaving only a streak of sun filtering through the bedroom for the dust to dance and sparkle.  **  
**

As I slowly sit up Nina and Olly’s tails begin drumming on the hard floor but they wait until I’m upright to stand and head for the back door to be let out.

“Thanks for watching over me, guys,” I say as I slip on Chris’s t-shirt.

After a shower I’m feeling much more human and I sit down with a cup of tea to call him when I hear a key in the door.

“Amelia?” Kat almost whispers.

“In the kitchen,” I call back. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t want to knock in case you were still sleeping, Chris just asked me to check on you at lunchtime in case you needed something.”

I smile as she pulls out the chair beside me. “He’s so thoughtful. I was hoping I might find his flaw before he went home, but I don’t think I’m going to.”

“How long?”

“A week. He took Asha and Hela to work with him, too.”

“Whatever that flaw is it must be a doozy,” she laughs.

After I let her make me a sandwich I curl up on the couch with Netflix but don’t make it past the menu screen before my eyes are falling closed again, and then Chris is laying tiny kisses on my face.

“Hey,” he says softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Heaps better. Just tired.” I arch back to look at the clock behind him. “You’re early.”

“Yep. Stay right there and I’ll get dinner.”

I could get used to this.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok to go tomorrow? We can cancel if you need to.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not missing my one chance to go to the Melbourne Cup in style.”

“I thought you’d be against the racing side of it.”

“Yes and no. I’ll admit I wouldn’t be going if it weren’t for you, and I’ve never been before. The horses are well looked after, though.”

“I don’t really get it, but if I get to spend an extra day with you that’s all I care about.”

“Awww… you’re such a sap.” He comes back from the kitchen with a beer and kneels beside me.

“I’m your sap. Until the very last second.”

“Thank you for this morning. You’re so good to me, that was incredibly thoughtful.”

“I felt like I couldn’t do anything to help.”

“You did a huge amount to help. Sending Kat to check on me, taking the puppies. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“They shot you,” I whisper. “Right in front of me.”

He strokes my face and kisses my forehead.

“I’m right here. Close your eyes, babe.”

* * *

Chris came home last week holding an envelope with a thoroughly confuddled look on his face.

“The Melbourne Cup is a horse race, right?”

I nodded.

“What the hell is the Birdcage and why would I want to get in it?”

“You’re shitting me?!” I squealed and snatched the papers from his hand. “It’s the place to be for the Cup, where you have to be a full member or a very special highly important guest to be invited.”

“Well, uh… Mark and I were invited. With guests. You wanna go?”

“Fuck yeah I want to go! This is awesome! Shit, I’ll have to get a dress. And a hat.”

“A hat?” He laughed.

“You’ll see.”

As it turns out they’re not only flying us both there and back for the day but Chris has a stylist who was more than happy to find me something as well. Mark’s scenes are pretty well done for now so he’s staying in Melbourne a few days and generously loaned us his hotel room to get ready; we arrived just after nine and now we’re finally in the car on the way to Flemington in time for lunch. Chris looks absolutely stunning, like his grey plaid Gucci suit was made for him. The crisp white shirt is soft under my fingertips and I straighten his black silk tie and then tug him forward to kiss his lips. He pulls his Aviators from his pocket but I stop him before he can cover his deep blue eyes, wanting an extra few seconds to look at them.

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you are?”

“About ten times in the last hour,” I reply.

“I love that colour on you. I love that everything on you.” He refers to the plum of my knee-length fitted dress, with a flowing ruffled sleeve on one side and a broad neckline. It’s the first one I chose off the rack and it fits like a glove, making my waist appear smaller and accentuating the curve of my hips and boobs. I’d planned on going for something more forgiving but when they both saw it their jaws dropped open and they insisted I not take it off. I still think heels at a racecourse are a recipe for disaster but I can’t well be mingling in the Birdcage without them, so I compromised with silver peep toes with slightly less height, and the colour ties in with the bow-shaped fascinator woven carefully into my hair. Again I’d planned on something different, a soft up-do with my fringe swept across to one side, but Chris spent ten minutes telling me how he loves when it’s left cascading over my shoulders so it drapes down in loose waves. The most sparkly Swarovski earrings I’ve ever seen adorn my ears, simple in their drop design but containing enough rainbows to light the room, and I feel like I might not be questioned as to how I got into the VIP area.

“I love that suit on you, but I think we already established that.”

“We did,” he laughs, obviously remembering the way I grabbed his lapels and kissed him until we ran out of oxygen when he first put it on. “You gave Kristie quite the show.”

“She was amazing, I’d never have chosen this.”

“I told you she was good. I love you, gorgeous.”

“I love you too. Are you going to put money on a horse?”

“Yeah, might as well. You’ll have to give me some tips.”

“I pick them based on their colours, and I never win.”

“We’ll lose together, then. I have to do some photos and promotional stuff, will you stay with me?”

“Of course, I’ll stay where you can see me.”

“No, I mean be in the photos. I hate doing that shit on my own.”

“Oh. All right, you might have to repeat the questions for me if it’s noisy.”

“I can do that. Still not hearing properly?”

I shake my head. “It’s just the tinnitus coming and going. When it’s bad it’s deafening.”

He leans over and kisses my temple. “I’m really glad you’re here, Doc. We don’t have to answer anything personal if you don’t want to.”

“Ok,” I say as the driver opens the door.

There’s a small group of fans waiting at the entry gates, calling out to Chris and Mark as soon as we’re out of the car. I hadn’t considered fans being here, but even less would I consider keeping him away. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

“Of course, go! I’ll be right behind you.”

I lean on the fence and watch from a few metres away while he signs autographs, records videos, takes selfies, and talks to someone on the phone. Looking around I start to take in the atmosphere for the first time; thousands of people are milling around inside, the distant call of a race piercing through the gaggle of other voices. The sweet heady scent of the ten thousand blooming roses floats on the breeze that relieves the humid air, mixing with the unmistakeable scent of horses.

You never really know what season you’ll get in Melbourne from one day to the next, but today is almost perfect. Warm, sunny, and humid as hell but I’ll take that over rain and freezing cold, or the hail storm they had here for Cup day a few years ago. I slide my sunglasses off to dab at the sweat beading under my eyes and turn back to Chris to find him waving me toward him. He reaches out and takes my hand as soon as I’m close while talking to a couple of women.

“These ladies just asked to meet you, that’s all.”

“Oh. Um, hi.”

“We always wanted Chris to end up with a nice Aussie woman,” the shorter one says with a warm smile.

“Thanks.” I blush and he squeezes my hand.

“We have to get inside for lunch,” he says. “It was great to meet you, though. Thanks for coming out and waiting.”

Once we’re inside the gates I turn and look up at him. “Why did they want to meet me?”

He shrugs. “Because you’re gorgeous? They just said we looked really happy together and would you mind saying hi.” Flashing that beautiful smile down at me, he kisses my temple.

“This is amazing, are you pumped?”

“Yeah, and starving.”

The official photographers have us stand in front of the banners to get their shots and insist on a few of Chris alone, which bothers him far more me. He lifts his eyebrow in the facial-expression-equivalent of a whine as I step away but begrudgingly cooperates for the obligatory five seconds before taking my hand again. Being invited guests of Emirates we’re mostly expected to remain in their marquee, not that either of us would complain. The champagne is flowing, the food is being brought around on silver platters by impeccable waiters, and I’m pretty sure each tiny morsel is like those mythical sneezes – if you have seven in a row you’ll actually orgasm. I can see how serious intoxication happens so easily, every time my glass in even close to empty it’s either refilled or taken from my hand and replaced with a fresh one so gently I don’t notice.

“I think the drink waiters would make good pickpockets,” I whisper in Chris’s ear. Bad timing on my part, he has a mouthful of beer and almost spits it.

“I think they want us drunk so we’ll bet more. Isn’t that the idea?”

“Possibly. Who are you putting money on?”

“I don’t know. You?”

“I have one in mind,” he winks.

“We’ve talked about this, Boston. You can’t wink at me in public.”

“I can’t do anything I really want to do in public,” he says as he threads his arm around my waist and strokes his fingertips over my ribs.

“Amelia? I didn’t know you’d be here!” I turn and find Hannah, one of the hosts from the Breakfast Show pulling me into a hug.

“Well, Chris was invited and I’ve never been, so I wasn’t passing up the chance.”

“I’m going to put that bet on before I run out of time,” he says into my ear. I hand him some cash from my purse and for a second he thinks about not taking it.

“Take the money, Chris. Put it on the one with the teal and silver.”

“How much trouble am I in if I get that wrong?” he laughs as he walks away.

“You two are so gorgeous together,” Hannah says.

“People keep saying that.” I sip my drink with a coy smile. “He’s going home next week.”

“Then what?”

“Then nothing. He goes home, my life goes back to normal.”

“Well that must suck.”

“A little bit. So how are you?”

“Good. Can you keep a secret?”

I nod.

“This isn’t champagne,” she holds her glass up. “It’s soda. I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, congratulations,” I whisper in her ear while hugging her. “How exciting!”

“Don’t tell anyone yet.”

“My lips are sealed. You’ll be off on leave soon, then?”

“I actually handed in my resignation last week, I’ll leave towards the end and we’re going to move back over to Western Australia to our extended families.”

“What are you going to do over there?”

“I have no idea. But we’ll be together, that’s all that matters. Hubby’s work prospects are a lot better over there, we’ll have more time as a family.”

Chris returns just as Hannah is pulled into another conversation and hands me a receipt. “By the way the horse’s name is Captain America.”

“Is it? Well there you go. Who did you end up with?”

“A gentleman never tells, Doc. Probably the losing one.”

By the time the race is run I’ve moved on to water because the champagne was most definitely going to my head, and I’d sooner not embarrass myself in heels. As it turns out Chris didn’t have the losing horse, I did. His came in second last, but he looks strangely pleased with himself for someone who just lost his money. At least I know he didn’t gamble a huge amount.

A few minutes later he looks down at me with a huge smile and pats the inside pocket of his jacket. “There’s something in here, for you.”

“I’d be worried if you did that with your pants pocket,” I laugh.

“You can have that, too. If you like.”

“Later.” I reach inside and pull out a betting stub with my name at the top and scan down to find he’s put money on the winning horse as well. He can’t have had any idea it would win, it was at 100:1 odds for good reason.

“You bet on the horse in my name?”

“Sentimental favourite,” he says.

_Real Love. $1000.00. Odds 100:1._

“You bet a thousand dollars on a horse in my name? Chris!”

“You should go cash that in.”

“But it’s yours!”

“Nope. It’s got your name on it. I’m giving it to you to do whatever you like with.”

“I don’t… you know I don’t…”

I don’t need to finish the sentence, he knows I don’t need his money. He’s giving it to me to do something good with, and he sees the look in my eyes when I recognise it. I reach up on my toes and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly.

“Thank you.”

* * *

I’m on a private jet, snuggled in to my celebrity boyfriend, with a hundred thousand dollars in my purse.

“Ouch.”

“What happened?” he says, leaning back to look at me.

“I was pinching myself, because this can’t possibly real.”

“God I love you, you’re such a dork.” His lips meet mine softly and nibble at the bottom one before slipping his tongue between them. “Ever wanted to join the mile high club?”

“How do you know I’m not already in it?”

It’s not often I get to shock him, but those big blue eyes look about to fall onto his cheeks. My giggles give me away, though.

“You’re a terrible liar, Doc.” He’s already sliding his hand beneath my dress, my legs draped over his lap and shoes discarded on the floor. I’m back in a casual maxi dress for the trip home, the rest unfortunately had to go back to the stylist.

“We can’t do it here!” I hiss as he hits the edge of my panties.

“Why? We’re the only ones here.”

“There’s a steward.”

“I’m pretty sure he has professional discretion. If he happens to walk in on us he’ll get the bonus of watching my goddess of a girlfriend ride my cock like a champion jockey. Better than a horse race any day of the week.”

Tugging my panties down while I palm the bulge in his jeans, he lifts me onto his lap so I have no option but to straddle him; as if I was ever going to say no to sex on a plane with him. As soon as I can get his belt unbuckled and his jeans open I’m sinking down on his erection, stifling our moans in a heated kiss. Our lips never part as I ride him, his thrusts bouncing my hips against his as he tweaks my clit with his fingers.

It’s fast and hard and raw, feral grunts tearing from Chris’s throat as he erupts inside me and tips me over the edge into a trembling orgasm. I still on his lap, gasping for breath against his shoulder, and his gravelly chuckle vibrates against my cheek.

“That was awesome,” he says.

“Mr Evans, Dr Harris?” Colin, the steward, says from behind the curtain.

“Ah, just a second,” Chris says while I’m attempting to extract myself without falling over and barely hiding a snort of nervous, cackling laughter.

“Just letting you know we’re starting our descent. You’ll need to fasten your seatbelts shortly.”

“Thanks, Colin.”

Even after cleaning myself up in the teeny tiny bathroom; even after getting through the airport to the car; even after Gavin drops us back at home… I’m still giggling like a schoolgirl.

I just had sex on a plane with my amazing celebrity boyfriend, and I have a hundred thousand dollar cheque in my purse.

Incomprehensible.


	27. Chapter 27

##  **Chris**

Our last day of filming is pretty cruisy, we’ve put in so many extra hours lately that we only have two easy scenes to shoot to wrap up. Tomorrow night there’s a small gathering at Bondi and then Amelia and I have the weekend alone before I leave on Monday. I feel sick when I think about it; I’ve prepared as best I can but I’ve accepted the inevitable heartbreak to come.

I deliberately haven’t told Amelia we wrapped up early so I could surprise her at work; I’m hoping my efforts today will go some small way toward making up for being an arse last time. I’ve grown quite fond of Piper’s little squeak of excitement every time I walk in the doors to the surgery, I might even miss it a little bit.

“Perfect timing, her last patient just went in.” She opens the reception door and launches herself at me, almost knocking me off my feet with a forceful bear hug. “We’re going to miss having you around, Chris. You’ve been so good for our Amelia.”

“I’m gonna miss you guys too,” I say with a laugh. “I’m nothing special, Piper. I just got lucky.”

She’s blushing furiously as she releases me and sits back down, refusing to look at me. “I hope that was OK, I just thought you should know.”

“Of course. I’m a cuddly kind of guy.”

In an effort to keep it low key this time I’m sitting in the lunch room reading emails on my phone when Piper appears in the doorway. “She shouldn’t be too much longer, this consult has gone way over.”

“It’s OK, she’s just doing her job. We’ve got a bit of time.”

Finally I hear her voice and I wait until her patient has gone to head back out to find her.

“Oh, sweetie,” I overhear Piper gasp. “How awful.”

“What’s awful?” I ask gently from the doorway. Amelia has one hand covering her face but I can see tears welling in her eyes. “What happened, babe?”

She rushes at me and falls into my arms, burying her sniffles in my shirt. After a minute or so of rubbing her back she leads me to the kitchen. “Buddy has cancer.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” I pull her back into me and wrap my arms tight around her while she cries, her tears absorbed by my t-shirt.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” she asks while blowing her nose into a tissue.

“I might have organised a couple of late afternoon surprises.”

“Oh. I have patients up until 6.”

“No, Piper put those in. They’re not real ones, Buddy was your last for the day.”

“What are you up to, Boston?”

“I was just thinking, if you want to skip it and have a quiet night in I understand.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ok. You ready to go?”

“I just… um…” She moves behind the desk and starts gathering notes and folders, tugging at her ear like she always does when she’s stressed. “Piper, I need… I can’t think.”

“Sit,” she instructs, pointing at the second chair and taking a notepad and pen. “Tell me what needs to be done for Buddy.”

“Adam Barton, the oncologist. Can you email him Buddy’s file for me and I’ll call him from the car to explain. He can get a head start on a treatment plan and we’ll go see him first thing on Tuesday if he can get us in.”

“Done. Anything else?”

“See when the MRI is available next, it will probably be late next week. Use all of your sweetest words and see if you can get it earlier.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“CC me on the email and then I’ll have his file at home, too. I might need it if I’m going to work on this on Monday when… in the afternoon.”

“Ok. If there’s anything else I’m here tomorrow. Now go, Captain Charming has a romantic evening in store for you and you’re going to enjoy every last second.”

Amelia looks up at me and smiles then pulls Piper into a hug. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry,” she says in the car as she’s dialling on her phone. “I have to get this out of the way and you have to hear a bit of boring vet-speak.”

“Whatever you need to do, babe.”

I don’t really understand a lot of what they’re saying, except that it’s bad and Spencer wants to try treatment if possible. From Amelia’s tone I can sense how invested she is, and you’d think this was because she’s saved Buddy’s life before if you didn’t know her like I do. But I do, every patient is this important.

“Thanks, Adam. I really appreciate it. I’ll come over with them on Tuesday morning if that’s ok with you?”

“Absolutely, you can be as involved as you like. You have an interest in Oncology?”

“I do, yeah.”

“If you ever need a mentor for further study just give me a call. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

She ends the call just as we’re pulling in to her street. “I’m all yours now,” she says with a smile.

“Good. You’ll want to wear something nice but comfortable and bring a pair of sneakers. Gavin is picking us up in half an hour.”

The deep furrow in her brow lets me know half an hour isn’t long enough and she’s wondering what on earth I’m up to, but I’m not giving anything away.

* * *

I turn to her in the car and take both of her hands in mine.

“For a while I thought I shouldn’t go over the top tonight, because on Monday…” I trail off and don’t bother choking out the rest of the sentence. “Like maybe I should make it as easy as possible for you to forget about me. But I want you to remember just like I will. Every last second. Just because our time was short it doesn’t diminish how much I love you.”

Tears well in her eyes and she looks down at our clasped hands, my thumbs grazing over her knuckles. “I will. Every moment.”

“Apparently I can’t leave without climbing the bridge,” I say with a smile. “And I hear it’s spectacular at sunset.”

She does an excited little dance in her seat. “I’ve never done it.”

“I know.”

We’re met by a guide and dressed in rather fetching grey overalls to camouflage us completely against the gunmetal arch joining the sides of the harbour, and then we begin our ascent. The setting sun makes the most beautiful pink, purple, and orange over the water and towering architecture, the boats shrinking from their impressive size up close to tiny ants bobbing on an endless sea of sunset hues straight from an oil painting. There’s only our group of three at the top and when we stop to take in the view I can barely tear my eyes away from Amelia to see it. The pink is reflecting in her face and eyes, giving her a warm glow as though she’s so consumed with love she can make her own source of light. This is her city, her home, where every one of her fondest memories has been made. Just recently I was privileged to witness the moment she took it back from her captors, stood her ground and made it her own again, and now she sees its beauty from a new perspective where people may come and go but the ocean, the harbour, the setting sun creating the silhouettes of the iconic sails and arch will always remain. I lean in to her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

“So beautiful.”

“It is.”

“I’m not talking about the view.”

“I love you,” she chuckles.

“Love you too, gorgeous.”

Below us on the deck the Friday afternoon traffic crawls by, and the city lights come to life for another bustling weekend, but up here we could be in heaven itself; it’s so serene and still. We couldn’t have chosen a more perfect day, I can feel the warmth of the sun even now in the metal railing and there’s barely a whisper of breeze.

“Can we just stay? The world could carry on without us, right?” She presses back against me, her lips just below my ear and her words for me only.

The only appropriate answer I have is a gentle kiss on her lips, and all too soon we’re descending the other side, changing back into our clothing and sliding back into the car with two photographs to remember the experience.

“Thank you. That was amazing. Are you hungry?”

“Starving, you?”

“Yeah. What do you feel like?”

“Oh, I have more surprises. But the next one involves dinner.”

It’s only a few minutes before the festive lights of Luna Park are making rainbows on the inside of the car and all over Amelia.

“My mouth is watering,” she laughs. “Just the thought of a pluto pup makes my tummy rumble.”

“What the hell is a pluto pup? Is it edible?”

“It’s like a hot dog but battered instead of in a bun.”

“Like a corn dog?”

“What’s a corn dog?”

We both burst out laughing.

“Never mind. I was going for something a little more upmarket than a frankfurt in batter, babe.”

“Oh. I forgot there was a restaurant here now.”

“Amelia, would you rather have greasy sideshow food?”

“Um…”

I pull out my phone and cancel our dinner reservation, apologising profusely for the late notice and sending Gavin over there with a tip once we’re through the giant mouth that marks the entry.

“Can’t you just feel your arse getting wider?” she asks a few minutes later while I marvel at the deliciousness that is the pluto pup, or dagwood dog depending where you’re raised. It is in fact almost identical to a corn dog, although something I can’t put my finger on is different and it comes dipped in ketchup. She insists it originated in Australia and I just nod and smile because now isn’t the time for disputing the details.

“I think I can, yeah. You better give me a decent workout tonight.”

She almost spits a mouthful of coke. “Christopher! We’re in public!”

“I don’t care.”

Like an excited child she drags me onto every ride, even the ones that make my stomach churn, and like a teenager trying to impress his first girlfriend I insist on winning her armfuls of giant stuffed animals at the arcade games. As we wander the alleys her eyes twinkle with coloured flashing lights, taking in every sight and sound. I snap a few photos on my phone when she’s unaware, I don’t want to forget a single detail of this night.

We save the best and most romantic for last – the Ferris Wheel. She also informs me that as a matter of tradition she can’t go on it without a stick of fairy floss the size of her head, so we spend a great deal of the ride wrestling with pink spun sugar and licking it from one another’s lips.

“This is so perfect.” She sucks some sugar from her fingers and rests her head on my shoulder. “Just perfect.”

“I’m glad you were honest about the restaurant. This was much more ‘us’. And we’re doing the fancy dinner tomorrow.”

“My tummy hurts, though.”

“Well, you insisted on ice cream _and_ fairy floss. I’m not surprised.”

“Totally worth it. Part of the Luna Park experience is holding back spew all the way home.”

“I think I’ll sit up front with Gavin,” I laugh.

On the way out we spot a family with four very tired-looking children who are driving their parents crazy wanting to go back in while they wait for a bus.

“Hey guys, do you think you could help me with something?” They all stop whining and nod, and the older two look up at me with wide eyes. “My friend Chris has won me more prizes than we can fit in the car, would you take some home with you?” They nod again and she divides up the largest ones, leaving her with a heart, a large pair of pink lips, and a tiny puppy.

“You’re so sweet.”

“I kept my favourites.”

Before we’re on the main road she’s snoring quietly on my shoulder, I watch her face in the flashes of street lights as we pass on the way home. She’s got that little smile she always has when she first falls asleep and tendrils of hair fall around her face like spun toffee, the sweet aroma of fairy floss dancing on her warm breath.

“Babe, we’re home,” I whisper in her ear. She yawns and blinks the slumber from her eyes, sliding groggily out of the car.

As she’s getting ready for bed, slipping her gorgeous body out of her long dress and between the sheets, I can see she’s fighting to stay awake and losing. I lie down beside her and pull her close, wrapping both arms around her nice and tight, kissing the top of her head and listening to her contented little murmurs as she dozes off.

I don’t remember when sex stopped being an important part of bedtime, but as long as she’s in my arms and her skin is on mine I honestly don’t mind either way. That isn’t to say I wouldn’t just live in this bed and make love to her 24/7 given the chance, and god if only we had the time to further explore her little kinks…

I’ve been all too aware of our time running out, the grains slipping too swiftly to the bottom of the sandglass, and I’ve fought to worship her body as many times as I can so she never forgets how I loved her. Now that the end is tangibly close it doesn’t seem to matter.

She knows, and she always will.

* * *

“Babe? Gavin is going to be here in seven minutes and you promised me a solid five of ogling time,” I say to the closed bedroom door, tapping on it with my fingertips.

“Almost done,” she calls back. The door opens abruptly but all I see is her back. “Can you zip me?”

I fear my knees might buckle beneath me.

We’ve spent almost the whole day at the beach and although we both made sure to cover the other in lotion numerous times – possibly more than required –she’s come out in a light bronze glow. It’s the kind that makes freckles across her nose and cheeks and feels warm to touch, the kind that makes her luminesce as though there’s a coating of dew on her skin, the kind that makes me want to caress the bare back I’m presented with rather than cover it with the zipper.

All she’d told me about her outfit was that she saw a stylist in the biggest department store in the city who hooked her up with a gorgeous dress and shoes she would never have picked and will probably never have the occasion to wear again and it was worth every cent. The fabric is white at the top and graduates down to deep grey just above her knees with a floral sort of print in pinks, blues, and purples that reminds me of yesterday’s sunset. The sharp pleats of the skirt flare a little from her slim waist, her legs shown off perfectly with cutout velvet heels so high she’s almost at my eye level.

Her hair is pinned in a loose sort of bun just above the little dimple at the top of her neck like honey drizzled from a spoon in its swirled pattern. Her scent already fills my head, wafting from the room like an intoxicating cloud of sweet perfume.

“What’ya doing back there, baby?” She turns over her shoulder and looks up at me, her wide oceanic eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Ogling,” I reply honestly. “God you’re beautiful.”

I tuck my thumb under the teeth of the zip, partly to protect her skin but mostly so I have an excuse to run it up her spine as I pull the zipper to the top and fasten the wide black velvet tie around her waist with a bow.

“Turn around,” I whisper into her ear with a soft breath that makes goosebumps appear on her arms.

“Wow.”

“They’re not going to look at me like I don’t belong, huh?”

“You said you’ve been to Icebergs before.”

“I have, but not for a private party full of famous actors and crew.”

I lean in so close I can taste her lip gloss. “You could wear a potato sack and still be the most beautiful woman there.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Boston.” She flicks her tongue out and licks my bottom lip.

“I know. But it’s true.” I kiss her gently and stroke her cheek. “We’ll have to finish this later.”

“I just need jewellery and I’m ready.”

“Can I choose?” I follow her to the mirror and bounce on the balls of my feet as she flicks through necklaces in her jewellery box.

“Choose my jewellery? I guess so.” She shoots me a confused frown in the mirror.

“Mmm. Not that one. Hmmm…” I dangle a white gold chain and pendant from my hand. “This one.”

“That’s not… Chris! I can’t, it’s too much.”

It isn’t, really. Yeah, I could have gone for something other than a carat diamond, but I was distracted by the sparkle just the way I’m distracted by Amelia, and I had to have it. The pendant itself is elegant and understated and will look right with pretty well anything, it’s not even too much for her to wear every day at work with the diamond studs that she never takes out of her ears. It’s a simple square shape set in white gold with a chain that if I estimated correctly should hold it right in the centre of her chest.

“It isn’t. It’s just right.”

“It’s beautiful.” She lays it across her hand to examine it more closely.

“May I?” I hold my hand out until she gives it to me to fasten around her neck, and it sits exactly how I imagined.

“Thank you,” she gasps, fingering it delicately as she turns to kiss me.

“You’re welcome. Now, much as I’d like to have my way with you right here, we have to get going.”

I know Amelia is anxious – she may have met a few of the cast and crew before but she hates meeting new people at bars because of the noise. Almost half of the crew aren’t even here, they celebrated last night and flew out today to get a head start on the setup for New York, so it’s not a fraction of the jubilee that will happen when we’ve wrapped the whole film.

We’re among the last to arrive and she visibly relaxes when she sees the bar isn’t overly crowded because we have the place to ourselves. After a drink I can see her loosening up a little more and we move to the restaurant to be seated at huge round tables for dinner. When I turn to talk to her I find she’s already deep in animated conversation with Karen, my makeup artist, on her other side. I know they’re probably talking about me and I should probably stop them, but I’m glad she’s not stuck talking to me all night.

Once you’ve dated a couple of women in Hollywood you learn to keep your cards close to your chest, keep your private life private, and don’t touch each other in public. If you buy the same brand of toilet paper as someone in another state that’s enough basis for a cheating scandal, and I try to keep away from that sort of crap as much as possible. I’ve never felt like I do about Amelia, though. I don’t want to keep her hidden away, I’m so proud to be her man I want to shout it to anyone who’ll listen, I want the world to know that she loves me.

“Shit, you’re going to be insufferable on the way home,” Mark says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Probably.”

“You should ask her.”

“Ask her what?”

“To try long distance, come home with you, something.”

“We talked about it already. It won’t work.”

“That is a goddamn shame.”

“Yes it is.” I force a laugh and look over when I feel her hand on my thigh, but she’s still giving most of her attention to Karen while drawing ‘I’, a heart, and ‘u’ with her finger through my pants. I smile down at my lap as warmth spreads through me and she turns just long enough to wink at me before returning to her conversation.

Trying one another’s meals is something we’ve always done and tonight is no exception; I’m especially curious when she orders something called ‘bugs’ that I’ve never heard of for entree.

“Bugs? Like grasshoppers? Or are they those live Witchetty whatevers that you can eat in the bush?”

“You’ve heard of Witchetty grubs but not Balmain bugs? They’re seafood. Crustaceans. Slipper lobster, although they’re not really lobsters. _Ibacus peronii_ if you want to be exact.” She suddenly realises everyone else at the table is looking at her and blushes. “Sorry.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that knowledgeable on anything, let alone the protein in my entree,” Mark says with a laugh.

I throw an arm around her shoulders and squeeze as she joins in with a chuckle. “I’ll spare you the same detail about my main, it’s vegetarian.”

When the mysterious ‘bug’ arrives she invites me to try it and I immediately wonder if I can get the same thing back home, it’s so fresh and melts in my mouth like it might have been swimming just outside a minute ago. Apparently dipping my fork into her meal is just fine, but later when I feed her some of my caramel dessert I’ve taken things too far; Mark starts making gagging noises.

“Blergh. Do you have to?”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Well yeah, but still. Get a room if you’re going to keep that up!”

She laughs and winks at me, holding out a spoon of chocolate semifreddo with a raspberry. I open my mouth and she feeds it straight on to my tongue, and once I’ve recovered from the orgasm in my mouth I lean in and kiss her passionately until we have to stop because she’s dissolved into giggles.

“You… gah, just stop!” Mark stammers. “How am I supposed to sit on a plane with him after he says goodbye to that?”

“What about poor Amelia?” Karen chimes in. “I hope you’ve got plenty to keep you busy.”

“Yeah,” I scoff. “She’s spending some intimate time with a patient and his very easy-on-the-eye owner. She’ll have moved on before our flight lands.”

In my defence, my intention was to keep the mood light and I honestly thought she’d throw it back at me, but the hurt in her eyes… she’s never looked at me like that before.

_Oh, fuck._

“I need a drink,” she says through pursed lips, pulling the napkin from her lap.

“I’ll get it, what-”

“No no. Stay here.”

Before I can protest she’s pushing her chair back under the table and sauntering toward the bar. Even her hips look angry.

“Dude, what the hell?” Mark slaps my arm.

“I was joking, it was meant to be a joke.” I start to stand but Karen stops me with a hand on mine.

“Uh uh. You’re going to give her time to cool off.”

An hour later I’m deep in conversation with the director and trying not to dwell on it. I managed to get a few icy words from Amelia, where she insisted she didn’t want to spoil the party so I should carry on as though nothing happened and we’d talk about it later. I know she’s still here, occasionally I look up for her and she’s like a beacon – I can always locate her within a few seconds talking and laughing with someone or other that I haven’t even had a chance to introduce her to. I also know I have some very deep shit to dig myself out of.

Do I really feel that way? Of course not. I don’t think she’ll immediately move on, but I do expect Spencer to try his hardest, and I can’t blame the guy. I know she’s doing this because she cares so deeply about her patients, I know she has a soft spot for Buddy and she’ll do anything she can for him. It hurts to think that before I even arrive on home soil she’ll be focussing her attention on someone else, spending time with him and his dog rather than Hela and me. She’ll be vulnerable and upset and he’ll probably just swoop in and say all the right things to comfort her.

Right now she’s on the balcony alone and I can’t stand it any longer, I excuse myself and divert to the bar on the way outside.

“Two champagnes, please. The good stuff,” I say to the barman. “You wouldn’t have a shovel back there, would you?”


	28. Chapter 28

##  **Amelia**

He didn’t mean to hurt me, and I’m sure he knows I won’t forget him so easily. In fact I might have considered Spencer before Chris came along but now the thought alone makes my heart ache. There’s that tiny niggle in the back of my mind, though, that it will happen for him. He’s surrounded by gorgeous women day in and day out and I can’t expect him to stay single for long.

Leaning on the cool railing the salty breeze tingles the inside of my nose and ruffles the skirt of my dress, the rhythmic waves crashing onto the shore below like the percussion track to the musical babble from inside.

I hear the footsteps behind me, the beloved scent that my body automatically responds to even if my brain still replays his words in anger. He stands behind me and cages me in with his arms, his warmth against my back and a glass of champagne with a juicy raspberry floating at the top presented in front of me. It’s a bold move, given he agreed to leave me alone to cool off less than half an hour ago. He can’t stand the idea that I might be mad at him and our palpably limited time only twists the knife.

Taking the glass from his hand I let my head rest back against his collarbone and pull his free hand around my waist.

“I overreacted. I love you and I don’t want to be mad at you anymore.”

“I love you too, babe. I’m so sorry, that was really careless of me.”

“It’s forgotten.”

I turn in his arms and kiss him slowly, the bubbles from his champagne still dancing on his tongue as it slips between my lips.

“You want to get out of here?”

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

“I’m going to see these guys for another few weeks, yet. There will be another wrap party at the end, but there won’t be another Amelia.”

“There better not be.” I laugh and let him sway me around the narrow balcony to the music drifting out from inside. He kisses my head and then gasps.

“Shooting star!”

“Make a wish, Pinocchio.”

“Have you been to Disneyland?”

“I’ve never been to America, so that’s a no.”

“I’m taking you there.” He’s suddenly animated like a five year old and I can almost see the cogs working away furiously in his brain. “What if… what if you come over after Christmas?”

“Chris…”

His eyes plead with me to go along with it, even though we both know it will never happen.

“Ok, what if I come over after Christmas…”

“And we’ll stay… screw it we’ll just stay at the resort, you gotta give me three days so we can do it right, and then we’ll have enough time to try out the restaurants. You can hold my hand in the Haunted Mansion and share a Swan with me…”

“It will be perfect.”

He nods and looks at me through those ridiculously thick dark lashes, his eyes bluer than the ocean and shining with moisture. I reach up and stroke his stubbled cheek and he nuzzles into it with a quiet sniffle.

“You really love Disneyland, huh?” I attempt to lighten the mood before we both start crying like fools.

“Yeah,” he laughs.

“So did you make a wish?”

“I sure did.”

There’s a thousand more words in his soft lips than he could ever say out loud and his kiss lingers for what feels like hours.

“You know I will miss you every minute of every day,” I whisper.

“I know. I do. I will too, and I’m sorry for what I said.” He clinks our glasses together. “Drink up, Doc. I’m taking you home.”

As soon as we’re in the car I catch the glint in his eye and instead of buckling up beside the window Chris insists I sit in the middle seat so there’s no space between us.

“We can’t get up to frisky stuff with Gavin right there.”

“Why do you think there’s a curtain?” he asks as he’s pulling it across. “Also, he has earbuds in and I just know if I tell you to be quiet you’ll be quiet.”

“Oh really?” I say with a laugh. “What about you?”

“It’s not about me.”

Before I can protest he covers my mouth with his open lips, licking at the seam until I open for his tongue, holding my face steady between his huge hands. My fingers slide into his thick hair and I already have to fight not to moan into his kiss as warmth spreads between my thighs and into my core. This man and his heated kisses, there’s nothing in the world that compares.

His hand glides down the side of my neck and traces the ‘v’ of my dress with his fingertips, brushing the necklace that graces my chest and inching down to cup my breast through the silky fabric.

My lips are left wanting as he moves closer to my ear. “There isn’t time to explore all of your kinks and fantasies,” he whispers in his low gravelly voice. “But we have an hour’s drive, so… why don’t we start with how much you love my dick in your throat?”

“You gonna talk all the way home, or do I actually get to suck it?”

“All you get to do is sit, listen, and enjoy, baby. Wouldn’t you just get all hot and horny being on your knees while I fucked your mouth… I never did get to see how far you’d take it if I let your head hang over the edge of the bed.”

I clench my thighs together and squirm against the leather seat, already feeling the cooling moisture on my panties while he bites gently on my ear.

“I’d take it all, baby. All the way to your balls. Then I’d lick them, roll them around with my tongue.”

Two can play this game, Boston. His groan is deep and satisfying and he taps his finger on my lips.

“Then there’s the wax and ice. How you liked the burn, gave your body over to me so completely that you’d trust me with a lit candle next to your flawless skin. God, that was amazing. The way the ice melted in your pussy and I got to lap up the water that was flavoured with your juice. I’d love to do that again with your lovely pink nipples, alternate the ice and wax and watch them strain and react and stand so erect they just beg to be sucked and nibbled.”

Long fingers snake their way down my body and over my hip, down my thigh until he finds the hem of my dress and bare skin.

“That burn felt so good, I wanted you to brand me, Chris. Leave one that lasted a few days.”

He chuckles and his breath is warm on my cheek. “Holy shit, woman. You’re gonna make me cum in my pants.”

“At least then I wouldn’t be the only one with wet panties.” I break into a wide grin at the idea that flashes in my mind. “Would you wear panties for me, baby? Be my little bitch?”

He pulls back so he can look me in the eye. “For real?”

“Hypothetically. I won’t make you do it.”

“I’d do anything for you, babe.” His head falls back as he laughs loudly and clutches his chest, then he scrubs his hand over his face and looks up at the ceiling. “Why am I turned on by that?”

“Maybe you want to wear panties and be my bitch.”

“Maybe…” his demeanour changes so fast I jump as he clutches my hair and tugs my head back, exposing my throat and licking it slowly before thrusting his tongue roughly into my mouth. “Maybe I need to remind you who’s telling this story.”

“Mmm.” I know I’ve rattled him and put him off, his breath is ragged and hot in my ear. I knew when he tipped my head back what was coming next, and now I feel his warm palm on my windpipe, his fingers spread and digging in right over my jugular.

“Remember that time I choked you, and you liked it so much you soaked my bed?”

“Yes,” I whisper.

“My kinky little girl. Open your legs, baby.” He doesn’t touch me but the skin of my thighs prickles with goosebumps, on fire and desperate for his caress. “Are you wet?”

“Dripping.”

“Uh uh.” He shakes his head. “Show me.”

With his hand still on my throat I snake my fingers down and under my skirt, slipping inside the edge of my panties to moisten my fingertip and bring it back up for his inspection. He leans forward and sucks it into his mouth, his tongue sweeping around the tip as his eyes roll back.

“Fuck I love the way you taste. Delicious.”

Finally his hand grips my bare thigh while the other continues rubbing my throat and he slides it up just far enough to push the lace aside with his little finger and dip inside, only to pull it back out again and lift it to my lips. I don’t need instruction, I take his wrist in my hand and suck all the way down to the base of his finger and back, lapping the tip with my tongue and groaning as I feel his eyes on me.

“You’re ready to beg now, aren’t you. All hot and wet, clenching your muscles trying to get yourself off and wishing I’d just shove my fingers in there and finish the job?”

“Yes… please…” I pant.

“But I haven’t even got to your arse yet. That sweet little pink rosebud that looks all innocent and virgin. I love to watch it when I take you from behind, spread your cheeks and watch it pulsate like it’s desperate for my finger to tease it open.”

Squeezing my thigh again he slides up and tugs my panties into a bunch so they rub agonisingly right between my labia. I roll my hips, certain that if I went a little faster I’d come undone in a few seconds. My clitoris is literally throbbing with need and the fabric that rubs against me only draws out more fluid.

“God, Chris… please…”

I scrunch my eyes shut and let my head fall back against the leather of the seat, clenching my walls for the slightest bit of extra friction, but apparently he’s not done.

“If we’d had more time there would have been toys. Fuck me, I’d love to see you with one of those jewelled plugs in your arse.” He kisses a path down my neck and moans against my shoulder. “Would you have let me fuck that forbidden little hole if we had more time?”

I nod furiously. “Y- yes.”

He’s tugging rhythmically on my panties now, in time with my undulating hips, but it’s not enough.

“I need more, baby,” I whimper.

“More… down here?” He holds the lace aside with his thumb and pushes two fingers roughly inside, deeper than I’m expecting so that I cry out much louder than I intend and he claps his other hand over my mouth. “Don’t make me gag you,” he says sternly, rubbing his fingertips hard over my g-spot while the pad of his thumb rubs my clit.

The hand covering my mouth grows moist with condensation as my chest heaves with rapid breaths and my body writhes against his touch. I grip the seat with one hand, my fingernails digging deep into his thigh with the other, chasing down a screaming climax while biting so hard on my lip that I taste coppery blood on my tongue.

“Give it to me, babe. All of it. My beautiful Amelia coming undone in the back seat of a moving car just because I reminded her how kinky she is.” I clamp down on his fingers, my legs shaking uncontrollably as he pushes me through and beyond, my juices spilling audibly into his hand. “Yeah baby. I love your face when you come, the sweat that glistens on your cheeks, the little furrow in your brow… and then that pure pleasure, the relaxed peace and your eyes kind of glaze over.”

With a slick sound that makes my cheeks flush he slips his fingers out and wipes them on a handkerchief from his pants pocket while I put my panties and skirt back into place and catch my breath. “Holy hell.”

“Come here,” he says, patting his lap and swinging my legs up to drape over his thighs. “Give me those sweet lips.”

For the remainder of the trip he kisses me slow and deep. I suck his tongue into my mouth, graze it with my teeth and massage it with mine, draw deep moans from his throat when I scratch at his jaw and drag my fingers through his hair.

As soon as we’re inside the door I pin him against the wall and sink to my knees, freeing his twitching erection from his dress pants and taking him deep into my mouth. After a few lazy strokes he pushes his hips against me and I recall his words from the car, so I undress him on the way back to my feet and lead him to the bedroom, stripping off my own clothes before lying sideways on the bed.

I let my head fall back over the edge and look up at him, watching his eyes widen with excitement as he approaches and I reach for his length. As soon as it crosses my lips he moans and I reach back to grip his hips, guiding him in slowly. Gagging isn’t usually a huge problem for me, but at this angle it’s a new experience – I can take him all the way in easily and his balls reach my lips before I feel the first hint of discomfort. I draw a deep breath and relax my jaw as his hands come down to my face. Wordlessly I give him permission, using my hands to bring him out and back in to my limit and then releasing control.

He’s gentle at first but I feel the eagerness he holds back, the desire to force himself in and out with abandon until he fills my stomach with cum. With my eyes closed I can focus on his breathy grunts and curses, and then I feel his hands on me, massaging my bare breasts with strong hands and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I moan around him and the vibration makes him take in a sharp hiss, his thrusts gaining speed and depth before slowing and stopping.

My eyes flutter open as he stands back and bends to kiss my forehead and mouth.

“You are incredible, my beautiful girl.” He takes my hands and sits me up, moving past me on the bed to sit in the middle with his legs open and pulling me forward until I straddle his hips. “Make love to me, baby.”

From the first moment I feel his tip at my entrance every molecule of my body hums, demanding I move against him until my breath runs out. No more words are spoken, only soft sighs and whimpering moans. Our lips are open and connected for every second, smooth hands roaming and stroking, caressing the other’s warm, slick skin as though committing every pore and follicle to memory.

His heavy exhalations sustain my lungs, I am weightless as his hands guide my movements and slowly build me to a protracted orgasm, and the only music I ever want to hear is his increasing moans spurring me on until he erupts and I feel his spurts of warmth deep in my belly.

It seeps onto my thighs as I sink into sleep, held tight in his protective arms with his scent filling my head, his firm chest as my pillow and his soft murmurs of love my lullaby.

* * *

One final day.

Tomorrow morning Gavin will collect Chris one last time and take him away from me for good. I’ll pick up the pieces and try to get back to the existence I had before, though it doesn’t seem quite so fulfilled now.

In the meantime I have a few things planned today, beginning with a much earlier than usual walk on the beach rather than a run on the path. The cool water swirls around our ankles as the sun peeks over the ocean, bathing the highest points behind us in golden light that cascades slowly down and finally falls like a warm blanket on the sand and our shoulders, heralding the arrival of summer.

Officially summer doesn’t begin for another two weeks, but today is forecast to exceed forty degrees and bring the first wave of severe storms late in the afternoon. It’s not even 7am but already the humidity is stifling and I go straight for the shower when we’re back home, shedding my clothes and relishing the cleansing warm stream.

A grin curls my lips when I open my eyes and Chris is kicking off his shorts.

“You don’t mind if we share?”

“Can’t pass up an opportunity for one last-” He silences me with a finger over my lips.

“I want you to know something. When I get on that plane tomorrow, there’s no regrets and no wishing for what might have been. What we’ve shared is enough. We’ve taken every opportunity and I don’t feel like anything has been left unsaid or any chances missed. There won’t be one last kiss or hug, one last goodbye. As long as you know I love you that’s all that matters.”

He bends to kiss me until I melt into his arms, pulling back to swipe the tears from my cheeks. “I thought I might get through today without any tears,” I say with a laugh. “You don’t want a quickie in the shower, then?”

“I never said that,” he says sternly. “Turn around and put your hands on the wall, show me that delectable arse.”

After a quick breakfast we pack the dogs into the car for a trip to the beach, the only one they’ll get all together and the first for Hela and Asha. I have one other thing to take care of first, though.

“Where are we?” Chris asks when I pull up in front of a large property. The house is a mixed-breed of modular additions – like the models I might have made as a child where I used cardboard boxes when the lego bricks ran out.

“This is an organisation I heard about when we were trying to find a home for Olaf. They take dogs from shelters, especially the unattractive ones because of age or disability, and turn them into therapy dogs for all sorts of people. They’re a family-run business and only take a nominal fee for the dog which doesn’t even begin to cover their costs. They enquired about Olaf but he’d already been promised to Amber for Brayden. I have some food to drop off for them.”

“Are they expecting us this early on a Sunday?”

“Yeah, I called them on Friday. Can you get the bags of food from the back seat while I get the dogs? We’ll only be a minute but it’s too hot in the car.”

He follows me to the door with a 15 kilo bag slung over each shoulder.

“Hi Mindy,” I say when a woman in her fifties answers the door. “I’m Amelia and this is Chris, I spoke to you on Friday.”

“Come in,” she says, waving us through the entry and kitchen to a back patio. “I’ve just made coffee if you’d like some, you said you’d like to discuss something with us?”

Peter, her husband, joins us a few minutes later and I clear my throat before pulling an envelope from my bag.

“A very generous friend of mine recently gave me a sum of money and to cut straight to the point I’d like you guys to have it. You do such an amazing job, I know you do it pretty tough and train the dogs for the love of it, I hope this will take some of the pressure off.”

“Thank you,” Mindy says as I hand her the cheque. She covers her mouth and starts to cry, handing it to Peter while Chris gives me a knowing smile.

“Are you sure?” Peter says incredulously, looking like he might faint.

“Absolutely.” I nod. “And actually, there’s more. Once I decided to do this I spoke to my partners at the practice and we’ll provide all of your preventative vet care free of charge for the life of your dogs. Vaccinations, worming, flea prevention, yearly checks, all of that stuff. Even if the dogs go out of our area we’ll make sure they’re covered no matter which vet they go with. We’ll do our best with anything else they need as well, keep your costs as low as possible.”

I now have genuine concerns that Mindy might faint, and Peter seems to have lost the ability to speak, but they both give me a long, tight hug. Once they’ve recovered from the shock they give us both a quick tour of their setup and we meet a couple of their current dogs before we have to leave.

“We can’t thank you enough, Amelia. Both of you. We’ve almost given up twice in the last few months, this will keep us going for a long time yet.”

“That was amazing. I knew you’d do something good with it, but you always manage to surprise me.” Chris leans over in the car and squeezes my leg. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. That was an easy choice.”

“Yeah, but donating from work as well was completely unexpected.”

“What they do is really important. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to help them.”

“I would mortgage my house to see that smile on your face.”

“No need for that,” I laugh.

The beach is already perfect for swimming, as soon as we’re on the sand I strip off my shorts and walk through the water in bikini bottoms and a light blue tank top that probably blends in nicely with the breaking waves beside us. The puppies are quickly shown the ropes by Nina and Olly but still spend most of their time barking at the incoming water and biting at the bubbles, running away when the large waves break and rumble further out. My two are a little braver and used to swimming, bounding out to the chest-deep water and returning to shake off and soak both Chris and I.

“This is perfect,” he says, taking my hand and greeting an oncoming couple with a broad smile.

Half way along we stop and drop the towels so we can sit while the dogs play in the water and he leaves a lingering salty kiss on my lips while slipping his fingers beneath the hem of my top.

“What are you hiding under there, babe?”

“Nothing exciting,” I giggle. “I’ll show you mine…” I waggle my eyebrows and he tosses off his t-shirt.

That was a little easier than I expected.

“You got a bit of a tan yesterday, Boston. People at home won’t know you.”

“Ha! Come on, tit for tat.”

“You want my tit or my tat?”

Why did I say that? Before I can stop him he’s holding me still with one hand and raising the other to my breast, pinching my nipple before running it over my stomach and under the elastic of my pants.

“Both.”

“Public beach. Behave. I have a reputation here.”

“You will have when I’m done with you.”

He leans back and plants his hands in the sand while I lift my top off as promised and do the same. I expected to be more self conscious knowing we might be photographed, that people might be watching and judging my body compared to Chris’s muscle; but I’m the opposite. He makes me feel like the most beautiful woman on earth, and I genuinely feel it when he’s around. When he’s gone it will probably be a different story.

It doesn’t take long for the puppies to join us for a snooze while the older ones carry on frolicking in the waves, and by the time they’ve tired themselves out the sun has developed quite a bite.

The lot of them are snoring in the car before we get home, Chris included.


	29. Chapter 29

Chris

“She’ll be ok in there, right?” I peek inside Hela’s crate for the hundredth time. I’m freaking out already and she’s not even in there, she’s out playing with the others.   
“Baby, she’ll be fine. She will actually have more room than you do, she’ll probably sleep the whole flight.”   
“What about tonight, though?”   
“Tonight she’ll be in boarding and there are carers with them the whole night. I know some of the vets over at the airport and she’s in good hands.” She takes my hand and squeezes it. “This time tomorrow you’ll be almost home.”   
There’s a knock on the door and I freeze.   
“Go get Hela,” she says gently. “It’s time.”

As soon as I open the door and call her she comes bounding inside, her feet skidding on the wood floor when she rounds the corner so that she slides straight past me only to be halted by a chair leg. She darts back toward me and trots along at my feet, her tongue hanging excitedly out one side of her mouth. Amelia scoops her up and holds her in for a tight cuddle. “You take care of him for me, Hela. Keep all the other bitches away until he finds the right one.” She ushers her inside the crate and latches the door while I fill in the paperwork and hand it back to the driver.   
“Try not to worry, mate,” he says as he takes Hela from me and bolts her in to the back of the van with two other crates. “These guys are treated better than the human passengers.”   
“I’m gonna miss her,” Amelia sighs as she closes the screen door.   
“I’m gonna miss you.” I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and she rests her fingers on top, her head falling back onto my shoulder. The weekend has involved so much eating and drinking that when I suggested taking her out for a nice dinner she looked at me like I’d just offered her a pig’s head on a plate.

I put off packing my bags until today so the rest of the afternoon is spent making sure I’m not leaving anything behind. It’s a sombre experience as she sits on the bed folding and re-folding clothes I’ve taken from the wardrobe and laid out in my suitcase.   
“Babe, that’s not helping,” I chuckle. She’s pulled a hoodie out and is rubbing her cheek on it.   
“I love this on you, so warm and soft.”   
“Keep it if you want.”   
“No, I love it on you.” She folds it and places it carefully on top of the pile with a pout.   
“I’m guessing you’re keeping this one?” I hold up one of my oldest Patriots t-shirts. It’s not only stood the test of season after season it’s become softer and more comfortable the more I wore it, and then one night at my apartment Amelia wore it and I never really got it back. When she’s not sleeping naked she’s wearing that shirt and I know even if I did take it home it wouldn’t be the same, it will always be her shirt now.   
“Can I?”   
“Of course. I like it better on you anyway, when it rides up your thighs as you reach for the coffee cups in the morning. That’s why they’re up so high, isn’t it? So I get that beautiful view of your naked arse poking out the bottom of my favourite t-shirt.”   
“It isn’t, but we can pretend.” She brings it to her face and inhales. “Still smells like you, even after a few washes. I hope it never loses that.”   
Once I’m all done – with the exception of the twenty things I’ll remember or find between now and morning – she cooks the fish we bought fresh on the way home while I make a salad to go with it and we eat out on the deck with a beer and the sea breeze. The early evening still cools considerably compared to the day but tonight is steamy and humid with thunder rumbling in the distance.   
“Looks like you’re going to experience a good storm before you go,” she says as I spot a dim flash of lightning over her shoulder.   
“You’re forgetting the cyclone.”   
“Pfft, that was off the coast. I mean cracking thunder and lightning that makes you crap your pants.”   
“Yeah, we have those in Boston,” I say with an unimpressed shrug.   
“Have you not learned yet that everything in Australia is bigger?” She laughs and takes a swig of her beer.   
“I hope before it hits we’ll be so busy making our own noise we won’t notice.”   
“That’s very presumptuous of you. What if I don’t feel like it tonight?”   
“Then you’ll be very sorry tomorrow.”   
“In that case, I’m going to run a bath.”   
“I’ll clean up and see you in there.”   
“Bring beer,” she tosses over her shoulder as she sets her plate down on the sink and scampers off to the bathroom.   
I’ve never stacked a dishwasher so fast in my life.

As I sink into the steaming water behind her a flash of lightning dances along the cloud line through the open window, the breeze increasing to a light southerly wind. For the first time since I’ve been here the shutters on the huge window over the bath are pushed back, the windows completely open so the outside air cools my wet skin.   
We sit with her back against my front, her ponytail tickling my neck when she leans her head on my chest, until the water is cool. Talking about nothing of consequence, making small talk about work and the weather in an attempt to make the night last eternally.   
With a towel around my hips I sweep her up as soon as she’s out of the water and carry her slippery flailing body to the bed, depositing her gently in the middle of the sheets amid complaints about her wet skin. I take my towel and begin with her face, patting it gently over her skin and following each one with a kiss, making my way slowly down her neck and shoulders, each arm and hand, over her soft belly and down her legs.   
When I look back up her skin is flushed and she bites her lip with a cheeky smile.   
“You missed a bit,” she whispers as she subtly parts her thighs.   
“Babe, I don’t think I want to dry that. I like it wet.” She lifts her hips and I slide the towel underneath, patting at her lips.   
My thumbs dig in to her firm thighs as I move back and push them further apart, nuzzling her mound with my nose and then licking firmly between her folds until she squirms. I might have told her there would be no talk of ‘last times’ but I’m painfully aware of it now, that this really is our last night together. Blinking back tears, I hook her knees over my shoulders and slip two fingers inside while my other hand kneads her thigh and my mouth teases her clit. I take my time, knowing her body like I do and that the slow orgasms are the ones I can draw out the longest, the ones that quickly lead to another and another. Keeping her on the threshold but never letting her tip over into euphoria, I look up as I’m scissoring my fingers against her tight walls and find her hands massaging her own breasts, tweaking her nipples as she writhes in desperation.   
Even if I wanted to hold her off longer, after seeing that I just can’t.   
I plant my mouth around her bud, press my fingers against her g-spot, and circle my tongue slow but hard over her clit until she thrusts her hips against my face and contracts hard around my fingers with a shuddering moan. Pulling back I watch her spasm as I glide my fingers in and out, her muscles releasing tiny gushes each time and filling my hand with her sweet nectar.   
Without giving her time to recover I kiss my way back up her body and cover her mouth with mine while pushing my shaft into her pulsating cunt, moaning into her throat as I bury it in her depths. As I set a slow rhythm I guide her hand between us and feel her fingers rub lazily around her clit, her muscles twitching again as she brings another climax to life. I alternate sucking each nipple between my teeth, biting gently and leaving marks around her beautiful tits until she comes apart again and again.   
“Don’t stop,” I growl next to her ear. “You keep those fingers working until you can’t come any more. Then you’re gonna get on top.”   
With every soaking orgasm the sound of my thrusts grows more wet and obscene and her moans peak and wane like waves, melting into one another until all I can feel is her thighs quivering around me and her swollen pussy convulsing in time with the ripples in her abdomen. Finally she takes her hand away and tries to wet her dry lips through panting breath; I withdraw and hand her a bottle of water before lying beside her.   
“Jesus,” she says with a laugh, covering her face with her hand.   
“That is so fucking hot.”   
“So is this.” She kneels beside me and wraps her lips around the head of my cock, sliding them down until I hit the back of her throat. I moan and grip the sheets with one hand while the other tangles in her hair. Everything throbs with bloodflow as she sucks back and forth.   
“Babe… fuck. I’m gonna come.”   
She releases me with a cheeky slurp and grins.   
“Well we can’t have that.”   
“Oh, don’t you mess with me you little minx.”   
“Two can play this game, Christopher.” I can feel the heat from her sex as she straddles my pelvis.   
“Two can play, and you know I love nothing more than playing with you. Only one can win, though. You really think you can?”   
“I’m pretty sure I win either way.” Just when my competitive side wants to ask about rules, she notches my cock inside without using her hands and engulfs me completely, making me groan at how close I am.   
“I think we both do.”   
“Don’t come.”   
“What?! Oh, god…” She raises her hips and slams back down.   
“Whoever lasts longest wins. You come, you lose.”   
She’s hitting me right where it hurts. I hate losing and she knows it, I have to use the only advantage I have – hands. One kneads her breast while the other guides her hips and slows her thrusts.   
“Don’t hold back, then. If I’m not hitting your sweet spot every time you’re not playing fair.”   
She smiles and sits upright, rocking back and forth until her eyes roll back. “That’s the one, babe.”   
I continue toying with her nipples and run the other hand down to rub gently around her engorged clit, searching for the perfect spot until she gasps.   
“That’s not fair,” she whimpers.   
“Yeah it is.”   
She clenches her internal muscles and we moan in blissful unison; she’s trying to get an edge over me but building herself higher in the process. It’s useless trying to distract myself or stave off my own climax, my only hope is to get her there first. My thumb swirls her juices around her clit and she throws her head back, arching her breasts out and into my kneading hand.   
It’s quiet now except for the thunder growing ever closer and the salacious squelch of her soaked pussy grinding over my cock. She’s biting her lip and making sure to keep silent, bluffing me into thinking she’s won. If I moved against her I think I’d have half a chance, but if I do I’ll blow my load and lose.   
When she slows down I speed up with my thumb and make fast shallow thrusts against her until she starts to scream every curse word she knows at the ceiling. Warmth floods my balls as she drowns them in her liquor, her cunt tightening as though she’s trying to expel me. With a loud moan I can’t hold back I explode deep inside her, my whole torso twitching and writhing with the effort. As she stills she leans down to kiss me, drawing gasping breaths in between as I run my fingertips down her sides. Her skin is hot and sticky with sweat, glistening in the lightning from outside.   
She snuggles into the crook of my shoulder, her head resting right over the tattoo on my chest. Neither of us speak as the thunder booms and crackles, flashes of lightning turning us both to silhouettes against the sheets. Her soft breaths on my neck are warm and comforting and when I think she’s asleep I kiss the top of her head and whisper “I won.”   
I startle when she bursts into giggles.   
“I don’t think you did. At best it was a tie.”   
“Nuh uh. You gushed all over me like a fountain, woman.”   
She laughs louder and buries her face in my chest, shaking her head in embarrassment.   
“Don’t. It was awesome. The best.” I guide her chin up so she’s looking at me and bend my neck to kiss her lips. “I love you, loser.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A shattering crack of thunder pierces the quiet darkness, it takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust and read the clock – it’s just after four. Amelia is sprawled across my chest, bare limbs uncovered under the ceiling fan and still sweaty thanks to the stuffy, humid air. When I get home it will be almost winter and I’m diverting to Boston for Thanksgiving before we start filming on Monday. My poor body won’t know what’s going on, a hundred degrees yesterday and barely in the forties at home.   
Now I’m awake and staring at the ceiling, remembering a few things I still need to pack. Another flash startles Amelia and she looks up at me as the thunder explodes outside.   
“Are you OK?” she asks.   
“Yeah. The thunder just woke me up, go back to sleep.”   
I roll onto my side and cuddle her against my chest, her leg draping over my hip and her face in my neck. Her fingertips dance over my shoulder and collarbone, tracing over the tattoo and murmuring the words from memory. As the storm passes overhead her lips find mine and then she’s guiding me to her entrance, holding me with a leg over my thigh. When dawn breaks we’re still slowly making love, savouring every second of our final hours, until finally we unravel together.   
Holding her tight against me I kiss her tenderly and stroke her back until she’s sleeping, shifting her gently back to her pillow so I can shower and get dressed. Before I do I spend a few minutes watching her from the doorway, that sleepy smile curling the corner of her lips and her hair falling all over her face, her arms wrapped around the covers like a cuddly toy. I’ve always hated leaving her alone in bed and today… it physically hurts me because there’s no going back.   
With the hot water drowning out everything else I let the tears that have threatened since yesterday spill down my cheeks and be washed away. I want to believe everything I said, that the time we’ve had together is enough and this is how it was meant to be, I just have to keep a brave face for a couple of hours while my heart is slowly torn from my chest.   
_Focus on the small things, on what you’re doing rather than how much it hurts._   
I brush my teeth, run a comb through my hair, pack the rest of my things from the bathroom. In the doorway to the bedroom I stop and lean against the wall for a moment watching Amelia sleep. She’s turned the other way, her hair spread out of the pillow like strands of caramel. With a deep breath to steady myself I move over to the wardrobe to get dressed. I’m pulling a shirt over my head when I hear her sniff and turn to find her crying into the pillow.   
“I’m sorry, babe. I thought you were asleep. Come here.” I sit on the edge of the bed with one foot on the floor and she sits between my legs with her face buried in my chest, sobbing as she clutches at my shirt. “It’s ok,” I murmur softly in her ear. “It’s gonna be ok.”   
“I love you,” she chokes out between sobs. “Don’t remember this morning, ok? Remember yesterday. Luna park, the bridge, the beach, the puppies. The happy parts.”   
“Ok,” I rub up and down her back.   
“Promise?” she looks up at me with swollen eyes and a red nose, tears staining her cheeks. Her gaze is serious and desperate, as though that one word is going to get her through having her heart broken, like a small child asking me to promise we’ll go to the fair again next year.   
“I promise. I love you, Amelia.”   
Really I should have breakfast, and have my bags ready at the door when Gavin arrives. In the end the decision is an easy one, I have all the time in the world for the other stuff and if I asked Gavin would happily come in and zip it up for me. Right now my girl needs me for one more hour and I am not moving from this spot until I have to.   
Holding on to each other like our lives depend on it we sit and wait, dreading the inevitable moment neither of us wants a part in. I suddenly feel panic constricting my chest when I try to find the right words, like I should have prepared a speech or written a poem. How do I begin to tell her how I love her, how she’s left an indelible mark on my heart? How do I stay strong and comfort the woman I love when my heart is broken, too?   
The familiar hum of Gavin’s car is clear from outside, the sound of the tires crunching on the edge of the road as he pulls up, the melody of the engine revs as he switches out of gear and pulls on the handbrake.   
“That’s my ride, beautiful girl.”


	30. Chapter 30

Amelia

And then he was gone.

For weeks I filled my days with work, meditation, and research into canine cancer treatment. My thirst for knowledge filled some of the smaller holes and I spent hours while the rest of the world slept making notes and reading journals, emailing and chatting online to specialists around the world about new trials. I consumed information until the words no longer made sense and when my pounding head hit the pillow I slept fitfully and barely long enough to make it through the next day and the next. Night shifts with high dependency patients became my favourites, I could spend a few hours with Adam and sit in on a surgery or two, visit Buddy and check in with Spencer, get in a few of my own patients and a meditation class before work and then collapse in a heap the next morning.  
Christmas Day it all came crashing down when Jonathan and Jenna arrived with a tiny symbol of gigantic news – they were engaged. Being the fifth wheel at the table with mum and dad the heartache and loneliness hit me right in the guts and no one was surprised when I retired to my old bedroom for some alone time after lunch.   
I sobbed, I wailed until my pillow was wet, I recovered and wiped all trace of sadness from my face in the tiny dresser mirror only to remember having Chris here and cry all over again. My phone was in my hand ready to call him, if I could just hear his voice, tell him Merry Christmas; he’d describe the snow and the noisy chaos of small children and his excitement would get me through another week or two.   
But we promised. Clean break, no calling or texting, it would only make it hurt more. Like opening up a sore every time it scabs over so it never really heals, making the scar bigger every time the new skin is torn away.   
Mum sat with me and rubbed my back without saying a word, just like she’d done when I was a teenager going through the worst heartbreak I’d ever known. Just like adults take more time to get over a cold or stomach flu, the pain seems exponentially worse all these years later, and yet I feel I should be better equipped to deal with it.   
The fog of Christmas overindulgence cleared just in time for New Year’s, celebrated at the waterfront with Kat and her boys. I don’t usually make resolutions, but this year I needed something to pull me beyond midnight, to drag me forward and onward into something new. As the new year began with grey skies and thunder I pinned the admission requirements to my wall and planned a pathway to begin a three year residency in oncology with Sydney university, marking dates and deadlines on the calendar and drafting a transition plan to be sure I wasn’t leaving Jess and Brad disadvantaged in my absence.

On Valentine’s day I finally allowed Spencer to take me out to dinner – after he promised it was purely a thank you – to celebrate the success of Buddy’s second round of chemotherapy. He didn’t make me explain why the colour drained from my face when he told me we were going to Icebergs at Bondi, nor did he need to ask why I requested somewhere less public, he just made the change and took me to a beachside restaurant in Manly instead. He was effortlessly handsome and disarmed me with his understanding smiles, and with a bottle of wine and flowing conversation between us it almost started to feel normal. A year ago I’d have invited him in when he walked me to the door, let him kiss my lips instead of my cheek, but I’m a little more shy and less brave now, and as I slipped out of my dress and lacy underwear into that buttery soft Patriots t-shirt I wondered if I’d ever feel my body was mine to give away again.

On a blustery winter’s day Brad held my gloved hand tight in his as we walked slowly toward the beating heart of Sydney for the third anniversary of our ordeal at the studios. The city fell quiet to remember the victims lost, we laid bouquets of statice and gladiolus flowers around the stone fountain, and as the rain came down we huddled and cried together while the wind sighed heavily between the towering buildings. I almost called Chris again that day, to thank him for guiding me through and into the city almost a year earlier. Up until that point I’d been doing ok, working on regular meditation to get me through the rough days, but that night I missed him more than ever. He’d been gone almost nine months and I realised late that night when all of the emotions from the day bubbled to the surface this was not a heartbreak I’d recover from quickly. It was the soul-destroying kind that leaves you a few pieces short of where you started. If I thought I could just take my mind off it by burying myself with other occupations I was only delaying the inevitable agony.   
“I’m proud of you,” Brad said on the ferry trip home, squeezing my shoulders with his arm. I wrapped my coat tighter around my chest and warmed my face in my scarf, the freezing salt spray stinging my already bloodshot eyes.   
“Thanks. I put the application in to Sydney Uni yesterday, too. I should find out next month if I have an interview.”   
“You will. They’re not going to knock you back with the experience you’re getting with Adam. They’ll snap you up.”   
I was working with Adam at every opportunity by then and he was teaching me some surgical techniques for delicate tumor removal, letting me assist and take some small steps on my own. His glowing referral letter would be the tipping point for me getting an interview, I was certain of it.

And then, just under a month ago when the winter chill first made way for the warm breath of spring, Adam said he had a surprise for me and wanted to shout me breakfast. I was in the kitchen making dog-friendly cupcakes to celebrate Asha’s first birthday in an attempt to cure the constant restless feeling that was plaguing me as the date the university said they’d call by inched closer.   
A surprise was an understatement. A surprise was finding Brad at the table with Adam, both of them waiting for me with their hands clasped in nervous excitement. Surprise doesn’t even begin to cover what came next.   
“You guys look weird. What’s going on?” I asked as I sat down.   
“We did something,” Brad said. “It was Adam’s idea. I just helped with the logistics.”   
Adam handed me a large manilla envelope.   
“You’ve heard of AMC, right? Where I did my residency.”   
“The one in New York?”   
“Yeah. They have a scholarship program, granted to one international applicant each year. You have to be nominated by an alumni and show outstanding promise in your chosen field. Remember the case study I had you write up about Buddy?”   
I nod.   
“I sent it to them, along with some videos of you assisting me in surgery. They want to interview you for a placement in a double speciality, oncology and small animal surgery.”   
I think I might be sick.   
“You did all of this without asking me first? For a placement in New York?”   
“You don’t have to go, Amelia. You don’t even have to take it if they offer it.”   
“I can’t just pack up and go to New York for three years!”   
“Listen,” Brad said. “It’s a long shot. There’s only one position available and god knows how many you’re up against. But we’ve seen you this year, the way you’re itching for something more, and who knows what doors might be opened just from the interview?”   
“I… but…”   
“In that envelope is everything Adam sent, plus their letter and your travel itinerary. Everything is booked and paid for, you have three weeks to get a passport. The Amelia we know isn’t afraid to go after what she wants and she’d grab this with both hands. You need a push, darlin’. We’re giving it to you.”   
I couldn’t eat breakfast, my stomach was too busy dancing a jig for anything but coffee.   
All the while I was organising an emergency passport, brushing up my interview skills and being heavily tutored by Adam on what they might ask, I knew that I’d never be accepted. I was determined to ace the interview anyway, because if I can do that at the most sought-after veterinary residency program in the world then I can sure as hell manage it in Sydney, and having never been to New York I planned to make the most of the two days, but I knew the answer would be no.

On the flight I pushed the nerves aside and instead focused on the opportunity. In two days I’d be back in the air with new confidence and absolute certainty that I’d made the right decision in applying for further study. I’d go home to my dogs, get some more practice in with Adam while I waited for the offer from Sydney, and jump in with both feet in the new year.   
The interview went as well as I could have hoped but the more exciting part turned out to be a guided tour of the hospital facilities. I’ve never seen anything like it, the most up to date and advanced equipment we can only dream of in our little practice, the triage and emergency departments equipped for animals of every shape and size, dedicated procedure rooms, a long stay and oncology unit, even a specialised palliative and end of life suite where owners can take as long as they need to say goodbye.   
Long into the night I read every piece of material they gave me over and over, took notes and recounted everything I saw and heard, wondered if one day I could actually make this work and raise the money to study here on one of their short programs. I stared out the window for more than an hour, watching the city that never sleeps do its thing and wondering if maybe he was nearby sleeping or out drinking with friends. Wondering if sometimes he thinks about me when sleep eludes him, too.   
I turned away, reminded myself that he’s filming on the other side of the country as I laid my head down and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep wouldn’t be more than a couple of hours away or that at least it might come before dawn.

Which is how I came to be strolling through the orange and yellow leaves in Central Park, yawning wide and sipping a coffee larger than I’ve ever seen before.   
I understand what Chris meant about autumn here, how it’s so different to the mild climate change we experience at home. The atmosphere changes, everything is bathed in golden light as though it’s not just the leaves that turn to warm crimson and burnished yellows but a coloured filter alters the sunlight. It is utterly spectacular, even if it’s only the colours that are warm. The air is frigid and burns my lungs if I breathe deep, condensing in a fog when I exhale.   
This is not at all how September should be.   
So many times I’ve pulled up his number, he’s still listed as Boston on my phone. Am I ready to hear his voice, or would the scar tissue break open and leave me bleeding again? Do I hope he’s nearby, unlikely as that is, and what if he is? We could have spent the night together and parted ways again in the morning, or I could have had him so close but been unable to touch. It would kill me, not touching him again. Talking to him, hearing his voice on the phone but not seeing him, would bring me undone.   
In just a couple of months it will be a year since he left and still a day doesn’t pass that I don’t miss him. Some days are worse than others, some days hold such powerful memories that I don’t know how I’ll get through, but the clock doesn’t stop for a broken heart. Every night is hard, every time I lay my head down I ache for his arms one more time, snuggling into his shirt for comfort.   
Mark tells me I need to stop that and focus on other things, that the attachment isn’t helping me move forward. To get him off my back we made a deal that I’d stop sleeping with it next year, maybe even start dating and make the most of the life I have. I’m like a smoker who replaced the habit with gum and kept chewing it until it became a whole new addiction.   
By the time I reach the bottom of the coffee cup – but not before taking a photo of it to show the coffee guy at home because he needs to source some of those – I have to make the walk back a brisk one to get a cab back to the airport.   
Scrolling through emails as we crawl along in the traffic something sends a shiver down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I shudder and adjust my scarf, trying to return to reading, and I jump at the sound of a car horn outside my window. Finally I look up and feel as though something or someone outside is watching me and wants my attention, but as we finally start to move again all I can see is a sea of cars and cabs.   
This heavy heart is missing home and my bones ache with the cold. If ever there was a shred of doubt in my mind I’ve confirmed my suspicions in two short days.  
I don’t belong here.


	31. Chapter 31

## 

Chris

All at once it feels like forever since I heard her voice and only yesterday since I felt her body pressed against me. The truth is it’s close to eleven long months of almost straight filming and this five days back home in New York is long overdue.   
Thanksgiving was far too short a break, as was Christmas, but both gave me much needed family time -- the only thing that could make me feel remotely better. I wish they all could have met Amelia, without a shadow of a doubt I know they’d love her as much as I do.   
Around Easter there were a few weeks where I had hope, being called in for an audition for another film being shot in Australia. This time it was solely in Queensland, but I knew we could make that work.   
“It’s perfect,” I told Scott. “Early next year, I could probably spend Christmas there.”   
“And then? When you’re done?”   
“We’ll sort something out.”   
“Chris, I know you miss her and you’re hurting, but taking another job simply based on the location is a really bad idea. And you’d only have to say goodbye all over again. Not to mention you already have something booked!”   
“I can’t knock back something that puts me so close to her.”   
The opportunity to see her again, to kiss her and hold her and wake up beside her, had an overwhelming appeal.   
“What if she’s moved on? You made her promise to. You agreed not to talk, you don’t know what she’s up to.”   
I wanted to knock him out for suggesting it, but eventually I realised he had a point. Making the call to cancel the audition was painfully final, as though I was actually giving up on us being able to find a way.

From that day until now I focused on work, keeping my head down and my free time filled with social gatherings as much as possible. Now I’m slowing down for the first time, dipping my toe back into reality and hoping it doesn’t try to drown me all over again. Having time to think and feel brings it all back to the surface, as raw as if my heart was ripped to shreds just yesterday. Pushing it aside has only made the torment grow like a cancer and eat away at my soul so that I feel empty and brittle. Now I have no choice but to grieve it and heal; or wither away completely.   
A walk around the city is always a good start, and with the beginning of Fall the trees have begun to turn that gorgeous amber that heralds the approach of all the best times of the year -- Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year. Golden light filters through the spattering of clouds above me as I walk beside a street full of crawling traffic, horns blasting and startling me out of my reverie. I stop for a few seconds and look up at my old apartment building, the one I lived in when I first moved here as a wide eyed and naive kid. It brings back fond memories of partying and innocence, less weight on my shoulders and a time when the clock wasn’t ticking quite so loud.   
The back of my neck prickles like people say happens before you get struck by lightning, like something is right up behind me. It’s powerful enough that my reflex is to get closer to the ground; I spin on my heel and look around but there’s nothing there, no one within a few feet of me except for the people in cabs going nowhere in a hurry. But I can’t shake it, the feeling I should be able to see something obvious or important, right in front of my face.   
Just as the cars begin to move a toffee-coloured ponytail catches my eye, pulled over the shoulder of a heavy coat and toyed with my delicate fingers. I try to catch it to prove my eyes are playing tricks on me but they move away too quickly and I narrowly avoid being hit by another bright yellow cab while trying to cross a busy intersection in pursuit.   
It can’t be her, there’s no way she’d be in New York and not tell me. Unless she’s moved on and doesn’t want to see me. The seed of doubt in the back of my mind starts to unfurl its spindly brown leaves; maybe she doesn’t miss me at all.

Sebastian and I have been working together all this time but it feels like we’ve barely had a chance to talk until now; I haven’t been ready to be honest about it and he’s got his own stuff going on. My apartment is cold and lonely, showing the emptiness of me being away so long and in stark contrast to Seb’s with its affectionate photographs on every shelf and lingering feminine scents.   
“God, you really like to slap people in the face with your adorable couple-ness, don’t you?” I laugh. The main feature of their living room is a massive canvas print from their wedding, a beautiful candid moment of intimate laughter.   
“Well, yeah. Gotta put the perfect image out there.”   
“Is everything ok with you guys?”   
“Honestly? I dunno. I love her, and I miss her so much. We never see each other, we just sort of pass by long enough to do laundry and pack a bag and one of us is gone again. Of course we find plenty of time to argue about stupid shit.”   
“Sorry, dude.” I pour him a drink and clink our glasses together.   
“Have you called her yet?” he asks with a smirk.   
“No. I want to, but I want her to miss me.”   
“So if you knew she was as miserable as your sorry ass you’d call her in a second, but if she’s moved on and happy you don’t want to know?”   
“No, I… kind of. Yeah.”   
“Cheers,” he says as he raises his glass. “We’re screwed with ‘em and equally screwed without ‘em.”   
“Aren’t we just a little ray of sunshine?” I laugh. “People do long distance, right? It can work.”   
“I don’t know about that much distance. Australia’s not exactly a couple hours’ drive.”   
“It’s beautiful, though. I could absolutely live there.”   
“You’d never really ‘live’ there though, you’d just have your stuff there. You’d come home to her once in a blue moon, have the fantastic sex and the explosive yelling at each other and go off to the next thing.”   
“We still talking about me?”   
“Mostly.”   
“Hemsworth does it.”   
“Elsa and the kids can travel with him, though. If she’s not prepared to give up her job for a while you’re boned. And even if she is she’ll end up resenting you because she gave up her career to follow you around.”   
“You want the number for my therapist?”   
“Shut up.”   
“I’d make it work if she asked me to. God, she was something else.”   
“I’ve never heard you talk about a chick like this before.”   
“I’ve never met one like this before.”   
By the time I drag my tipsy self home all that talking about her has left me with an ache in my chest and an ache in my groin to go with it. As I step into a warm shower my dick is painfully hard. My mind might be replaying the little things -- the touch of her hand on mine, her sweet kisses and tender fingertips, her body relinquished to me when I made love to her -- but my cock has its own memories.   
The delicate drag of her nails on my balls, her gentle fingers stroking the forbidden path between them and back to the ring of sensitive puckered skin while she watched my face contort in bliss. A fist closing around the base of my shaft and sliding my foreskin up over the tip, rubbing her thumb over the precum and sucking it off. The delectable warmth of her mouth as her lips closed around me, slipping down and tonguing the bundle of nerves beneath the head until I tangled a hand in her hair and moaned for more.   
She never disappointed, teasing me to insanity with her hands and mouth until I erupted down her throat and into her belly, and now as I stroke with my hand it remembers the sensation like it was yesterday. My head rests back against the cold tiles, eyes closed and mouth open, a sad, soft moan drawn from my throat. On her knees at my feet the water makes her hair flow down her milky back like a golden silk curtain, her sea green eyes watching with delight as her plump lips suck at my crown and her fist jerks toward the base. As the first droplet hits her tongue she takes me in and swallows, drawing a powerful orgasm from me until every last drip slides down her throat.   
My legs quiver and threaten to buckle, the final threads disappearing down the drain as I shut off the water and dry off alone.

## 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You can’t pass up an opportunity to visit Disneyland. You just. Can not.   
When they asked us to do a brief appearance in early December it was terrible timing. We’re trying to wrap up filming before Christmas and it’s fallen behind because -- surprise, surprise -- shooting two films at once is actually quite a bit more involved than just allowing twice as much time.   
But, the children. Actually -- and more importantly -- the stakeholders and their children. And then there are nephews and nieces to consider, of course their parents, and mom and Scott have to come along, and suddenly it’s just a regular family trip to Disneyland with a little bit of work in the middle.   
I needed this. Twelve months on and a few days break to grieve I’m starting to feel back in control, like the piece of myself I left in Sydney is one I can live without rather than my entire heart. I can appreciate the time we spent together, that we were blessed with a beautiful few months of love that might not have worked out in the long term, that we parted on good terms and one day soon we might be able to talk again.   
I’m calling Amelia for Christmas this year. I’ve waited until I feel I can handle her telling me whatever might have happened since I left that day even if it means hearing she’s in love again. I honestly believe I could be happy for her now, even if it were tinged with despair that our chance has passed. At least I could fake it.   
That awful day will never disappear from my memory. I held it together as I blew her kisses through the window and reached the end of her street but as soon as the ocean was in sight the tears fell hard and fast. Gavin politely ignored my blubbering, offering me a firm handshake and his condolences when we parted at the airport after a suitable amount of time to collect the last shred of my dignity from the floor.   
Hela must sense my reminiscing because she lays her head on my thigh for a scratch and picks up my mood as only she can. Never before have I so deeply appreciated being a VIP at the Disney resort, but being able to have her with me is a priceless privilege. Tomorrow while we’re at the park she’ll get some VIP treatment of her own; a good long walk and a hydrobath and blowdry from doggy daycare just down the street. She’s my unwavering companion and ever-present shadow, taking the chaos of a film set in her stride just as she does the cross-country flights.   
Scott knocks on the door and I look at my watch with a frown, grumbling on the way to open it.   
“You’re early, the gates don’t even open for another two hours.”   
“I know, but they want to run through some stuff for tomorrow. I thought we’d get it out of the way and then everyone else will join us. Let’s go.”   
“Scott, I’m not dressed!”   
“Well get dressed, and if you’re a good boy I have a surprise.”   
“What about Hela?”   
“Bring her, there won’t be anyone else in the park yet. We’ll drop her back here when we’re done.”   
I’m still yawning as he ushers me toward the gates where a guide escorts us through. Hela is bouncing all over the place with excitement and seems to have forgotten every bit of training we’ve worked on, including walking on a leash without dragging me all over the place. Granted, she’s a teeny little dog and not a genuine threat to my balance, but it’s annoying as hell.   
“What is up with you?” I growl. “Chill out!”   
“They say dogs know when something big is about to happen, maybe she’s trying to alert you.”   
“You mean we’re about to have an earthquake or something?”   
“Not really what I meant, no.” He has this weird sort of smirk like he knows something I don’t. Then again Scott often has that look and after years of uncomfortable conversations I’ve learned it’s better not to ask.   
The further we walk the more excited Hela becomes until she takes off so suddenly she rips the end of the lead from my hand. As I break into a run to chase her I look up and see the cafe ahead of us is already open with tables and chairs outside, with a woman sitting at one of them. She hears the scrape of Hela’s claws and looks up, a bright smile spreading across her face as she stands from the chair and then bends down to ruffle her ears.   
She looks up and around, that toffee hair flicking over her shoulder and falling around her face. Her sparkling eyes find mine and my heart skips a beat.   
_It can’t be._   
She rises to her full height and greets me with outstretched hands, running her smooth delicate thumbs over my knuckles as I gently lay my palms in hers, almost afraid that if I rest their weight there they’ll fall right through.   
“How?” is all I can say, all I can think. My mind is racing but it can’t make sense of anything around me. She laughs a melodious laugh that lights up her face, but there are tears welling in her eyes. I take her face in my hands and examine it like she might disappear, making sure I can’t see through her and she’s not some sort of mirage. To be sure she’s solid I rest my forehead on hers and breathe in her scent, her perfume, her shampoo. Eau d’Amelia. “It’s really you.”   
“It’s really me. I missed you so much, Boston.”   
“Oh god,” I choke. “Amelia. I missed you, too. What are you doing here?”   
She swipes the salty rivulets from my cheeks, her emerald eyes scrutinizing my face and her tongue flicking out to wet her pink lips.   
“I’ll explain later. Just kiss me.”   
Even if this is a dream and I’m about to wake up; even if it breaks my heart all over again; even if she’s a shapeshifter and Hela’s out-of-character excited barking is actually a warning…   
I could never say no.


	32. Chapter 32

## 

Amelia

Everything jitters as I sit and wait, keeping my arms folded against the cold. Mid-winter in California isn’t quite Australia but it’s a whole lot better than New York. This trip took so much organising that the nerves didn’t hit me until now, when I’m finally here. I feel a bit guilty ambushing Chris like this and I doubt he’ll be impressed that I’ve been talking to Scott for weeks, but he’ll appreciate the surprise.   
When I made the first phone call I was so hesitant the words wouldn’t leave my mouth and it was so much like talking to Chris that tears sprang to my eyes, falling in flood proportions when Scott told me his brother was busy but heartbroken and looking for a way to come back to me. After almost a year I guessed he’d be over it and ready to move on, but the excitement when I mentioned coming for a visit made me question that assumption. _Maybe he really was still in love with me._   
Of course an impromptu Disney appearance threw a spanner into the trip and I had to make a few last minute changes to get here, but the chance to see it just as he described was too much to pass up.   
Lost in my own thoughts I look up at the sound of claws on pavement, Hela scampering toward me with her mouth wide and tongue hanging out to one side in doggy bliss while Chris chases her in a leisurely run. I bend down to the ground to ruffle Hela’s ears while she yaps excitedly and look up as Chris approaches, standing upright and gripping the leash as though it will keep me from fainting.   
He slows and frowns, taking my outstretched hands lightly as though I’m made of glass. Tears sting the back of my eyes and my cheeks ache from the effort of holding a smile, my hands holding his long fingers for dear life.   
“How?” he whispers. “How?”   
I laugh while he turns my hands over in his and presses our foreheads together, drawing a long breath and closing his eyes. His cologne fills my senses and I feel just like I did after the first trip to New York, returning to the salty sea air of home. _He feels like home._   
“It’s really you,” he whispers through tears.   
“It’s really me. I missed you so much, Boston.”   
“Oh god, Amelia. I missed you, too. What are you doing here?”   
I dry his cheeks with my thumbs, holding his face and drowning in his blue eyes. His jaw and chin are uncharacteristically smooth under my fingers, his hair shorter and lightened almost to a dark, dirty blond.   
“I’ll explain later. Just kiss me.”   
He threads his arms around me and kisses me deep and slow until we run out of breath, holds me tight against his chest and sways gently while smoothing a hand over my hair. When he next presses our lips together it’s tentative and soft but his arms are snug and secure, holding me so tight all of my broken pieces meld together.   
The first hour is a whirlwind of kisses and hugs, Hela jumping all over both of us and attempting to lick me to death between vacuuming the scent of Asha from my clothes, more kisses, and a river of tears. After that Hela is taken by an enthusiastic teenage girl from the doggy day spa and the rest of our party arrive, so the second hour is taken up with introductions and gushing over Chris and I being unable to keep our hands off each other.   
“I have to do an appearance with Seb and Mackie this afternoon but we can sneak away for a couple of hours if you like,” he says quietly while the others are involved in discussion about lunch options.   
“And miss Disneyland with your family? No way.” The whole experience has been what I imagine it must be like taking your first trip with young children, he’s as excited as he must have been the first time. More than once while watching him with Miles or Ethan or Stella I’ve imagined bringing our own children here for the first time, the way he’ll leap about and vibrate with eagerness all over again.   
“You know how much I love you, right?”   
“Yeah,” I laugh. “If I didn’t you’ve reminded me every five minutes. We have a few days and I can go wherever you do. This is perfect.”   
He squeezes a huge arm around my shoulders and steers us back into the broader conversation where they’ve settled on pizza.   
After way too much food I’m glad we did most of the rides before lunch. While he’s on the stage presenting a new trailer for Marvel I finally get a moment to catch my breath and pinch myself.   
“That smile on his face, you did that,” Lisa whispers, snapping me out of my thoughts. “He wasn’t miserable all the time without you, but he sure as hell wasn’t smiling like that.”   
I’ve only had a few brief interactions with her but already I can see where Chris gets his warmth and kindness. I kind of want to call her ‘mum’ even after only meeting her this morning.   
“It is a lovely smile. God I missed him.”   
“He missed you, hon. Much more than he let on. So you’re sticking around a while?”   
“I’m in New York for the next four years. He doesn’t know that yet.”   
“Good. I could get used to that smile. And having you around. If you ever need anything, you call me” She pulls me in with an arm around my shoulders and   
Chris looks up right at that moment, tossing me a wink.   
As soon as he’s done he runs up and tugs me away by the hand like a kid who’s just spotted Mickey.   
“There’s some people I want you to meet. Anthony, Sebastian, this is Dr Amelia Harris.”   
“You have to stop introducing me as a doctor, they look all disappointed when they find out I’m a vet.”   
“A doctor is a doctor,” he beams.   
“I’m just plain old Amelia. Nice to meet you both, I’ve heard a lot about you.”   
“Don’t believe any of it,” Sebastian says with a smirk.   
“We’ve heard so much about you we assumed you were a figment of his imagination,” Anthony says. “It’s really great to see you’re not.”   
“I assure you I’m completely real.”   
“And all mine,” Chris says.   
Anthony holds up his hands in surrender but Chris and Sebastian share a chuckle that I need to ask about later. 

We’ve already done a lot of the attractions Chris wanted to show me, and he’s promised to bring me back another time and do it properly. For now he only insists on taking me on the rides and by the time we’d done Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain Railroad, and California Screamin’ I was sure he just liked to hear me scream.   
Carly approaches us while we’re waiting in line for the Small, Small World.   
“It’s been so great to meet you, Amelia. He missed you. A lot.”   
“It was mutual.” I smile.   
“After this you two are going back to the hotel for some alone time, you’ve done more than enough family duty.”   
“We don’t mind, it’s fun,” I say right over Chris saying ‘OK’.   
“Go,” she says with a laugh and a hand on my shoulder. “Otherwise we’ll monopolise you all afternoon.”

Chris leads me by the hand, often turning back to look at me as though he’s worried I’m an illusion and might disappear. He opens the door to a spacious suite and tosses the key onto the hall table, letting it close behind us. Scott assured me earlier he arranged for my bags to be brought in to the bedroom while I was making my way to the cafe this morning.   
We don’t make it that far, at this point I couldn’t even be sure which direction the bedroom is or what else is inside the room. There is only Chris and I, his hands under my clothes as he holds me against the wall and relieves me of every last scrap. While I’m stepping out of my panties and letting my bra fall from my arms to the floor he strips off himself and then presses back against me, his erection grinding into my hip.   
“Feel that, babe? I’ve had that since I first laid eyes on you. All for you.”   
I start to kiss my way down his body but he stops me just after releasing a nipple from my teeth.   
“If you put your lips anywhere near my cock I’m gonna embarrass myself.” Catching my mouth in an urgent kiss he guides us both to the floor, sitting against the wall while I straddle his thighs. I make a fist around his shaft and stroke him while he teases two fingers inside me and circles my clit with his thumb.   
It’s not enough.   
Raising myself up I press his tip against my opening and roll my hips to coat it in my juices, making him groan and lean his head back on the wall.   
“You’re still on the pill, right?”   
I nod. Actually I started it again when I knew I was coming here, but the details aren’t important right now. Sinking down on him I feel every ridge and vein as it passes my tight entrance until his entire length is nestled in my cunt. I kiss him hard before I start to move and he moans into my throat when I do. There’s no warming up or slow build, his tip rubs on my gspot with every thrust and I grind forward and back on him with everything I’ve got, setting a relentless pace and bracing myself on his shoulders. Chris reaches behind my head and tugs the elastic from my hair so it falls over my shoulders and face, threading his fingers through the ends while his other hand guides my hips.   
His fingers digging into me again, his cock filling me again and driving me to orgasm, his scent in my head and the taste of him on my lips… I can feel the contractions starting, the coil tightening deep in my belly, and he holds my head against his so his breath is in my face when he starts to pant and gasp and moan. My heart pounds in my ears, drowning out my cries as I grip him and come apart with spasms that make my whole body shudder.   
Long before our bruised lips have parted my legs are numb and the sweat has chilled on my skin. Scott sends us both a text saying he’ll take care of Hela for the night and after a long steamy shower we eat room service in bed naked.   
“And all is right with the world,” Chris says, popping a strawberry into my open mouth. “I got my girl back. You probably should tell me the whole story, though.”   
He smiles and nods and injects his praise at all the right times while I tell him about Buddy and working with Adam, applying for the position in Sydney and Adam putting me in for New York.   
“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” he yells suddenly, throwing his head back.   
“Knew what?”   
“I saw you! You were in the back of a cab and something just… I knew to look up. And then you were gone… so how did it go?”   
“It was great but as soon as I landed I told Brad I couldn’t live there.” His face drops and he tries to hide it with a sip of beer. “It’s so cold and so different to home, I felt completely out of place. The rent would eat up almost all of my income. And I knew I was the least experienced and qualified candidate they had, it was a miracle I got an interview.”   
“What about Sydney?”   
“The day after I went home I got a call offering me a place in their three year oncology residency,” I say with a proud smile.   
“That’s amazing, babe. I’m so happy you’re doing this.”   
“Naturally I accepted immediately and started preparing because they start in February. But then I got a call from AMC in New York.”   
“They offered you a position.”   
I nod. “More than just a position. They offered me a full scholarship and a double speciality in surgery and oncology. It was an honour just to be offered a place in something like that, let alone something as rare as an international scholarship. Even if I didn’t accept it’s the kind of thing that stands out on a resume.”   
He leans in and kisses me. “You should be really proud, Doc. You sell yourself short. I guess you didn’t accept?”   
“It’s a four year commitment, double speciality means twice the work, higher caseload, and study on top of that. Plus I’d have to live within a few blocks of AMC. I wanted to get out of my comfort zone, but it doesn’t get much worse than being so far from home and locked in for four years.”   
Chris dips a churro in chocolate fudge and holds it out for me but I wait until his cloudy eyes meet mine. His lips are pressed into a thin line, holding back the words of disappointment that might as well be painted all over his face.   
“I took it, Chris. I’m moving to New York.”   
I bite the end of the churro with a crunch but he drops the other half and I curse him getting cinnamon sugar on my side.   
“Now?”   
I shake my head. “After Christmas. I came over to look at some apartments.”   
“Move in with me, I have a place around the corner.”   
It’s my turn to drop the churro.   
“If you want to, I mean. Sorry, I was assuming-”   
“It’s not that I don’t want to, I thought you were in LA now?”   
“I go back and forth.” He takes my face in his hands. “Babe, please move in with me. I know I won’t be there all the time but we’ll make it work. I swear to god whatever it takes I’ll do it.”   
Big fat happy tears form and spill onto my cheeks.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“The man I love, who I tried to deny missing every second of the last year, is begging me to move in with him.” I smile and swipe at my face. “I feel like I should tell you the whole story before we commit to anything.”   
“Oh.” He waits while I sip my beer.   
“When they offered it the only thing stopping me from turning it down was the idea that we might be together. That at least if I hated living there I’d have you. I spent weeks thinking about you, dragging up everything I’d buried and everything I thought was behind me, talking to Mark and mum a lot. It’s the most amazing opportunity I could possibly be offered, and not only were you the only reason I didn’t immediately turn it down, you were a big part of me not wanting to take it. What if I came over here and found you only to have my heart broken all over again? Or the distance was still too much, and I was so close but still too far? What if you didn’t love me anymore?” The last question is so quiet I’m hoping he didn’t hear it, because seeing the look in his eyes I wonder how I could ever have doubted that. “So I had to do this for me, not because it brought me closer to you. I accepted it but then I thought how awful it would be if we just bumped into one another, how deceived you’d feel that I hadn’t told you. I called Scott and he said you were missing me, that there was a job you almost took in Queensland and you might never forgive him for talking you out of it. I couldn’t stand the idea of not seeing you again.”   
Chris sits up and takes my hands, pulling me up so our eyes are level and I can’t help but look at him. His eyelashes still wear the remnants of tears but his eyes are bright blue pools of optimism.   
“Babe, I never stopped missing you for one second. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I held on to a tiny glimmer of hope that we’d find a way to be together. It’s gonna be hard,  but I’ll come back to you whenever I can. Having you there will make it home.”   
“Then it will be my home, too.”   
“I love you so much. Don’t you ever forget that.”   
“I never expected to see you after a year and just…” I can’t find the right words. I fist my hand on my chest and he nods, reaching out to stroke my face.   
“You thought it might all come flooding back, but it’s more like it never left. The feelings just got stronger while we weren’t paying attention.”   
“Yeah.”   
He looks back to the tray of food and dips a strawberry into a dish of whipped cream, deliberately missing my open mouth and smearing my lips with sweet vanilla fluff. I giggle and attempt to lick it off but he runs his tongue over my lips while I bite into the juicy berry, letting a tiny bit of the liquid escape the corner of my mouth.   
“Mmm. Delicious,” he says, licking his own lips. “Lie down.”   
“Again? Already?” I tease.   
“You’re gonna have to get used to getting it when we can, babe. The sun is shining and I intend to make hay until we’ve made up for a year.”   
“That was terrible,” I giggle.   
Lifting the lovely silver jug of chocolate fudge sauce he instructs me to open my mouth and dribbles it from my navel all the way up, stopping after the first drop onto my tongue.   
“Oops.”   
I wait for him to begin cleaning it off but instead he takes a dollop of cream and swipes it over my nipple, another for the other side, and finally a strip on the bare skin atop my mound. A shiver runs up my body at the chill of the cream in contrast with the lukewarm chocolate. Now, finally, he sucks at the chocolate on my chin and down my throat, lapping at the hollow between my collarbones and travelling down while my heart rate shoots up. A number of minutes are spent thoroughly licking every trace in and around my belly button until my nipples are straining painfully for attention. Instead he continues down and licks off the thick cream, his nose pushing so close to my clit I want to arch up and rut against his face as he sucks with agonising lack of urgency on my sensitive skin.   
He stops and I feel his eyes on me, moving my gaze from the ceiling to look back at him.   
“Fuck you’re beautiful.”   
With a groan he launches forward and takes my nipple in his mouth while parting my thighs with his hand, delving between my folds and slipping two fingers straight inside. I gasp and arch back, pushing my aching nipple into his mouth while his fingers and thumb work their magic on my swollen pussy. The tenderness from our prior acts has only heightened every nerve and before he releases the second nipple from his velvet mouth I’m about to tip over the edge. He withdraws his fingers and I whimper at the abrupt loss.   
“Please, baby.”   
In one smooth movement he buries his cock inside me and engulfs my mouth in a deep kiss. His thrusts are slow and deep, each one pulling upward so he brushes my clit with just enough pressure to keep me on the precipice without letting me fall into ecstasy. As the intensity grows I nip at his smooth jaw and squeeze his firm arse with my hands, digging my fingers in and pulling him harder inside, desperate for more friction.   
With a victorious grin he rocks his hips harder until I cry out my climax and convulse around him, taking him along into breathless, trembling bliss. Chris collapses to one side on his stomach with an arm draped over my waist, humming appreciatively as I drag my fingernails over his back. I laugh softly when he starts to snore a few minutes later, and then get up to clear away the empty plates before snuggling into his warm body for the night.

I’m woken by his fingers drawing on my back, writing messages of love for me to guess. Once I’m half awake they quickly take a turn from romantic to dirty, resulting in another round of amazing shower sex.   
_How did I ever consider letting him go?_   
Hela trots into the bathroom while I’m still towelling off, darting back out again at Chris’s call. When I walk back out to get dressed they’re cuddled up in the bed together with her tail wagging wildly.   
“Oh, I see how it is. At least I know he’s taken care of.”   
“She’s the only other woman allowed in my bed.”   
“Before you left I told her to keep all the other bitches away until the right one came along.”   
“And here you are.”   
I lean over Hela to kiss him and she rolls to her back, pawing at my throat while he nibbles my lip.   
“What’s the plan?” I ask, realising I have nothing booked until my flight home in a couple of days.   
“We’re headed back to Atlanta this afternoon for another two weeks of filming. When are you coming back?”   
“Right after New Year’s, I think I get here on the fourth. I can stay with you until Wednesday but I have a flight out of LAX that evening, I have to get back and pack up my house.”   
So he takes me to Atlanta and shows me around the set like it’s his pride and joy, introducing me affectionately as his girlfriend which gives me a little thrill every time. For the first time I let myself imagine being a part of his world permanently and it’s not at all frightening or panic-inducing, it’s appealing and comforting. I just want to be where Chris is. At least, on the same continent. It’s a start.   
When the wheels of the plane leave the tarmac it’s not a relief like before, it’s a temporary farewell to my new home.   
Before we land there will be photos on the internet claiming Chris and I hooked up for another fling, and surprisingly I don’t care. We survived a year apart, we’re stronger for it, and in just over a month I’ll be back here moving into his New York apartment.   
I smile out the window and settle in for the flight, which somehow doesn’t seem so long this time.


	33. Chapter 33

Chris

“This can’t be happening. It just… it’s unnatural.”   
“Calm down, Chris. Breathe.”   
“Don’t tell me to breathe, Amelia. This wasn’t part of the deal.”   
“Cold beer?” she says sweetly, holding one on the back of my neck until I shudder and take it from her.   
“Thanks, babe.” I open it and take a swig then rest it on my forehead.   
“It’s not that hot, princess.”   
“Not that hot? Are you kidding?!” I pull out my phone and shove the weather screen in her face. “It’s a hundred and five degrees out there!”   
“It’s a frosty twenty-three in here, and you’re not even doing anything but sit and whine.”   
“I’m helping. Look, I’m holding your suitcase open.”   
I told her I’d love to come back for summer and spend some time at the beach, help her get packed and have Christmas with her family, but I failed to fully comprehend the concept of Australian Christmas. It’s literally the middle of summer and I came from the height of winter in Boston, so my brain is completely scrambled. Yesterday I got a major sunburn even though we were only at the beach for two hours and I had sunblock on!   
“You want me to rub some more gel on your sunburn, cranky pants?”   
“Yes please,” I say with a pout. “I’m really glad you’re getting out of this place, Doc. I know you love it but between the heat and the sunburn, the poisonous god-knows-whats and the sharks you have to contend with to cool down from this ridiculous humidity… the place is a giant death trap!”   
She rolls her eyes. “I’m almost done with the clothes, go get the gel from the fridge.”   
“See? Keeping moisturiser in the fridge is not normal!”   
“Do you always whinge this much? I don’t remember you being so fragile.”   
“Only when it’s stupid hot,” I call back from the kitchen.   
In all honesty I’d have followed her to the desert or the Antarctic if it meant we were together a little longer. Neither of us are under any delusion that the next few months won’t be really tough with me being away in Atlanta, so being together for Christmas was a no-brainer. In three weeks she’ll be settled in to my place – our place – in New York and I’ll be gone for another five months. After a short panic about selling all of her belongings and what to do with her house Haley asked Amelia if she’d consider renting it to her and selling her the furnishings which not only solved the problem it left everything open for her to return at the end of her residency. If she wants to. I secretly and selfishly hope she doesn’t.   
“I’m done,” she says when I come back, looking around like she’s expecting a pile of stuff she’s forgotten about. “I’m actually packed.”   
I kiss her lips quickly and then hand her the tube of cool green goop. “That means we have a bit of time on our hands, yeah?”   
“Yeah. The weather is supposed to change tomorrow afternoon.”   
“That’s ok, I had some indoor activities in mind.” I wince as I tug the shirt over my head and she hardly even tries to hide her quiet giggle.   
“Oh, baby. You poor thing, I’m sorry.”   
“You don’t sound very sorry.”   
She squirts the gel out onto my skin and agonising goosebumps prickle me all over like millions of tiny needles. “I am, really. You’re so pale I should have known better. It’s gonna hurt when it blisters.”   
“Which should conveniently happen on the plane.”   
“At least when we get back it will be nice and cold.”   
“Cuddlin’ weather. There’ll be snow and we can snuggle up on the couch, get in bed under the blankets, get naked and share body heat.”   
“At the moment you’re putting off plenty of that.”   
Even though she’s rubbing sunburn gel into me not massage oil or anything so sexy, as the lignocaine begins to numb my skin the feel of her hands changes from relief to sensual and before she’s done with my back I have half an erection pressing the seam of my shorts. I groan and hear her chuckle behind me. It turns to a full erection when I remember the Christmas gift I have been waiting to give her.   
Christmas might have been a few days ago, but this is a special ‘open in private’ sort of gift in addition to the winter survival package I left at home. While I was back making sure the apartment was ready for us to live in together I realised how underprepared she’s going to be for winter so I took the opportunity to shop for long johns, a hat and ear muffs, scarves, gloves, a good thick puffy coat and a beautiful cashmere one she can wear when it gets warmer. She tried to argue that it was too much but really I just want to make sure she stays as long as possible.   
No way I was carting it all here just to take it back again, though. I just told her about it on Christmas morning after she’d opened her other gifts. A pen might be unromantic to some but I’ve seen how protective she is over the ones she likes, the way her hand always goes to her chest when she needs one because that’s where she keeps it in her scrubs. It’s one of a kind, made from deep red gum polished wood with silver tip and her name with two overlapping hearts on the clip, and it came as a set of two so she isn’t devastated when she inevitably loses one. I wanted to shower her with gifts for our first Christmas together but I kept it just to those and a new watch after she told me hers was too difficult to read when she was tired. This one stood out as soon as I saw it with a black face, nice thick hands and diamonds as hour markers. The stainless steel band of her old one was her favourite part so this one is the same with a stripe of black ceramic down the middle, I was so excited to give it to her I made her open it on Christmas Eve because I couldn’t wait until morning.   
So there remains one unopened gift, one she doesn’t know about. When she’s done rubbing the gel on my back and shoulders I return it to the kitchen and stop by my bag on the way back to the bedroom, pulling out a silver box about the size of my hand with a red satin ribbon tied in a big floppy bow. Once I’ve thoroughly chastised her for lifting the huge suitcase onto the floor without help I sit her down on the bed and lay the box in her lap.   
“What’s this?”   
“A little extra present that had to wait for the right time.”   
“It’s kinda heavy,” she says as she shakes it.   
“Why don’t you open it, then?”   
Her delicate fingers peel back the ribbon and lift off the lid to reveal a shiny steel rosebud-shaped anal plug with a blue stone in the base. She smiles and licks her lips as she pulls it from the satin lining, feeling its weight in her palm and admiring the sparkle of the jewel in the end.   
“Um…”   
“Is it… do you like it?”   
“It’s very pretty.”   
“You can tell me if-”   
She cuts me off with a searing kiss and straddles my lap, grinding against me until I feel her heat through her thin shorts. When she pulls back she bites her lip while I catch my breath.   
“I love the way it looks, but I’ve never done this before.”   
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”   
“I want to. Just, I want you to do it.”   
She doesn’t have to make that offer twice.   
“Lie back on the pillow.”   
Shedding her tank top, shorts, and bra she spreads herself naked beneath the ceiling fan, gazing up at me through hooded eyes and licking her flushed lips. I wiggle out of my shorts and pause a few moments as I’ve done often the last few days because it still hasn’t quite sunk in that she’s mine, that she’s coming home with me and we don’t have to say goodbye again.   
Not forever, at least.   
A broad smile lights up Amelia’s face as she watches my eyes trail down and back up her body. All the time we were apart I could see her in my mind, the curve of her hips and dip of her waist, those magnificent heavy breasts I love to weigh in my hands, her round arse with its perfect firm flesh and the sensitive skin where it meets her thighs. She was never so beautiful in my dreams as she is here, though. Spread naked before me, her smooth skin dewy with sweat and blushing with arousal, and her luminous eyes locked on to mine, I can’t fathom such an intelligent, articulate, self-assured woman wanting to be with me.   
“How’d I get so lucky?” I ask softly.   
“I told you pretty blue eyes were my weakness,” she says with another smile. “I’m the lucky one, baby. I love you so much.”   
“God, I love you too.”   
Stalking up her body I press my lips against the pulse on her neck, feeling her whimper and her heart beat faster. My thigh is between her legs and as I nip and suck at her throat and chest her hips move against me, grinding her heat into me until I take a nipple into my mouth and warm moisture spreads over my leg. My cock twitches with her every movement and the idea of her humping my leg has me leaking pre-cum onto her hip.   
I push up onto my hands and sweep the hair from her eyes. “I love it when you rub yourself on my leg. Do it harder.” Her eyes roll back as she obliges and a moan escapes her parted lips. “Yeah, babe. Make yourself come.”   
She smiles and bites down on her lip while I carry on kissing her neck, ears, jaw, and mouth, suckling at her breast until she begins to pant and moan, her body turning rigid and then limp beneath me.   
“Oh my god,” she chuckles, covering her face with her hand.   
“That is so fucking hot. Turn over.”   
Lying on her stomach she stretches out like a cat with her arms overhead, the natural curve of her spine raising her arse just enough that an involuntary groan rumbles from my throat. The things I want to do to this woman… damn.   
I start by rubbing her back with my fingertips in large swirls, watching her writhe and goosebumps appear on her lightly tanned skin, then I move down to massage behind her knees and up her thighs in long firm strokes, letting my thumbs graze her swollen pussy lips. Guiding her up onto open knees I dip into her juices and paint them around her clit, delighting in the whimpers as I stroke further inside and spread it back this time between her cheeks. My thumb presses gently and circles the puckered skin until I feel her relax into my touch and then I slide two fingers deep inside her heat and place my lips over her hole. She rewards me with an emphatic gasp, holding her breath while I taste and tease her until she starts to push back against my face.   
“Fuck… Chris…” she says between shuddering breaths. From her walls clenching on my fingers and the essence dripping from her I know she’s close but I’m not ready to tip her over the edge just yet so I pull back and crudely suck the moisture from my fingers.   
“God you taste amazing.”   
I stroke and gently squeeze my cock while I’m reaching for the lube on the nightstand in a vain attempt to relieve the throbbing, taking the bottle and dribbling it between her cheeks. Once it’s smoothed over she admits one and then two fingers easily so I lube up the plug as well, rubbing her lower back while I tease her with the cool metal.   
“You stop me if you need to,” I say from beside her, planting a kiss on her spine.   
“Mm hm,” she murmurs.   
Amelia’s head falls forward between her arms as I inch the plug inside and pull it back, further each time until she tenses and her breath turns shallow.   
“Easy, baby. You want me to stop?”   
“No,” she breathes. “God, no.”   
“Relax, Amelia. Open up for me.”   
With only the light pressure I was already giving it she takes it the rest of the way in, emitting a deep moan at the last and widest part before its snug inside that gorgeous arse. I’ll never give away where I first saw these but it was long before I met Amelia and ever since I discovered she liked the extra penetration while I fucked her I’ve wanted to try one.   
“How does it feel?” I ask while I kneel behind her and rub my cock over her swollen clit.   
“Full and kinda weird. Good weird. Please fuck me.”   
“I’m workin on it, babe.”   
As I slide into her warm cunt she moans and I can feel the tightness of the plug even before her muscles clench around my dick. I pause for a few moments, partly so she can get used to the sensation but mostly so I don’t blow my load on the first thrust. Fuck me, this is going to kill me. I start out slow, occasionally pulling all the way out to rub between her lips with my crown before entering her again, and her moans are louder and more urgent than I think I’ve ever heard.   
Leaning over her body I turn her head to me and kiss her hard and messy, our tongues and teeth clashing as she tries to rock back against me. I sweep her hair to one side and bite the back of her neck and then take one of her hands and guide it between her legs, feeling the shudder as she finds her clit. As I right myself I push into her deep and hard and then set a more moderate pace with a hand steadying her arse and the other gripping the flesh of her hip. Her moans and heavy breaths grow louder and her legs quiver, she starts to rock back to meet my thrusts so our skin slaps together   
On impulse I roll the plug around slowly with my thumb and tug it gently to watch her muscle pull it back inside. She barely stifles a scream so I continue toying with it until an orgasm rocks her body and I have to hold her up to finish inside her rippling cunt with a feral sort of groan.   
Lying down with her knees tucked under her again I let my cock slip out and watch with appreciation as my cum dribbles out onto her feet and the sheet below then relax her with firm circles on her lower back while I remove the plug. She falls onto her side, damp hair obscuring her face and fanning out on the pillow.   
“Oh my god,” is all she says, over and over while the breath returns to her lungs and the sweat cools on her skin. Spread beneath the fan once more she finally turns her sparkly green eyes on me and smiles a sated, sleepy smile.   
“So you like it, then?” I say with a chuckle.   
“You have no idea how… that was incredible. That orgasm was –” she puts her hands either side of her head and mimics an explosion – “indescribable.”   
“Was pretty awesome from my end, too. You’re a goddess, you know that?”   
“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, baby. When I’d been on my own a few months I was talking to Mark and trying to be grateful for what time we had, and one day I thought maybe we were so perfect, maybe you loved me so much that I was done, that was all my karma used up.”   
“That is entirely not possible, I’m guessing you have enough good karma for the both of us at this point.”   
She lays her head on my chest and runs her fingertips over the smooth skin – which she’s already told me is both unnaturally sexy and a shame because she has no chest hair to play with – and I hold her close to me and kiss the top of her head. I listen to her breath slow as she dozes off with one arm and leg draped over me like she belongs there and smile giddily to myself, because she does belong there, and I’m never letting her go again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I can honestly say I never considered spending New Year’s eve on a tall ship. Mostly because it’s generally too cold, but there’s also the fact that tall ships aren’t easy to come by. Somehow Amelia and her work mates don’t have that problem.   
The weather has cooled considerably from the heat wave a few days ago but it’s still a balmy evening as the sun sets behind the city and the light shows start to bring the party to life. I’m wary not to monopolise her time this evening because it’s her farewell from the practice – as a vet at least, she’ll remain a financial partner – but she’s never far away and always looks up when I’m watching her, as though she can feel my thoughts. She looks every inch the party girl tonight, in a hot pink dress fitted to her waist with a full skirt that swishes around her knees when she moves.   
Our ship is under motor, the sails stowed to make way for bright coloured lights. Looking up against the backdrop of black sky and stars its as though a child traced over every line of the ship and masts with the liquid from a glow stick. The harbour is dotted with more boats and yachts than I’ve ever seen in one place, the shores lined with millions of people and families preparing to ring in the new year. From here their collective glow sticks and torches create a soft illumination all the way around like millions of hovering fireflies, the low hum of their excited voices like a hive of bees working away in the middle of the night.   
The Captain announces one minute to midnight and I take our drinks from the top of the bar to return to Amelia at the railing. I hand her a glass of champagne and she returns my smile, threading the fingers of her other hand into mine to keep me by her side while she talks to Brad and Jess over the woody creak of the ship on the gentle waves.   
“You take care of our girl,” Brad says. “She’d never admit it but she was just a little bit lost for a while when you left.”   
“I’ll admit it,” she says, looking up at me. “I was a mess.”   
“So was I, Doc.” I squeeze her hand and she returns it wordlessly.   
The countdown begins from ten and once we reach zero we hold our collective breath in anticipation of the first deafening boom of fireworks. Amelia lifts her drink to her lips and I see it tremble slightly in her hand as she takes a mouthful, her shoulders rising with a deep breath. I want to slap my own forehead, how was I not already aware of the effect fireworks might have on her?   
Moving behind her I bring my arms tight around her waist and hold her against me with everything I’ve got, and she folds her own arms over the top and squeezes, turning to look up at me with a tight smile.   
“I got you. I’ve always got you,” I whisper in her ear.   
As the show goes on her grip on my forearm loosens and I see the sparkle of wonder return to her eyes as she watches the multitude of colours all over the city. When it concludes with simultaneous firings from skyscrapers and landmarks the rest of the crowd brings up a roaring cheer, but we’re already lost in each other’s kiss and will be for at least the next five minutes.   
The farewells are long and tear-soaked as expected, and I even get another hug from Piper although it’s accompanied by a serious threat to the attachment of my genitals if I hurt Amelia. Then she kisses me on the cheek and reassures me that she knows I won’t do that. I stay in the background while Amelia makes the last round of goodbyes, waiting at the end with open arms and a dry shirt to soak up her tears.

From there on it’s an endless stream, spending her last night in her house and farewelling Kat and the boys early in the morning before breakfast with her parents and brother inevitably ends in more tears. I wait to feel the pressure of taking her so far away and the fear that I might not live up to their expectations, but it doesn’t happen. All the confidence I need is in her eyes, in the way she looks at me.   
Amelia is quiet the first few hours on the plane, lost in her own thoughts and the first of a few books she received as Christmas gifts. She’s curled up and happily reading when I head for the bar to get us both a drink, but when I return my bed has been folded out and she’s in it.   
“I’m sorry miss, I seem to have the wrong seat,” I say with a smirk.   
“I got sleepy, yours is more comfy than mine.”   
“Baby, they’re exactly the same seat.”   
“Yeah, but mine doesn’t have you in it.”   
Can’t argue with that.   
An hour later she’s sleeping soundly on my chest while I watch an old Western; the only film on the list I hadn’t seen. Mostly I’m watching Amelia and dozing anyway but I can’t stand the engine noise without something else to cancel it out. Occasionally the hand on my chest clutches my shirt tight and then she relaxes and murmurs herself back to sleep, as though she’s checking I’m still there.   
I smile and comb my fingers through her silky hair as she stretches her legs out and then snuggles back in with a grin on her lips, and my mind is still. For a few minutes I close my eyes and savour it, something that only ever happens easily when Amelia is with me, all the noise just stops and I can be still and present.   
When I open them again she’s looking up at me and threading her fingers into mine, leaning up to kiss me softly.   
“I love you,” she says against my lips.   
“I love you too, babe.”   
I am going to marry this woman. Not next week, maybe not even next year, but there’s no rush. We have all the time in the world to make it happen; no one can put an expiration date on this.


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. I am going to miss these two so much :`(

**Amelia**

The gentle collapse of waves on the sand is like a lullaby, the sea breeze on my damp skin beckoning me for an afternoon nap. My reward for making it through two bitterly cold New York winters and two and a half years of residency is some long overdue isolation with the beautiful man in the cane chair beside me scrolling through his phone. I don’t need to open my eyes, his scent wafts over to me on the breeze and I have his features committed to memory like a cherished fairytale; his feet are bouncing away in his flip flops – I call them thongs, which never fails to make him giggle like a schoolboy seeing his first bra – his pale legs spread wide and blue boardshorts, still wet from the surf, covering his thighs. Which is a damn shame, really. I’ve tried to tell him he works so hard on them he should just get around without pants, but he’s not buying it. His abs and chest are bare in all their muscled glory, with the hair I love to tangle my fingers in fully grown back. Strong, contoured shoulders and arms frame his torso, his huge hands and long fingers dwarfing his phone, occasionally flicking with his thumb to scroll whatever he’s reading. Facebook, I assume from the random chuckles. His face is relaxed, much like the rest of him now that we’ve been here a few days, stubble rapidly overtaking his chin and jaw, his short hair dark and spiked, sunglasses hiding those deep blue eyes.   
“Happy, babe?” he says as I let out a long, contented sigh.   
“Yeah. Thank you for this.”   
“Don’t thank me, we both needed a break. The Hamptons don’t quite have the beaches of Sydney but it’s the best I could do without leaving the country.”   
“We’re going back for Christmas, I can hold out another few months.”   
The first year was tough while we worked out how to stay connected while being so far apart. With Chris on the West Coast and me on the East unable to travel longer than a weekend we spent a lot of time on Skype trying to make our schedules fit like jigsaw pieces and I wasted most of it yawning after twelve hour shifts at the hospital. When he was home he supported me while I worked and studied, bringing me food and drinks, calling in at work with lunch when he knew it had been a rough day, surprising me by waiting up until 3am. Twice I’ve been able to visit while he was filming in LA and I did a few days of promotional work with him in Europe, but squeezing in time together between appearances and red carpets was nothing compared to this – having uninterrupted access to the other’s attention, conversations without phones ringing or pagers dancing around the dinner table, going to bed early and waking up late tangled together like a giant pretzel.   
I used to say loving someone more every day was a ridiculous cliché, but I know better now. One day I assume it will slow down but I really do find something new to love every day, even when we’re thousands of miles apart. I have never in my life met a more generous, kind, and loving man, and the fact he’s crazy in love with me is as humbling and surprising as it is exciting.   
My hammock swings gently in the breeze and I let my thoughts drift away, swept out with the tide on the beach a few metres away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For two days now I’ve been so convinced of forgetting something of importance I’ve checked my calendar and emails three times and even had a neighbour check that we locked the door before we left. We did, and since it hasn’t burned down its safe to say we didn’t leave the iron or oven on, either.   
I can’t locate its source, but something is ‘off’.   
When Chris first suggested a fancy dinner date I assumed he was just tired of me lying around in shorts and thongs (insert schoolboy giggle) with my hair tucked under a straw hat and no makeup, but he’s all jittery and fidgeting with his shirt buttons while I’m putting my jewellery on. As I slide on the emerald ring he gave me last year it all makes sense – he’s probably planning on proposing. We both know it’s not a question of 'if’ he’ll ask but 'when’, and he needn’t be anxious because I’ve told him a thousand times I’d accept.   
“You ok, Boston?”   
“Sure.”   
“Fuck. Shoes!” I exclaim as I open the wardrobe. “I knew there was something I’d forgotten, I didn’t bring any to go with this dress!”   
“Didn’t you put some in at the last minute, in the beach bag? Remember you ran around just before we left and grabbed a heap of things?”   
I open the beach bag we haven’t needed and there they are, the heel just visible under all the other 'you never know’ and 'thank god I didn’t forget’ stuff.   
“What would I do without you,” I say with a smile.   
Rummaging through the bag I stop dead when I pull out an unopened box of tampons. They were in the latter category, I knew I’d need them and didn’t want to dash to the convenience store in the middle of the night. Only I haven’t needed them, and a quick calculation tells me we’re approaching 'this cannot be fucking happening’ territory.   
I stuff them back in and bury them under a cardigan.   
“We have to make a stop on the way, is that ok?” I overcompensate with the nonchalance and my voice comes out like a peppy cheerleader.   
“Of course, babe. What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, just… I need tampons.” I smile.   
“Oh, right. No problem.”   
The bastard has the audacity to smirk at me and grab me from behind to rub my belly; there’s a good reason we call it blowjob week, although it’s been a while since he’s been around for it.   
“You need me to take care of the cramps, too?”   
“We’ll see.”

As he pulls into the store I unfasten my seatbelt and it dawns on me that if I just run in there and leave with a pregnancy test the whole world will know about it tomorrow.   
“You want me to go?” he asks.   
“Thanks, but I’m a big girl.”   
The drone-like cashier thankfully doesn’t give me a second look while he bags the test, a six pack of beer and two packets of salt and vinegar chips. I don’t even like salt and vinegar that much. I slip the test into my purse while I’m quietly putting the bag in the back seat and climb in beside Chris.   
“Take me to dinner, baby.”   
Chris knows I’m preoccupied when I suggest he order for me. Just to be absolutely sure, though, I drain two large glasses of water and dash off to the bathroom. Were the purpose of this operation to make Chris worry I’d be home free right now, instead I’m doing my best potty dance to hold it in while I read the instructions on the test. After a little delicate positioning and a rush of bladder relief, I check the time on my watch – running my finger around the dial as has become habit since he gave it to me – and wait.   
I don’t have to wait long, not even close to the three minutes suggested on the pack.

**Chris**

It’s a beautiful evening for an early dinner with dusk painting the sky and ocean in stunning pinks and oranges, wispy clouds hovering in the blue and fanning the rays from the horizon as the sun is slowly swallowed.   
Amelia went to the bathroom at least five minutes ago and if she doesn’t hurry back she’ll miss it. I’m a little worried about her today, she’s been quiet and withdrawn since we left the beach house and I’ve tried to reassure myself it’s just hormones but I also wonder with the amount of water she just gulped down if she’s trying to stave off a migraine. That might explain her anxiety, too, she’s been jumpy since we arrived and her butt barely touched the chair.   
Or, she’s just picking up on the butterflies that are beating around in my stomach and the ring that’s burning a hole in my pocket. That choice was the easy part, the jeweller I saw understood exactly what I wanted and designed it for me so there’s no other quite the same. It isn’t huge, the diamond weight isn’t more than the number of fingers I have, but it’s elegantly understated and I know she’ll love it. The tiny diamonds set into an infinity symbol beneath the brilliant solitaire was my idea, because I honestly feel we have an infinite amount of time when she’s around. There’s never any pressure to rush or the constant awareness that our time is limited, we just enjoy what we have and hope we get more.   
Finally she approaches but she’s white as a sheet. I stand so fast I have to catch my chair before it falls on the floor, holding her waist and tilting her chin up with a finger.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?”   
“I’m ok, I just need to sit down.”   
“Why don’t we get out of here, go back home and I’ll tuck you up in bed with a hot water bottle and a cup of tea.”   
“No, I… I want to stay. I’m not feeling great but I’m all right, I promise.”   
“Just one course, then. I’ll take you home for dessert.”   
Now I know for sure something’s not right, because she didn’t give me that look. The one where her eyes twinkle with mischief and she gets that little lopsided smile because we both know dessert isn’t just dessert.   
Once we’re seated and we’ve ordered a light dinner – which is a shame, really – I’m going over and over in my head what I want to say when I give her the ring. We’ve been so casual about getting engaged and married, talked about it in depth and decided we’ll just do it when it feels right, that I don’t feel any pressure to get the proposal into any sort of hall of fame, but I do want her to know how much she means to me and that I want to spend my entire life with her, raise a family together, grow old and still laugh as much as we do now.   
As we’re eating I look around and realise the small restaurant is at capacity, which shouldn’t surprise me but it’s really not what I wanted as the setting for a once-in-a-lifetime deal. Also it’s getting noisy and the last thing I want is to be misheard. The thought makes me chuckle into my forkful of steak and Amelia smiles across the table, her skin regaining its pink tones and her general demeanour a little brighter than before.   
“What’s so funny?”   
“Nothing. How about an ice cream and a walk on the beach after this?”   
“That sounds perfect.”   
She might look more like herself than half an hour ago but I still catch her frowning into her lap as she sips her water.

If any woman can make a man put off a romantic proposal because he can’t walk any slower and she can’t just finish a god damn ice cream, it’s this one.   
“What?” she says with a frown. “You keep looking at me like I’m doing something indecent with the cone.”   
“Um, no,” I laugh. “If you were doing something indecent with the cone my look would be more like this.” I hang my tongue out and pant like a puppy.   
“I’ve never seen anyone eat ice cream so slowly. Like, if you did that back home it would melt before you finished the first lick.”   
“It’s called savouring. I’m savouring it.”   
“We’re running out of beach.”   
“What’s up with you tonight?”   
“Nothin’. You feeling better? You looked like you were fighting off a migraine.”   
“I’m fine,” she says, finally crunching the last bite. “Just… you know.”   
“So um, I have to tell you something.” I skip in front of her so she has to stop. “Ask you something, actually. You know I fall in love with you a little bit more every day, even on the days when we don’t get to talk. And–”   
“Chris, I’m pregnant,” she blurts out. Almost like she vomited the words out, she didn’t have a choice and her body took over, and now she looks utterly mortified at her own lack of self control.   
I can’t even begin to process her words, I’m stuck somewhere between utter euphoria and disappointment that she stole my moment. There are tears in her eyes and I can’t yet be sure which category they fall into but she’s staring expectantly at me like I have all the answers.   
“Um… you mean we’re having a baby?”   
“That’s usually what it means, yes.”   
She’s not smiling. She looks scared, conflicted, maybe a little defeated. I could just dance right into the water right now, she must be able to feel me buzzing with excitement, but we are definitely not on the same page, here.   
“Do you want to sit down for a bit?”   
The few people still on the beach are spread so thin we walked most of the way without passing anyone, and this particular spot curves back into more private seclusion which is why I chose it specifically to ask her…   
“Wait. Wait.” I stop her as she starts to sit and kneel in front of her. “You stood on my moment. Put a pin in that for a minute and say you’ll marry me.”   
“What?”   
“Amelia, I love you more than I ever knew was possible. You are my one and only, my home and my universe, the spark that sets me on fire. The year we were apart only reaffirmed for me that you are the woman I want to grow old with.” I pull out the ring and to my relief it slides perfectly onto her finger.   
“So marry me, and we’ll tackle the rest together.”   
“Chris, I… we have to talk about… I still have eighteen months to go, and… I don’t know what to do…” she bites her lip and a single tear falls onto her cheek before she looks up at me. “I don’t know what to say.”   
“Just say yes.”   
She sinks to her knees and presses her forehead to mine, tears now streaming unchecked down her face. “Yes,” she sobs. “A thousand times, yes.”   
I hold her face and kiss her gently, tasting the cold chocolate still on her tongue. “I love you, beautiful girl.”   
“I love you, too.” She looks down at the ring catching the moonlight. “It’s absolutely stunning.”   
“Well I told the jeweller it had to be as beautiful as you. He said he couldn’t do that but he’d get as close as he could.”   
She rewards me with a laugh and I sit cross-legged in the sand, pulling her into my lap.   
“So, my baby’s having a baby?”   
“Yeah. I only found out at the restaurant, I did the test when we got there.”   
“Interesting tactic,” I say with a frown.   
“I didn’t realise I was late until we were leaving. When I was looking for my shoes.”   
“Of course.”   
I’ve never been more confused in my life, but I’ll put it down to my brain trying to process the idea that she’s pregnant while controlling my reaction until she’s ready for it. I can’t for the life of me fathom where the shoes fit in.   
“I’m just in shock I guess. But I’ve still got a year and a half, I won’t be able to finish the residency.”   
“Surely they’ll arrange something for you, maybe you can defer for a while or do the last part at reduced hours. I’ll take a year or two off.”   
“You would do that for me?”   
“In a heartbeat, babe. Hell, I’d do it anyway.”   
“Guess I’d better find a doctor when we get home, then.”

We sit in the sand and listen to the heartbeat of the ocean, the waves crashing onto the shore and the distant babble of people fading into the night until we’re the only ones as far as we can see. I had big plans for this evening, but our lives have been changed in a way I could never have predicted and judging by Amelia’s reaction I doubt she had any suspicions either.   
“I love you more than I know how to say, babe,” I say into her hair.   
“I love you, too.” She looks up and plants a kiss on my lips. “Chris, you’re going to be an amazing dad. You’re going to be a daddy.”   
This time she gets the honest reply, because I can’t hold it in anymore.   
“I’m gonna be a daddy.” I tip my head back to the stars and laugh so loud she jumps, scrubbing a hand over my face to wipe away the moisture in my eyes. Then I hold her so tight I worry she’ll explode, and wiggle my hips in a sort of sandy bum happy dance until she dissolves into giggles right along with me.   
“I know you’re scared and it’s not the way we planned.”   
“Just another Chris Evans curve ball. Even your sperm are determined little shits.”   
“If this isn’t what you want we can talk about it, please don’t be afraid to be honest with me.”   
“It’s just the timing is a bit stressful, I worry about how I’ll keep working like this when I’m pregnant. What if I get morning sickness, or something goes wrong, or I can’t physically do my job toward the end?” I reach up and kiss her lips and when I pull away she’s smiling. “I want this baby, though. I’m excited. How could I not be, I’m having your baby and we’re getting married.”   
“I can’t believe you stole my thunder. You totally stepped on my moment!”   
“Sorry,” she says sheepishly. “I couldn’t hold it in for another second.”   
I run my hands over her thighs, checking no one is watching before slipping them beneath her dress and up to cup her arse. “I can’t wait for you to get all big and round, for your tits to get massive.”   
“Settle down there, Boston. I think erections on public beaches are frowned upon and I can feel one rearing it’s pretty little head.”   
She’s not wrong, I’m as hard as a fucking rock and when she shifts to straddle me it does nothing to diffuse the situation.   
“I reckon we could get away with burying it.”   
Even as she shakes her head her hips roll against me and I can feel the heat from her sex through my pants. I slide my hands up under her dress once more and pull her hard into me, working a finger inside the lace of her panties and feeling her wetness.   
“My, my. You are soaked.”   
I raise her up and kiss her neck while working my zipper down and freeing my throbbing cock, rubbing the head around her entrance. She whimpers and threads her fingers into my hair and as soon as I release her she sinks down to take me in fully. Briefly looking both ways, I catch her mouth in a kiss and dig my fingers into her hips, guiding her thrusts over my lap as she clenches her warm cunt around me and sets a rhythmic pace. Amelia’s soft moans are drowned in the sea breeze, my groans hidden in her neck and hair as I feel myself tingle and flush with impending orgasm.   
“Slow down, babe. I’m gonna come.”   
She slows a second and snakes a hand between us, when she resumes her movements I feel her fingers fluttering over her clit and her heavy breaths fall onto my ear as her head falls forward. As she rubs harder I feel her start to quiver and bite into her shoulder, my body turning rigid with release and my grip tightening on her hips, leaving bruises on her silken skin. Finally with the last spurts of my cum she cries out and clamps down on me, her hand laying lax on her thigh while she grinds out the last spasms of climax and catches her breath.

The atmosphere is tangibly lighter on the walk back to the car. On more than one occasion she dissolves into giggles when a drip falls onto her leg or foot, and the wet mark on my grey pants is barely hidden by creases so I’m grateful it’s a short stroll and not in daylight. When she slides into the seat I hear her laugh while I’m walking around to mine and I find her squirming around with her face scrunched up like she’s just smelled the poop of one of her patients.   
“What’s that, your 'cum in my panties’ dance?”   
“It’s warm and icky,” she chuckles. “Just get me home so I can get them off.”   
“Your wish is my command, my lady.”   
Her fingers lace into mine on the way back to the beach house, twisting my wrist so she can watch her engagement ring sparkle in the street lights. My chest buzzes with excitement as the evening’s events sink in and every time I look over to her side a beaming smile lights up her features, reminding me that everything we’ve done before has led us here, every choice we’ve made and road we’ve taken has brought us to this night. Life as we know it is about to change forever and there’s no one I’d rather have by my side.

*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
